X men
by NikkiWillows
Summary: Mine and my boyfriend's story


In the dark alleyways of New York City two young teens, mutants, were on the run from the law. The female of the two, Nikki, now calling herself the Violet Wiccan, had fired one of her newly made Shadow balls and accidentally blew up a billboard. Her friend was a young boy that had just realized he changed his form to anything alive, Lloyd now calling himself Changeling had advised her to run. The two had now made it to a small alley hoping that the cops would just pass them by. "There is no place for us" Nikki said "I guess we will have to just stay in the alley." "Since when have you ever been the type to give up" Lloyd said smiling "come on we can get out of here" Lloyd then changed into a large ape and picked Nikki up off the ground and bounded to the rooftop once there he changed again into large mountain goat to have the strength and agility to carry her across the rooftops. Nikki didn't normally give up but this seemed hopeless because neither had a home or any family.

Once he found a place safe Lloyd sat Nikki down and changed back into his normal form. "We will find a safe place" He said softly as if reading her mind, "Remember your not the only one that doesn't have a home to go back to now." "I know that" Nikki said "and even if we did go back our parents would just deny us." "Most likely" Lloyd said "It looks like we will have to live with and for each other sooner then we thought we would." "I guess so" Nikki said as she wished she had something to eat. "You look hungry" Lloyd said softly. "I am" Nikki said "we really haven't eaten anything." "At least we are in New York and not some big country place" Lloyd said "I can probably get us some food if you think you can wait here alone." "I think so" Nikki said "just don't be gone too long please." "I'll try not to be" Lloyd said as he moved out of the alley as a small cat and went towards the hot dog cart. He got a chance to get some of the sausages away and took them back to Nikki changing back into himself after he made sure that the hot dog guy thought him as just a lowly stray. "Thank you" Nikki said as she started eating.

Lloyd smiled and started to eat as well. "I guess the animalistic powers are a good thing huh?" "Yes they are" Nikki said "better than mine." "Your powers are just fine" Lloyd said "You just have a harder time controlling them. You think maintaining these animal minds are easy?" "I guess not" Nikki said "so what do we do now?" "Well unless you want to spend the rest of your life on the run we need to find some place to stay" Lloyd said "My mom and dad got a brochure a few weeks before all this that talked about a school for gifted kids maybe we can go there." "Sounds good" Nikki said "do you remember where it is or how we get there?" "That's the problem" Lloyd said "I would need that brochure to figure it out." "Great" Nikki said "where are we going to find one?" "I will have to go back home" Lloyd said "to get it." "I am going with you" Nikki said "lets just hope your parents haven't thrown it away yet." "I wouldn't think so" Lloyd said "And you could actually help me get it." "How?" Nikki asked. "Well my parents don't know about your powers" Lloyd said "You could come asking if I am around then see if you can't get my dad or mom to come out and look for me with you I then change into them and go inside acting like the other person."

"I think I can do that" Nikki said "lets go then." "Alright" Lloyd said and he changed into the mountain goat again to make it easier for them to get around. The two of them made it to Lloyd's house. Lloyd changed back into himself again staying on the rooftops near the house. "Your going to have to jump down and knock on the door." Lloyd said. "Ok" Nikki said as she jumped down and knocked on the door. Lloyd's mom answered. "Yes?" She asked "Oh hello Nikki." "Hello Mrs. Reins" Nikki said "is Lloyd around?" "We haven't seen him since he left for school this morning" His mom said "Is something wrong?" "No I was just wanting to talk with him" Nikki said "I haven't seen him in a while and I just wondered where he is." "Well he does have other friends" Mrs. Reins said. "Could you lead me to his other friends please?" Nikki asked. "I guess I could" Mrs. Reins said and she started to leave the house to go to the car with Nikki. "Thank you" Nikki said "I am grateful."

Nikki and Mrs. Reins got into the car and Nikki barely caught sight a small crow flying to the door. Mrs. Reins led her down the road about half a mile to a young man named Ryan Stokes house. Once Mrs. Reins stopped Nikki had climbed out and went and knocked on the door. Ryan answered the door. "Hello Nikki" He said leaning up against the door and remembering how her and Lloyd had left the school in a rush. "What do you want?" "I was just wondering Ryan have you seen Lloyd" Nikki said. "Thought he was with you?" Ryan asked as Mrs. Reins made her way up to the door. "He was and now I don't know where he is" Nikki said. "Can't help you there" Ryan said. "Thanks anyway Ryan" Nikki said. "Whatever" Ryan said shutting the door. "He didn't seem to like you very much" Mrs. Reins said softly. "He don't" Nikki said "we have never gotten along." "Well I guess he wasn't there" Mrs. Reins said "Do you want to look for him at another friends house or just go on home?" Nikki figured that Lloyd would have found the brochure by now. "Lets just go home please" Nikki said.

When they made it back to Lloyd's house Nikki saw the same small crow from before sitting on the roof. "You know" Mrs. Reins said "I have been seeing that crow for the past few days I wonder if it is a bad sign for something to come?" "I don't know" Nikki said "and thanks again for taking me out." "Not a problem" Mrs. Reins said "You get back home now I'm sure your parents are worried." "Ok" Nikki said as she got out of the car and started towards where her house was. Mrs. Reins had now went back into the house and that very crow came down to meet Nikki when she got out of sight of the house it changed back into Lloyd. "Did you get it?" Nikki asked. "Luckily it was sitting on top of the trash can" Lloyd said. "Thank goodness" Nikki said "now lets go please." "Alright" Lloyd said opening it up "Follow me" He made his way across town. "Ok" Nikki said as she stayed close to him. They soon could see the large front yard of the school before them. "I hope he takes us in" Lloyd said softly. "I do too" Nikki said "but I think he would since we are mutants." Just before the two of them made it to the grounds a limo appeared before them and a man in what seemed to be an army uniform appeared before them. "Stop please you two" The older man said.

Nikki and Lloyd stopped. "You don't want to go there" The man said "I have a much better place for you to go, one that would test your abilities much better." Nikki looked at Lloyd and wondered what he was going to do. "Let us talk it over alone before we give our answer" Nikki said. "Of course" The man said closing the door. Lloyd turned to her. "What do you think we should do?" He asked. "I don't really trust him" Nikki said "I think we should just go in there." Nikki was pointing to the mansion. "Your probably right" Lloyd said "But I don't know if he will let us go if we say no maybe I should go with him while you go to the mansion that way you at least make it and if he is really as powerful as he is supposed to this professor could save me from this guy, if he is in fact bad I mean we don't really know." "Are you sure you want to do that?" Nikki asked. "I think that would probably be best" Lloyd said. "Alright just be careful please" Nikki said. "I always am" Lloyd said. They then went back to the man "I will go with you" Lloyd said "But she doesn't want to." "That is her choice" The man said "Perhaps you can contact her sometime later and change her mind."

"We will see" Nikki said as she was going towards the gate. Nikki saw Lloyd climb into the car and it then drove away. When Nikki got closer to the gate she found it locked and an intercom before her. Nikki pushed the button now. "Who's there?" Asked a somewhat young sounding female voice. "I am Nikki Willows" Nikki said. "And why are you here?" The voice asked. "I need a place to stay" Nikki said "you see I am different from other people I have powers." "You are a mutant" The woman said "You are welcome here young one" The gate then opened up. Nikki walked inside the gate. She found that the front yard was even bigger from the inside then it seemed on the outside. She saw a young woman with strange white hair standing on the porch as she got closer. "Hello" Nikki said as she made it to the porch. "My name is Ororo" The woman said offering her hand to Nikki "But you may call me Storm would like to come here to learn child?" "Yes I would" Nikki said. "Then follow me and I will introduce you to everyone else" Storm said leading her in.

Nikki followed her inside. "Wow this place is nice" Nikki said. Storm showed her around introducing everyone to the young girl. Soon enough they came upon an older man sitting in a wheelchair. Before Storm even said anything the older man spoke "Welcome Nikki" He said softly smiling at her. "Thank you" Nikki said "also how did you know my name?" I know much more then that child The man's voice spoke again only this time in her head. "So you know about my friend then" Nikki said. The man nodded slowly. "I also know who he went with, and how much you care about him" He said softly. "I do care about him" Nikki said "also who was it he went with?" "He went with a man named Striker." Xavier said "The man tricks young mutants into joining him to try and control us." "So is he a bad guy?" Nikki asked "if he is I need to get Lloyd out of there." The older man held up his hand "We will handle that" He said "He is quite dangerous and you are not fully into your powers yet." "Ok" Nikki said "I am just worried about Lloyd." "I know you are" He said "But we will get him back for you." "Thank you Sir" Nikki said. "The sir isn't needed" Xavier said "Just call me Xavier." "Are there any other teenagers around here?" Nikki asked Xavier.

"There are a few" Xavier said smiling. "I am sure you will find them if you go outside and look, some are studying others would be playing on the blacktop or fields." "Thank you Xavier" Nikki said as she was heading outside to meet some of the other teens. When she walked outside she found a young girl with brown hair reading a book and few boys playing basketball on the blacktop. She wanted to talk to some of them but she didn't want to bother them. So she went to find a spot to sit down at for now and watch them. "You look about as lonely as I feel" Said a young girl coming up next to her. The girl wore black and gold gloves and looked somewhat Gothic in her clothing. It didn't take much for Nikki to notice the streak of white in the girl's black hair. "I am lonely" Nikki said "Also my name is Nikki Willows and who are you?" "My name's Rouge" The girl said "It's nice to meet you Nikki." "Its nice to meet you too Rouge" Nikki said "Can I ask what your powers are?" "Whenever I touch someone I take their powers and sometimes even a little bit of their personality and memories" Rouge said indicating her gloves "I wear these because I can't control it." "Wow that sounds cool" Nikki said. Rouge scoffed "Not as much as you might think" She said.

"Oh" Nikki said "My powers are shadow balls and shadow bolts." Rouge seemed vaguely interested "Can you control them?" She asked. "No I can't control them real well" Nikki said. "And your here to have a place to stay where you are welcome and you can learn control right?" She asked. "Yes" Nikki said "Also if you watched the news about a billboard being blown up that was me that done that." "I didn't know nothing about that" Rouge said "But I don't watch the news much anymore." At that point a young girl in yellow gloves came running up to them. "Rouge!" She called "The professor wants you to meet them in the danger room." Rouge left without another word. Nikki was still sitting there and she was beginning to feel lonelier. "So are you the new girl?" The other girl asked Nikki. "Yes I am" Nikki said "I am Nikki Willows who are you?" "You can call me Jubilee" The girl said. "Its nice to meet you Jubilee" Nikki said. "You too" Jubliee said Offering her hand to Nikki to shake. "So how did you find out about this place?" Nikki shook her hand now. "My friend Lloyd had a brochure for this place" Nikki said.

"A friend huh?" Jubliee said "Did he come to or is he not a mutant?" "He is a mutant but he went with Striker before we knew who he was" Nikki said "and I am worried about him." "Your friend is the mutant they are going after?" Jubliee asked "Don't you want to help them find him?" "I do" Nikki said "but Xavier said I wasn't fully into my powers yet." "That never stopped me" Jubliee said "Help anyway, its not like he's going to kick you out if you disobey." "How can I help?" Nikki asked. "Well you could always sneak on board the ship" Jubliee said "I did that once." "Did you get in trouble?" Nikki asked "also I don't know if I can do that." "I did but like I said they didn't hurt me or anything like that" Jubliee said "I got a tongue lashing by Wolverine but he always does that come on" She grabbed Nikki's hand "I'll show you the way." Nikki followed her. Jubliee led her down the elevator to the X-men section of the building. Everything was reinforced with steel down here and it looked more like a fortress then a school. Nikki was speechless now seeing all of this. Jubilee noticed it and smiled "Yeah I know it takes some getting used to realize that this place is under a school." She said softly as she led the way for them to docking bay. Once they entered Jubliee ducked to the ground and pulled Nikki with her. "Got to watch for him" She said pointing to a man in his thirties with a metal leg. "He'll give us away in a heart beat he hates people sneaking on board his ship."

"Who is that?" Nikki asked in a whisper. "We all call him Forge" Jubliee said "Nice guy but don't mess with his machines he goes crazy if you do." "Wow" Nikki said softly "so how do we get aboard without him knowing?" "We sneak past him" Jubliee said "He may be good with machines but he's still a little slow to watch around him, follow me" She walked around where Forge stayed staying behind the boxes until they made it to where the ship's doors were. Nikki had followed her. They barely made it into the cargo bay doors before Forge turned back around. "See" Jubliee said "Easy." "I know one thing I don't know if I could do it alone" Nikki said. "Hopefully your friend will join you next time and you could always ask me" Jubliee said "I'm always up for an adventure." "Lets just hope we can get him back" Nikki said "and I will ask if I need you." "That's the idea" Jubliee said "Now stay quiet here comes the others." Nikki watched as many other people began to board the ship. She saw Storm who she knew and a few others that she had been introduced to. The blue Beast, another smaller blue mutant that she knew as Nightcrawler. A man with a visor over his eyes, Cyclops, Rouge who she had met outside and Jean Grey a telepath like the professor.

Nikki was quite now and she didn't move. "Where is he?" Cyclops spoke up looking to Nightcrawler. "He said he was coming right?" "Ja," Nightcrawler said speaking German. "He should be here soon" As they had thought another man came on to the ship. He had spiked black hair and was wearing yellow and black clothes. "About time Wolverine" Cyclops said. Wolverine just growled and sat down in his chair. "Is that one Wolverine?" Nikki asked quietly "the one that gave you a lashing." " Tongue lashing" Jubliee said smiling "As tough as he looks the big boy won't hurt a person that doesn't hurt him first." "He looks mean" Nikki said softly. "Eh" Jubliee said "Just a big teddy bear really you just need to get on his good side." "I am glad to have a friend like you" Nikki said. "Be careful when you say that" Jubliee said smiling playfully "I can get you into trouble." "Your darn right you can half-pint" A gruff voice said from behind them. Nikki turned around and saw Wolverine staring them down. "Now what are you two doing on board?" He asked. "I was just-" Jubliee started "I was helping her help..."

"Its true" Nikki said "She was also showing me around." Wolverine grabbed them both he was amazingly strong. And brought them to the main part of the bridge. "Look who I found hiding in the cargo bay" He said dropping them gruffly to bridge floor. "Hey careful" Jubliee said "That hurt you know" Nikki felt pain in her backside too but she wasn't going to say anything about it. "What are you two doing on board Nikki?" Storm asked her. "She was showing me the ship" Nikki said "I am sorry Storm." "I doubt Forge would let you get on the ship" Wolverine said "You intended to get on didn't you?" "She wanted to help her friend" Jubliee said in Nikki's defense "And I wanted to help her help him" "Didn't the professor say to stay home?" Storm asked. "Yes he did" Nikki said "I am sorry I wanted to help him." "There isn't much we can do now" Rouge said "We have already left and there isn't really time to turn around" "There is also no telling what Striker may be trying to do to the poor boy" Jean added. "Its my fault that he is with Striker" Nikki said "I should have stopped him from going." Nikki then started crying.

Wolverine sighed and walked back to his seat. "Do not cry mien child" Nightcrawler said coming closer to Nikki "All things happen for un reason." "I am worried Nightcrawler" Nikki said still crying a little. "Do not worry" Nightcrawler said leaning closer to her to calm her down. As he gently rubbed a crucifix cross around his neck, "He will lead us down the right path." "Thank you Nightcrawler" Nikki said as she calmed down. When Nikki looked up to Nightcrawler again who smiled back down to her when she went back to her own seat she finally got a close enough look to realize that even though he was a very kind mutant he sure didn't look it. He had fangs in his teeth, yellow eyes and his skin was blue. Nikki smiled now and she was glad to have a lot of friends. "Well kids looks like we have made it back to Striker's base" Wolverine said "This time Wolverine try not to destroy the place" Cyclops said. "I can't guarantee that Cykes" Wolverine replied. "We must be careful and work hard to find him" Beast said. "Does this base have any dungeons?" Nikki asked. "Only everywhere" Rouge said "It's where Striker keeps all the mutants he has and I bet we will find your friend in one of them." "Most likely" Nikki said "I know I might not be able to help with my powers but could I go and help look for him?"

"We can't really expect you to stay here" Wolverine said "I know I wouldn't what sort of powers does your friend have?" "He has the ability to change into anything human or animal" Nikki said "And again I am sorry for sneaking on board." "Enough of that" Wolverine said "Its nothing to worry about and that would be why I couldn't get an extra mutant scent on you shapeshifters don't have one." "Lets just hope we can find him in time" Nikki said "lets go please." "Right" Cyclops said "X-men fan out and search the place keep an eye out on the guards. Jubliee you and Beast are going to guard the ship "Aww I wanted to fight" Jubliee said "No you are staying" Everyone else then went out of the ship to try and see what they could find. Nikki was right next to him when Wolverine extended his claws and went for the doors. "Striker!" He called in an angry growl. "Let my friend go" Nikki said angerly. The doors opened to reveal the guards and Wolverine met them half way slashing them to bits. Nikki wasn't following him she was with Storm and Jean going the other direction. Wolverine was to serve as a distraction while the others snuck in.

Nikki figured she would have to use her powers soon but she wasn't sure. "Wolverine will keep Striker busy while you three sneak around and look" Nikki heard Cyclops from Storm's communicator. "If anything goes wrong we are going to spring him out and we are out of here" "Understood" Storm said shutting her's off. "What is your friend's name?" She asked Nikki. "Lloyd" Nikki said. Jean put her hands against her head and searched the dungeons around them for a boy that would answer to Lloyd it took them about an hour but they found one, in cell number eighteen. As they got closer Nikki heard him calling "Is someone out there?" he asked. "Lloyd" Nikki said "its Nikki." "Nikki?" Lloyd came up confused "What are you doing here?" "We are getting you out of here" Nikki said. "But we decided that I would go with Mr. Striker and you would go to the school" Lloyd said "What made you change your mind? and who is that with you?" "Striker is not who you think he is" Nikki said "he is a bad guy and these are my friends." "No" Lloyd said "Mr. Striker is the only human who understands us mutants." "No there is another who does" Nikki said "Professor Xavier all these people with me are mutants and they train under Professor Xavier."

"But Striker is human" Lloyd said "You can't learn how to be among humans from another mutant." "Lloyd please trust me Xavier is where you need to be" Nikki said "not with Striker." "I have known you longer" Lloyd said "I guess I will give this Xaiver a chance" "Now make sure to stay away from the door" Storm commented. Nikki looked through the bars one last time and saw that he was. Storm then used wind and lightning bolt to knock it away. "Wow" Was all Lloyd said as he walked through the dust to Nikki. Nikki ran over and hugged him. "We will explain everything else to you later" Nikki said "but Striker is just wanting to collect mutants for experiments." "I won't believe that until someone proves it to me" Lloyd said "But I will go with you." "Lets get out of here now guys and Lloyd we will catch up later" Nikki said. The group made a run for it but was soon blocked by guards. "I hope your right" Lloyd said "And if you ladies don't mind I can get past them." "Be my guest" Jean said. Lloyd shifted to a rhino and the girls climbed onto his back as they barreled past the guards. Lloyd made it out closer to the X-wing and Wolverine was coming back from the other side. "I am glad we made it" Nikki said. "We're not out of the woods yet" Wolverine said "We got guards on our tails." "Storm give us some cover" Cyclops said Storm flew up into the air and brought up a fog to blanket them. "Everyone to the X-wing" Cyclops called. Nikki saw that Lloyd didn't really know where to go in the fog.

"Lloyd" Nikki said "follow my voice." Lloyd did so and soon enough they were on board the X-wing. "Let's get out of here" Cyclops said "Hit it Beast" "Affirmative" Beast called and he pulled on the controls to send them up. Once everyone was sure they were free of the valley and fog everyone relaxed. "Lloyd I am sorry that I let this happen" Nikki said "I missed you." "I was the one that decided on it" Lloyd said softly "Now will you kindly tell me who all these people are?" "These people are other mutants" Nikki said "their leader is Professor Xavier and he is willing to train young mutants like us." "Train you to do what?" Lloyd asked "To fight?" "He helps us train our powers to where we can have control over them" Nikki said. "You will just have to show him to me" Lloyd said. Something about the way he was acting made Nikki think that something was different about Lloyd. "Lloyd you have to trust me" Nikki said "you have known me too long not to trust me." "Right right" Lloyd said "I know." Nikki was thinking to herself that if Striker did anything to hurt him that she would kill him. They soon made it back to the mansion. Lloyd followed Nikki out.

Nikki led him into the mansion and showed him around the school. "Lloyd would you tell me if something was wrong?" Nikki asked as she was still showing him around. "Of course" Lloyd said "I am your friend aren't I?" "Did Striker do anything to hurt you?" Nikki asked as she made it outside with Lloyd. "Not that I recall" Lloyd said "Why do keep insisting that he is bad. You don't even know him." "I don't care if I know him or not" Nikki said "The professor is the one that told me he was bad but if you want to go back I won't stop you." "I will at least be willing to meet this professor first before I judge him" Lloyd said softly "You can calm down Nikki." Nikki calmed down and she took him to the professor. "Professor" Nikki said "I brought my friend over to meet you." "Hello young boy" Professor said "Hello" Lloyd said Nikki saw that the professor was gently probing his mind. The professor gasped softly. "What is it Professor?" Nikki asked. The professor shook his head. "Nothing everything is fine" He said "You are welcome here my boy" "Thank you" Lloyd said plainly "What was that about?" He asked Nikki. "Long story" Nikki said "but the short version is he was making sure you were one of us also professor can I talk to you alone please?"

"Of course" The professor said moving to be alone with her for the moment. "Lloyd don't seem like the person I have known all my life" Nikki said "I am worried Striker did something to him." "From what I could tell nothing seems out of the ordinary with that young boy" Xavier said plainly. "Ok but I just can't ignore my feelings that something is wrong" Nikki said. "That can sometimes happen" The professor said "It's to be expected when you have missed someone for a long time." "Oh" Nikki said "also sorry about not obeying you before." "It is fine" He told her smiling "You were worried about your friend." "Professor thank you" Nikki said. "For what?" He asked. "For everything" Nikki said "like helping me get Lloyd back." "I didn't really do anything" He said softly smiling at her still "But you're welcome." "Professor I know this may sound weird but I love you as a friend" Nikki said. He smiled back at her again "You get close to people quickly" He said "That's an interesting trait." "Is it a bad thing Professor?" Nikki asked. "No" He said "Just something you would need to be careful with is all." "How can I do that?" Nikki asked. "Just make sure you know the person first is all" He told her.

"Ok" Nikki said "Like Lloyd I have known him for a good long time." "Right" He said "You can of course trust Lloyd and me. But people like Striker and other humans you don't know you should be wary of." "So was I right not to go with Striker?" Nikki asked. "Of course not" He said "Would you have wanted to be in those dungeons?" "No way" Nikki said "who knows if I would have had any food and water." "Exactly" He told her "And here you are well fed and even taught what you need as an adult." "I am glad to have friends like the X men" Nikki said "and of course you Professor." "Of course you are" He said "Now go spend time with your new friends and get ready for your classes tomorrow ok?" "Ok Professor" Nikki said "and thank you for talking with me." Nikki was getting ready to leave and spend time with her friends. She found Lloyd waiting for her outside the room. "Hey Lloyd" Nikki said "what do you think of the school?" "Its interesting" Lloyd said "So do you have any other friends?" "Yea" Nikki said "How about I introduce you to them." "Sure" Lloyd said following her out to see the other teenagers that stayed at the school. Nikki introduced Lloyd to her other friends she had. "Rouge Jubliee" Nikki called.

The two walked over to them. "I saw them before on the ship" He said as he looked around and saw the same girl with the book before "Who's that" He asked wanting to meet someone new. "I am not really sure" Nikki said "Who is that Jubliee?" "Oh that's Kitty" Jubliee said softly "She usually stays to herself you can go over and talk to her if you like." "Do you want to Nikki?" Lloyd asked. "Sure" Nikki said as her and Lloyd walked over to her. "Hello" Nikki said "sorry to bother you but we wanted to introduce ourselves I am Nikki Willows and this is Lloyd Reins." "Nice to meet you" Kitty said softly "My name is Kitty Pride." "Its nice to meet you too Kitty" Nikki said "also I hope I am not being nosy but what are your powers?" "I can phase through things" Kitty said smiling and she stood up and offered her hand to Nikki to shake "Here try to shake my hand." Nikki tried to shake Kitty's hand. "Wow that is cool" Nikki said "I have shadow balls and shadow bolts." "And I can turn into things" Lloyd said "People or animal." "Those sound like fun powers" Kitty said smiling. "Do you watch the news any?" Nikki asked.

"At times" Kitty said "Why do you ask?" "Did you hear about a billboard blowing up?" Nikki asked "That was me that did that." "Wow..." Kitty said softly "Remind me not to make you mad" She was smiling though. "Ok" Nikki said "also thanks for showing us your powers." "No problem" She said smiling. Nikki and Lloyd were getting ready to get up and head inside for the day. "I wonder where our rooms are? Nikki said. "Your the new kids right?" Kitty asked "They will be number 111 and 112 on the second floor." "Thanks Kitty" Nikki said "how do we know whose is whose?" "At this point both are the same" Kitty said "Once you pick one and settle in the professor will let you personalize it a little bit." She then moved a little closer to Nikki "Don't worry I am in 109 I can get you some girl stuff if you like" She whispered. "Thanks Kitty" Nikki whispered. "Lloyd which room do you want?" Nikki asked. "It doesn't matter to me" Lloyd said softly "I guess you can have the even numbered one and I will take the odd." "Ok works for me" Nikki said as she was walking up to the room. Lloyd waited until she was safely in her room and then went into his own.

Nikki was in her room now and she was glad to have some place safe to stay. "Wow this room is big" She said to herself. She soon heard a soft knock at her door. "Who's there?" Nikki called. "It's me" Kitty called "I brought you some stuff." Nikki went over to her door and opened it. "Thanks Kitty" Nikki said "come inside please." "Your room is just as big as mine" She said smiling "Here is some softer sheets and a few posters of stuff I thought you might like" She handed Nikki some of the latest band and movies to come out as a couple posters. "Kitty how long have you been here?" Nikki asked as she was getting things put up. "A couple months now I guess" She said smiling. "Was it hard for you to adjust to this life?" Nikki asked. "Not really" She said "My parents were the ones that wanted me to come here they didn't think I was safe at a normal school." "I didn't even know my parents real well" Nikki said "they died protecting me a while back." "Protecting you?" Kitty asked interested now "Protecting you from what?" "Protecting me from Striker" Nikki said "from what my parents told me before is that Striker was someone that worked with my dad but you promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"But I thought you didn't know Striker" Kitty asked. "I don't really know him" Nikki said "I didn't meet him because my parents kept me locked in my room until he was taking care of." "And then something happened to them and you ended up on the run?" Kitty asked. "Yep" Nikki said "and I also blew up the billboard." "Well yeah I knew about that" Kitty said "You mean they were connected?" "Yea" Nikki said "Once my parents were killed I went on the run and met up with Lloyd and that is when everything else happened." Nikki then smiled "Can you tell me about yourself?" she asked "also do you promise that you won't tell?" "I won't say anything about it" Kitty said "And my history isn't near as interesting. My parents thought something was wrong with me and asked me why I had kept sleeping on the sofa downstairs rather then my bed. I told them I was sleeping in my bed but somehow I would always wake up downstairs. They thought I was sleepwalking but that wasn't it." "You were phasing through your bed huh" Nikki said "and thanks for making that promise to me." "My dad watched me one night and saw it and decided that I should come here to train for control rather then try to cope with it" Kitty said nodding "Though I can still talk to them."

"That is good" Nikki said "at least they understood you." "Well not exactly" Kitty said softly "They just wanted me to be safe is all." "At least they wanted you safe" Nikki said. "Well your parents did too" Kitty said "They wouldn't have locked you in that room if they didn't." "True" Nikki said "how many adventures have you been on since you have been here?" "Not many" Kitty said truthfully "I just started my training recently." "Is the battle training hard?" Nikki asked. "Sometimes it can be" Kitty said. "Who usually does the battle trainings?" Nikki asked. "They are done in the danger room and usually its Forge or Beast that mans the machine" Kitty said "But that's not where you will train first." "Where do you train first?" Nikki asked. "You've got basic training first" Kitty said "You know ability control, physical training things like that." "Wow" Nikki said "where is that usually done?" "Usually in the back yard if not the back rooms" Kitty said. "Ok" Nikki said as she finished getting everything put up. "When do you start training in the danger room?" Nikki asked. "That depends" Kitty said "On how quickly you master the basic stuff and if they decide to let you be an X-man."

"What happens if you don't make the team?" Nikki asked. "If you pass basic training and they offer to let you in the danger room and you do a good enough job your first couple tries then they may call you for a mission, how well you do then helps them decide." "Oh wow" Nikki said "that seems like a lot of things to go through to make the team also thanks for everything you brought me." "Its only to make sure your safe" Kitty said "Don't rush it and your welcome I am sure tomorrow you will find out from the professor which sort of classes you will go into for basic training And by the way you will probably get Dr. McCoy or Beast as an instructor for your physical training He's not as mean as he looks." "I will remember that" Nikki said "What time is it?" "Right now it is nine pm" Kitty said "Breakfast is served at eight in the morning and then classes start at ten." "Thanks" Nikki said "I guess I am going to bed night." "Alright good night" Kitty said "And lights out is actually ten in the evening just so you know." "I am tired" Nikki said "its been a long day." "Alright" Kitty said "Good night" She then left the room.

Nikki had laid down now and went to sleep quickly. Morning seemed to come much to quickly and before long Nikki felt the rays of light from the sun filter into her room from outside. Nikki got up made her bed and got ready for her training. "Well today is the day" Nikki said as she finished getting dressed. Seemingly on cue once she was dressed there was a knock on her door. "Nikki you up yet?" Lloyd called. "Yes I am" Nikki said "just finished dressing. Nikki then went over to her door and opened it. "Morning" She said. "Did you sleep ok?" Lloyd asked. "I slept real well" Nikki said "Kitty gave me some real soft sheets." "That's good" He said looking around the room "I guess she gave you the posters too?" "Yep" Nikki said "so lets go then I guess." "Alright" Lloyd said "I think we have to meet the professor first right?" "I believe so" Nikki said as she started walking down the steps. They soon made it to the professor's room and he smiled when they entered "How are you two doing today?" He asked softly. "I am fine today" Nikki said. "Well let's see what classes you two need and we will get things set" The professor said offering them two seats before him. Nikki had sat down now. "Well let's see" He said smiling to them "You both will need ability control and physical training so thats a given. You can take that together if you like."

"I like that idea" Nikki said. "Sure" Lloyd said smiling at her "Now then" The professor said "Next is power focus. Lloyd you need that but Nikki you should take power targeting before you do focus." "Ok professor" Nikki said. "That should do it for your training classes and you will both share your academic classes" The professor said "Just to refresh your memory since you just got out of high school recently." "Professor are the academic classes just basic classes?" Nikki asked "also who are our teachers for our other classes?" "Your teachers are former or current students of mine" The professor said "And your academic classes are basic and sometimes you will share teachers from academic to training classes." "Ok" Nikki said. "So your classes will start in the next hour you have time to get some breakfast and meet up with some of the other students" He said smiling. "Where is the cafeteria?" Nikki asked still unfamiliar with the school. "Follow this hall to the end and make a right turn and you will find it there" The professor said. "Thank you" Lloyd said as he started to get up "You ready Nikki?" "Yes I am" Nikki said as she got up "Thanks professor." "You two have a good day now" He said as they left the room. "I wonder what is for breakfast" Lloyd said as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"I don't know" Nikki said. They found that in fact the cafeteria had everything that they could want for breakfast. From pancakes to scrambled eggs. "Wow" Nikki said "I feel like I have stepped into a food court." Nikki then went to where they made omelets and she got her a ham and cheese omelet. Lloyd followed and got him a couple pancakes. "Do you want to sit together?" He asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she went to find a table for them to sit at. She soon spotted Kitty and Jubliee sitting at a table not far from the food part of the room. Beside Kitty was a large male but by his face Nikki could still tell that despite his height and size he was still a teenager, possibly about her age. "Hey Lloyd lets go and sit with Kitty and Jubliee" Nikki said as she was heading over to the table "May we sit here Kitty?" Nikki asked. "Sure" Kitty said smiling. Nikki sat down next to Jubliee and Lloyd sat down next to her and next to the other boy. They had filled the table now. Nikki turned to Jubliee. "Who is that?" Nikki asked quietly.

"Oh that?" Jubliee said smiling "That's just Peter he may look big but he's a very nice guy and just between you and me but I think Kitty likes him so I'd be careful." "I will be" Nikki said "thanks for the advice." Nikki then started eating her omelet. Lloyd had now began to eat his meal as well. "So what sort of classes did you guys wind up getting?" Kitty asked. "The basic academic classes and I have power targeting" Nikki said. "Well that and the main training classes of course" Lloyd added. "True" Nikki said "I just hope I can do well in my training." Nikki had finished her omelet now. "Keep in mind that you don't need to rush it" Kitty said "It's not like becoming an X-men is a big thing" "Yeah" Jubliee said "I have been here longer then she has and I haven't been told I am a regular member yet, I am just 'part of the bench' so to speak." "Ok" Nikki said. "Even I haven't made it that far yet" Peter said suddenly, his voice strong but kind. Nikki caught a hint of an accent in his voice but she couldn't place it. "Wow" Nikki said "how long have you been here Peter?" "About a year" He said "But I have been on a few good missions, they need me when beast or wolverine can't make it."

"That's good I think" Nikki said. "You're there alternate for strength right Peter?" Kitty said teasingly as she tapped him on the shoulder. Nikki didn't know what else to talk about. Lloyd was soon done with his own meal. "What are you guys going to do before class starts?" He asked "Probably just hang around the den and wait for them to start" Jubliee said "I am going to read a bit" Kitty said. Peter was silent. "I know where I am going" Nikki said "my room before class." "Why is that?" Lloyd asked. "Just to be going in there" Nikki said "and maybe grab my book that I have been reading." "Oh ok" Lloyd said "I guess I will see you in class then." "Ok" Nikki said "Lloyd make sure you come and get me please so that I don't forget." "I do have a watch" He said smiling "That is if you want company while your there?" "That is fine too" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said as they both got up to head back upstairs. Jubliee stopped Nikki before she got to far. "How much do you know about Lloyd?" She asked. "I know Lloyd well" Nikki said "I have known him since High School why are you asking?"

"Have you ever noticed or thought that he might like you?" She asked softly. "Not really" Nikki said "What are you saying he does like me?" "I would think so" Jubilee said "Though I could be wrong." "He might" Nikki said. "Just talk to him about it" She said smiling "I think you should do that." "I will Jubliee" Nikki said "and thanks for the help." "See you later" She said waving as Nikki walked off. Nikki went to her room now. "Sorry it took me so long" Nikki said. "Did something happen?" Lloyd asked. "Jubliee just wanted to talk to me" Nikki said "also do you like me?" Lloyd was silent for a moment. "I do" He said softly. "And I like you" Nikki said "also what time is it?" "Just before 9:30" Lloyd said softly "Why do you ask?" "Just asking" Nikki said "because I don't want to miss class." "Oh right" Lloyd said "So what book are you reading?" "The sixth Harry Potter book" Nikki said. "That's good enough" Lloyd said "I have heard of the movies." "I guess lets go on down and get ready for class" Nikki said "I will read my book later." "Alright" Lloyd said as they left her room and went back down to the main hall for their classes. First up was their academics. Nikki had found her a desk to sit at. Lloyd sat next to her and their first class was English. Nikki noticed that the teacher was Dr. McCoy or Beast. Nikki was listening and taking notes all through her academic classes.

Soon enough all the academics were over and it was time for her first training class. Ability control. It was taught by Ms. Ororo Monroe aka Storm. Nikki tried her best in her training classes. At the end of the ability class Storm called everyone up to the front one at a time to see how good their control was for that day. It was now Nikki's turn. Nikki tried to control her powers now. As she concentrated on them there was a bolt that fired out of no where to the sky above. "And that's why we train outside" Storm said smiling. Nikki continued to try. Soon enough she was able to display her powers on her hands without them flying off. Storm allowed her to walk away from the front so that Lloyd could come up next. Nikki was heading to sit down on the ground now and watch Lloyd. Once he came up Nikki saw that Lloyd had more control then she ever thought he did. He shifted from himself to Storm to a bear and then back to himself. Nikki wondered if he would make the team before she did. But at the same time she felt happy for him and glad that they were as close as they were. Nikki just sat there waiting for the day to end. The next few training classes went by the same. Nikki kept thinking that Lloyd was doing better then her. Then she had her class without him. Power Targeting. Her teacher was Cyclops. Nikki hoped she could get this right without blowing anything up.

She recognized some of the other people in the class but a few weren't anyone she knew. "You new to the class?" A boy asked coming up beside her. "Yes I am" Nikki said "who are you?" "Name's Evan" The boy said "But you can call me Spyke." "Its nice to meet you Spyke" Nikki said "I am Nikki Willows." "Nikki Willows huh?" Spyke said "I heard about your powers, what do you call yourself as a mutant?" "Violet Wiccan" Nikki said. "Interesting" Spyke said "So how long ago was it that you came into your powers?" "A few months ago" Nikki said "when did you come into your powers?" "A little less then a year ago" Spyke said "My mom said that I should come here to be with my Aunt so she could help me." "Who is your aunt?" Nikki asked. "Ms. Moroe" Spyke said. "Cool" Nikki said "Storm is a great teacher as all of the teachers." "Yup" Spyke said "So you wanting to be a x-man?" "Yes I am" Nikki said "but who knows if I will make it." "You just got to keep trying" Spyke said "That's the main thing, never give up." "I will Spyke" Nikki said "Thanks for giving me the advice."

"Just watch me and you'll learn a few things" Spyke said. "Ok" Nikki said as she watched Spyke. Spyke was able to fire and knock away all of his targets without a problem. Nikki continued to watch everyone. It was soon her turn to hit a few of the targets. Nikki did the best she could at hitting the targets. She hit most but some of her blast strayed off target. "Your getting there" Scott said softly. "I don't know if I will ever be able to do it" Nikki said quietly. "Your not going to be good at it right away" Scott said "You do know that right?" "I know" Nikki said "but it just seems like I can't get anything right." "Most of us have been here for longer then you have" Scott said "Trust me I had real bad control of mine." "How long did it take you to get control?" Nikki asked. "Many years" Scott said softly. "Oh" Nikki said as she looked a little depressed now. All she wanted to do now was just go somewhere alone and practice by herself. "Don't even think about that" Jean said coming in as class was about over. "Scott did the same thing at one time it didn't help take at least someone with you." Nikki didn't know what to do so she just left and headed to her room and stayed there. Soon after she made it to her room there was a soft knock to on her door again.

"Who is it?" Nikki asked. "It's me" Lloyd called to her "I wanted to make sure that you were ok." "I am fine" Nikki said. "Will you let me in?" Lloyd asked "I heard about what happened in your last class." "Its opened" Nikki said. Lloyd walked into her room slowly and went to where she sat on her bed. "Are you sure your alright?" He asked softly. "I am positive I am fine" Nikki said. "Why did you run away from the class?" He asked "I know it was the end but did you want to leave that bad?" "I just wanted to be alone" Nikki said "that is why I came up here." "Did anything happen that you want to talk about?" Lloyd asked gently. "Not right now" Nikki said "I just need time to think is all." "So you want to be alone then?" Lloyd asked. "Yes please" Nikki said. "Alright then" Lloyd said slowly getting up to leave. "Lloyd thanks for coming to check on me" Nikki said. "No problem" Lloyd said "I do care about you." "I am glad to have a friend like you" Nikki said. Lloyd was already out the door by the time she said that but he did hear her though he didn't say anything back. Nikki stayed in her room for the remainder of the day.

It was soon about dinner time and Nikki heard a knock on her door again. This time from Kitty. "come in Kitty" Nikki said. "Its about dinner time" Kitty said "You ready?" "I am not hungry" Nikki said. "Is everything ok?" Kitty asked sitting down on her bed. "I messed up in two classes today" Nikki said "I don't know if I am cut out for this." Kitty smiled and held herself high and put her hands on hips "Now what kind of talk is that?" She asked "How long have you been here?" "A day" Nikki said "maybe two." "And you think you are going to be good at every bit of the training classes from the beginning?" Kitty asked "Believe me I wasn't." "I guess not" Nikki said. "I know what your thinking" Kitty said "Why is that some people seem to have better control and I don't right?" "Right" Nikki said. "I asked the same thing when I saw how hard it was for Jubliee to get control compared to me" Kitty said "Storm said that the stronger the power the harder it is to control." "I am glad to know that" Nikki said "I guess that is why I have a hard time." "So now do you want food?" Kitty asked smiling. "I guess so" Nikki said "I am a bit hungry." "Come on" Kitty said smiling offering her hand. Nikki took Kitty's hand now.

The two made their way back down to eat. Nikki saw that she was going to wind up eating at the same table again and with the same people. Nikki ordered her a burger and a soda. "Kitty thanks for coming to get me and giving me the talk." "Not a problem" Kitty said. Nikki saw that Peter and Lloyd were sharing a medium pizza for their dinner while Kitty was eating a salad and Jubliee had chicken. "Hey guys" Nikki said. "You doing alright?" Jubliee asked "Your not hurt or anything right?" "I am fine" Nikki said" I am not hurt or anything." Lloyd stayed silent for now and just watched her. Nikki sat down now and she started eating. "So how are things going for you?" Jubliee asked "Other then your classes?" "Everything is going good" Nikki said "everything but classes." "You don't seem to be doing to bad in the classes as far as I'm concerned" said a voice Nikki remembered to be Spyke from behind her. "You just need time and practice." "Thanks Spyke" Nikki said "come and sit with us please." "Uh there's no room there" Spyke said "Unless someone moves" He started to move to the table next to theirs instead. "Lloyd this is Spyke" Nikki said "Spyke this is Lloyd." Lloyd just simply nodded as Spyke said "What's up?" Spyke raised an eyebrow, "Quiet isn't he?"

"Yea he is" Nikki said "So what brings you over here?" "Just saw you hanging out over here" Spyke said smiling "Thought I'd come by to say hi." "Oh" Nikki said. "I also wanted to ask if you would like to hang out a while after dinner?" Spyke asked. "Lloyd would you mind me hanging out with Spyke?" Nikki asked. Lloyd just shrugged and stayed quiet. "Lets go Spyke" Nikki said as she took her tray and put it up. Spyke smiled and led her outside to the patio and area where she had met Kitty and Rouge. "So Spyke why did you want to hang out?" Nikki asked. "One I wanted to get to know you better" Spyke said "And two Auntie O asked me to see if I couldn't help you out." "Oh ok" Nikki said. "So you willing to accept my help?" Spyke asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said. "Alright remember in the power control class?" He asked "When you focused it to stay in your palms?" "Yea" Nikki said "I remember that." "Think you can do that again?" Spyke asked. "I don't know I could try" Nikki said. "Just try" Spyke said "See if you can do it." "Ok" Nikki said as she tried to do what she did in class.

She kept her hands down and focused but instead of keeping it in her palms she shot bolts to the ground. They didn't hurt anything this time but they made small black scorch marks in the ground. "Your too tense" Spyke said "You need to relax" He gently went behind her to massage her tense shoulders. Nikki was beginning to relax. As she relaxed she tried her powers again. This time they held fast in her hands. "See isn't that better" Spyke asked backing away from her now "Now lets see if you can fire them up instead of down." "Ok" Nikki said as she did what Spyke told her to. This time it worked and she was able to fire them into the air. "See" Spyke said "All it takes is a bit of focus now do you want a moving target?" "We can try a moving target" Nikki said. "First get them in your hands again" Spyke said smiling. Nikki tried again. Again she was able to focus it in her hands and she watched and saw Spyke live up to his name by making bone spikes come from his wrists into his hands "Hit these" He said throwing them into the air. Nikki did so. She launched her blasts into to the air with every spike that Spyke launched. She hit a few of them but also missed a few. "Not bad" Spyke said smiling "What do you think of my power?"

"I like them" Nikki said "so how did I do?" "I think you hit about half of them" Spyke said "You got some big firepower there." "My powers are known as Shadow balls and Shadow bolts" Nikki said. "I can see why" He said smiling. "So what do we do now?" Nikki asked. "We could sit and talk a bit" Spyke said looking at his watch "It's not even real late yet and this place stays pretty well lit at night." "That is fine with me" Nikki said. Spyke sat down next to her on one of the benches, "Was it rough coming to your powers?" He asked softly, swatting away a fly that had come up to the bright lights. "Yes it was" Nikki said "I blew up my room at my house and then when I went on the run I blew up a billboard." "Wow" Spyke said "My powers aren't explosive like yours but I did make a couple holes in the wall of my old house in Africa." "Wow" Nikki said. Spyke was sitting close to Nikki as the bench was sort of small and he gently put his arm up on the side and effectively behind her as he spoke. "So how long have you lived in this town?" He asked. "I have lived here my whole life" Nikki said.

"Oh really?" Spyke asked "Have you ever wished it wasn't so crowded?" "Yea" Nikki said "what about you?" "compared to my African home town this place is too tightly packed" He said "I am glad I get to stay in this school and don't have to deal with the crowded streets, Its hard enough to get to skate park some days." "That bad huh" Nikki said. "It can be" Spyke said "Sometimes I have to skate here because the traffic is so backed up." "How long have you been a skateboarder?" Nikki asked. "About as long as I have been here" Spyke said smiling as his arm was all the way around her now. "I saw them when I got off the plane and was instantly hooked." "Oh ok" Nikki said "was it hard to learn?" "Not too bad" Spyke said "Why you interested?" "Yea" Nikki said "it sounds like it could be fun." "Do you have a good sense of balance?" Spyke asked smiling, "That's a must have" Nikki could feel his hand on her shoulder on the other side now. "I am not sure" Nikki said "is there a way we could tell?" "Not unless we just try" Spyke said "But it would be better to do in the daylight" He swatted another bug that flew right in his face this time "We should probably head in now." "It sounds good" Nikki said.

"I guess I will see you again after class but before dinner?" Spyke asked standing up. "Works for me" Nikki said "Thanks for helping me today." "No problem" Spyke said "You have a good night" Spyke then made his way back inside. Nikki had went inside now too. Once inside she was starting to head up to her room. Before she made it to her room she saw Lloyd's doorway close to his own room. Nikki ran up stairs to his room. "Lloyd" Nikki said. Lloyd's door opened back up and he stood before her. "Lloyd what is wrong?" Nikki asked. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly. "You seem upset with me" Nikki said "are you mad at me for going to hang out with Spyke?" "I couldn't be mad at you" Lloyd said softly. "Then what is wrong?" Nikki asked. "I want you to be able to tell me anything" Lloyd said softly "I don't want there to be secrets between us and for some reason I think that your not wanting to tell me things sometimes." "Spyke was just helping me with my training" Nikki said "and I blew up my bedroom when I first got my powers." "So that's all Spyke was doing then?" Lloyd asked softly. "Yes Storm asked him to help me" Nikki said. "If you say so" Lloyd said "I am sorry that I bothered you."

"Lloyd please tell me what is wrong" Nikki said. "It seemed to me that he was hitting on you is all" Lloyd said wondering why it was so hard for Nikki to take a hint. "I care about you and I don't want him to pressure you or anything." "He does hit on me" Nikki said "but you know that I love you and nothing can stop that." "Then why let him hit on you like that?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "but I will talk to him about that and tell him to stop." "Are you still going to see if he will teach you how to skate?" Lloyd asked. "Yes" Nikki said "How did you know about that?" Nikki asked. "What's it matter how I know" Lloyd said "It's not like it would even make a difference I only want you happy so I am going to let you do as you please." "Lloyd I am sorry if you don't want me to do this I won't" Nikki said "I was just wanting some way to relax after class instead of going into my room and hiding." "I just worry that we are losing touch" Lloyd said "I know we have been together for a long time but I want us to stay this close, maybe even get closer but sometimes I feel like I would have to push to get it like you only like me because I like you." "I will call it off with Spyke if you like" Nikki said. "This has nothing to do with him" Lloyd said "I just want to know if anything about me is attractive to you still, like it was when we met."

"What can I say" Nikki said "your kind, sweet, gentle, lovable, and good looking." "And thinking about me still drives you crazy?" Lloyd asked. "Yes" Nikki said "and like I said before there is nothing between me and Spyke he is just helping me with my training because Storm asked him to." "Does he know that?" Lloyd asked. "Not yet" Nikki said "I will talk to him though and tell him that I don't like him." "Don't push him away like that" Lloyd said "He seems like a nice guy and I don't want you to lose him as a friend, just make sure that he knows that your not attracted to him." "I will tell him" Nikki said "also if you want you know you can always talk to me if something bugs you." "I know that" Lloyd said "I just don't want to bother you all the time." "I understand that" Nikki said "but I was just telling you." Lloyd smiled at Nikki for the first time since in the past day or so. He leaned over for a gentle hug if she would take it. Nikki hugged him back. "I love you and I always will" Nikki said. "I love you too" Lloyd said softly. He released her from the hug but kept his eyes on hers. "I guess you should go on to bed now" He said softly.

"Ok" Nikki said "Night." Nikki headed to her room now and she went and changed clothes and laid down but she didn't fall asleep as quickly as she liked. The morning soon came and again Nikki felt the sunlight filtering in her windows. Nikki had awaken and she changed into her school clothes that she had. "I hope today goes better than yesterday" Nikki said as she brushed her hair and finished getting ready. It didn't take long before there was a soft knock at her door that seemed to happen just as she was ready. "Coming" Nikki said as she opened the door and headed out. It was Lloyd at the door "Did you get to sleep ok?" He asked. "Yea after a few minutes" Nikki said. They went on down to get breakfast for the day. "What are you thinking about getting today?" Lloyd asked. "Fried eggs" Nikki said "And Coffee." "Why do you want Coffee?" Lloyd asked shaking his head "Bleh." "Well when I was at home mom usually had coffee and I would drink some of it" Nikki said. "I guess that's why you always seem to have energy" Lloyd said smiling again. "It must be" Nikki said. They soon had their meals and were heading over to the same table they always sat at.

"Morning guys" Nikki said. Everyone at the table was the same as always and waved back. "Did you sleep ok?" Kitty asked. "Once I got to sleep yea" Nikki said. "You ready for classes today?" Jubliee asked softly. "I think so" Nikki said. "Just make sure you relax during training and you will be fine" Spyke said coming up behind them now and sitting at the same table he did before to be beside them again. "I will try to stay relaxed" Nikki said. "We still on for hanging out after class?" Spyke asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "I will see you there" He said smiling "What's that about?" Kitty asked. "He is going to teach me to skateboard" Nikki said "and he may help me train too." "Why do you want to learn to skateboard?" Jubliee asked. "I think it would be fun" Nikki said and it would give me something to do to relax so that I don't go and hide in my room." "I guess that's one way to look at it" Jubliee said. Nikki had finished eating now and she took her tray. Lloyd was done with his as well and followed her. "We still have about thirty minutes before class" He said softly. "What do you want to do?" Nikki asked.

"I guess just hang out in your room" Lloyd said "Unless you want to play games with Peter." "What kind of games?" Nikki asked. "Video games I think is what he's got" Lloyd said smiling. "Alright lets go" Nikki said "I want to get to know Peter." "Alright" Lloyd said smiling towards Peter "Looks like we got another player" "That's great" Peter said. "Lead her to my room and I will be right behind you" Lloyd smiled and looked Nikki's way "Shall we?" He asked letting her go up the stairs first. "Thank you" Nikki said as she went up the stairs. Lloyd followed and the two of them were soon in Peter's room. He soon followed "So what sort of games do you like?" Peter asked. "Rpgs" Nikki said. "I like those as well" Peter said "But it is much too hard to find good multiplayer ones what do think of simple party games?" "I don't think I have ever played one" Nikki said. "Well there is a first time for everything" Peter said "And this way we could stop easily when its about class time." "Sounds good" Nikki said. The three of them started to play a short party game together. Nikki was having fun. It wasn't long before the three of them had to stop the game so that they could go to their classes. "Maybe we can get back to this later" Peter said.

"We will see" Nikki said "Thank you for letting us come and play a game with you." Nikki was getting ready to leave the room now and head to her classes. "Hey its a good way to wake up" Peter said "I think I sometimes fall asleep in those classes" "Hey there not all that bad" Lloyd said "I actually like them" "Me too" Nikki said "But I think I actually like the academic classes better than the others." They made it downstairs. "Nikki" Lloyd said as they made it to their seats "Would you like these better if you were better at the training classes?" "I would like both then" Nikki said "but until I get better at the training classes then academics is better." Lloyd just shook his head and the classes started. Soon enough all the academics were over and they were going on to the training classes. Nikki was remembering what Spyke had told her about relaxing. This time the classes went much better she was still a little off on the targeting but because she relaxed it didn't bother her as much as before. Nikki was glad to make it through the classes a little better. Soon enough even the target class was over and it was the afternoon. Nikki was glad that she did better today then yesterday. She met Spyke outside again once her classes were over. "Good Afternoon" Nikki said "so we ready to train and skateboard?"

"Yup" Spyke said "What about you?" "I am ready" Nikki said. "So which should we do first?" Spyke asked. "Skateboard" Nikki said "and then train because I have had enough training for now." "Sounds like a plan then" Spyke said bringing out his board. "First we need to check your balance." Nikki stood on the board now. After standing there for a bit she started to slip as the board moved out from under her. Spyke was able to get close enough to catch her before she hit the ground and got hurt though. "Thank you" Nikki said "I guess I don't have good balance." "At least not right now" Spyke said "We just need to work on it." "I guess so" Nikki said as she got up off of him. "Well" Spyke said dusting himself off "Let's do that then." "Ok" Nikki said "So do we want to try again?" "Yup" Spyke said "I can help hold you up if you want." "Let me try again without you holding me" Nikki said "also Spyke I know you have been hitting on me and I am not really attracted to you I like Lloyd."

"He doesn't really do that much" Spyke said "I don't even think his power is that strong." "I know" Nikki said "but I have known him since High School." "So you got a history huh?" Spyke asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "I will stop then" He said. "Thank you" Nikki said "I hope we can still be friends." "That's ok" Spyke said. "Thank you" Nikki said "so lets try this again." Nikki got on the board again and tried to balance again. This time she was able to balance on the board without too many problems. "Now let's see what happens if we try to move" Spyke said smiling. "Ok" Nikki said as she tried moving. Spyke was close by as she went but she was able to stay on the board up until he told her to stop. She fell off the board again and landed in the grass. Nikki smiled as she just brushed herself off. "That was fun" Nikki said "That was until I fell." "Well do you want to go on to training then?" Spyke asked "With practice you will be able to stop and go without problems." "Yea lets do the training" Nikki said. "Alright then" Spyke said "Same as before?" "Sure" Nikki said. Nikki was relaxed and prepared to shoot at Spikes that Spyke Shoots off. This time she hit more but she still missed a few. "It seems I do better with you than with the teachers" Nikki said.

"It's because of the teachers" Spyke said "And me that you haven't gotten better." "I appreciate you taking time to help me" Nikki said "Lets try a few more before we head in." "Alright" Spyke said. Nikki was preparing her powers again. Her powers were ready and so was she. "Alright let them go" Nikki said. Spyke did so and Nikki was able to hit a few more. "Thanks for the training" Nikki said "lets head inside please." "Alright" Spyke said smiling. "Thanks for the help" Nikki said "I am glad you are willing to help me." "Sure" Spyke said. Nikki headed inside to get her something to eat now. She found Lloyd waiting for her as she came to the cafeteria. "Hey" Nikki said "I talked to Spyke and he said that he would lay off." "That's good to know" Lloyd said. "So what are you going to get today?" Nikki asked. "I was thinking spaghetti" Lloyd said. "Ok" Nikki said "I think I will go with a Philly steak and cheese omelet." "Sounds like a plan" Lloyd said. Nikki went over to where the omelets were made and she ordered a Philly steak and cheese omelet. The omelet was soon made and the two were able to sit at the same table they always did. "Hey guys" Nikki said "Peter are we still up for finishing the game?"

"After we eat" Peter said smiling. "Sounds good to me" Nikki said. "So how did things go with Spyke?" Lloyd asked softly. "It went real well" Nikki said "I seemed to do better with him then the teachers." "You just needed one on one support" Kitty said "Some people are like that." "I guess so" Nikki said "It also makes me less nervous when I am alone with Spyke." "I'm sure that would happen no matter who you were with" Jubliee said "The more people your with the easier it is to get nervous." "I guess that is why I have a hard time in class" Nikki said "because there are too many people." "It very well could be" Jubliee said. "I hope that with this training with Spyke will help me in class" Nikki said as she took a bite out of her omelet. "I am sure that it will" Jubliee said smiling eating her own food. Nikki had took another bite out of her omelet and she continued to eat it until she finished it. "That is some good omelets" Nikki said. "Yeah" Kitty said as she was eating one too "I think Dr. McCoy makes them." "Who ever does them do real well" Nikki said. "Are we ready to go?" Peter asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she took and put up her tray. The three of them made their way back up to Peter's room to finish their game. "Peter what is your power?" Nikki asked.

Peter smiled "I was wondering when you would ask that" He said He wrapped one arm around the tv set and was easily able to pick it up and then sit it back down then he stood up straight and before Nikki's eyes his body was coated in metal that seemed to come from no where. "That is cool" Nikki said "I bet it comes in handy when your on missions." "When they call me yes" Peter said. "When did you first find out about your powers?" Nikki asked. "I had just moved here and realized I had them when I tried to save my little sister" Peter said. "Wow that is cool" Nikki said "What is your sister's name and how old is she?" "She is only twelve right now" Peter said "And her name is Illyana." "I would like to meet her" Nikki said "she sounds sweet." "If only you could" Peter said "She isn't here." "Oh and if I get too nosy just let me know" Nikki said "where is she?" "She is currently being took care of by some special people" Peter said softly "I don't really like to talk about it too much if its all the same to you." "I am sorry to bring it up" Nikki said "Peter if you ever need anyone to talk to I am willing to listen."

"That's good to know" Peter said softly and as the game was finished it was about time to head for bed. "Thanks for letting us come and play the game Peter" Nikki said as she was leaving. Lloyd waved to Peter and he followed Nikki back to their rooms. "We still got about an hour and a half till lights out" He said softly. "So what do we do?" Nikki asked. "I guess I could let you read" Lloyd said softly "If you think that would be better." "What are you going to do if I read?" Nikki asked. "If you want me to stay with you a bit I could sit with you and read with you" Lloyd said "But otherwise I could just let you sit and read alone." "I guess I could read alone" Nikki said "I am sorry." "Its whatever you think is best" Lloyd said sadly "Nothing to be sorry for." "Actually Lloyd you can stay in here" Nikki said "we still have time to hang out." "Are you sure?" Lloyd asked "What made you change your mind?" "I haven't been able to hang out with you" Nikki said "and I think it is time we do and talk." "That's a good point" Lloyd said. "So how has your day been?" Nikki asked. "Pretty good I guess until my last class" Lloyd said. "What happened in your last class?" Nikki asked. "Well first of all I don't know anyone in there, and even if I did it wouldn't matter" Lloyd said. "What else happened?" Nikki asked.

"I am more nervous and distracted in that class then I am in all my other ones" Lloyd said. "I wish I could be with you" Nikki said "also maybe you need to talk to the professor and see what he says." "That would help" Lloyd said "I know you being there would make things much better. I don't need to the professor's help to figure that one out." "The only bad part is that is when I have my power targeting" Nikki said "but still maybe the professor could put someone in there you know like Kitty or Peter or even Jubliee." "Wouldn't help" Lloyd said "Part of what is making me distracted is I keep worrying about you." "You shouldn't worry about me" Nikki said "I am fine in my last class you need to focus on your classes because if you fail you may not make the team." "I don't care about 'making the team'" Lloyd said "I just hope that you will be ok." "I will be fine" Nikki said "trust me on this." "There is only one thing that would make me want to be part of the team" Lloyd said. "What?" Nikki asked.

"When you get on the team" Lloyd said "I will be coming not far behind." "If I make the team" Nikki said. "Right" Lloyd said "I can't let you be on the team without me. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you that I couldn't prevent." "I understand" Nikki said "lets just hope you can get into your groove in your last class." "I will have a reason to when you make the team" Lloyd said "You can count on it." "Lets just get through these classes first before we even think about the team" Nikki said. "Good Idea" Lloyd said smiling now "No rush right?" "No rush" Nikki said. Lloyd was sitting on her bed now as she got out her book. "So what would be the best way for us to look at it together?" He asked softly not wanting to get to close unless she wanted to. "Here we go" Nikki said as she slid over to let him sit by her. Lloyd had his arm tight against her side and made sure with his eyes that it was ok before he placed it around her shoulders to make himself more comfortable before he started to look at the book.

Nikki nodded and she showed him the book. It didn't take long for him to realize that the book was about magic and fantasy. He smiled "I would have guessed you would read something like this" He said smiling. "Yea I actually like this book" Nikki said. "You don't really read that much normally right?" Lloyd asked. "Not much" Nikki said "its only when I have time now." "Oh ok" Lloyd said "Would you enjoy it if someone got you a book as a gift?" "Yes I would" Nikki said "I guess its almost lights out time." "Yeah just about" Lloyd said "I just wish I didn't have to leave your side." He smiled at her, that is very inviting and loving smile that she had fell in love with. "I wish you didn't have to leave either" Nikki said "but if you don't we could get in trouble." "I know" Lloyd said he started to get off the bed now, his face and that wonderful smile moving just inches from Nikki as he moved away. "I love you" Nikki said. Lloyd stopped when she said those words "I love you too" He moved his face close to hers again "May I..." He blushed a bit and couldn't finish his question. "Sure" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled and gave her a soft and gentle kiss not wanting to push it more then that. "Thank you" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled to her and then left the room to get to bed before the lights out was called.

Nikki laid down that night and fell asleep but as she slept she started having the dream about when she got her powers. Nikki was feeling scared and aggravated and when that happened her powers shot off. She wanted to get out there and help remembering what had happened before. She pounded on the door to try to stop them as she heard them arguing and this time she actually got the door open just in time to see Striker swiping a gun from her father and aiming to her mother. As this was going on Nikki was starting to scream. Nikki screamed seemingly awake and found her room at the school covered in the dark shadow fire of her power. Nikki continued to scream. Eventually Both Beast the closest teacher and Lloyd come to her aid as she screams. They try to make it to her to help her relax but Beast is knocked away by the fire when he tries to bound to her. Lloyd is left looking in a mixture of fear for her and awe at her power. Nikki still screams. "Help me" she screamed. Lloyd changes to a hawk and flies high over the flames to try and get to her and makes it to the bed. "It's ok" He says softly "Your alright" His voice is strangely peaceful. Upon hearing that Nikki begins relaxing.

"That's better" Lloyd said and the fire starts to die down "now I want you to do me one last favor." "What do I need to do?" Nikki asked. "Wake up" Lloyd said. Nikki snapped out of the dream. Lloyd was still above her "Are you ok?" He asked softly. Nikki could see that Lloyd was dressed for the night which consisted of merely a pair of shorts and socks. "I think so" Nikki said "but I had a dream about when I first got my powers and Striker was there too." "Did something bad happen?" Lloyd asked sitting on her bed. "I just remember using my powers and Striker pulling a gun on my mom" Nikki said "but that is all I remember right now." "Well at least everything is ok now" Lloyd said "Your all right and I will always be there for you" He leans over for a soft hug. Nikki hugged him back and she spoke softly "I remember flames being in my room too." "Flames?" Lloyd asked letting the hug go and looking into her eyes. "Yes Flames" Nikki said "That is how I burned my room." "So you dreamed about burning your room in your shadow flames and of Striker?" Lloyd asked. "Yes" Nikki said "It scared me." "Was it me that brought you back?" Lloyd asked softly. "Yes" Nikki said "I didn't know it was possible to do shadow flames."

"It makes sense" Lloyd said "All that has to happen is your shadow fire catches something that is flammable, you may be using shadow fire but it works the same way as normal fire." "Can Shadow Fire burn?" Nikki asked. "I would think so" Lloyd said "and that seems to be the case if any part of that dream is possible." "I may need to ask the Professor tomorrow" Nikki said. "That's a good idea" Lloyd said "I guess this is good night again?" "Yea" Nikki said "good night Lloyd and thanks for coming in here." "No problem" Lloyd said "And sorry for the way I am dressed, you did wake me up after all and I was too worried about you to get anything on." "Its fine" Nikki said "I am sorry for waking you as well." Lloyd smiled to her one last time and made his way back to his room. Nikki laid back down hoping to sleep peacefully this time. Once Nikki had awaken she had got dressed and went to find the professor. "Professor Xavier" Nikki called. He was waiting in his office/classroom as always. "What troubles you?" He asked softly as she entered. "I had a dream about when I got my powers and also about Striker" Nikki said "and I also ended up with Shadow Flames around me." After a while Nikki asked her question "Can Shadow Flames hurt the person that they surround?" Nikki asked. "I would think that they wouldn't hurt you their conjurer but they could hurt others if you lost control" He told her. "Oh" Nikki said "What should I do to keep it from happening again?"

"Just make sure that you stay relaxed when you rest" He told her. "Ok" Nikki said. "Is there anything else that you need?" The professor asked. "No Professor" Nikki said "I just wanted to ask about the shadow fire was all and what to do about it." "Alright" He said "Well today is the weekend so I would advise that you have some fun." "I will try" Nikki said as she headed outside. When Nikki went outside she saw that everyone else just hanging out outside. Kitty was reading and Spyke was messing around on his skateboard and with a camera. Nikki went to sit underneath a tree and just relax. Soon enough she saw Lloyd come and head in her direction. "How's it going?" He asked. "Its going" Nikki said "also I talked to the Professor and he said that the shadow flame couldn't hurt me but others around me if I didn't control it." "We will just have to make sure you stay in control" Lloyd said. "I hope we can" Nikki said. "So what do you want to do today?" Lloyd asked sitting down next to her. "I just want to sit out here and relax" Nikki said. "Would you mind so much if I sat with -" Lloyd was unable to finish his sentence before he doubled over and held his head as he made a combination groan scream. "Lloyd what is wrong?" Nikki asked.

Nikki had just enough time to get up and ask what's wrong before she saw it happening to everyone. Spyke had fell off his board and was laying on the payment, Kitty's face was in her book. She barely had enough time to ask why it wasn't happening to her before she felt a sharp pain in her head as if something was forcing her to unconsciousness. Everything around Nikki went black and she was unconscious. She had no idea how much time had passed or what had happened but Nikki soon woke up but rather then feeling the soft ground behind her she felt a leather like cushion. "Where am I?" Nikki asked looking around. "Ouch my head" Nikki said as she tried to sit up. As Nikki was finally able to focus on what was around her she found herself in a metal clad room, almost like a doctors office. There were medical tools on a cart next to her. "You finally woke up" a female voice said that Nikki didn't recognize. "Who are you?" Nikki asked "and where am I?" "Don't worry your safe" The voice said again, Nikki was finally able to see that it was coming from a somewhat young blond woman wearing whitish-silver garb. "My name is Emma and you are in what has come to be known as The Hellfire Club." "What happened to me?" Nikki asked "by the way I am Nikki Willows." "I know who you are Nikki" Emma said ~I am a telepath as well~ She added by mind. "I was the one that knocked you out I am sorry that I did that but it was the only way to get you out without incident."

"Its ok" Nikki said "What is all of this about though?" "You are here to help form a team" Emma said "We find young mutants with powers connected to the elements or physic energy and see if they would like to join us. Sometimes they do it voluntarily sometimes we have to persuade them." "What kind of team?" Nikki asked. She sat up now and looked around and wondered where Lloyd was. "Where is my friend Lloyd?" Nikki asked. "I am sure he is safe" Emma said "We left him at the school where he lay, we only came for you. A team to fight for the mutant side of this coming war. The physics and elementals are some of the strongest mutants around. They need to maintained. We help do that." "I can't even control my powers" Nikki said "but if it will help I will join just as long as I can go back to the school some too." "No nothing doing" Emma said firmly "Why do you think we took you away. You cannot be allowed to gain Xaiver's Influence." "Why?" Nikki asked "my friends are there and I know they are going to be worried about me." "They will be" Emma said "That's a given and they will come and find you but Xaiver will worry about the kids at the school before he will the single one that disappeared. They won't wake for a few days and that should give us time enough to mount a counter to their rescue." "What about my powers?" Nikki asked "I can't control them easily."

"I can help you with that" Emma said "In a way that would have been much quicker then how they were. And even though he could Xaiver would never risk it." "Risk what?" Nikki asked. "Risk your powers full energy" Emma said "I can put mental inhibitors to your powers in your mind, doors that will remain locked until both your mind and body feel that you can control them. If you never do you won't be able to break them and your powers will be muffled so to speak the plus side to this is that you will never lose control." "Are you sure that its safe?" Nikki asked. "Safe in what way?" Emma asked "For me, you, or everyone else?" "Safe in general" Nikki said "for anyone including me and you." "It will help keep everyone else safe" Emma said "For me its risky the more inhibitors I place on you and for you its only risky in that you may lose some of your power." "Oh" Nikki said "If its that risky then why do it?" "To protect everyone else and to allow you to fight much quicker." Emma said "I am sure you didn't enjoy that 'training' you were going through at the school." "The only time I enjoyed it was when I was with Spyke" Nikki said "but if it was in the class I hated it."

"Ah and this Spyke were you attracted to him?" Emma asked knowingly. "No he was just a friend" Nikki said "his aunt asked him to help me and the only one I really liked was Lloyd." "Well at any rate" Emma said "What do you say I place the inhibitors to give you better control and you leave this room to meet your teammates. I think one of them you might even know." "Is it possible for me to write a letter to my friends?" Nikki asked. Emma sighed "They will eventually know that you are here" She said "And I am sure that loving friend of yours will find a way to get here with or without Xaiver's consent. There is really no point but if you must do so. I will make sure it is mailed out." "Then I won't worry about it right now" Nikki said "go ahead and do what you need to do." Emma focused on Nikki and Nikki felt a slight tingle and small pain in her head. ~You will still be able to fire bolts and balls from your hands but it will be unable to surround you for now~ Emma's voice spoke in her head. "Ok" Nikki said. Nikki felt the tingle again as Emma left her mind. "It is done" She said softly "Are you ready to go?" She offered her hand. "I am" Nikki said as she took Emma's hand. Emma led her outside the room into what seemed to be an old cargo bay to a shipping plant though all the ships were run down so it looked more like a ship graveyard without water. "You will be the sixth to complete the team" Emma said and pointed to five other teenagers. From her vantage point Nikki saw a two young boys and three girls. The first boy looked familiar but she couldn't tell from this distance. She couldn't really get any features to any of them other then one girl was strangely green in color from her hair to her clothes.

"Thank you" Nikki said "I am glad to be here at least I know I will be able to practice better here." Nikki walked closer as they spoke once close enough she heard a voice that struck a cord "Well, well look who it is. Never expected to see you" It was John Allerdyce an old flame who seemed to move away from New York a few years back, before she had fully came into her powers. "John?" Nikki asked in a shock. "Hey now" He said looking at her "Its not John here I am Pyro. We don't use our human names." "Call me Pyro" he said making a fireball in his hand from the flames that sudden appeared beside him. "Pyro huh" Nikki said "I never expected to see you again." "So what do you got for us?" Pyro asked. "I have Shadow Balls and Shadow Bolts" Nikki said as she gave a demonstration. "The third elementalist" The short haired boy beside Pyro said softly "We must be ready to go on the attack now." "So how have you been Pyro since the last time we saw each other?" Nikki asked. "Oh I have been doing good" Pyro said waving her off "But this isn't about us, meet the team, I'll let them introduce themselves when you ask." "Now who are you?" Nikki asked as she pointed to the one by Pyro. The boy beside him didn't speak very much louder then he did before, he seemed to have his mind on something else. He made a fist with his hand and made solid ice form around his fist. "Iceman" He said simply.

"Violet Wiccan" Nikki said "And who are you?" Nikki was pointing to the one beside Iceman now. "Violet Wiccan?" Pyro scoffed,"heck of a name there Shelia." The Black haired girl Nikki had pointed to now straighted up her dark gloves and smiled. "Call me Psylocke" She said slamming her hands together and rocking every boat around for a few yards back and forth. "Ok Psylocke" Nikki said "Next." 'Next' happened to be the girl with green hair and green spirals on her clothing. She didn't say anything but she held her hands up above her and Nikki suddenly felt dizzy and fell against Pyro who had caught her. "Yeah watch it." He said smiling "Veritgo here can do that to you." "Thanks for the warning Pyro" Nikki said "and thanks for catching me." "Next" Nikki said. Nikki saw that this girl seemed to be the youngest and smallest of the group. She had blond hair and blue eyes and seemed more scared then anything else. "Magik" She said softly as she leaned against Vertigo and seemed to fall asleep. Nikki didn't know what to make of it but Iceman pointed behind her and Nikki turned to see the young girl running towards one of the ships and piercing it with a light sword though the ship appeared unharmed it was still impressive to watch as soon after the girl with the sword vanished and Magik 'woke' back up. "Wow Impressive powers" Nikki said "I like them."

Emma had given them all space to test their powers. "Now that you are familiar with everyone" She said "It's time for you to learn to work as a team." "How is the easiest way to do that?" Nikki asked. "The most compatible team of three will be made to face the other." Emma said "Elementalist VS. Physics." "Works for me" Nikki said as she was getting prepared. "Lets get started then" Pyro said starting his flamethrowers. The groups then faced off. Nikki started off with using her Shadow balls. Facing off against Psylocke at this point Nikki missed as Psylocke used her telekinis to move part of one ship to block. Nikki then tried her shadow bolts but she wasn't sure if this would even she was blocked. "Hey aren't we supposed to work together?" Pyro called. Pyro then launched a large fire ball above them. "Icey freeze it." Iceman froze the fireball above them. "Alright now then Sheila blast it!" He called to Nikki. Nikki did so with her shadow ball. The fireball shattered the ice above them, sending shards against all the physics most were hit except for Magik who ducked behind a bolder. "Nice job Pyro and Iceman" Nikki called as she released another shadow ball. The ball that was launched towards Magik passed through her as it was merely her astral form. While distracted because of the event Nikki was knocked down from behind by Vertigo.

"Ouch" Nikki said "smart move." "That is enough for now" Emma called to stop the fight. "That was good though" Nikki said "It was fun." "S-Sorry about the kick" Magik said coming up next to Nikki. "Its ok" Nikki said "also Magik if you want some one to talk to I will be willing to talk." "Really?" Magik asked "About anything?" "Yes anything you have on your mind" Nikki said "just think of me like your sister." "Ok" Magik said. "Are we going to eat soon?" Pyro asked. "I hope so" Nikki said "I'm starving." "I will start to make food as soon as we are back inside" Emma said. "Ok" Nikki said. The group then walked back inside to the building. "We should have the food ready in about a hour." Emma said, "You guys lead Violet to her room." "You got it" Pyro said "Follow me." Nikki followed Pyro to her room. "Pyro while we were separated did you think about me?" Nikki asked. "Sure sometimes" Pyro said "I never knew you had powers though when did you come into them?" "It was after you left" Nikki said "and I also ran away after I set my room on fire."

"Sounds like what happened to me" Pyro said "Someone make you mad, or was it something else?" "It was my fear that set me off" Nikki said. "So how did you wind up at the X mansion?" Pyro asked opening the door to her room now. "Lloyd had a pamphlet for it" Nikki said "and it was his idea to go." Nikki had entered her room now and looked around. "Wow this is nice" Nikki said "also thanks." "Your welcome" Pyro said "Who's Lloyd?" "He is my boyfriend" Nikki said. "Ah you got yourself another one huh?" Pyro asked "Good for you, he know of your powers?" "Yes he does" Nikki said "he also has powers." "He's a mutey to huh?" Pyro said smiling, "What's he do?" He leaned up against the door to her room as she walked on in. "He has the powers to switch into human or animal" Nikki said. "A shapeshifter huh?" Pyro said "I know someone like that. He treat you good?" "Yes" Nikki said. Pyro walked in now and moved to place his hand on the bed, "It should be soft enough for you" He said patting it. "Thanks for making sure" Nikki said.

"As she said the food should be ready soon" Pyro said getting up to leave "I'll let you get settled in and call you when its ready." "Ok thanks" Nikki said as she got settled in the best she could. As Nikki was getting her things set the way she wanted them, seeing that they had brought her things from her room as well, there was a soft knock on her door. "Who is it?" Nikki asked. "M-M-Magik" Replies a soft voice, "Is...is it ok for me to come in now?" "Sure come on in Magik" Nikki said. Magik walked in and closed the door softly behind her. And walked over to Nikki's bed and sat down. "Do you have something on your mind Magik?" Nikki asked. "Did you really come from the X mansion place?" She asked. "Yes I did" Nikki said "why do you ask?" "There is someone there that..." Magik started but she couldn't finish and looked fearfully to the door. "What is it?" Nikki asked. "I don't know if I should tell you" Magik said softly "I'm not supposed to."

"You can trust me" Nikki said "I won't tell anyone." "Really?" Magik asked "No one at all?" "I promise no one at all" Nikki said. "How many people do you know at the school?" Magik asked. "I know all of them there" Nikki said. "Do you know a big boy named Peter maybe?" Magik asked hopefully. "Yes I do" Nikki said "he is one of my friends there." "He can change into a metal form and he is super strong?" Magik said wanting to clarify that it was the same Peter. "That would be the same one I know" Nikki said "what do you want to know?" Magik looked around the room again, making sure no one was close, "That's my big brother" She said softly. "Wow that is cool" Nikki said "he told me he had a little sister but he wouldn't say anything else about it." "He worries about me" Magik said softly "And he doesn't...doesn't know that I am here or that I even have powers." "Are you worried about him?" Nikki asked. "I just hope he is ok is all" Magik said "I know that he can take care of himself." "He is doing fine" Nikki said "also if nothing else I will take care of you if you like." "I would like that" Magik said "The only ones I hang out with now is either Iceman or Vertigo but Iceman is always in thought and doesn't really listen and I can't even tell with Vertigo."

"I would like that too" Nikki said "I have never had a little sister." Magik smiled softly for the first time in a long time "Thanks" She said "Would it be ok if I hug you?" "I don't mind it" Nikki said "you can hug me all you want." Magik smiled and did so, hugging Nikki tightly. Nikki hugged Magik back. "I love you like my little sister" Nikki said. Magik released the hug and looked at Nikki closely "And you promise you won't say anything?" She asked. "I promise" Nikki said "Sister promise." "Sister promise" Magik said smiling. At that point they both heard a knock on the door. "Hey Violet its time for food" Pyro said his voice a little amused at the thought of calling her that. "Ok thanks" Nikki said as the two of them got up and headed for the door. Pyro noticed that Magik was walking back out of the room with her. "What did little one there talk to you about?" He asked. "We just talked" Nikki said. Pyro raised an eyebrow "O...k" He said "I knew that much but I will let it be... for now" The group made it to the mess hall at this point and Nikki saw that Emma was the one that prepared the food for them. She was plating steaks as they walked in.

"It smells so good in here" Nikki said. "Hope you like steaks" Emma said looking up to them as they walked in. "I think we have at least one who does" Pyro said indicating Nikki. Nikki smiled now and she went to see if she could find a chair to sit in. It didn't take her long as they weren't that many tables in the room and strangely not many people either. Magik soon had her food and was seated next to Nikki. "Hey Magik" Nikki said as she seen Magik sit next to her. Magik nodded to her and smiled as she began to eat her food. Iceman sat across from them, "First time I've seen her smile in a long time" He said softly, coming up with his own plate. "She must like you." "I think she does" Nikki said as she started eating. "So what was it like at Xavier's school?" Iceman asked. "It was nice" Nikki said "I liked it there and I miss my friends that I had there." Nikki continued to eat her food. "How many friends did you have?" Iceman asked. "I had quite a few" Nikki said "most of them were teenagers." "I wanted to go there... but things happened" Iceman said eating his own food. Nikki had finished eating her food. Everyone was soon done eating "Lights out will be soon enough" Emma said and Nikki realized that it was actually pretty late in the day. She had no clue how many days it had been since she was at the school. Nikki headed up to her room now and went and laid down.

She hadn't been laying down long before she gently fell asleep and remembered her old home. Nikki missed her home and she wished she could go back but she knew she couldn't. The night passed and soon it was morning again. Nikki had awaken to the light coming into her room. Nikki was soon ready and opened her door to leave and was greeted by Magik. "Good morning Magik" Nikki said. "Did you sleep ok?" Magik asked softly. "Yes I did" Nikki said "Did you sleep well?" "Yes" Magik said nodding. "I am glad" Nikki said. "Let's go get some breakfast then" Iceman said walking past them. "We are going on a little trip today." "What kind of trip?" Nikki asked as she headed down for breakfast. "We are going to head out for some field training" Iceman said "At least that's what Emma told me this morning." "Ok" Nikki said as she made it down. Nikki thought to herself -Great this is all I need now.- "Looks like we got pancakes" Iceman said walking into the room. Nikki could smell them too. Nikki didn't say anything because she missed her mother's pancakes. "You ok?" Magik asked her softly.

"I will be" Nikki said "I just keep thinking about my parents and how my mom used to make pancakes for breakfast." "Did you live around here?" Magik asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said "Its not far from here I don't think." "Ok" Magik said. They continued to eat and Nikki saw Vertigo eating nearby. Nikki soon sat down and ate and as she did all she could think about was her mother. It wasn't long before the whole group was eating close to each other though not at the same table. Nikki had finished first. "Are we allowed to go outside alone?" Nikki asked Magik. "Outside where?" Magik asked "To the ship room?" "Just outside anywhere?" Nikki asked. "Only to the ship room" Magik said "Why do you ask?" "I just want to go outside" Nikki said. "Well its not exactly outside but it's the best you got" Magik said about done with her own food now. "Would you be willing to show me?" Nikki asked. "Its the place we trained before" Magik said softly. "Oh ok I didn't know what it was called" Nikki said. Nikki wondered if there was a way her and Magik could get out and head towards her parents home. "Do you want me to come with you?" Magik asked. "Sure" Nikki said "are you ready to go to the ship yard?"

"Yup" Magik said following her "Where are you off to?" Iceman asked. "To the ship yard" Nikki said "just for a bit." "Well be back quickly we will be heading out soon" Iceman said. "We will" Nikki said as her and Magik headed to the ship yard. Once there Magik turned to Nikki "Why did you want to come here sissy?" She asked. "We are going to try and head to my parents house" Nikki said "I miss them and I want to see them." "Why don't we do that when we are out and about in the field it will be easier then" Magik said "Its hard to get out of this place on your own. Iceman tried." "We could try" Nikki said "that is if your willing to go with me and if we can get away from the others." "I know that Iceman may be willing to help us" Magik said "He doesn't like being here either though he won't come out and say it." "We can ask him" Nikki said "Do you like being here?" "I wish I was at home or at the school with Peter" Magik said softly. "If Iceman will help us I think I can get us out of here" Nikki said "and maybe get us back to Peter and everyone." "Do you really think so?" Magik asked "But how will you do that?"

"We have to get to my parents house first" Nikki said "and maybe from there I can get us back to Xavier's school." "Ok" Magik said "Maybe we should go inside now and get ready to head out." "Alright lets go then sis" Nikki said as the two of them headed back inside. Iceman was waiting for them "Get your stuff together and we will be on our way" He said. "Alright" Nikki said as she went to her room to get her things together. It was long before they were ready to head out and they all piled into Emma's van, she didn't have a ship just yet and plus she didn't want to travel that advanced. "So where exactly are we heading?" Nikki asked. "To a park" was all Emma said as she drove. -Perfect- Nikki thought to herself -we should be able to escape. Emma looked towards Nikki but didn't say anything. "We are going to train here today." "Wow this place is nice" Nikki said as she looked out the window. "There is more to it then that" Psylocke said a smile on her face, "Its also quite deadly." "What do you mean by that?" Nikki asked. "You'll find out" Pyro said. They soon stopped in the parking lot and got out. As Nikki got out she wondered what she could do because she knew Emma heard what she thought.

Emma didn't seem to be worried about what Nikki was doing as they made their way to the middle of the park. "Ok today you are all going to work separately " She said. "Are we ready to fan out?" "Sure I guess so" Nikki said as she didn't like the idea of this. Everyone then did move out but it wasn't long before Magik met back up with Nikki. "All we need to do is get Iceman" Nikki whispered "and then we can go if we can figure out how." "Iceman is going to serve as a distraction" Magik said "He said he will make his own way back to us." "Do we have a signal to let us know when to go?" Nikki asked. "Alot of noise" Magik said "Until then we are going to have to follow suit because she may be watching. I am going to go back to my path." "Alright just be careful" Nikki said as she followed her path. Magik nodded and vanished and Nikki realized she had been talking to the asteral form of her little sister. As Nikki kept to her own path suddenly she was met with guns coming out of the ground and firing at her. This was no ordinary park. Nikki used her powers now hoping that they would work.

She was able to launch shadow balls and blow the guns away but she was still fired at before the gun exploded. "Now I see what they meant" Nikki said "this is dangerous." Suddenly Nikki could hear shouting and it got really cold behind her she turned around to see a solid sheet of ice coming up from farther down the path. Magik was there again, "Let's go thats the signal" She said grabbing Nikki's hand proving that this was her true form rather then Asteral. Nikki was glad that her sister was there now. "Lets try and find away out of this park" Nikki said "I still want to get to my parents house." "Right" Magik said "I have been here before follow me." "Alright sis lead the way" Nikki said. Magik led them to the edge of the fence. "We have to get over it or around it somehow" She said "It's electrical." Nikki tried to use her powers to make a way for them. It worked when she launched her shadow fire at it, they were out. "Your turn to lead the way" Magik said. "Alright" Nikki said as she led the way.

It wasn't long before they made it to what was left of the house. "Did you do all this?" Magik asked softly seeing the wreckage. "Yea I was just coming into my powers" Nikki said as she walked around the wreckage. Magik followed "Why did you want to come back to this?" She asked. "I thought my parents would be here" Nikki said. As she looked around she found a picture laying in the wreckage. After dusting it off she saw what she knew to be her parents younger and expected that the baby in her mother's arms was her but she saw another little baby girl, one that looked just like her in her father's arms. "Magik look what I found" Nikki said as she called her sister over. Magik looked at the picture. "I didn't know you had a twin." She said softly. "I don't get why my parents never told me" Nikki said. "We knew you would come back" Nikki heard a familiar female voice say from behind her. "Momma" Nikki said as she turned around. "Yes" Her mother said nodding. Nikki saw that her mom was in fact behind her, she didn't see her father. "Where is dad?" Nikki asked "also mom who is in the picture here?" "Your dad didn't escape the wreckage" Her mom said softly "And that is your twin sister Neve."

"I can't believe this" Nikki said "also mom why didn't you tell me before about me having a twin?" "We feared that something like this would happen and if you both were set off at once no one would survive." Her mom said. "Oh" Nikki said "Do you think she has the same powers?" "I would have thought so considering you are twins" Her mom said "But I guess with mutants there is no telling." "I guess" Nikki said "also mom I would like you to meet Magik." Her mom smiled at young girl "Nice to meet you." Magik smiled softly and nodded. "What are you doing now my child?" Her mom asked. "I just wanted to come and see you guys because I missed you" Nikki said "So did you have a funeral for dad or what?" "A memorial yes and to protect you I thought it be best to say that you passed in the fire too." Her mom said "At least for the family's sake, and hopefully that keeps you out of trouble." "But where have you been staying for the past few months?" Her mom asked. Nikki told her mom where she had been and how she ended up there. "It's good that everything went ok for you" Her mother said. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I may head back to Xavier's school that is if they will let me back in" Nikki said "also do you have any idea where Neve is?" "I do not" Her mom said "But I must go back to your aunt's she will worry" Her mother then walked off. "She seemed nice" Magik said softly. "She is real sweet" Nikki said "she is the one I kept missing when Emma made the pancakes." "Ok" Magik said "What do we do now?" "I guess we head to Xavier's mansion" Nikki said "also I thought Iceman was suppose to meet us?" "He was held back" said the female voice of Emma. "Where do you think you are trying to go off to?" "I wanted to see my mother" Nikki said "I am sorry but I missed her." "You already saw your mother" Emma said "And that is fine but why were you wanting to go back to Xavier?" "I miss it there" Nikki said "I am sorry but being around you makes me miss my family more so than before." "And what did being with Xavier do?" Emma asked. "I did miss my family but not as much as I do with you" Nikki said "also I want to find my sister Neve." "I am sure your sister will come to find you" Emma said "and if you would really like your mother can even come and visit you as often as you would like."

"I want to go back to Xavier's" Nikki said "I can't stand not having anything to do besides train." "What would you like to have to do?" Emma asked. "Basketball soccer and I was even learning to skateboard" Nikki said "I had more fun at Xavier's than here." "We could always get those things and you would have your mother to talk to" Emma said "Besides do you really think that humans and mutants can live in peace?" "The humans don't even know we exist" Nikki said "so whose to say?" "Oh they do your wrong about that" Emma said "Alot of humans know of our kind they just don't always know who we are." "Who cares" Nikki said "I think it is possible for humans and mutants to live in peace." "Do you not think of yourself as more powerful then the average girl?" Emma asked. "I may be powerful but I am still average" Nikki said "At least I have a boyfriend that I miss very much and I want to be with him and the rest of my friends that I had at Xavier's." "Maybe we can work out a deal and you can go by and see them" Emma said "but for now we must head back." "Ok" Nikki said "also if its ok with you I would like Magik to go with me please."

"That part depends on our deal" Emma said "Now let's go" The three of them then headed back to the Hellfire house. Nikki followed orders even though she didn't like being there and away from her friends that she had in Xavier's school. Once they made it back Emma made dinner again and the group was about ready for lights out. "So I head that you were wanting to head back to the school" Pyro said at Nikki's door. "Miss that new boyfriend do you?" "Yea I do" Nikki said "What's it to you?" "You could always get back with me" Pyro said smiling slyly "We only split up because I had to move anyway." "Are you saying you still care about me?" Nikki asked "also I know I have known you since we were kids and I met Lloyd in High School so I don't know if it would even work out between us." "Who cares about the past" Pyro said "I say start fresh. And I am only offering this so that you don't feel lonely, I don't want you missing a boyfriend you can't even go and see. It will be distracting." "We will see later" Nikki said "I guess its lights out now."

"Well goodnight then Shelia" Pyro said and he shut her door as he left. As the night went on Nikki started having the dream again. This time she awoke sweating and still in the room at the Hellfire house. There was no fire in the room and no one around to help calm her down. The room was dark and quiet. "I don't like this" Nikki said as she tried to go back to sleep. Nikki started to fall back to sleep but soon heard moving around in her room. "Are you ok?" Magik's voice whispered in the dark. "I had a nightmare" Nikki said "But I think I will be ok." "I won't be able to stay long" Magik said "We aren't allowed to come out of our rooms after lights out and Iceman even says that we won't even be able to think about leaving since our boss is a telepath." "Thanks for telling me" Nikki said "also I will get you out of here I promise." "I know you will try your best" Magik said softly and then Nikki felt her presense vanish as Magik's asteral form returned to her room. Nikki had fallen back to Nikki slept her sister Neve had spent months trying to figure out a way to get to her sister. Neve was a telepath and had link with her sister even though she wasn't even really sure what her name was and knew that her sister wasn't connected with her just yet. Neve had been living in a foster home and was making her way to New York to meet up with her if she could. She made her way to a bus with her friend, a small robot that she had made as a technopath.

Neve hoped that she could find her sister. Neve used a piece of simple cardboard to serve as a bus pass as she didn't really have one and carried her robot as a backpack on her back. She asked them to go to the address of a shopping complex near what she knew to be 'The school for gifted youngsters.' The bus made it to the shopping complex. Neve then walked out and waited for the bus to leave. Otto, her robot buzzed as he hopped off her back and went into his more humaniod shape on the ground. ~Is this it?~ He asked. "We have to walk a little ways" Neve said "I just hope when we meet she accepts me." ~What's not to like?~ Otto responded as they made it to the gates. ~Should I return to backpack form?~ Otto asked. "It might be best" Neve said as she waited for him to switch. Otto did so and climbed back on to her back as Neve made her way to the gate she spotted the intercom system. At first she didn't know if she ask to come in or just get herself. She decided the second option was better. If in fact her sister was in there then they would see Neve and think her a shapeshifter or something. Neve walked on in.

Once inside the grounds Neve found that no one was outside. She would have to go in the front door now. Neve walked to the door now and knocked. A woman with long white hair answered the door. "Yes how can I.." She stared wide eyed at Neve "You made it back! What happened Nikki?" Neve didn't know what to say now. "Are you ok?" Storm asked. "Yea I am" Neve said. "Where did you go?" Storm asked. "I am not sure" Neve said. "Its good that you have made it back" Storm said "come on in." "I am glad to be here" Neve said. Nikki had now woke up and was going to see Emma about what they were going to do. Nikki hoped she could make a deal with Emma. "Ok" Emma said as she came into the room "Why don't you tell me what exactly you want." "Just to be able to go to the school and see my friends" Nikki said "and I want to also take Magik and I want the both of us to stay there for at least a few days." "What about if I allow one of your friends to come here for a day or so?" Emma asked. "I have too many friends to choose from and too many to ask to come here" Nikki said "I think it would be easier for me to go to Xavier's along with Magik." "What if more then one came down but only one at a time and over the course of a few weeks?" Emma offered "It's either that or I go with the two of you when you go down there."

"Why would you want to go with us?" Nikki asked "I can take care of everything plus I just need time alone to get to know Magik." "You are not going alone" Emma said "It is the only way to make sure that you will talk to only those that you should." "You think I would talk to someone I shouldn't?" Nikki asked "Someone like the Professor." "You are only going there to talk to your friends and even so only for a couple hours" Emma said "In return I will let you and Magik go outside the grounds whenever you wish. Though you are never to leave this block." "Fine" Nikki said "Now may we go and see my friends today?" "We will after breakfast" Emma said. "Ok" Nikki said "Emma can I ask you something?" "And that would be?" Emma responded as they made their way to the mess hall. "How did you come to be here?" Nikki asked. "I was told to start this place" Emma said simply. "Oh ok" Nikki said. They made it to the mess hall now. And Emma started to work on the food as the rest sat down to be ready to eat. Nikki sat down in her normal seat. Magik sat next to her and smiled. "Emma is going to let us go to Xavier's school" Nikki said. "That's great" Magik said "But what sort of deal did you have to set up to make that work?"

"She said we could go a couple of hours" Nikki said "also she is going to let us go outside as long as we stay on this block." "That's cool sounds like everything is just like we want it" Magik said "I am glad I will be able to meet the people at the school." "Yea" Nikki said "at least you can finally meet your brother." "And do we get to go alone?" Magik asked. "I don't think so" Nikki said "Emma is going I think." "Why is she going?" Magik asked "she doesn't even like it there." "She don't want me to talk to people I shouldn't" Nikki said "I am not sure if she is going though." "So are you done eating?" Magik asked as she was finished. "Yes I am" Nikki said. "We will be leaving then" Emma said coming up to them. "It shouldn't be that long of a drive to get there." "Alright" Nikki said "Magik are you ready?" "Yes" Magik said following them to the car that would get them there. "Now who all would you like to go see when you make it there?" Emma asked as she drove. "My boyfriend Lloyd" Nikki said "and the rest of my friends." "That doesn't answer my question" Emma said "I know who your friends are but I want you to name the ones you want to see." "Lloyd, Peter, Kitty, Jubliee, Evan and Rouge" Nikki said. "Alright we will have to be careful who you see and make sure that it is only them." Emma said she had made it to the gates now.

"Alright" Nikki said. Emma hit the button on the intercom "Hi there" She said "I have some visitors for you if your willing to let them in." "Emma Frost" Nikki heard Jean's voice on the other side "What do you want?" "I won't harm anyone or cause any trouble I just want to bring in two younger ones to see some friends" Emma said. Nikki figured that Jean was considering it, that or reading Emma's mind. Soon the gates opened. Nikki had followed Emma in. "Thanks Emma for doing this for me" Nikki whispered. "Sure" Emma said "Right. Anyway you two stay out here and don't talk to anyone. I will return with all your friends." "Ok" Nikki said "Magik are you nervous?" "A little" Magik said "I wonder if my brother will recognize me?" "We shall see" Nikki said as she waited outside. After a few more moments Emma returned. "None of your friends want to come and see you right now" Emma said. But Nikki looked behind her and saw a young girl that she guessed was her twin. "There you are" The girl said in a voice the same as hers. "I've been looking for you." "Neve?" Nikki asked "why have you been looking for me?" "You know my name?" She asked "That's great I wanted to come and meet you, I have known about you since I came into my powers just didn't know where you were."

"Mom told me your name" Nikki said "So what brings you to want to meet me?" "Anyone would want to get to know their twin sister" Neve said "Don't you think? Of course everyone thought I was you when I came here." "True" Nikki said "What are your powers if you don't mind me asking?" ~I am a technopath and telekinetic~ Neve told her by mind ~And I have a telepathic link with you~ "Wow" Nikki said "that is cool." Nikki was glad to finally have met her sister. "By the way Neve I would like you to meet Magik" Nikki said. Magik smiled at Neve and waved "A little friend of yours huh" Neve said smiling. "Yea and little sister" Nikki said "also why is no one else wanting to see me?" "They thought I was you and to prove it to them I came out here" Neve said "If you like I can bring the others back here and by the way I have a little friend too." "See if you can bring Peter out here please" Nikki said "also who is your little friend?" Neve smiled and turned around to reveal what looked to be a steel backpack before it jumped off of her back and formed a robotic human-like creature. "This is my friend" She said "I call him Otto. And yes I will find Peter for you too." "Wow he is neat" Nikki said "also thanks sis."

Neve smiled again and walked away leaving Otto with them as she went to get Nikki's friends. "Hello Otto" Nikki said as she held out her hand hoping he would come to her. The little robot walked to her and waved when it got close. Nikki waved back to it. "Otto you are cool" Nikki said "I like you." Otto nodded his head as if to show that it liked her too. Nikki continued to play with Otto. It wasn't long before she made it back with all of their friends. Peter looked at Magik for a moment before realizing it was his sister. "Illyana?" He spoke up, "How did you find her Nikki?" "I found her when I first was at the place Emma made" Nikki said. "Place that Emma made?" Peter asked. "Its called the Hellfire Club" Nikki said "I don't remember anything else." "What is she doing there?" Peter asked. "Magik you can tell him" Nikki said "remember I am here with you." Magik sighed softly and leaned against Nikki as she apparently fell asleep and then appeared behind her brother. Peter didn't say anything and went to hug her. She let him do so before whispering something in his ear before disappearing and re-awakening beside Nikki. "Well Peter" Nikki said "What do you think?" "So she is a mutant too" Peter said softly "No wonder she was with Emma." "There are two of you?" Lloyd asked coming out to see Nikki and Neve.

"Hello Lloyd" Nikki said "How have you been?" "I am fine" Lloyd said "Just wondering why I am seeing double." "This one here is my twin sister Neve" Nikki said "that is why your seeing double." "I thought you said you didn't have any siblings?" Lloyd asked. "I thought so too" Nikki said "but that was before I found my mom and this picture." "You found your mom?" Lloyd thought "I guess she wasn't killed in the fire after all was she?" "No but our dad was" Nikki said. "I am sorry to hear that" Lloyd said "So are you two both going to be staying here now?" "No." Emma said quickly "Nikki is to come back with me." Nikki turned towards Emma knowing she was right. "Sis I hate to ask this question but do you have something I can use to keep in touch with you?" Nikki asked. "Otto?" Neve called turning to her robotic friend who did a flip and produced a small comm device. Neve picked it up and tossed it to Nikki "There you go" She said "Think of it as a free cell phone though only to my friend Otto here." "Thanks sis" Nikki said "also Peter I will take care of your sister don't worry." "I am trusting you Nikki" Peter said, it was obvious that it was hard for him to hold himself back. "Please make sure she stays safe." "I will Peter" Nikki said "a sister promise."

Peter smiled and then they left. "Well I think that visit was pretty well spent" Emma said "And we didn't even have to worry much about the older mutants there." "Emma thanks for letting us come" Nikki said. Emma didn't say anything and just continued to drive. "It was good seeing my brother again" Magik said softly. "I am glad you got to see him" Nikki said "so what did you think about that?" "What do I think about what?" Magik asked. "Seeing your brother and getting to meet my twin" Nikki said. "I was glad" Magik said "I just wish we could have stayed." "I know" Nikki said "but its part of the deal I made with Emma." "I know" Magik said "I just hope we never have to fight them." "So do I" Nikki said "also if nothing else we are going to stay neutral." "What do you mean stay neutral?" Magik asked. "It just means that we don't fight" Nikki said "and it also means we would be in the middle." "Oh I see" Magik said. "Lets just hope it works" Nikki said softly. They soon made it back to the hellfire club house. "A deal is a deal if you two want to venture out before dinner you may" Emma said. "Magik what do you say?" Nikki asked. "That sounds like fun" Magik said. "Ok" Nikki said as her and Magik hung out outside. "So what should we do now?" Magik asked "And would it be ok if I called you Nikki?"

"That would be fine just as long as we are alone" Nikki said "and I will call you Illyana but we have to make sure that we are alone." "Right" Magik said smiling "Do you want to try and contact our friends?" "We can try" Nikki said as she pulled out her comm that her sister gave her. "Do you know how to work it?" Magik asked. "Not sure" Nikki said "but I think I can figure it out." Nikki did what she could do to try. "Sis its me answer please" Nikki said. "Yup" Neve responded "I am here what do you need?" "Just wondering how things are going" Nikki said "and see how Peter is doing." "I can have Otto go to him if you like" Neve said "And I am doing fine." Nikki looked at Magik. "Would you want to talk to your bother?" Nikki asked. "Sure" Magik said "It will be alot better this time." "Neve have Otto get Peter please" Nikki said. Otto did so. "Yes?" They could hear Peter's voice now. "Hey Big brother" Magik said. "Illyana" Peter said "It's good to hear your voice again." Nikki let Magik talk to her brother for now she could understand what Magik was going through. She missed her sister and Magik missed her brother so the both of them were in the same boat. "Hey Peter" Nikki said. "Yes?" Peter asked "Hello Nikki how are you doing?" "I am doing good" Nikki said "and I am taking care of Iliyana." "I know you are" Peter said "And we are going to find some way to get you two back here for good."

"That would be good" Nikki said "also I think we may have another person but I have to talk to him or Magik can." "Who are you thinking?" Peter asked. "A guy by the name of Iceman" Nikki said "he is the one that helped us before to where I could go see my mom." "That should be ok" Peter said "At least I would think so." "I know he told Magik that he wanted out of here as much as we do" Nikki said "but I have to make sure first." "Alright" Peter said and soon after Pyro called for them to come back in now for dinner. "We got to go talk to you later Peter" Nikki said as she cut off the comm link and the two of them headed inside. "So what were you two doing out there?" Pyro asked as they walked in. "Just talking to my sister" Nikki said "just seeing how things were going." "Weren't you just there though?" Pyro asked. "Yea but we were just seeing how everything was going since we left" Nikki said. "Whatever" Pyro said "At any rate it is time for dinner now." "Thank you for telling us" Nikki said as the two of them went inside and sat down. "This time we are going to have a pasta dinner" Emma said "I was in the mood for noodles." "Sounds good to me" Nikki said as she got prepared to eat.

Everyone ate peacefully and soon everyone began to make their way to their own rooms. Iceman stopped Nikki before she got too far. "Did you ever make it to where you wanted to go?" He asked "I didn't get a chance to ask you before." "Yea I got to see my mom again and then I made a deal with Emma and I got to see my friends at Xavier's school again and I actually got to meet my twin sister" Nikki said "Do you still want to leave?" "I would like to but there is no way to for me to be sure that Emma won't make me regret it" Iceman said. "Listen my friends are trying to find a way to get us out" Nikki whispered to him "and if they do would you want to leave?" "I would if I could" Iceman said "But I don't know..." Nikki could tell that Emma had some sort of hold over this young man. "If you like we can talk more later" Nikki said "Also you can tell me anything and I will try to help you the best I can." "Tonight" Iceman said when she walked away "Your room, ten." Nikki nodded her head and went to her room. She waited until ten and heard a knock on her door. "come in" Nikki said. Iceman walked into her room. He still stayed pretty silent. "So what's going on with you?" Nikki asked. "Emma" Iceman said "If I don't follow her she will tell my family what I am."

"Do you think your family would disown you?" Nikki asked. "Worse then that" Iceman said "My brother would call me in have me tagged and I wouldn't be able to go anywhere without people knowing what I am." "There has to be something we can do to save you" Nikki said "your my brother and I care about you and if I can find a way I will help you." "I know my parents understand what I am, they don't fear me" Iceman said "But my brother he doesn't trust me it's partly due to jealousy I think." "Why would your brother be jealous?" Nikki asked. "Because I am a mutant and he is not" Iceman said. "Why would he want to be a mutant?" Nikki asked. "It makes me more interesting then him" Iceman said "And he thinks better." "That's not true" Nikki said "but its also not right that he would do that to you so if you want to go tell your parents I will go with you and I bet Magik would too." "How would we get a chance to go there" Iceman asked "I know Emma wouldn't let us go." "Let me think on it and I will try and come up with a way to get you to your family and you can tell them and see what happens" Nikki said.

"Alright" Iceman said "But you really don't have to worry about me." "I know that but your my brother and I have to" Nikki said "I am just looking out for you." "How am I your brother?" Iceman asked. "Look at it this way your like my brother that I never had" Nikki said "to me if I have been around a person long enough I tend to think of them as my siblings." "But you haven't been around me that long, no more then a week or so" Iceman said. "It don't take long for me to consider someone a sibling" Nikki said "especially when I can trust them." "And what makes you willing to trust me?" Iceman asked "For all you know I could be giving details to Emma." "If you were you wouldn't want out of here" Nikki said "Magik told me before that you wanted to leave." "You are just a trusting person huh?" Iceman asked. "Pretty much" Nikki said. "Well you get some sleep and we can talk in the morning" Iceman said. "Ok" Nikki said as she laid down. Iceman closed the door behind him after he left and made sure to get Nikki's light out for her. Nikki was fast asleep now. As she slept she kept thinking about her sister and her mom.

She saw them both in her dreams, the dreams were peaceful enough and made her happy. Nikki continued to smile in her sleep. Neve was still at the school and could feel her sister thinking about her. Nikki was glad that her sister was also thinking about her. Neve contacted her sister ~If you can hear me take your comm link sis~ Neve called. Nikki did so. "What do you have Neve?" Nikki asked in a whisper. "Could you hear me when I called?" She asked. "Yea I was able to hear you" Nikki said softly. "I guess I do have a link set then" Neve said. "How is it coming with the plan to get me and Magik out of here?" Nikki asked softly. "I think that you guys can sneak out when we attack" Neve said. "Lets hope so" Nikki said "also who else have you told where we were?" "Pretty much everyone knows now" Neve said. "News travels quick huh" Nikki said. "With Telepaths in the building you can bet on it" Neve said. "Neve can you build a robot for anyone?" Nikki asked. "I could though it would take me some time" Neve said "What did you have in mind?" "One like Otto" Nikki said "But I will talk to you more later its lights out over here." "Ok" Neve said "I will get started on it." "Thanks sis and good night" Nikki said as she cut the link.

Nikki fell asleep peacefully again. Nikki continued to sleep peacefully. The morning soon came and Magik came to wake up Nikki. "Come in" Nikki said as she was starting to get up. "Are you ok?" Magik asked. "Yea" Nikki said as she got up and got dressed for the day. "So what are your plans for today?" Magik asked. "Breakfast and then hanging outside" Nikki said. "Let's do that then" Magik said "I heard we are having bacon and eggs this time." "Cool" Nikki said "is it fried eggs or scrambled?" "Both" Magik said. "Cool" Nikki said "lets go eat then." Magik followed her to the mess hall. The two of them made it Nikki went and sat down where she normally sat. "What are you going to eat?" Magik asked. "Fried eggs" Nikki said "and toast if we have any." Magik smiled and got the same. Nikki smiled at Magik. "I am glad your my sister" Nikki whispered. "I am glad to have one too" Magik said. The two of them finished eating now. Nikki then looked over at Iceman wondering if he still wanted to talk this morning. "You got something on your mind?" Magik asked noticing that Nikki was looking towards Iceman. "Yea I do" Nikki said. "Iceman and I were suppose to talk today to but I don't know if he still wants to" Nikki whispered into Magik's ear.

"What shall we do about it?" Magik asked "You want to see if we can have him come out with us?" "That would work" Nikki said "we just need to figure out if he will come." "Let's just ask him" Magik said. "Iceman do you want to hang out with me and Magik?" Nikki asked. "Sure if you wanted me to?" Iceman asked. "I think it would be good if you would please hang out with us" Nikki said. "Sure" Iceman said. The three of them went outside now. "Iceman do you still want to talk?" Nikki asked. "Sure" He said. "Do your parents know your a mutant?" Nikki asked. "Not yet" Iceman said "I would have to tell them." "There has to be a way for us to go see your parents" Nikki said. "We could always go there" Iceman said. "True" Nikki said "but we would need to distract the rest of them so that we can go." "I realize that" Iceman said. "Do you have a plan?" Nikki asked. "Kind of" Iceman said. "What is it?" Nikki asked. "Just tell them the truth" Iceman said "It's all I can really do." "At least we will be there with you" Nikki said "Do you have a plan to distract Emma and them?" "Actually yeah" Iceman said "Let's just get outside first." "Alright" Nikki said as they headed outside. "What do you two normally do out here anyway?" Iceman asked. "Mostly just walk around and call my sister and the rest of my friends" Nikki said.

"How did you call them?" Iceman asked. Nikki pulled out her comm link that she got from her sister. "This is how I do it" Nikki said. "Well you two go ahead and do that and act natural while I get my plan started" Iceman said. "Alright" Nikki said "Sis you there?" "Yes" Neve answered "How are you guys doing?" "We are doing good" Nikki said "How are all of you doing?" "Just fine" Neve said "I have started working on that robot for you when I am not in class." "Thanks sis" Nikki said "How are you doing in your classes?" "Everything seems to be going pretty good." Neve said "They're not too bad." "Have you talked to Evan any?" Nikki asked. "A little bit" Neve said "Why do you ask?" "I was just wondering" Nikki said. "Do you want me to go get him?" Neve asked. "Not right now" Nikki said "How is Lloyd and Peter holding up?" "Same as always" Neve said "And sis, how close are you to Lloyd?" "I have known Lloyd since High School" Nikki said "so pretty close why are you asking?" "Because I can tell that the boy likes you" Neve said "And really misses you." "I miss him too" Nikki said. "Do you want to talk to him?" Neve asked. "Sure" Nikki said. It didn't take long before Lloyd was heard on the comm link "Nikki?" He asked "You there?"

"I am here Lloyd" Nikki said "How are you doing?" "As good as I can I guess" Lloyd said "Are you doing alright?" "As good as I can" Nikki said "I just miss you and everyone there." "Don't worry" Lloyd said "I am going to find a way to get you home." "Ok" Nikki said "I can't wait to be home." "I can't wait for you to be either." Lloyd said "Is there anyone else you want to talk to?" "Peter" Nikki said. Nikki then handed the comm link to Magik. "Hello?" Peter called through the link "Hello brother" Magik spoke softly. Nikki saw Iceman had finished preparing and was beckoning her to come to him. "Magik I will be back" Nikki said as she went over to Iceman. Magik nodded and continued to talk to her brother. "So how is everyone doing?" Iceman asked. "They're doing good" Nikki said "also how is everything going with you?" "I think I am about ready to get us a chance to escape" Iceman said "I just hope we are able to talk to my parents and make sure I don't regret it." "Just remember if nothing else Magik and I will be with you and we can use our powers as well if you want us to" Nikki said "I am going to go back over to Magik just give me a signal to let me know when your ready to go." "It won't be hard to figure out when its time to go" Iceman said. "Ok" Nikki said.

Magik had finished talking to her brother when Nikki came back up. "Is there anyone else you would like to talk to?" Peter asked. "Spyke" Nikki said. "I will see if I can't find him" Peter said. It took a bit but soon enough Spyke could be heard. "Hey what's up?" He spoke into the comm link. "Hey Spyke how are you doing?" Nikki asked. "Pretty good" Spyke said "What about you?" "I am doing good just missing everyone" Nikki said. "I am sure you will come back eventually" Spyke said. "Yea if you can figure a way to get me out of here" Nikki said "and another one of my friends." "Aren't you already making that plan yourself?" Spyke asked. "I have tried but nothing works" Nikki said "its hard when you have a telepath as a leader." "Of course" Spyke said "That makes things difficult I'm sure. But I know that you will find a way." "I hope your right Spyke" Nikki said "So how are your classes going?" "Same as always" Spyke said "Why do you ask?" "Just asking to see how its going" Nikki said. "So what are you up to now?" Spyke asked. "Just hanging outside" Nikki said. "Got any plans to leave yet?" Spyke asked. "The only thing we have planned is to go to Iceman's parents' house" Nikki said "But from there we don't know."

"Maybe you will come here afterwards?" Spyke offered. "We will see" Nikki said "its a matter of getting out without being caught." "Right" Spyke said "Well I am going to go now." "Bye Spyke" Nikki said as she cut off the comm link. "Are we ready for whatever Iceman has planned?" Magik asked. "Yea I am" Nikki said. At that moment almost on cue there was a large crash as an ice spike came out of no where and plunged the far end of the club. Iceman came running in Ice form and made a ramp for them to run across. "Go!" He said "Now's our chance." Nikki and Magik went just like Iceman told them. "That might keep them busy long enough for us to get far enough away" Iceman said "My family lives quite a ways away from here." "Alright" Nikki said "So are you going to be able to keep this up with your powers?" "At least for us to get away yes but not too much after that" Iceman said already sounding a bit winded. "Don't strain yourself" Nikki said. "Trust me I won't" Iceman said. "Ok" Nikki said. "I think we have made it far enough away" Iceman said. "I hope so" Nikki said "so how far is it now?" "A couple more blocks I think" Iceman said. "Magik will you be ok walking that far?" Nikki asked. "I should be" Magik said.

"Ok" Nikki said "if you get tired on the way we can stop I think." "We won't have to stop" Magik said "At least I don't think so." "Alright" Nikki said. The three of them then got off of Iceman's ice bridge and made their way through town on foot. "Iceman can I call you by your first name?" Nikki asked "since its just the three of us." "Bobby" Iceman said simply. "I am Nikki as you know and this one here is Illyana" Nikki said. Bobby simply nodded his head. "Just keep close and we should be there soon enough" He said. "Ok" Nikki said "Magik would you like to hold my hand?" "Please" Magik said and the group made their way farther towards Bobby's house. "You two are close aren't you?" Bobby asked as Nikki took Magik's hand. "Yea we are" Nikki said "also I promised a friend that I would look out for her." "Well here we are" Bobby said as they made it to the house. "I don't know what the best way to go to the door would be." "Try knocking" Nikki said "that would be the best way." Bobby did so hoping that it wouldn't be his brother to answer. "Does his family not like mutants?" Magik asked somewhat hiding behind Nikki. "His brother don't" Nikki whispered "his parents don't know." "Are you sure we should be coming here?" Magik asked as the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman. "Bobby?" She asked softly "What are you doing...and who are they?" "Mom is Randy home?" Bobby asked.

"I don't think so" Bobby's mom said. "Hello Madam I am Nikki and this one here is Illyana we are friends of Bobby's" Nikki said. "You are friends?" She asked "Are you...mutants too?" She spoke softly but she did offer them in. "Yes we are Madam" Nikki said. "Why are you here?" She asked. Nikki looked at Bobby hoping he would tell her. "I wanted to see if I could get you guys to understand what I was" Bobby said "And not be scared." "It's not us you have to worry about honey" His mom said "It's your brother" "I know" Bobby said and he got quiet for a moment. Nikki hoped Bobby would continue. "Your brother is gone on an errand" His mom said "You should be able to rest here a while. Now why don't you girls tell me about yourselves." Nikki told Bobbys' mom about herself. "So have you gotten more control recently?" She asked "And are you trying to get back to this school?" "Trying" Nikki said. "I hope you make it there" Bobby's mom said "And that Bobby goes with you. We will call out this Emma for the cops rather then you honey" "That is good to know" Bobby said "Where is dad?" "He's the one that took your brother on the errand" His mom said smiling "You three should get moving. There is no telling when they will get back in." "Thanks for having us Madam" Nikki said.

"Just be careful making your way there" She says as the three of them leave. "What do we do now?" Nikki asked "head by to Emma or try and head to Xavier's?" "Xavier" Bobby said "Maybe even he can help somehow." "I know that is a little farther than we can walk" Nikki said " Bobby do you have any money on you or a bus pass?" "No I don't" Bobby said "But if we rest here a bit I could give us all a bit of a ride to make things easier." "That works too" Nikki said as she pulled out her comm link. "Sis are you there?" Nikki asked. "Yup" Neve said "What's up?" "Bobby Illyana and I are going to be heading your way" Nikki said. "Really now" Neve said "You managed to get out?" "Yea we even managed to get to Bobby's parents' house" Nikki said. "That's good" Neve said "Nothing bad happened there I hope?" "No" Nikki said "but we were lucky his brother wasn't there." "Ok" Neve said "Do you want to talk to anyone else or just wait until you get here?" "Wait on that" Nikki said "also don't tell anyone yet we are coming." "I wouldn't dream of it" Neve said "So what exactly are you going to do?" "I think Bobby can at least get us half way there" Nikki said "but I don't know after that." "Why don't you want me to tell anyone your going to try and make your way home?" Neve asked. "I want it to be a surprise" Nikki said "also how is my robot coming?"

"I am just about done with it" Neve said. Nikki felt a small fly buzz around her ear at this point. "Should be about ready when you get here." "Alright sis see you soon" Nikki said "I will call you if we need anything." "Alright good bye" Neve said shutting off the link. Nikki saw that same little fly again before she saw the familiar form of Lloyd come up out of no where before her. Nikki was surprised to see him. "Now what are you planning?" Lloyd asked. "We were planning on heading home" Nikki said. "And which home is that?" Lloyd asked. "Xavier's" Nikki said. "You are finally going to come back then?" Lloyd asked. "Yea and hopefully we can keep from getting caught" Nikki said. "Ok then" Lloyd said "And why didn't you say anything about it?" "I wanted it to be a surprise" Nikki said "that is why I didn't want to say anything." "I didn't think you liked surprises too much" Lloyd said. "I don't mind them" Nikki said. "Well at least now I can help you get home" Lloyd said. "How is that?" Nikki asked. "The same way I always did of course" Lloyd said. Shifting to that same mountain goat he had always used. "Magik you ride him" Nikki said. The mountain goat seemed to question the gesture. "We all three can't ride you" Nikki said "and Magik also looks like she is tired."

Lloyd even as a goat seemed sad. "It don't matter" Nikki said "but if you want me to ride I will." The goat shrugged. "The only reason I said Magik ride you is because she is the smallest" Nikki said. He shrugged again. "Magik would you want to ride Lloyd or go with Iceman?" Nikki asked. "I think I will ride with Lloyd" Magik said softly. "Lloyd you ok with that, her alone on you?" Nikki asked "if not I will ride with her." Lloyd nodded. Nikki helped Magik on Lloyd. "Hold on now Magik" Nikki said "also Lloyd be careful please." Lloyd nodded and the group made their way to the school. Nikki was glad to be going back home and away from Emma. Soon enough they made it back to the school. "It feels great to be home" Nikki said. "Let's hope you can stay here this time" Lloyd said after he made sure that Magik was safe and shifted back. "If Emma does come after us then I will tell her we want to stay" Nikki said "and if it comes down to it I will fight her for the right to stay." "Are you sure you want to do that?" Lloyd asked. "I have to do something to be able to stay" Nikki said "we were lucky we even got out of there without being caught." "I mean are you sure you want to fight Emma?" Lloyd asked.

"What else is there?" Nikki asked. "But alone?" Lloyd asked "You would let us help right?" "You all can help" Nikki said "you think I would do anything alone." "Oh ok" Lloyd said "Just thought I would make sure." "Lets go inside I guess" Nikki said. The group walked in and found Neve waiting near the door. She had been standing there in a way that wouldn't seem odd to the passerby and was surprised when Lloyd came through the door as well. "What are you doing with them?" She asked. "I had to come and help" He told her. "Hey sis" Nikki said "by the way this is Bobby aka Iceman." "Alright then" Neve said bowing to Iceman. "I see that you made it here alright at least" She said smiling at her sister. "Yea we did" Nikki said "thanks to Lloyd." "I didn't really do all that much you know" Lloyd said "You could have rode with Iceman." "You got us here" Nikki said "I forgot how to get here since it had been so long." "I guess I did keep you from getting lost" Lloyd said softly. Nikki was talking to her friends when her stomach growled. "I guess your hungry too huh?" Neve asked smiling "You probably all are."

"I am starving" Nikki said. "Well its good that we are nearing dinner time anyway" Neve said "Let's go get some food then." "Good idea" Nikki said. The group all made their way to the mess hall and Nikki could smell the familiar scent of the many different foods rather then just a few. Nikki went to find her a spot to sit. "I am glad to be home again" Nikki said "and to have more food." Nikki's old friends met with the new as they all sat around the table to eat. "Bobby I think you will like it here better than with Emma" Nikki said as she took a bite out of her food. "It does seem a little bit better" Bobby said. "At least we have more food here than with Emma" Nikki said as she continued to eat. "And maybe here we won't have to worry about fighting as much" Bobby said smiling "Or keeping our human names hidden." "That's right" Nikki said "and at least we have more room to go to around here." Nikki soon finished eating. "And a more peaceful surroundings" Magik chimed up, She was quite happy being there. "True" Nikki said "Neve are you using my room 112?" "Yeah but you can have it back if you like" She said smiling. "I don't mind sharing the room" Nikki said "that is if you want to." "If we could get a second bed that is" Neve said smiling.

"That would be good because it would give us a chance to catch up" Nikki said. "Alright" Neve said "And I can sleep in my sleeping bag until we get it if I have to." "That works" Nikki said "also are all my posters and things still up?" "Of course" Neve said "I wouldn't take those down." "Thanks for keeping them up for me" Nikki said "Magik do you want to go rest for a bit or do you want to go outside?" "I think it would be better to rest for now" Magik said "If I can find a room." "You can use ours for now if you like" Nikki said "We will get you a room after you rest some." "I think the professor would be able to get her a room pretty soon" Neve said "But she can rest in ours if she would like." The three went up to room 112. "You get a good rest now" Nikki said. "I will" Magik said getting on the bed "But what will you do?" "Neve and I are going to catch up" Nikki said. "Alright" Magik said closing her eyes to rest for a while. "So how long did you know about me?" Nikki asked. "Once I came into my powers I could sense you" Neve said. "So you looked everywhere for me?" Nikki asked. "Didn't have to" Neve said "I just followed your trail, which first led me to this place and then once I realized you had been here I figured you would come back or I could find out something."

"So when did you come into your powers?" Nikki asked. "Probably about the same time you did" Neve said "A few months ago." "Wow that is cool" Nikki said "I seen mom a while back and she told me Dad died in the fire and its all my fault." "I sensed that fire" Neve said It's ok you didn't have any control then." "Oh" Nikki said "So what do you want to know about me?" "What have you been doing since you left mom's house?" Neve asked. Nikki told Neve everything she had done since she left from their mom's house. "Well how about I show you that robot you wanted?" Neve asked. "Works for me" Nikki said. "I haven't given it a name" Neve said "I think you should do that." "Let me see" Nikki said "How about I call him Robo?" "That should work pretty good" Neve said. Nikki was glad to have a robot now. "Sis your the best you know that" Nikki said. "Yeah yeah" Neve said "Don't really know why you wanted a robot though." "Just so I can have something made by you" Nikki said "and to have a robo friend." "Maybe we should go talk to the professor about finding Magik a room now" Neve said "Not to mention a second bed for this room." "Alright" Nikki said. The two of them left Magik in the room to rest while they walked down to the professor's office. He greeted them as they made it inside.

"Hello Professor" Nikki said. "Welcome back Nikki" He said smiling "I bet you are happy to be home." "Yes I am" Nikki said "Its great to be home." "So what are you needing now?" He asked. "We would like another bed in room 112 so that Neve and I can share please and we also need a room for Illyana and Bobby" Nikki said. "That shouldn't be too hard" The professor said "We still have plenty of empty rooms left. You could get Illyana settled into room 117 and then as far as the bed I will have Peter bring one in tomorrow, that is if you can wait that long" "Sure" Neve said "I do have a sleeping bag for at least one night." "That works" Nikki said "and thanks." "You two have a good night now" He said as it was starting to get late "Tomorrow both of you can get back to your classes and hopefully we can handle Emma without much incident." "Alright" Nikki said as she and Neve went up to their room. Illyana was starting to get back up when they came in. "Is it time for lights out here?" She asked noticing that everything was getting darker. "Yea" Nikki said "but we have you a room now." "You do?" She asked "That's good to hear, lead me to it please." "Sure" Nikki said as Nikki and Neve took Illyana to her room.

"This room looks great" She said. "I am glad you like it" Nikki said. "You two will be close by right?" She asked softly. "We will be in the room we just came out of" Nikki said "also take this for now just in case." "Thanks" She said "But what will you use?" "Nothing right now" Nikki said "Neve and I will be in the same room so I don't need the comm link." "I guess that's true" She said "You two sleep well tonight." "You too little sis" Nikki said. The two twins then made their way back to their own room. Neve began to take out her sleeping bag. Nikki laid down on the bed now and she was glad to be in the comfort of her own room along with her sister. "Try not to have a destructive nightmare" Neve said playfully as she got comfortable herself. "I will try not to" Nikki said playfully. "Good night then" Neve said. "Night" Nikki said as she fell asleep. Neve fell asleep as well and it didn't take long before it was morning. Nikki woke up before Neve seeing that she was still sleeping peacefully in her sleeping bag on the floor. Nikki got up and got ready for her classes. Soon enough Neve was up and doing the same "You know even though I was on the floor I slept pretty good" She said smiling. "I noticed" Nikki said.

"So you ready for your classes?" Neve asked. "Its been so long I don't know" Nikki said. "I don't think you will have that much of a problem" Neve said "Plus I am in almost all of them." "I don't really remember my classes" Nikki said "the last thing I actually remember is training with Spyke." "Well I will lead you to them" Neve said "You will do just fine." "Thanks sis" Nikki said "I am actually glad to have you around." "Of course you are" Neve said smiling "Why wouldn't you be?" The two made their way to their first class and saw that Magik had the same one too now. Nikki went and found her a seat. The day went on peaceful and soon enough it was time for the training classes. Nikki watched Neve walk away, she of course didn't have the target based class that she did. Nikki was a little nervous going back to her classes like this. She hoped that she would do real well in them. This time things were easier thanks to those inhibitors that Emma had put up Nikki had done much better at hitting her targets. Nikki was glad to be home where everyone cared about her. Soon enough it was time for everyone to relax since the classes were over. Nikki was glad to be able to relax now. "What do you want to do now?" Neve asked meeting her after class.

"I don't know" Nikki said. "How about we go outside and you try skateboarding again?" Neve asked. "I could try" Nikki said "but I would like Spyke to be around because he is the one that helped me before." "Right of course" Neve said "Not to mention you did use his skateboard." "True" Nikki said. The two of them went outside and met up with Spyke where Nikki always did. "Hey Spyke" Nikki said "you still up for teaching me to skateboard?" "Of course" Spyke said "Could always use another friend on the board." "Cool" Nikki said "lets hope I can get it this time." "I saw that your powers are better now at least" Spyke said smiling. "Yea because of inhibitors Emma placed on me when I was with her" Nikki said. "What did they do?" Spyke asked as he got out his board for her. "They are to help me control my powers" Nikki said as she climbed on the board. Spyke and Neve made sure she kept her balance first before Spyke would push it to see if she could balance on the move. Nikki was trying to keep her balance. She was doing pretty good this time around she didn't fall as she moved or when she stopped. "Looks like you got the basics straight" Spyke said "Now let's see if you can turn." "Ok" Nikki said as she tried turning.

She turned right fine but when she tried to turn left she fell but Neve was there to catch her. "Looks like your doing ok for someone who hadn't tried in a while" She said smiling. "I guess so" Nikki said "but the only way to get better is practice." "Yup" Spyke said "At least you got the right idea." At that point Lloyd came by "How are things going?" He asked. "Everything is going" Nikki said "I am having a little problem turning but that is nothing that practice can't fix." "You thinking of practicing out here for the rest of the day?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "do you need something?" "I just thought that we could hang out a bit alone if you weren't busy" Lloyd said softly. "That is fine with me" Nikki said "Spyke can we pick this up later?" "Of course" Spyke said "You did get pretty far today." "Thanks Spyke" Nikki said as she walked off with Lloyd. "You are ok with hanging out with just me rather then all of them right?" Lloyd asked softly. "Yes I am" Nikki said "we need to catch up as well." "Well what would you want to do?" Lloyd asked. "Find somewhere and talk" Nikki said "how did you hold up while I was gone?" "It was hard, I thought about you everyday." Lloyd said "Do you even remember or know what happened?"

"All I remember is hanging out with you and then waking up at the Hellfire Club" Nikki said. "Well at least you are back now" Lloyd said "That's all that matters." "Its good to be back" Nikki said "I feel better here than I did there." "And at least here you have a lot of friends" Lloyd said smiling "Including me." "That is true" Nikki said "I missed all of you while I was away." Lloyd suddenly hugged her tightly after making sure no one was around. "I missed you more then you would believe" He said softly "And you weren't even gone all that long." "Longer than what I wanted to be" Nikki said as she hugged him. "I want to tell you something" Lloyd said hugging her tightly. "What is it?" Nikki asked. "I really care about you" He said softly "So much so that I love you deeply." "I love you too" Nikki said. "I am glad that you do" Lloyd said "Would it be alright if we kissed?" "Sure" Nikki said. Lloyd gave her a gentle kiss just as he had done before. Nikki kissed him gently. Lloyd slowly backed away from the kiss and just stared into her eyes now. "Maybe we should head back" He said softly. "Ok" Nikki said. Lloyd then offered his hand to her when they made their way back to the school. Nikki took his hand. "Thank you" Lloyd said softly "For being willing to accept me." "No problem" Nikki said "Thank you for accepting me." "I didn't have to accept you" Lloyd said "I already loved you a long time ago."

"I love you" Nikki said as she walked to the school with Lloyd. Lloyd blushed hearing that come from her first like that but smiled as he pushed open the gate. "I love you too" He said softly. Nikki and him walked into the school. Nikki's new robot friend Robo met them at the door. "Hey Robo" Nikki said. He nodded and the laser sights of his mouth lit up. "I was sent to greet you" He spoke in a robotic toned voice. "Thank you for greeting us" Nikki said. "I guess that's your version of your sister's little friend?" Lloyd asked. "Yes it is" Nikki said. "We better head in and get some sleep" Lloyd said as they could see it was getting dark outside now. "Ok" Nikki said. Lloyd walked with Nikki back to their rooms. He smiled at her before starting to go into his own room. Nikki walked into her's and Neve's room now along with Robo. "Did you have fun?" Neve asked as she entered. "Yes I did" Nikki said "did you?" "Oh I was just fine alone" Neve said smiling. "I just hope you got closer to him." "Closer to who sis?" Nikki asked "Lloyd or Spyke?" "Lloyd" Neve said "Duh I was there when you hung out with Spyke." "I am working on getting closer to Lloyd" Nikki said.

"I just hope things work out he's a nice boy and I can tell he really cares about you" Neve said. "He does care for me" Nikki said "he was also worried about me while I was gone." "Yup I know" Neve said "He wanted to talk to you all the time once I had that comm link set up." "Was this before or after I got the link from you?" Nikki asked. "After" Neve said "He doesn't know about my other way to contact you." "Ok" Nikki said "does anyone else know your other way to contact me?" "No" Neve said "There really isn't any reason anyone else should know." "Ok just asking" Nikki said. "So you ready to get some sleep now?" Neve asked. "Yea" Nikki said as she climbed into the bed. The night still seemed to stay peaceful almost too peaceful, things were going so great that Nikki was beginning to wonder if she would ever really have to fight Emma. Nikki slept but still didn't like this and everything seemed too quiet. Soon morning came again and her and her sister went to start with their classes but just before her first one she was called in to meet with the professor. "I am sorry I had to get you out of class but I had some things to discuss with you" He said as Nikki walked in alone. "What do you need professor?" Nikki asked.

"Are you ok with how things are going?" He asked. "Yes I am Professor" Nikki said "just a little scared." "Scared?" Professor asked "Of what?" "That Emma will find me" Nikki said. "What makes you think she could even do that" Professor said "I am a powerful telepath I can protect you." "Emma is a telepath as well" Nikki said "Couldn't she still find me?" "I could always block your presence from her if that is what you want" The professor said. "That would be great" Nikki said "also one thing I do remember is she used inhibitors on me." "I know of those" Professor said "I can sense them, would you like to try and get rid of them?" "If we do I may loose control of my powers" Nikki said. "So you would rather them be there then?" He asked. "I would like to get rid of them" Nikki said "I would rather train my powers without them like I did before." "And your sure about this?" The professor asked. "Yes" Nikki said "I liked doing it that way than with these inhibitors." "Alright then" The professor said "But first you must follow me to the infirmary just in case something goes wrong we should not do this alone." "Alright" Nikki said as she followed him. The two of them made there way down the elevator and soon Nikki was lying on a table with the Professor's hands against her head. "I just want you to relax" he said. "Alright" Nikki said as she relaxed.

As Nikki relaxed she felt herself drifting to the same dream state that Emma had had her in and she found herself looking at the inhibitors with the professor now. "You are going to have to help me find them" He said "And we will see if we can get rid of them or at least reduce their effect. "I will try Professor" Nikki said as she tried to show him where they were. It took a bit but they soon found them. "Now just concentrate and we should be able to get them to unlock" The professor said. "Alright" Nikki said as she did what he told her. Nikki started to feel that they were getting smaller almost going away. "Good keep going" The professor said encouraging her. Nikki kept concentrating. It didn't take long before Nikki felt that they were all gone and her powers were as strong as they were before. "Thanks Professor" Nikki said. "And your sure that this is what you wanted?" The professor asked. "Yes" Nikki said "I feel better already." "And what will you do if Emma shows up?" He asked "Now that those are gone you could wind up hurting those you care about." "I am not sure" Nikki said "I know but I hope that with all this training I am going to do I hope that I can control them before she gets here." "I will just make sure that she can't sense you here" The professor said "How about that?"

"That would be great" Nikki said "I would like that." "Alright then" The professor said "That is something I need to be alone for get back to your classes and come and see me later to make sure it is set." "Alright Professor and thanks again" Nikki said as she headed to her classes. Neve smiled at her when she made it back to class. "What did you talk to the professor about?" She asked softly. "He just wanted to know if I was ok with how things were going and I also asked him if he could hide my presence from Emma and also to help me get rid of the inhibitors" Nikki said "I am going to do like I did before and practice without them." "Are you sure that that is a good idea?" She asked. "I want to do it like I did before" Nikki said "I done it before I left and I am going to try again." "At least now you will be able to reach your full potential" Neve said smiling. "I hope so" Nikki said. Soon enough the main classes were over and Nikki was starting on her training classes. Nikki was still nervous about this but she hoped that she could train herself to control her powers without the inhibitors. The training was the same as it was the day before until the target class. It was as hard as it was the days before she met Emma but she was better this time. Spyke was watching her.

Nikki was glad that she could be normal like she was before and use her powers without any kind of help. After the classes were over Spyke met her, "What changed?" He asked "You did a little better yesterday." "I had the Professor take away the inhibitors" Nikki said "I wanted to be able to train them like I did before I met Emma." "But they gave you better control didn't they?" Spyke asked. "Yes they did" Nikki said "but I wanted to do this alone without help like I did before." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Spyke asked. "No but I want to do this the way I want and not how anyone else wants" Nikki said "I am going to train all night if I have to." "Don't wear yourself out now" Spyke said. "I won't" Nikki said. "Do you want anyone to be there to help you?" Spyke asked. "Of course" Nikki said "Spyke I want you to help train me like before please." "I know the others can help you too" Spyke said "Lloyd and your sister for instance." "True" Nikki said. "So let's make sure we get them and then we will head out ok?" Spyke said. "Alright Spyke" Nikki said. They got together with Nikk's sister and Lloyd and then went out into the courtyard to try to train some more.

Nikki was glad to be back with her friends that were willing to help her train her powers. They trained for the rest of the night and it seemed like Nikki was actually doing a good job this time. "Thanks guys for helping me" Nikki said. "I knew you would get better over time" Lloyd said "Just don't rush things and you will be alright." "I won't" Nikki said "but I will meet with you guys later I have to go see the Professor." "We will see you later then" Spyke said. Nikki then went to see the Professor. "Professor" Nikki said. "It's nice to see that you are learning some control" The professor said. "Its good to be able to do it without any help like the inhibitors" Nikki said "also is everything set for hiding me from Emma?" "Yes" The professor said "Things should be fine now." "Cool" Nikki said "Thanks for everything." "You should be safe now" The professor said "And don't worry its what I am here for." "Night then Professor" Nikki said. "Good night Nikki" He said smiling "And stay safe." "I will" Nikki said as she headed to her room. She saw Lloyd and Neve waiting for her. "Hey guys" Nikki said. "How did it go with the professor?" Lloyd asked. "It went well" Nikki said. "I guess its time for you guys to get some sleep" Lloyd said.

"Yea I guess so" Nikki said. "It's not too late" Neve said "You two could spend some time alone if you like. I can always go talk to Spyke." "Are you sure?" Nikki asked. "Its fine by me" Neve said ~And just between you and me sis, I kind of like him~ "Alright" Nikki said "just be careful sis please." "I am always careful" Neve said smiling. "See you in a while sis" Nikki said "Lloyd where do you want to go?" "It would probably be best to just head inside the room here" Lloyd said. "Works for me" Nikki said. The two of them walked on inside. "So what do we talk about?" Nikki asked. "Would you want Emma to come here?" Lloyd asked "Or would rather she not?" "I'd rather her not" Nikki said "I don't know if I can deal with that." "Even with your powers at max?" Lloyd asked. "Yes" Nikki said "even with them I don't think I could fight her because she is a telepath." "The rest of us would be able to help you" Lloyd said. "I know that" Nikki said "and I would like everyone's help if it came down to it." "That's good cause I know they would help" Lloyd said. "Hopefully we don't have to worry about fighting her right now" Nikki said. "I wouldn't think so" Lloyd said "Didn't you say that professor set something up to block your presence?"

"Yea he did" Nikki said "even so she would possibly know where I am." "Not if she doesn't sense you here though right?" He asked "Wouldn't that make her second guess where you are?" "True" Nikki said. "I wonder how long your sister is going to be with Spyke and what she is doing?" Lloyd wondered. "Who knows" Nikki said "at least she has someone to hang out with." "I think she might like him" Lloyd said "What do you think?" "I think so" Nikki said. "And we are close too" Lloyd said softly. "Yes we are" Nikki said. "What do you want to do now?" Lloyd asked. "I guess we could talk or even go ahead and go onto bed" Nikki said. "I would have to leave if you laid down and I don't want to leave you alone to wait for Neve" Lloyd said. "True" Nikki said "hopefully she comes in soon." "Do you want me to leave?" Lloyd asked. "No not yet" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled and moved her hair gently away to look into her eyes better. "So what do we do now?" Nikki asked. "Did I ever tell you how pretty your eyes are?" Lloyd asked.

"No you haven't" Nikki said. "Well they are" Lloyd said "And I love them." "Thank you" Nikki said. "Is there anything about me you still find attractive?" Lloyd asked. "Your goofiness" Nikki said "I have always found that attractive." "That is because of you know" Lloyd said smiling. Nikki and Lloyd talked for quite a while. "I wonder where Neve is" Nikki said "its about time for lights out." "Yeah I know" Lloyd said getting ready to leave just as Neve came into the room. "Bye Lloyd" Nikki said "also Neve how did it go?" "I had fun" Neve said "What about you two?" "We just talked" Nikki said "so it was ok." Lloyd smiled and then left the room. "So how much have you gotten closer to him?" Neve asked. "I told you I am working on getting closer to him" Nikki said "its not easy for me." "Why is that?" Neve asked. "It just isn't" Nikki said "the only one I was ever close to was an old flame that I had way back when but its just making it hard on me to get close to anyone because every time I get close they end up leaving." I don't think Lloyd will ever leave sis" Neve said. "I know sis" Nikki said "but that is what makes it hard to get close." Nikki laid down now. "Lets get some sleep" Nikki said as she was falling asleep. "Alright" Neve said "Night sis" Neve said going to sleep herself.

As the night wore on Nikki dreamed that she was actually in that battle with Emma and that she was losing. Nikki woke up now. "Did you have a nightmare?" Neve asked as she woke up seeing her sister awake. "Yes" Nikki said "I was in a battle with Emma and I was losing." "I wonder if it means anything?" Neve asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "it may mean that I will be facing her alone." "Did you not see anyone else in the dream?" Neve asked. "There was no one else there" Nikki said. "Perhaps it will happen differently" Neve said. "Hopefully" Nikki said as she laid back down. "Just try to get some sleep sis" Neve said "You may need it." "I will sis" Nikki said "also I am going to talk to the Professor about it tomorrow." "That's probably a good idea" Neve said as she laid back down to go to sleep herself. Nikki fell back asleep now. This time she went to sleep easily and morning soon came. Nikki woke up and got dressed and headed to see the Professor. "Professor" Nikki said as she made it to his classroom.

"Yes?" The professor asked "Your here pretty early is there a problem?" "I had a nightmare last night" Nikki said "it was me battling Emma and I was losing and there was no one else around what could it mean Professor?" "Perhaps it was meant to tell you that you need to make sure that you are close enough to your friends and always around them" The professor said "We don't even know if you will be fighting her any time soon." "I hope not" Nikki said "I want to make sure that I am strong enough to do that and I also want to make sure that I can control my powers." "Keep in mind that you should also make sure that you keep your connections with your friends" The professor said "Particularly those that could be really helpful, like your sister and Lloyd." "I will Professor" Nikki said "What about ones like Spyke and Iceman?" "Yes be sure to be close to all your friends but even closer to those you care the most about" Professor said. "I will Professor and Thanks" Nikki said "I guess I better get to class." "No problem" The professor said "Now you watch yourself while training alright?" "Alright" Nikki said as she headed to her classes. Nikki made it to her classes and sat next to Neve and Lloyd as she always did. "Everything go ok?" Neve asked.

"Yes everything went well" Nikki said. "What did the professor say about your dream?" Neve asked. "He told me that it may mean that I need to make sure that I am close enough to my friends and that I keep them around" Nikki said. "Alright" Neve said "That sounds like you should get even closer to him then huh?" "It means that I need to get closer to you and Lloyd and everyone else here" Nikki said "He also told me to watch myself in training today." "And how does he want you to get closer to us?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "There's not much more else you can do to get closer to us other then hang out with us more" Neve said. "That is what I am doing" Nikki said "Especially with you sis." "Did he just want you to get closer to her?" Lloyd asked "Or did he say both of us?" "Both of you" Nikki said "I am just saying that I can hang out with Neve because we are sharing the same room and I can hang out with you Lloyd after classes and when I am training with Spyke." "I guess time alone with you is something that will happen later" Lloyd said softly as class continued. "We can still hang out together alone" Nikki said "but I just have to be careful." "Right I understand" Lloyd said. The three of them then finished up their main classes and went on to the training classes.

Nikki trained but she was also trying to be aware of her surroundings. Lloyd and Neve watched her up until the end of the first training classes as she went to the targeting class with Spyke. Nikki still trained but kept her guard up and kept and eye on her surroundings. Once the class was over Nikki met with Spyke after class. "You seem to be doing well now" He said smiling. "Thanks Spyke" Nikki said "its all that training I have had with you and in my classes." "I didn't do that much" Spyke said smiling. "You have done a lot for me" Nikki said "you are willing to take time out of your day to help me train which I am grateful for." "It's not hard" Spyke said smiling "And besides what else am I going to do?" "Skateboard" Nikki said. "Not all day" Spyke said "That would wear me out too quick." "True" Nikki said "also can we try again on the skateboard?" "Sure" Spyke said "Just let me go get it ok" Spyke then left to get his board and Lloyd walked up. "How's it going today?" He asked softly. "Its going" Nikki said. Lloyd chuckled a little "Good or bad?" He asked. "I say good" Nikki said. Spyke then came back with his board "You coming to help her out?" Spyke asked "Yeah sure" Lloyd said softly. Nikki was glad to be with her friends.

Spyke let her onto the board and again she was able to move and this time turning was much easier. Nikki continued to practice on the board. "It looks like your getting better" Spyke said "Maybe eventually you can learn a few tricks." "We will see" Nikki said as she continued. "Maybe you should stop today" Spyke said smiling, "That way you can go out with Lloyd if you want." "Alright" Nikki said as she got off the board and handed it back to Spyke. "Do you want to go out?" Lloyd asked "I mean I don't know where we can go unless we go to the movies." "I don't know about risking the movies right now" Nikki said. "Then how about we walk around at the park?" Lloyd asked. "That will work" Nikki said "Spyke would you and Neve like to go with us?" "Well not really" Spyke said "Me and her had other plans, she said that when we finished I could do some things with her." "Alright" Nikki said "maybe I can ask someone else to go." Lloyd kept quiet for now. "Maybe Magik would want to go?" Spyke said. "I will see" Nikki said. Lloyd let Nikki walk on to Magik's room to see if she wanted to come along when she knocked on the door Peter answered. It seemed the two had been catching up just like she and Neve were. "Hey Peter would you and Illyana like to go walking with us?" Nikki asked. "Illyana is resting" Peter said "She had a long day of training but I can go."

"That would be great thanks" Nikki said. "Is there any reason why?" Peter asked. "To give me a little more protection" Nikki said "Because we are going to the park and I don't know how safe it is me and Lloyd going alone." "Alright then" Peter said "Are we ready to go?" "Sure" Nikki said "and thanks again for coming with us." "No problem" Peter said the three of them then went on out to the park. It seemed safe enough at this point. "How is the catching up going with your sister?" Nikki asked Peter. "Its slow but its going" Peter said. "That is good" Nikki said. "And how are things going with you and Lloyd here?" Peter asked. "Its going good" Nikki said. "I know how much he missed you when you were gone" Peter said softly. "Yea I know" Nikki said "and I know how your sister felt missing you." "I expect you two to only get closer as the days go by" Peter said, Lloyd stayed quiet. "I am trying to" Nikki said. "That's good to hear" Peter said "So what made you decide to go to the park?" "It was Lloyd's idea" Nikki said. "It is good to get the exercise" Peter said. "That is true" Nikki said "also how is Illyana doing in her classes?" "As far as I know she is doing good" Peter said. "I am glad" Nikki said.

"Maybe we should head back" Lloyd said softly "We wouldn't want to get attacked out here." "Good idea" Nikki said "Its getting a bit creepy out here." The three of them headed back to the school. "At least everything went ok" Lloyd said when they walked back in the gate. "Yea it did" Nikki said. Peter then went on back to his sister leaving Nikki and Lloyd in the hallway. "What now?" Lloyd asked. "I guess hang out in my room for now" Nikki said. "Sounds good to me" Lloyd said "It would give us time to talk." "Works for me" Nikki said. The two then walked on into her room. "Am I going to fast?" He asked softly. "I don't think so" Nikki said. "You just don't seem to be ready to be close to me is all" Lloyd said. "I am trying Lloyd" Nikki said. "That's why I thought I was going to fast" Lloyd said "Are you ready for a relationship?" "Yes I am" Nikki said "but like I said before I don't really like getting close to anyone because when I do they end up moving or something." "Don't worry Nikki" Lloyd said "I won't leave you, ever." "I believe you" Nikki said. "I couldn't leave you if I tried" Lloyd said moving closer to her "I love you way too much to be away from you for even a second." "I am glad" Nikki said "its great to have a friend like you." "I want to be more then that" Lloyd said "I want to be one of the people you can count on no matter what."

"You will always be there with me" Nikki said. "Exactly" Lloyd said He smiled softly and hugged her tightly. Nikki hugged him too. "I love you so much Lloyd" Nikki said. "I love you too" Lloyd said softly "More then you could ever know." "Lloyd I am glad you're there for me" Nikki said. "And I am glad that I can be with you" Lloyd said "And I promise that I will never do anything you're not ready for." "I am glad" Nikki said. "So is our relationship official now?" Lloyd asked playfully this time rather then shy. "Yes it is" Nikki said as she leaned in and kissed him. Lloyd was a little surprised by the kiss but he took it and returned it with his own. "I have never had an officially true relationship yet" Lloyd said "I hope it goes ok." "I do too" Nikki said. At this point Neve came back in. "Hello again you two how are things going?" She asked. "They are going great" Nikki said "How are things with you and Spyke?" "We're getting there" Neve said smiling "I think he likes me." "That's good" Nikki said "I am glad you have you someone to be with." "And what about you two" Neve said smiling "From how close he is sitting to you I would say that you have gotten even closer." "Yes we are" Nikki said. "That's good to hear" Neve said smiling "But we probably should get ready for lights out" Lloyd smiled and nodded as he got up to leave.

"Night Lloyd" Nikki said as he was leaving. "Night Nikki" Lloyd said softly as he shut the door behind him. Neve started to lay down now. This time the night was peaceful. Nikki did dream again but this was a good one, she saw the many dates that her and Lloyd could go on once she felt it was safer. Nikki smiled as she was having the dreams. Morning soon came again and this time Nikki woke up happy because of her wonderful dreams and she knew that this day was going to be better then a lot of the ones before it. Nikki had gotten up and got dressed for class. Neve woke up afterwards and saw happy Nikki looked "You seem happy" She said smiling "Good dreams I guess?" "Yep" Nikki said "dreams about me and Lloyd." "Ah" Neve said "You going to tell him about them?" "I want to but they were all based on it being safer for me to go out" Nikki said. "You could still tell him about them" Neve said "Eventually it will be safe for you to go out to places." "I guess so" Nikki said "but the thing is I hardly remember the places we were going." "Well that doesn't matter" Neve said "I bet he will just be happy about the fact that you dreamed about him." "True" Nikki said as she headed out to find Lloyd. As today was a Saturday again Lloyd was still in his room and just about ready to wake up when Nikki came by. "Lloyd wake up please" Nikki said as she went to his door.

"Hmm?" Lloyd woke up and went to his door. "Nikki? Is something wrong?" He asked. He was still shirtless and in pajama pants from sleep. "You'll be happy when I tell you what I had a dream about" Nikki said. "Ok." Lloyd said ready to hear about her dreams as he had when they first met. "What happened this time?" "The dream was about us going out together to the movies and things like that" Nikki said. "Well that's interesting" Lloyd said "I would be happy if that happened but I wonder what it means." "I think it means that once things are safer for me then we will be hanging out more often and going out to the movies and things." "I wonder how long that is going to take to happen" Lloyd said. "Not sure" Nikki said. "Will you have to face Emma before you will feel safer?" Lloyd asked. "Probably" Nikki said. "We will just have to make sure you train hard and are ready for her then" Lloyd said. "Its a good thing that I am training as hard now" Nikki said. "Exactly but at the same time that can't be your main focus" Lloyd said "All work and no play isn't good." "That's why I take my breaks on the weekends" Nikki said "so I won't be training all the time just during the week." "Thats a good point" Lloyd said "So what will you do now?"

"Probably just go outside and relax" Nikki said. "Sounds like a plan" Lloyd said "Do you want me to come with?" "Sure" Nikki said "but you going to change first I hope." "Well yeah of course" Lloyd said starting to shut the door "Sorry about that, wouldn't want to go out in the cold." "Its ok" Nikki said "I will wait on you." Lloyd shut his door as he turned around but it was still opened just a little and he went to get himself changed. Once he was done he walked back to the door and saw that it was still open a little "Didn't take a peek now did you?" He asked teasingly. "No I didn't" Nikki said "you know I wouldn't do that." "Yeah I know" Lloyd said smiling "But I don't think it would bother me any now." "Why is that?" Nikki asked "you ready to go?" "Because of how close we are and yeah" Lloyd said coming out of his room and shutting the door. The two of them walked outside and they just hung out there. "I am glad its the weekend" Nikki said. "Yeah it gives us all a break" Kitty said walking up behind them. "Hey Kitty" Nikki said "its good to see you again." "How are things going with you?" Kitty asked. "Everything is going great" Nikki said "how is everything going with you?" "Pretty good" Kitty said "I have gotten closer to Peter."

"That is good" Nikki said. "Have you gotten closer to Lloyd?" Kitty asked smiling. "Working on it still" Nikki said "I have gotten closer but not too close." "Your taking it slow huh?" Kitty asked "Me too." "It just seems easier to do it that way" Nikki said. "It's probably better that way too" Kitty said. "Most likely" Nikki said. At that point Jubliee walked up "What are you two talking about?" She asked. "Boys" Nikki said. "Ah such a fun subject" Jubilee said smiling "I thought you were talking about something else." "What else do you think we would be talking about?" Nikki asked. "All I heard was the last part and I thought you may be talking about Nikki's powers" Jubliee said, though she didn't seem worried about it now. "Oh" Nikki said "we were just talking about how we are taking it slow with the boys." "You want to get to know them first right" Jubliee said smiling. "Pretty much" Nikki said. "Well It's getting on into the afternoon" Jubliee said "And I think there is going to be a storm so maybe we should head inside." "Good idea" Nikki said as she looked up at the sky and seen the clouds. They made it inside before the rain hit and it was already starting to get dark. Nikki was unsure if it was because it was late or if it was because the clouds were blocking the sky.

Nikki was getting tired real fast now because of the rain. "You want to go lay down?" Neve asked softly seeing her sister was tired. "Yea" Nikki said "that would be best." "Alright" Neve said and the two of them walked back to their room "I'll make sure you get your rest then." "Thanks sis" Nikki said as she fell right to sleep. Nikki slept peacefully but she was soon awakened by the sound of the people of the school yelling and running footsteps just before her sister shook her awake. "Nikki" She called "We got to get out of here." "Alright" Nikki said "Lead the way." Nikki was a bit frightened now because she didn't know what was going on. Nikki was running to get away but as the two of them rounded a corner Nikki tripped and fell to the ground and Neve went on ahead. Nikki hit the ground hard and the flames of her shadow fire sparked up just as they had before. There were guys with what looked to be tranquilizer guns on her soon if she didn't do something. She would have to face them. Nikki was scared now because she didn't have any idea on what to do. Her shadow flames raged away from her out of fear and engulfed the men before her but as Nikki watched in horror the man kept shifting from who they were, a man in army garb, to a woman in a white lab coat, and then back again. Nikki continued to watch in horror and she also wondered what was happening. Nikki tried to get up but for some reason her fear kept her from moving.

The floor below her got colder and as the flames died down she realized she was sitting on the carpeted floor of the school instead it was a hard floor that she walked on when she saved Lloyd from Striker. Before her was the nurse that she had burned and a young man in a wheelchair with a worried look on his face. Nikki was still confused about what was going on. Once her flames dyed down she saw Neve come running towards her. "Are you alright?" She asked "I saw the flames." "I think so" Nikki said. "I think they are starting to run away now" Neve said "Maybe we should go see the professor and make sure he is ok" Neve didn't seem to notice that they weren't actually at the school. "Alright" Nikki said as she finally got up. Neve helped Nikki up and the two walked on but they didn't seem to go as far as they normally did and Nikki found herself looking at the boy in the wheelchair again. "Professor" Neve said "Were you able to get away from those strange people?" Nikki was still confused on everything. Neve smiled "That sounds about right" She said as if talking to the Professor. Nikki just sat down now. "Are you ok?" Neve asked softly. "Yea I just need time to think" Nikki said "that is why I sat down for now." After a few moments of silence. Neve looked down to her again "Your not even answering the professor" She said "Are you sure your ok?" "I am fine" Nikki said "I promise."

"Then why aren't you listening to him?" Neve asked. Nikki would have to figure out what is going on and try to get Neve out of the illusion. "I am listening" Nikki said. Nikki wondered what she could do. "Something very weird is going on" Neve said, looking to the young man in the wheel chair she thought was the professor. "There is something strange about everything here" Nikki said. "What do you mean?" Neve asked slowly starting to take a better look around. "Sis you see" Nikki said. "Are we not at the school?" Neve questioned starting to see the room for what it really was as the young man in the wheel chair slowly started to back away as if scared. "Sis don't worry I am here with you" Nikki said "and I don't think so." "Then where are we?" Neve asked. "I have no idea" Nikki said. "Perhaps we should see if we can't find anyone else real in this place" Neve said grabbing Nikki to see if they could get away. "Lets try" Nikki said. The two were able to get away and eventually saw Lloyd just sitting on the floor. "Lloyd" Nikki said. Lloyd looked up when he saw her. "Nikki?" He asked "What are you doing?" "I don't know yet." Nikki said. "Something seems different?" Lloyd asked "Did you figure it out finally?" "I am not sure" Nikki said "lets go and see if we can find anyone else around."

"The only other person who is really here is Magik" Lloyd said sadly "No one else was real." "Lets find her" Nikki said "I promised her I would protect her." "She would be just like you two" Lloyd said "She would think all this is real." "She is going to be a hard one to snap out of it" Nikki said. "Probably so because of how close she is to her brother" Lloyd said. "Lets get going" Nikki said. The three then walked on to see if they couldn't find Magik in the large cell that they appeared to be in. The finally found her sitting on one of the bed frames that Nikki guessed would be the beds they had slept on. "Magik its your sister please listen to me" Nikki said "your not at the school like you thought." "What are you talking about?" Magik asked. "Its not real" Nikki said "your not with your brother." "If I am not with Peter and with you then where am I?" Magik asked. "We are in a dungeon I think" Nikki said "but please trust me its all fake." "So what do you want to do now?" Magik asked. "Lets try to find a way out" Nikki said. "But do you even know where we are?" Magik asked. "No" Nikki said "I have no idea." "Do you remember when you came to rescue me?" Lloyd asked "From Striker?" "Yea I do" Nikki said.

"That's where you are" Lloyd said. "How did we get here?" Nikki asked "and lets scram out of here." "You came here to get me but you never left" Lloyd said. "Lets just go I don't want to stay here any longer" Nikki said. "Neither do I" Lloyd said. The four of them raced to find a way out. They made it to the gate but were stopped by the girls mom. "Nikki what are you doing?" She asked. "I want out of here" Nikki said "I don't like it here." "But you are safe here" Her mom said "Away from the dangers of the outside world." "Read my lips I want out" Nikki said "I don't like it here." At that moment Nikki's powers flared up again and everyone could see the shadow flames around her. "Calm down Nikki" Her mom said "I know that you don't want to hurt your own mother." "Then let us out" Nikki said. "I can't do that" Her mom said. Nikki was getting angrier now. "Why not?" Nikki asked. "I was ordered to keep you here" Her mom said "Now just relax." "I am not staying here" Nikki said "I want outside for a bit." "I was hoping to avoid this but I have no choice" Her mom said when she suddenly changed forms just as Lloyd could and changed into Wolverine and charged at them. Nikki was trying to dodge. "Guys go" Nikki said "You have a chance to escape." "Ok yeah that's not happening" Lloyd said shifting to a lion to charge himself. "We aren't leaving you sis" Neve said "You can forget it." The shapeshifter that was Wolverine charged at Nikki again. "You have got to stay here" He said "Don't you understand?"

"Oh I understand" Nikki said as she dodged "But it ain't happening." Nikki used her powers to fight now. "Guys you may not have a second chance" Nikki said "I know you guys don't want to leave me but its the best we have." Neve was dodging the shapeshifter Wolverine's blades "You know she may be right" She told Lloyd. Lloyd just shook his head as a lion and changed into that same mountain goat and picked up Neve and Magik to where they could escape. "We will come back for you" Neve called "With help." Nikki was glad they were able to get out but she knew she was stuck there until they could get help to her. "What are you going to do now?" The wolverine-shapeshifter spoke, "Your friends have left you and don't think that they will be able to help you when they get back." "I have faith that they will be back" Nikki said "at least you still have one of us and that is me." "Your the only one that matters" He said "Those others were only here to make you feel at home so that you would stay but Jason had screwed up." When he said Jason Nikki noticed the young man in the wheel chair again as he backed away. Nikki didn't say anything else. Wolverine shifted back to her mother "Don't go all quiet on me now" She said "I could tell you whatever you want to know now, the fake life that you have lived for weeks now is over." "I don't care" Nikki said "my friends will be back with help." Nikki kept her faith up because that is one thing she had learned from Nightcrawler. "Take her" Her mom said and before Nikki could speak much more two people in lab coats had her cuffed and brought her back to the cells. She was thrown into one that was labeled 117 and it had two beds. She guessed that this cell was actually her room while under the illusion. Her mother shifted again to a woman with long black hair in office garb. "If you want to believe they can come save you you do that" She said "As long as your here and out of the way things will be fine" She turned to Jason and whispered something in his ear that Nikki could barely catch. "Just keep an eye on her this time" She told him "Don't let her out for anything."

Nikki knew that she was in trouble but she kept up her faith. She knew her sister would come back for her. Nikki sat in the cell not doing anything. Jason just watched the door. He knew he shouldn't do anything but something in his heart told him he should talk to this girl. He really wasn't a bad guy he just didn't want to displease his dad, Striker or anyone else for that matter. For all of his power he actually thought he was much weaker. He spoke to Nikki in her mind in the form of a small blond girl in white. "Aren't you going to do anything at all?" The girl asked. "I don't know what to do" Nikki said "I am cuffed and locked in this cell." "But your not even putting up a fight" The girl said "Your never going to get out if you don't try something." "Your right" Nikki said "But what is the best way to even put up a fight?" "I wouldn't know" The little girl said "Your friends seemed to care for you. Why did they leave?" "I told them to" Nikki said "it was the only way for me to protect them." "But now your here alone" She said "Wouldn't you want to be with them?" "Yes I do" Nikki said as she tried to get free again. "Do you think that they are going to be able to do anything to help you from the outside?" She asked. "I hope so" Nikki said as she kept trying to bust out. "You seem like such a sweet girl" She said "I don't know why my daddy wants to keep you here so bad." "Who knows" Nikki said "Its so hard to keep the faith but I am going to try."

"What sort of faith are you talking about?" The girl asked. "Its hard to explain" Nikki said "but faith is when you trust someone to watch your back." Neve, Magik, and Lloyd had finally made it back to the school. "Where have you guys been?" Storm asked as they rushed back into the doors. "Striker's" Neve said "Nikki is still there as she finally told the real storm who she was." "What made you leave her behind?" Storm asked. "She told us to" Neve said "it was the only chance we had to leave." "We will have to go back for her" Storm said "And this time we do it carefully." "Thanks" Neve said "what do you want us to do?" "You should probably come with us" Storm said "You would know the grounds better and where we could find her. But you will have to be careful." "What about Magik?" Neve asked "do you think it would be safer for her here or with us?" "She should stay here" Storm said "She looks to be much too young to fight." "Alright" Neve said "Magik you will be safe here and I know our sister would want you safe we will get our sister back. "Just be careful" Magik said softly "And both of you come back please." "We will sis" Neve said. "Alright" Magik said and she went to stay with her brother. Neve was glad that Magik had someone to stay with. "So let's get the team together and we will try this again" Storm said "And as I said this time we will be more careful." "Alright" Neve said as she waited for the team to be decided. It wasn't the same team as last time. This time Beast stayed behind and Kitty went. "We are going to be careful this time" Cyclops said "Neve you stay with Forge and see if you can't put a damper on the security the professor told me about your powers, and Lloyd you are going to be with Kitty and lead her to Nikki." "Right" Lloyd said.

"Alright" Neve said "I could do that." Once the ship got close enough to the commplex Cyclops landed and let Kitty, Neve, Forge, and Lloyd off. "You four be careful" Jean said "Be sure not to bring attention to yourself." "We will try" Neve said as her team took off. "Alright then" Forge started "Here is the breaker box for the security Neve use your powers and tell them to let us in." Neve did so. "You two should be able to get in now" Forge said and Kitty and Lloyd went on. "What are we going to do when they find her?" Forge asked. "I have no idea" Neve said. Nikki was still trying to break herself out of the cell when she saw Lloyd and Kitty pass through the wall and join her. "Guys" Nikki said "How did you get here?" "The black bird of course" Kitty said smiling "And we are busting you out." "Please do" Nikki said "I am sick of being here." "Well just come with me" Kitty said offering her free hand to Nikki. Lloyd looked at her, "Nobody tried anything did they?" He asked softly. "No they didn't" Nikki said as she took Kitty's hand. They moved on and was able to get farther from the cells but they came upon a young blond in a cell like Nikki's was. "Could someone help me please?" She called. "Guys what do you think?" Nikki asked.

"We could get her out" Kitty said "If one of you would hold her hand." "I will" Nikki said as she held out her hand to the blond. "Just who are you guys?" The girl asked before she took Nikki's hand. "I am Nikki and these are my friends Kitty and Lloyd" Nikki said as she had a hold of the girl's hand. "Alright" The girl said "My name is Tabitha but you can call me Boom Boom." "Its nice to meet you Boom Boom" Nikki said "lets go before we get caught again." "Right" Boom Boom said The four of them got out of the complex just in time for the guards to realize that something was going on. Nikki was glad to have friends that she knew had her back. "Thanks guys for getting me out" Nikki said. "Lets just hope we can get you back to the professor this time" Lloyd said "We will have to do something about this place get rid of it for good somehow." "Question is how" Nikki said. "I bet the professor will know something about that first lets get back to the school." "School?" Tabitha questioned "Just what sort of team are you guys part of?" "The X-men" Nikki said. "I heard about you guys" Tabitha said "You want mutants and humans to get along right?' They had made it back to the black bird now. Just as Storm and Wolverine knocked out a few of the guards on their trail. "We are trying" Nikki said. "And just how well is that working out?" Tabitha asked "Too many people have shunned me, Human and mutant.

"Not too good" Nikki said "at least at this school you won't have to worry about that." "That's a good point" Kitty said "The main thing is that it is safe." Nikki was starting to get a board the black bird. "We should be able to get out of here this time without a problem" Cyclops said. "I hope so" Nikki said "I have been in that place too long and I am sick of it." "You didn't even know that you were there for a while" Lloyd said. "Still I am sick of it" Nikki said. Soon enough the group made it home and Nikki was finally able to see the real professor again. "Do you know what really happened to you?" He asked. "I was trapped in an Illusion" Nikki said "But other than that I don't remember much." "Do you know what was real and what wasn't?" The professor asked. "No" Nikki said. "First you get some rest in your room" The professor said "You probably need it and then later we will figure things out." "Alright Professor" Nikki said as she headed up to her room. Lloyd was waiting next to her door when she came up. "Hey Lloyd" Nikki said. "What did the professor say?" Lloyd asked. "We just talked" Nikki said "he also said that we would figure things out but he wanted me to rest first." "Oh ok" Lloyd said "I will tell you this Nikki everything that happened between us was real." "I am glad" Nikki said. "So I guess you are going to rest in your room huh?" Lloyd asked.

"Yea" Nikki said. "I guess I will leave you to that then" Lloyd said "If you would rather me let you rest." "I'm sorry but it has been a long day" Nikki said. "Either way" Lloyd said "See you later." "See you later" Nikki said as she went into her room. Lloyd went on into his room. Nikki saw that Neve was already resting in their room. Nikki went and laid down and rested. "You doing ok sis?" Neve asked. "Yes a lot better now that I am back home" Nikki said "how are you doing?" "I am fine" Neve said "I was worried about you." "I am glad you guys were able to get away" Nikki said "and I was worried about you as well." "Well at least your really home now right?" Neve asked. "Right" Nikki said "its good to be home with my family The X men." "Your right about that" Neve said. Nikki laid down and she fell asleep. It wasn't long before Neve woke Nikki up for dinner. "You can't sleep all day now" She said smiling. "Thanks for waking me up" Nikki said "or I would have slept all day." "You wouldn't sleep at night if you didn't get up" Neve said "Plus there is food now." Nikki was up and dressed and her and Neve headed to the kitchen. Nikki ordered a hamburger fries and a soda. "You must be hungry after being stuck in there for so long" Kitty said softly "And I am glad your back." "I am starving" Nikki said "and I am glad to be back."

"So what all did they do to you anyway?" Peter asked. "I don't remember much" Nikki said. "And she's probably not sure what's real and what's not" Neve said "I know I'm not." "You hit the nail on the head Sis" Nikki said "which reminds me I need to see the Professor." "After you eat of course" Lloyd said smiling "And would it be ok if I go with you?" "I think it would be good that all four of us go" Nikki said "you me Neve and Magik." "True" Lloyd said "We were all part of it." "Peter where is your sister at?" Nikki asked not seeing her anywhere. "She said she would be down soon enough" Peter said "She is going to get settled in her room." Nikki had finished eating now. "I will go check on her if you like" Nikki said "and maybe help her out." "Sure if you like" Peter said "She seems to care alot about you. Where did you find her?" "I found her at a place called the HellFire Club She was with Emma" Nikki said as she got up and took her tray. "Would you please tell me more about it sometime?" Peter asked "She said she doesn't want to talk about it." "Sure" Nikki said "at least what I can remember about it." "I would like that" Peter said. Nikki then made her way to Magik's room, she was sitting on the bed right now. "Hey sis" Nikki said "How are you doing?" "Now that I am home I am fine" Magik said. "Are you settled in enough to come with me to see the Professor?" Nikki asked. "If you want me to" Magik said softly "Why?" "So that he could tell us what was real and what was an illusion" Nikki said.

"That's probably a good idea" Magik said "It would be better for us to know." Nikki and Magik went down the stairs now and they headed to meet up with Lloyd and Neve. "Are we ready to go?" Lloyd asked. "Yes we are" Nikki said. The four of them went on to the professor. "So you all want to find out what happened then?" Professor asked. "Yes please" Nikki said "it would be better since all four of us were there." "I will have to probe your memories to find out what is real and what isn't" The professor said. "We are ready" Nikki said. The professor was able to tell them that most of what happened between them were real but everything else was fake, anything that happened that didn't involve the four of them didn't really happen. "Wow" Nikki said. "That's good to know" Lloyd said "That means anything I told my brother I didn't really talk about." Magik said. "That's right" Nikki said "at least you have time to catch up now and tell him how you feel and everything." "I don't know what to talk about though" Magik said. "Tell him that you missed him" Nikki said. "I did that already" Magik said "But he just wanted me to tell him about when I was with Emma."

"Sis I can tell him what I remember" Nikki said "but that is about it since I don't remember much about any of it." "I don't want to talk about it though" Magik said "It was too hard on me." "Sis you want to know something" Nikki said "it was hard on me too." "I know but Peter just doesn't seem to understand it" Magik said. "Magik I know your brother was really worried about you while you were with Emma" Nikki said. "I know that too but still he should understand that I am not going to talk about it right away right" Magik said. "Sis you don't have to tell him right now but you know you will have to eventually tell him" Nikki said "considering that is what family does." "I know" Magik said "I just wish we could both go home." "Sis this is your home now" Nikki said "unless you want to go back to your real home." "I just miss my mom and dad" Magik said "When I was there I didn't need to worry about anything." "Do you want to see if the Professor will let you go and visit them?" Nikki asked "Also if you like I will go with you and we can also see if your brother wants to go." "Wouldn't be hard to go all the way back to our hometown?" Magik asked. "It wouldn't hurt to ask" Nikki said. "I don't think so" Magik asked "We could try I guess." "Lets go and see the Professor then" Nikki said "and see if he won't let one of them take us to your hometown."

"Alright" Magik said "When do you want to go to see him?" "Now if you like" Nikki said. "Alright" Magik said and they made their way back to the professor. "Hello Professor" Nikki said. "Hello again" He said smiling "What do you need now?" "Magik was wanting to go back home and visit her family" Nikki said "and we were wondering if it was possible." "It would take a lot of time to set up" He said "But we could try." "How long do you think Professor?" Nikki asked. "A week or two maybe" He said. "Magik you think you can wait?" Nikki asked. "I will have to won't I?" Magik asked. "I guess" Nikki said "Professor is there a way we can call her parents?" "Of course" He said smiling "We do have long distance here." "That is good" Nikki said "so how do we call them?" "Just go and dial the number as normal" He said "Just be sure to hit one and the area code first." "Where is the phone?" Nikki asked. "We have one right there" He said indicating the phone on the wall beside the door "Just go ahead and use it." "Ok thanks Professor" Nikki said as she led Magik to the phone so that she could call her parents. Magik dialed the number knowing that her parents would be surprised to hear from her. Magik began to talk in Russian as her mother answered the phone. Nikki stayed with her. It wasn't long before Magik hung up. "She said she would be happy to see us" She said smiling.

"Did you tell her about me?" Nikki asked "also that is great." "I did and she wants to meet you" Magik said "As a thank you for saving me." "I would be honored to meet your family" Nikki said. "Then its settled we will go there in a week" The professor said "Better make sure that it is ok with your brother." "Ok" Magik said and she got ready to leave. "Thanks again Professor" Nikki said as she was leaving. "Magik we might want to tell your brother now." "Good idea" Magik said "I hope he likes the idea." "So do I sis" Nikki said as she went with Magik to Peter's room. They soon made it back to Peter's room and he wondered why they had both walked in. "What's going on?" He asked. "Magik you tell him" Nikki said. "We are going to go see mom and dad would you be ok with that?" She asked. "How are we going to get there?" Peter asked. "The professor is going to help us get there" Magik said "And what are we going to do if they want us to stay?" "I am not sure on that" Nikki said "Peter I will watch her and that is a sister promise." "Yes I know" Peter said "And I am glad for that but if they want us to stay I don't think I could leave them again." "If you two choose to stay its ok with me" Nikki said. "Are you sure?" Magik asked. "Yea" Nikki said "at least you will be with your family." "But you are my family too" Magik said "I am glad that I have met you."

"I was glad to have met you Illyana" Nikki said "and you too Peter." "We will see what they say when we go by before we decide to stay Nikki" Peter said "For now give us some time alone." "Alright" Nikki said as she left the room and headed outside. Once she was outside she saw Spyke playing on his skateboard. Nikki walked over to him and just watched. Spyke did a few more tricks but then stopped and looked at her, "Is something wrong?" He asked. "I just thought I would just come and watch" Nikki said. "If you say so" Spyke said. "Lets just say that I have two friends that may be leaving" Nikki said "and it makes me a bit sad." "Who's leaving?" Spyke asked. "Peter and his sister may stay with their family" Nikki said "in a week we will be going to see their family and I will be with them because their parents want to meet me for saving their daughter." "And you think they might stay with their parents?" Spyke asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "Do you think they would be happier there?" Spyke asked. "I have a feeling they will" Nikki said "Peter said that he didn't want to leave his family again." "But what if his parents think he should stay with the professor?" Spyke asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I guess I would be happy but its up to them if they stay they stay." "It will be alright" Spyke said doing a kick flip. Neve came out at that point, "Just what are you doing now Spyke?" She asked "Showing off?"

"I think trying to cheer me up" Nikki said as she smiled a bit. "I guess you could say I am" Spyke said "You don't do the sad look too well Nikki." "I guess not" Nikki said "and thanks Spyke for cheering me up." "No problem" Spyke said "If you ever want to chat just ask." "How hard is it to learn?" Nikki asked. "Not very hard" Spyke said "As long as you have balance." "How do you know if you have enough balance?" Nikki asked. "You just have to try and see" Spyke said "And if you have good balance we can skip that part of the learning." "Are you up for a little teaching?" Nikki asked. "Sure if you are willing to learn" He said. "Yea I am" Nikki said. "Well hop on and see what happens" Spyke said smiling. "Alright" Nikki said as she went and stood on the board. Spyke kept it still and Nikki was able to balance on it without a problem. "Hey you have a good sense of balance at least" Spyke said smiling. "Thanks" Nikki said. "Now let's see if you can handle moving" Spyke said slowly getting the board going. Nikki liked this now and she was having fun learning. "How am I doing?" Nikki asked. "You are doing pretty good for someone who is just learning" Spyke said. Nikki continued to practice with Spyke. "This is fun" Nikki said. "Mainly because your not falling right" Neve said teasingly.

"At any rate you are pretty good" Spyke said smiling "But I don't think your ready for any tricks yet." "Thanks for everything Spyke" Nikki said "I think its kinda fun." "Again I say no problem" Spyke said smiling again "Just come by anytime to learn more." "I will" Nikki said. "See you guys later" Spyke said "I am going to the skate park for a while." "Alright" Nikki said "Just be careful." "I'm always careful" Spyke said grabbing his helmet as he skated off. "I wonder if his attraction to me was an illusion?" Neve thought out loud. "Sis you never know unless you ask" Nikki said "so what do we want to do now sis?" "Well I think I will go talk to Storm a bit" She said "I want to learn more about Spyke and I think you should go hang out with Lloyd." "Alright" Nikki said "just be careful and I love you sis." "Alright" Neve said and she walked on towards the offices. Nikki went to find Lloyd and to hang out with him. She first met up with Jubliee who said he had been hanging out in his room. Nikki then headed to Lloyd's room. "Lloyd" Nikki said. "Yes?" Lloyd called from inside "come on in if you want Nikki." Nikki walked into his room. "Lloyd what is wrong and why are you hiding in your room?" Nikki asked. "I'm not hiding" Lloyd said smiling "Not really just thought I would sit in here a while." "Why is that?" Nikki asked.

"Thought that it would be quieter" Lloyd said "Give me time to think." "What are you thinking about?" Nikki asked "and if you want me to leave I can." "No no" Lloyd said "Actually, I am thinking about you." "Oh" Nikki said "so what are you thinking about?" "The professor said that everything that happened among us was true right?" Lloyd asked "Does that mean you really do care about me?" "Yes I do care about you" Nikki said "and I always will." "I am glad to hear that" Lloyd said "I just wish you hadn't been hurt by others." "To be honest with you I am over Pyro" Nikki said "and I would love to get a little closer to you if you would let me." "I would love to get closer to you" Lloyd said "I just want you to be the one to do it, otherwise I would feel like I am forcing it on you." "That works for me" Nikki said "so you ready to eat now." "I guess so" Lloyd said smiling at her. Nikki and Lloyd headed downstairs to eat. "So what are you going to get this time?" Lloyd asked. "A pizza" Nikki said "and a soda to drink." "You really like sodas don't you?" Lloyd asked smiling. "Yep" Nikki said as she went and ordered her pizza.

Lloyd decided that he would get pasta this time around with a tropical kool aid to go with it. Nikki had gotten her pizza now and she went and sat down with her friends. "So do you guys got anything planned for the day?" Jubliee asked. "Not that I know of" Nikki said "why do you have an idea?" "I thought we could just go to the park maybe" She said. "That would be good" Nikki said "Lloyd what do you think?" "I guess it could be fun" Lloyd said. "Who all is going?" Nikki asked. "Pretty much all of us" Jubliee said smiling. "Cool" Nikki said. "Do you have anything you really want to do in the park?" Kitty asked. "Nothing but fun and hanging out with all of you" Nikki said. "Yes but what will we do for fun?" Kitty asked. "I do" Jubilee said smiling. "That would be something all of us can do" Nikki said "and if I am not mistaken the guys if they want can play basketball." "True enough" Peter said "Though I would have height and weight advantage." "That is true" Nikki said. "It would still be fun though" Lloyd said. "Yea" Nikki said "also Peter do you think Magik would want to go?" "Probably" Peter said smiling "Though I don't know how well she would like the outside these days." "We shall see if she wants to go" Nikki said. "It can't hurt to ask" Peter said smiling as he finished up his food. Nikki finished her food as well. "Do you want to ask her Peter?" Nikki asked "or would you want me to?"

"Maybe we should both go and ask her" Peter said smiling. "Works for me" Nikki said as she followed Peter. The two of them made their way to Magik's room and found her reading on her bed. Nikki went in first. "Illyana" Nikki said. "Yes?" She asked looking up from her book, "What is it?" "We were wondering if you would want to go to the park with us" Nikki said. "What are you going to go to the park for?" Magik asked. "Hang out and have fun" Nikki said "Jubliee has a frisbee that we can use and Peter and the guys will possibly play basketball." "Oh ok" Magik said "Are you sure it is safe for us to be out though?" "It should be" Nikki said. "But what if Emma spots us?" Magik asked. "We will fight back" Nikki said "all of us that are going have powers to fight with." "In the middle of the park?" Magik asked. "Yes" Nikki said "but that will be a last resort." "Wouldn't it be smarter just to come back here and have the professor and the other X-men help us?" Magik asked. "It might" Nikki said "but we will have to see what happens and besides I don't think Emma is smart enough to attack when there will be all of us around." "At the same time you never know with her" Magik said still a little worried "But I will go."

"Alright" Nikki said as she was leaving the room. "Are we going now?" Magik asked "Or do you even know yet?" "Should be soon" Nikki said before leaving. "Ok" Magik said as she shut her door "I'll get ready then." Nikki went downstairs now. Lloyd was already waiting for her down there. "You got everything you need?" He asked. "Yea I am not taking anything but me" Nikki said. "What did Magik say about coming?" He asked. "She said she would come" Nikki said. "So we are going to wait for her then?" Lloyd asked. "We should" Nikki said. The two didn't wait long as Magik and Peter came back down a few seconds later. "Are we ready?" Nikki asked "also have the others left already?" "They are heading in that direction but said they wouldn't walk into the park until we got there" Lloyd said. "Alright" Nikki said "Lets go then." The four of them then made their way to the park finding the others at the entrance. Jubliee already had the Frisbee out while Spyke had the basketball. "Hey guys" Nikki called. "So what the girls play Frisbee and the guys basketball?" Peter asked smiling. "It looks that way" Nikki said "but I don't think it matters." "That's good to know" Lloyd said "I was never that great at basketball but with a little help I can play with a Frisbee really well." "If you want you can play Frisbee and I will play basketball" Nikki said "I actually like basketball."

"Why do you do that?" Jubliee asked softly "You know he is wanting to play Frisbee because you were going to don't you?" "I guess one game of Frisbee wouldn't hurt" Nikki said "I can play basketball any other time." "Let's just all play both of them at one time or another ok?" Peter asked trying to settle things that way "I think all of us should play both but keep flipping things around." "Sounds like a plan" Nikki said. The group then began to do just that, Peter seemed to enjoy basketball more then Frisbee while Lloyd was the reverse. Kitty one time used her powers to cause Peter to fall during basketball but they all had fun. Nikki was having a blast. The group played like that for most of the day, but soon everyone was starting to get tired. "Are we ready to go back now?" Nikki asked. "I think so" Kitty said panting "I'm beat." "Me too" Lloyd said though it was garbled because he had the Frisbee in his mouth from randomly turning into a dog when no one else was looking. "I am bushed" Nikki said. Lloyd took the Frisbee out of his mouth and dusted it off to hand back to Jubliee and the group made their way back to the gate. "I guess nothing bad is going to happen" Magik said smiling.

"I guess not" Nikki said. As if on cue that is when Emma decided to show up. Nikki could see her coming across the parking lot, she had found her. "Crap" Nikki said "Peter get your sister out of here." "Right" Peter said "But I will be coming back." Peter then left with Magik close behind. Nikki was prepared to fight now. As was everyone else and Emma smiled when she walked what was left of her team was behind her. "And just what do you think you are going to do?" She asked "Fight my team?" "Sure why not" Nikki said "What are you doing here?" "I came here for you and for Magik" Emma said "You know that it is better to be with me then him, I can make you more powerful, the equivalent of an X-men without all the time and energy that they make you spend." "I won't go back" Nikki said "I don't care what you offer." "Don't forget Nikki" Emma said "I am a telepath I know what you really want." "You know I can never forget that" Nikki said "but I don't want to go back I am sick of everyone trying to force me to do something I don't want to do." "You want to be with your friends?" Emma asked "You know I could always let them come along or if nothing else put those inhibitors back up so that you won't have any chance of hurting them by mistake."

"No way do I want the inhibitors back on" Nikki said "and why can't you just let me be?" "Nikki I know you want to be able to fight why can't you fight for me?" Emma asked "Those inhibitors help you, you must realize that." "No thanks Emma" Nikki said "I want to stay where I am." "This is your last chance Nikki" Emma said "At least let me put them back so you won't have to fear when and where you use your powers." "I don't want them" Nikki said. "If you say so" Emma said "But if something happens don't come to me." "Whatever" Nikki said as she was getting ready to leave. Pyro started to come at her but Emma stopped him, Nikki didn't even see it but Lloyd did. Nikki and the rest of the group were able to leave the park and head back to the school without a problem. Once at the school Nikki went to her and her sister's room. Lloyd followed but made sure to knock on the door before he entered as everyone else went their own ways though Neve walked off after Spyke this time. "Come in" Nikki said. "Are you ok?" He asked softly "That was probably hard for you to do." "It was hard to do but it feels good" Nikki said "but I have to do something to keep her from finding me and Magik again." "I am glad that you did that" Lloyd said "I don't know what I would do if I had to keep things from you or couldn't talk to you."

"I would be pulling my hair out" Nikki said "if I couldn't see you." "Really?" Lloyd asked "Sometimes you don't seem to care about me so much." "Yes really" Nikki said "I do care about you a lot." "I am glad to hear you say that" Lloyd said "Now when we are not in part of an illusion, maybe now the kiss if we share one will feel more real." "Maybe" Nikki said as she kissed him. "What do you think?" She asked. "What was the kiss for?" He asked. "One to see how it felt and two to show you how much I care" Nikki said. "I loved it" Lloyd said smiling "It felt wonderful." "That's good" Nikki said "did it feel better than when we were in the illusion?" "No" Lloyd said "I like knowing its real better." "I am glad you liked it" Nikki said "so what do we want to do now?" "Lights out isn't going to be for a few more hours can we hang out here alone for a while?" Lloyd asked "I saw your sister go off with Spyke earlier." "Yea she is going to see if it was all an illusion that Spyke liked her" Nikki said "at least that is what I figure she is going to do and hanging out here is fine." "I thought maybe we could spend some quiet time together" Lloyd said softly "It was tiring at the park and we could rest though not fall asleep next to each other." "Works for me" Nikki said. The two spent a the rest of the night before lights out together. Soon enough Neve came back to the room and saw the two of them laying together and could tell they weren't asleep. "Looks like you two have gotten even closer" She said smiling.

"Yea we have" Nikki said. "I guess its about lights out then?" Lloyd asked. "Just about" Neve said, "I will see you later then" Lloyd said getting up to leave. "See you later Lloyd" Nikki said. "Bye bye Nikki" Lloyd said leaving the room. "That's sweet" Neve said. "Yea it is" Nikki said "so how did it go with Spyke?" "He actually does like me which is a good thing" Neve said "I was worried that that was all fake." "Who knew that two sisters would have boyfriends at the same time" Nikki said jokingly. "It's good that we do though" Neve said smiling "Gives more specific boys to talk about." "True" Nikki said as she laid down. "I guess you mainly talked to Lloyd huh?" Neve asked laying down herself. "Yea" Nikki said. "Did you two share a kiss or anything?" Neve asked. "I kissed him but that was it" Nikki said. "He's a good guy or at least seems to be" Neve said "I think he will treat you right." "Yea it seems like he will" Nikki said. "I wonder just how close to him you will be willing to get?" Neve asked. "Who knows" Nikki said "maybe close enough to marry him." "I think you two make a cute couple" Neve said "It's just at times you don't seem to notice or react to what he does. He seems to be deeper in his thoughts and mannerisms then you are." "Its going to take me some time to get used to getting closer to Lloyd" Nikki said "Before him I dated Pyro and I guess I still haven't gotten completely over him." "I guess your like me huh?" Neve said "When you get close to someone you get really close and its hard to lose that feeling."

"I guess so" Nikki said "did you have a boyfriend before you came here?" "I did" Neve said "And before that even I have had quite a few." "Do you miss any of them?" Nikki asked. "A little bit" Neve said "Sometimes, there were things that I like about all of them but at the same time none of them seemed like the one for me." "Do you think Spyke could be the one?" Nikki asked. "Its possible but I don't know just yet" Neve said "I base it on how he reacts towards me and how he reacts to how I react to him." "That is good" Nikki said "I wish I was more like you." "What do you mean?" Neve asked. "More open minded" Nikki said "about boys." "I could always help you with stuff like that if you like" Neve said "You did say you had things rough when the house blew up." "Yea I did" Nikki said. "Would you like me to help you be closer to Lloyd?" Neve asked. "Yes I would Sis" Nikki said "I would like that very much." "Well for now I will say one thing" Neve said "Keep an eye on him, watch him and see what he likes or dislikes." "I will try Sis" Nikki said falling asleep now. "You do that" Neve said falling asleep herself. After about a week it was time for Nikki to take a trip with Peter and Illyana to see her parents. Lloyd was watching her pack while Neve was hanging out with Spyke again. "So what are you going to be gone for about another week aren't you?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know how long I will be gone" Nikki said "don't worry I will be back though and I wish you could go with us."

"I could ask the professor if I could go" Lloyd said "If you wanted me to." "It's up to you" Nikki said "but Magik only told her parents about me." "I don't think it would matter too much" Lloyd said smiling as he quickly left to talk to the professor. Neve came back at that point. "He seemed happy" She said. "He's going to see if the Professor will let him go with us" Nikki said. "That's interesting do you want him to go?" Neve asked. "I wouldn't mind it" Nikki said "he will be alone if he has to stay here." "So I guess we will all be going then" Neve said. "Looks like it" Nikki said "that is if he will let him go." "He will let me come" Lloyd said smiling coming to them. "That's good" Nikki said. "So are we ready to go?" Lloyd asked "I need to pack up but still." "I believe so" Nikki said "you better hurry." "It shouldn't take me long" Lloyd said smiling running into his room. "Lloyd I am going on downstairs" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said "I will see you later." Nikki took her bag downstairs now. It wasn't long before Lloyd was downstairs to meet her. "I think we are all set now" Nikki said. "Well we should be on our way then" The professor said coming in. "Professor thanks for letting us go" Nikki said. "Its not like it is hard for us to get there" Cyclops said who was driving the ship "We can pilot this ship for free." "True" Nikki said "so how long will it take us to get there?"

"Should be a couple hours" Cyclops said. "Alright" Nikki said. "Its alright for me to sit by you right?" Lloyd asked. "Of course" Nikki said "why wouldn't it be?" "Just making sure" Lloyd said smiling and sitting next to her. "So what do you think of a trip like this?" Nikki asked. "It should be fun" Lloyd said "I have never been out of the country." "Neither have I" Nikki said. "I wonder what Russia is like?" Lloyd asked. "Who knows" Nikki said "its probably pretty." "It is" Peter said "You will like the country side." "I hope so" Nikki said. They were soon landing near the house that Illyana and Peter used to live in. "This is nice" Nikki said. Nikki and Lloyd were able to meet Peter and Illyana's parents though they spoke Russian. Nikki was glad she got to meet her little sister's parents. "They do want to us to stay" Peter said softly after a time. "I guess its good bye then" Nikki said. "I wish things could be different" Magik said coming up to her. "So do I but things happen for a reason" Nikki said "at least you will be safe here." "That is true" Magik said "I hope nothing bad happens to you though." "I hope not" Nikki said "but just be careful out here." "We will be" Peter said "You be safe as well." "I'll try" Nikki said "Peter you are a big brother to me and Illyana is a little sister to me so it does make it hard to let family go."

"We will be fine and you can always call" Peter said. "I will keep that in mind" Nikki said "I love you both." "We love you too" Peter said. Nikki didn't know what else to say. "I guess we will talk to you guys later" Lloyd said waving as he, Nikki, the Professor and Cyclops went back aboard the blackbird. Nikki was still sad to leave her family behind but she remembered that things happen for a reason. Lloyd smiled at her noticing how sad she was "It will be alright" He said "You will still have contact with them after all." "I know" Nikki said "but its hard to let go what I have been through with Magik." At that point Magik came running back to her. "Sis?" She called trying to catch them before they made it into the ship. "What is it sis?" Nikki asked. "I asked my parents and they said that if you wanted you could stay for just a few days" Magik said "Help us say goodbye." "I guess I could stay for a few days" Nikki said. "Are you sure you will be up for that?" Lloyd asked "I mean you don't know any Russian." "True" Nikki said "It would be a bit hard for me to stay." "It's up to you" Lloyd said "I know I would be one of the ones to miss you for that few days though." Nikki didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay but yet she wanted to go back. Cyclops put his hand on her shoulder, "Just follow what your heart says" He told her.

"Thanks for the advice" Nikki said "Sis I am sorry but I don't really belong here so I am going to go back but I will keep in touch." Magik seemed a little sad but she smiled "Alright" Magik said "Contact me via Otto as soon as you get back." "I will sis" Nikki said smiling "just remember one thing though I will always be with you no matter where you are." "I know" Magik said as she went back into her house. Nikki climbed back on the ship now and got strapped in. "What made you decide not to stay?" Lloyd asked. "Like you said I don't know Russian" Nikki said. "But was there anything more to that?" Lloyd asked "I mean what did Cyclops say?" "He just told me to listen to my heart" Nikki said. "Oh ok" Lloyd said and he got quiet for now. Nikki was quiet now. "I love you" Lloyd said suddenly and softly breaking the silence. "And I am sort of glad you decided not to stay." "I love you too" Nikki said "and why is that?" "I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you for a few days even with contact" Lloyd said "It was hard enough when I didn't see you when I was with Striker alone for those few days." "That is another reason I didn't stay was because I know you would be lonely" Nikki said. "Thanks" was all Lloyd said after that. "No problem" Nikki said. It wasn't long before they had made it back to the school.

Nikki was glad that Magik would be safe now. "So what now?" Lloyd asked as they started to leave the blackbird. "I told Magik that I would call her as soon as we got back" Nikki said "so I think I will do that first and then I don't know after that." "Ok" Lloyd said "I will leave you to that and probably talk to you later." Nikki then went to find Neve. Neve was in their room at the moment. Nikki went into the room now. "Neve could I use Otto to call Magik?" Nikki asked. "She has the comm link right?" Neve asked. "She should still have it because she told me to call her by Otto once we got back" Nikki said. "Alright" Neve said "Go ahead then." "Call Magik Otto" Nikki said. Otto buzzed and soon Nikki could hear Magik's voice "Hello?" She asked. "Hey sis you told me to call you when I got home" Nikki said. "Yup" Magik replied "Looks like you have, that's good." "Sis I am sorry for not wanting to stay" Nikki said "and yep we are home." "Its alright" Magik said "I understand." "Alright" Nikki said "are you getting settled in ok there?" "Yup" Magik said "It's pretty easy to do that." "I was just making sure Sis" Nikki said "At least one of us is safe back home." "You don't think your safe at the school?" Magik asked. "I feel safe at school but if I go out somewhere I don't feel safe at all" Nikki said. "What about when you take your friends with you?" Magik asked.

"I feel safe with them when we go out" Nikki said "but I also feel unsafe." "How would being here help you feel safe?" Magik asked. "To be honest I don't think I will really be safe anywhere" Nikki said. "What would make you feel safe?" Magik asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "The only way I may feel safe is if Emma is gone but I don't know." "I don't think any of us are truly safe" Magik said "At least not these days." "Most likely not" Nikki said "but at least your safe at home with your family." "There are other mutants here too" Magik said "There is evil everywhere." "You have a point" Nikki said "how do you like being at home though?" "It has been so long since we lived down here" Magik said "Peter is having to get back into the swing of working on a farm again." "Is he doing ok otherwise?" Nikki asked. "Yeah he is" Magik said "Outside working now." "Ok when you see him tell him hey for me" Nikki said "so what are you guys doing about school?" "We will train with each other I guess if he still wants to worry about that" Magik said "And as far as school I am the only one that is really going to worry about it since I am still young." "Alright" Nikki said "just do me one favor be careful in school." "I know" Magik said "I am so glad that I learned control quickly." "I miss you sis you know that" Nikki said. "I know and I miss you too" Magik said "But at least we can still contact each other."

"True" Nikki said "I wouldn't know what I would do if I couldn't talk to you." "Well I have to help my mother now" Magik said "So I am going to have to let you go, goodbye sis." "Bye sis" Nikki said. Nikki closed off the comm link with Magik. It wasn't long after that before there was a knock at her door. "They have dinner ready now" Lloyd said at the door. "Thanks for telling me Lloyd" Nikki said. "You ready to head on down to eat?" He asked. "Yea" Nikki said. Lloyd walked with her to the cafeteria "What do you want to get this time?" He asked. "A bacon egg and cheese biscuit" Nikki said "and pineapple juice." "Interesting choice" Lloyd said smiling "What made you decide on that?" "I am not really hungry" Nikki said. Lloyd got his own food and both of them sat down to eat. "So how was Magik doing?" Lloyd asked. "She is doing fine" Nikki said "and so is Peter." "That's good to know" Lloyd said "Did you guys have a fun trip?" Jubliee asked. "Yea we did" Nikki said as she finished her food and left the cafeteria and she headed outside for a bit. Spyke had finished his food earlier than her and he was already outside. Nikki went and sat under the tree that she first met Kitty under and she watched Spyke. Spyke was doing simple tricks on his board that he could do without being at the skatepark, kickflips and heelflips along with a few olies.

Nikki was smiling now just watching him. It wasn't long after that Lloyd showed up and sat next to her. "Hey Lloyd" Nikki said. "What are you doing?" Lloyd asked. "Just come out here to think" Nikki said. "Would you mind if I joined you?" Lloyd asked. "I don't mind" Nikki said. "I need some time to think too anyway" Lloyd said smiling. "What are you thinking about?" Nikki asked. "Just if me or you are going to make the team and if we do how will that change us" Lloyd said "And also are we going to get as close as I have seen some couples be?" "Who knows" Nikki said "its hard to see the future." "What do you think is most likely going to happen?" Lloyd asked. "I really don't know" Nikki said "I believe that we will become so close that we are inseparable." "That will be great" Lloyd said "I think we are already close to that one, I hate not being able to see or talk to you." "I actually agree with you on that" Nikki said "and I know I can't stand not being without." "So what are you thinking about?" Lloyd asked. "I was just thinking about Illyana and Peter" Nikki said. "You miss them don't you?" Lloyd asked. "Yea I do" Nikki said "I really don't have anyone to lookout for like I did with Illyana." "You don't need someone to protect" Lloyd said "And even so its not like you can't feel like you protect those that already protect you."

"I guess so" Nikki said "I have been through so much with her its hard not to want someone to look out for." "You have been through a lot with me too" Lloyd said "And even though I will protect you there is nothing stopping you from protecting me." "That is true" Nikki said. "Looks like Spyke is having fun" Lloyd said, looking at Spyke now. "Yea it does" Nikki said "it also looks like he is showing off again." "Well not exactly to you" Lloyd said "He doesn't know we are watching." "Still he could be showing off" Nikki said. "True enough" Lloyd said "Are you going to talk to him to learn a bit today?" "Yea" Nikki said as she got up and went over to Spyke. "How are you doing?" Spyke asked as he stops doing his tricks to look at her. "I'm hanging in there" Nikki said "so are you ready to teach me some more?" "Sure if you want me to" Spyke said smiling. "I wouldn't mind" Nikki said. "You got the basics more or less down right?" Spyke asked. "I believe so" Nikki said. "So what do you want to learn today?" Spyke asked. "Maybe a simple trick" Nikki said. "That would be the ollie" Spyke said smiling "Were you watching me before?" "Yea" Nikki said "but to refresh my memory could you please show me again." Spyke smiled and then did an ollie which consisted of him riding the board as he was doing a wheelie both forward and backwards.

"Wow" Nikki said as she tried it. At first Nikki tried it and about fell off the board but Lloyd caught her. "It's a lot harder then it looks" Spyke said. "All we can do is keep trying" Nikki said. "You got the right attitude" Spyke said "Just keep at it." "Lets try again" Nikki said. Spyke just smiled and watched her try again. Nikki did a little better but she was still a bit shaky. "I am going to get it one day" Nikki said as she kept trying. "Good girl" Lloyd said smiling as he watched. Nikki continued to practice. By the end of the day Nikki had got the ollie down. "That was fun" Nikki said. "So you ready to head in?" Lloyd asked. "Yep" Nikki said "Thanks Spyke." "No problem" Spyke said "And tell your sister I said hey." "I will" Nikki said. Lloyd and Nikki went back up stairs to get ready for lights out. Nikki walked into her's and Neve's room. She found that Neve was already inside the room and getting ready to lay down. "Hey sis your boyfriend told me to tell you hey" Nikki said as she got changed as well. Neve just smiled "Your calling him my boyfriend already" She said. "He might as well be" Nikki said "you hang around him a lot." "Would you consider Lloyd the same for you?" Neve asked. "Yea I would" Nikki said.

"Does he know that you would consider him that?" Neve asked. "Not yet" Nikki said "does Spyke know?" "Kinda" Neve said "We have talked about it but like I said before I am going to wait before I make it truly official." "Alright" Nikki said. "You ready for bed now?" Neve asked as she laid down. "Yea" Nikki said as she laid down. "Good night sis" Neve said falling asleep. "Night sis" Nikki said as she fell asleep. It was soon morning again and a Monday for them to start back in their classes. Nikki had gotten up and gotten ready now. As she went outside her room she found Lloyd waiting for her. Neve had already left to go get food before Nikki got up. "Morning" Nikki said. "How was your night?" Lloyd asked. "It was good" Nikki said "how was your night?" "I was thinking about you before I laid down" Lloyd said smiling. "Cool" Nikki said "Lloyd would you consider us boyfriend and girlfriend?" "Only if you thought of us as that" Lloyd said softly. "I do" Nikki said. "Then I do too" Lloyd said smiling "And I am happy about that as well." They made it to the cafeteria. "What are you going to eat today?" Lloyd asked. "A hamburger with a soda" Nikki said. "Why do you get breakfast for dinner and then turn around and get dinner for breakfast?" Lloyd asked playfully. "I am in the mood for a hamburger" Nikki said "and yesterday I wasn't all that hungry." "I will have the same then" Lloyd said. Nikki had ordered her food now.

Lloyd did the same and soon both were sitting down where they normally did ready to eat. Nikki ate in silence now. Lloyd smiled at her but seemed a little worried "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yea I am fine" Nikki said "just thinking about classes and everything." "What about them?" Lloyd asked. "Just thinking about them nothing in particular" Nikki said. "Besides classes what do you have planned today?" Kitty asked. "I'll most likely hang out with Lloyd" Nikki said. "What makes you want to do that?" Lloyd asked softly, though he had a smile that was showing that he would enjoy it too. "I just want to" Nikki said "and I figure Neve will hang out with Spyke." "Yup" Neve said as she was there too. Soon everyone had finished their meals and it was time for class. Nikki was beginning to enjoy her classes. Soon enough the normal classes were over and the training classes had started. Nikki saw Lloyd for the first two then when it was time for her targeting class she had to watch how much better Spyke was getting. Nikki was wondering if she would ever be any good. When it came to be her turn she had actually gotten better, she could slowly feel that she was gaining more control. Nikki was surprised at how everything went. Soon enough that class was over and as the others of the class went inside Nikki saw Lloyd coming out to meet her. "Hey Lloyd" Nikki said "how was your class?"

"It went well" Lloyd said "What about your class?" "I am doing better" Nikki said "I feel like I have a little more control." "That's good to know" Lloyd said "So what do you want to do today?" "I don't know" Nikki said. "We could just hang out around here I guess" Lloyd said "That is if you don't feel up to going out anywhere just yet." "If we go out lets see if the others would come too" Nikki said. "Well I don't want to bother them with that so unless you would really rather go out somewhere let's just stay here and do something" Lloyd said softly. "We stay" Nikki said "but what do we do?" "Do you want me to tell you about my dream?" Lloyd asked "It was about you." "Sure tell me" Nikki said. "It was about us being together, with a family" Lloyd said. "Wow" Nikki said "that is cool." "Would you want a family?" Lloyd asked "With me?" "Yes I would" Nikki said. "We would have to wait on that though won't we" Lloyd said "We are both still pretty young." "Yea" Nikki said. "Maybe sometime after we finish our training we can see about getting married" Lloyd said smiling "I wouldn't mind it." "We shall see" Nikki said. "Would you want it?" Lloyd asked. "Yes I do but we will have to wait and see what happens" Nikki said. "Right" Lloyd said "I understand, maybe we should train together?" "I really don't want to train right now" Nikki said.

"Maybe some other time then?" Lloyd offered "I mean I just want to come up with something that we could do together." "What about going for a walk?" Nikki asked. "That would work" Lloyd said "But a walk to where?" "Lets see if Spyke and Neve want to take a walk with us in the park" Nikki said. Lloyd sighed "alright then" He said and he followed her to where Neve and Spyke were. Nikki went over and talked to her sister to see if they wanted to go with them to the park. "Sure if you want" Neve said "Me and Spyke were trying to figure out what to do anyway." "Thanks sis" Nikki said "It would be fun." "And at least that way we will all be together right?" Neve asked. "Right" Nikki said. "So we will just walk at the park?" Neve asked. "Yea" Nikki said "unless you have something else in mind." "No" Neve said "Not really." "Are we ready then?" Nikki asked. "As far as I know yeah" Neve said and the four of them headed off to the park. Nikki was glad that her sister came. The four were now walking around the walkway of the park together. Nikki was talking with her sister now. As the girls talked so did the boys. Soon enough Nikki heard that familiar voice again, the one she didn't want to hear, Emma had showed up again.

"Great" Nikki said "What do you want now Emma?" "This is your last chance" Emma said "Either join me or let me put those inhibitors back up. I want you to be safe from those that you care about either by not being near them or by not having the power to hurt them." "I don't want the inhibitors back on nor do I want to go with you" Nikki said "I have done real well with my powers so far." "You still have a chance to hurt those you care about" Emma said "You know that, I know you know that." "Yea I know" Nikki said "but at least I am trying not to." "You have no reason to try anything right now" Emma said. Nikki was about ready to lose control now. "See" Emma said sensing her uneasiness "You're about to explode now, what if you hurt someone you care about when you do?" Nikki ended up firing off her powers hitting Emma and her sister. Emma responded quickly able to bring up her diamond skin to not be harmed but Neve wasn't so lucky she was knocked back into a tree from the energy of the attack. Nikki then took off not caring where she went. "Get Neve back to the school Spyke" Lloyd said shifting to a golden retriever to chase after Nikki. Nikki had made it back to the school and she headed to the blackbird. Once inside the blackbird she went into the cargo hold and cried. It wasn't hard for Lloyd to find her he just followed her scent..

After a while Nikki ended up falling asleep in the cargo hold and she wished she could tell Neve she was sorry. Lloyd finally made it to her but he could tell that she wanted to be alone and she was already asleep he went back to the infirmary to make sure that Neve was ok. Nikki continued to sleep. Neve was ok but she was still resting in the bed to try and recover. Nikki continued to wish she could tell her sister sorry. Awake now Nikki still found the cargo hold more or less empty except for her. Nikki decided to leave the blackbird and take off somewhere else. She just didn't know at first where she should go. After a while she ended up back at her parent's house. She found what was left of her house deserted. "This should be a good place to think" Nikki said "I can't believe Emma was right about everything." Nikki looked around and knew that she was alone but for some reason she felt another presence there, not a bad one but still a presence. "Whose there?" Nikki asked feeling a little scared now. She didn't get any response at first but then she saw a small finch land next to what was left of the dresser. "Lloyd is that you?" Nikki asked. The bird flew closer to her and changed into Lloyd, "how did you know?" He asked.

"Lucky guess" Nikki said "and your the only one that would come looking for me right now." "What are you going to do now?" Lloyd asked. "I have no idea" Nikki said. "Why are you hiding?" Lloyd asked "Besides for the obvious reason." "I lost my temper and I ended up hurting my sister" Nikki said "I am scared now." "I know that" Lloyd said "But we can all help you." "I don't know if I can face anyone again" Nikki said. "But you are facing me" Lloyd said softly. "Yea I know but I don't know if I can face using my powers again" Nikki said "ever since I got them I have had nothing but trouble with them." "What about the training classes earlier?" Lloyd asked "Just because you mess up every now and then doesn't mean you are having trouble." "Lets see when I first got my powers I destroyed my house and killed my dad and now I ended up hurting Neve" Nikki said "if that's not trouble then what is." "Trouble is trouble but that is no reason to give up" Lloyd said. "I hate hurting ones I love" Nikki said "and I hate my powers." "Would you rather not have them?" Lloyd asked "Not at all?" "I guess not" Nikki said "but it still hurts." "I know that" Lloyd said "But at the same time, if you didn't have them you wouldn't be you."

"Even so I would be normal and not having people like Emma after me" Nikki said "that is if I didn't have them." "Right" Lloyd said "Why don't you let Emma put those inhibitors back up? That way no one would be hurt by you." "No way" Nikki said "she also said for me not to come running to her when I hurt someone." "Then what are you going to do just hide from everyone?" Lloyd asked. "Yea at least I can't hurt anyone else but myself" Nikki said. "But you will be all alone" Lloyd said. "True" Nikki said "but at least this way I know I won't hurt anyone else." "Why would you want to be alone?" Lloyd asked "Why not have someone help you?" "Like who?" Nikki asked "Emma no way." "Like the rest of us" Lloyd offered "come back to the school you know that the professor isn't going to get mad at you." "Alright I will go back for now" Nikki said "but if anything else happens I am gone." "And I will go with you no matter what it is" Lloyd said "I am not going to let you go back alone." "Alright" Nikki said as she got up and waited on Lloyd to lead the way back to the school. Lloyd did so and soon enough they were both back through the gate. "I guess I need to go see my sister" Nikki said "and apologize." "She's not going to see it as your fault" Lloyd said "You know that." "Still it was my fault she was hurt" Nikki said as she headed to the infirmary.

"No its not" Lloyd said "It's Emma's." "Then why do I feel so guilty about it" Nikki said. "Because it seems like your fault" Lloyd said "But its not." "I guess so" Nikki said as she made it to the infirmary. Once inside they walked to where Neve lay. "Hey sis" Nikki said "how are you feeling?" "I have been better" Neve said softly though she was smiling but she was still laying down on the bed. "I am sorry you got hurt because of me" Nikki said. "It wasn't because of you" Neve said "You would never hurt me." "Still I am sorry" Nikki said "I love you." "I love you too sis" Neve said "And eventually I will recover." "I know you will" Nikki said "has anyone else been by to see you?" "Spyke did" Neve said. "Ok" Nikki said "if you want me to I will stay in here with you." "If you would like to you can" Neve said "But it doesn't really matter." "I will stay" Nikki said "it will be safer." "Safer?" Neve questioned "What do you mean?" "I would be better off here than in our room because I wouldn't be able to chat with you if we were in separate rooms" Nikki said "that is what I mean by safer." "Oh ok" Neve said "So you feel safer if we talk?" "Yea because it is easier for me to fall asleep" Nikki said. "And it is easier for me as well" Neve said softly "I guess I will leave you two for a while." Lloyd said softly "See you in a bit Lloyd" Nikki said "So what do you get fed?" "They brought me some soup and tea earlier" Neve said smiling.

"That's good" Nikki said. "Do you need some food too?" Neve asked. "Right now I am too worried to even try to eat" Nikki said. "Worried?" Neve asked "About me?" "Yes I am" Nikki said. "You don't have to be worried about me" Neve said "I will be just fine." "I can't help it sis I worry because of me Dad is gone and your also hurt because of me" Nikki said. "How many times do I have to tell you" Neve said "You didn't do any of those things it was Emma and Striker." "I guess I am taking everything too hard" Nikki said. "You just need to ease up is all" Neve said softly. "Sis that is easier said than done" Nikki said. "Why do you say that?" Neve asked. "Its hard for me to ease up" Nikki said "I have dad's temper." "Dad's temper huh?" Neve asked "And what did you get from mom?" "Probably my kindness" Nikki said "I can meet someone and instantly become friends with them except Striker." "I guess that makes sense" Neve said "I have seen that." "So what do you think you got from mom and dad?" Nikki asked. "About the same as you I guess" Neve said "But I am not sure about my temper." "Your probably not going to get ticked off as much" Nikki said "so it might be hard to know that." "We will just have to figure out as we go" Neve said. "I guess so" Nikki said "So I am guessing none of the teachers or any of the other students have visited." "Actually the professor came in to make sure that my brain wasn't damaged from the psychic attack" Neve said. "I am guessing it wasn't" Nikki said.

"Not from what he could tell" Neve said. As the two were talking Neve's food was brought in. "Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?" Neve asked. "I guess I need to eat a little bit" Nikki said. "Just don't eat too fast and you should be alright" Neve said smiling. "Alright" Nikki said "I will be back I am going to go to the cafeteria right quick and get me something." "Ok" Neve said "Now don't rush yourself." "I won't" Nikki said as she headed to the cafeteria. Once she was there she saw that some of her friends were too though none had seemed to notice her at this point. Nikki ordered her food. Now that she had it she could either actually say hello to her friends or just head back on up to her sister. Nikki headed back to her sister. No one had noticed her while she was there and she made it back up to her sister. Nikki sat down in the chair and started eating. "So did anything happen down there?" Neve asked. "No one even noticed me come in" Nikki said. "Did you not want them too?" Neve asked. "Not really" Nikki said "I couldn't handle any questions right now." "And you think they would ask you questions?" Neve asked.

"Most likely" Nikki said "they would possibly ask what happened and how your doing and all that." "And is that such a bad thing?" Neve asked "They are just worried, like you are." "No its not" Nikki said "I am just not in the mood to answer questions." "Will you ever be?" Neve asked. "Eventually" Nikki said. "So what are you going to do in the morning?" Neve asked "We do have class." "Avoid them" Nikki said. "You can't skip out on your classes" Neve said "You know that will be impossible to do with two telepaths as your instructors." "I have to do something to avoid questioning" Nikki said "and if I left tonight no one would really know." "You do realize that if you run again that Lloyd is just going to catch you once more" Neve said "He knows your scent too well." "True" Nikki said "but I have to do something I can't take the stress of classes right now." "Do you know what it is that is stressing you out?" Neve asked. "You mostly" Nikki said "what else could it be?" "Don't you think it would relieve stress to talk about it?" Neve asked "You can't just leave it all bottled up." "It would but I don't want to right now" Nikki said "I hardly remember what happened all I know is that lost my temper." "That is all the more reason to go to the professor" Neve said "Promise that you will do that sometime soon sis." "What do I tell him?" Nikki asked.

"That you want help knowing and coping with what happened when your powers went off" Neve said. "I don't really want to do this sis" Nikki said. "Well if you don't want to then don't" Neve said "It was just a thought." "If you think it will help I will go talk to the professor now" Nikki said. "He may be getting ready for bed himself but I don't think he would mind it too much" Neve said "If you want to go that is." "Could you contact him and tell him I am coming?" Nikki asked. "Not really" Neve said "Not from here you would just have to go." "Alright" Nikki said "but I will be back I hope." "Ok" Neve said and she watched her sister leave. Nikki went to see if she could talk to the professor about how she could cope with her powers going off. She found the professor just about to lay down for the night. "Professor I am sorry to bug you this late but I need someone to talk to" Nikki said. "That is fine" He said softly "What do you need?" "I want to know how to cope with my powers going off" Nikki said. "Your powers are tied to your emotions" The professor said "Did you know this?" "I wasn't sure that it was" Nikki said. "Well it is true" He said "If you can learn to control your emotions your powers will be easier to maintain." "How is the easiest way to do that Professor?" Nikki asked. "There is no easy way to do it" The professor said "Not and it be safe." "Ok then" Nikki said "I guess I will see you in the morning Night Professor."

"Good night Nikki" He said smiling as she left the room. Nikki headed back to her sister. As she was walking alone Nikki was trying to clear her mind of everything else except what the Professor told her. It wasn't long before she made it back to Neve's room in the infirmary. Nikki went and sat down now in the chair. "What did he say?" Neve asked. "He just told me that my powers were tied to my emotions" Nikki said "he also said that if I can control my emotions my powers will be easier to maintain." "Do you think you will be able to do that?" Neve asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "You should get some rest sis" Neve said softly about to fall asleep herself. "Alright" Nikki said as she fell asleep. Neve soon went to sleep herself and it wasn't long before the morning came and Jean Grey was making her way into the infirmary to check on Neve. Nikki was awake now watching over Neve. Jean soon came into the room to check on her, not expecting to see Nikki. Nikki didn't say anything. "Is everything ok?" Jean asked. "Yea I just didn't want to bother you" Nikki said. "I think Neve is going to recover pretty easily but what about you?" Jean asked. "I am still not sure" Nikki said. "Have you spoke to the professor?" Jean asked. "Yea I talked to him last night" Nikki said. "Even after talking to him your not sure?" Jean asked.

"No because I need to control my emotions but I don't know if I can" Nikki said. "You will be able to" Jean said "Just keep telling yourself that, I had to go through something similar to that myself I know it can be hard." "What did you have to do to control your emotions?" Nikki asked. "I learned yoga" Jean said smiling. "Did it help?" Nikki asked. "It took a bit of time but yes it did" Jean said finishing up with Neve "Would you like me to teach you some?" "I would like that" Nikki said. "Well you can come by my room. Room 63" Jean said "After your classes today and I will show you some, which reminds me shouldn't you be getting ready for them?" "Yea I guess so" Nikki said "Thanks for the talk Jean." "No problem" Jean said "And just remember to stay relaxed during your classes ok?" "I will" Nikki said as she raced off to hers and Neve's room to get ready. It didn't take long for Nikki to get ready and she was able to make it to her first class only being a few minutes late. Nikki paid attention in class. Soon enough it was time for her training classes. Nikki stayed relaxed while she was in her training classes. Soon all of her training classes were over and she saw Lloyd coming out to see her. "Hey Lloyd" Nikki said. "Are you doing ok?" Lloyd asked.

"I am doing better" Nikki said. "Do you have any plans today?" Lloyd asked. "Just to meet up with Jean" Nikki said "she is going to teach me yoga." "That should be pretty interesting" Lloyd said "When are you going to do that?" "After my classes is what she told me" Nikki said "so I guess I need to get going see you later Lloyd." "Alright" Lloyd said. Nikki went to her room to put her stuff up and then she headed to Jean's room and she knocked. "Come on in Nikki" Jean said. Nikki walked into the room. She found Jean in a jumpsuit similar to the ones she would wear as a member of the team sitting on the floor cross-legged. Nikki sat down like Jean was now. "Now then" Jean started "Just relax and find your center, let all your emotions and energy flow to the center of your body." Nikki did so. The two sat there relaxing for a moment controlling their energy. "Do you feel what it's like to truly relax?" Jean asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said. "You must remember this" Jean said "And make sure that you feel like this the majority of the time do you think you can do that?" "I think so" Nikki said. "I will leave it at that for now" Jean said "You would need to have time to spend with your friends." "Thanks again Jean" Nikki said as she got up and got ready to leave. "No problem" Jean said "And just remember, no matter what, you always have those that you can talk to." "I will remember that" Nikki said as she left.

Nikki kept everything in mind that Jean had told her and was now free to do whatever she liked. Nikki went to look for her friends now. She found Lloyd outside pretty much right where she left him. "I am back now" Nikki said. "I see that" Lloyd said smiling "How did it go?" "It went well" Nikki said. "What did she say?" Lloyd asked. "She just said that I need to relax the majority of the time" Nikki said "and she also told me to remember that I always have those that I can talk to." "She's right about that" Lloyd said "No matter what's wrong." "I am glad" Nikki said "So what do we do now?" "I guess we could hang out down here" Lloyd said "Or we could go play some of Peter's old games he left them with me because he wouldn't have time to play or anyone to play with back home." "If we played games I would just miss them more" Nikki said "so hanging out down here will be fine." "Good point" Lloyd said smiling "But what will we do down here." "We could go walking around here" Nikki said "and talk." "Let's go check on your sister first" Lloyd said. "Sure" Nikki said. The two walked on up to Neve's room. She seemed to be doing just fine though right now she was napping. "She seems to be napping so I guess we can leave her be" Nikki whispered to Lloyd. "At least she is doing ok" Lloyd said smiling. "That's the main thing" Nikki said.

"So what do we do now?" Lloyd asked. "I guess we can go walk around outside" Nikki said "or we can go get something to eat." "Something to eat sounds good" Lloyd said. "How about we split a pizza?" Nikki asked. "Sounds good to me" Lloyd said smiling "What kind?" "Pepperoni" Nikki said. "Anything other then that?" Lloyd asked. "Nah" Nikki said. "Fine by me" Lloyd said and the two of them headed off to the cafeteria to get the pizza. Nikki ordered the pizza and drinks. Lloyd got the order when the food was done and brought it to the table they were sitting at. Nikki started eating as soon as Lloyd brought the pizza over. Lloyd smiled and started eating himself. The two of them continued to eating. "You know this was a pretty good idea" Lloyd said smiling "This pizza will fill us up that's for sure." "True" Nikki said. "I don't know if we will be able to eat it all ourselves though" Lloyd said smiling. "That is true" Nikki said. "Do you think we should get some of our other friends?" Lloyd asked. "Yea I do" Nikki said. "Are you sure you would be willing to talk to them?" Lloyd asked. "Yea" Nikki said "Like Jean told me I always have people I can talk to." "Right" Lloyd said and he got up to find the others.

Nikki sat there and waited for the others. Lloyd soon returned with Kitty, Jubliee, and Spyke. "Hey guys" Nikki said. "How are you doing?" Kitty asked softly. "I am doing better now" Nikki said. "How about Neve?" Kitty asked. "She is doing good" Nikki said. "That's good to hear" Kitty said. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Jubliee asked. "Just hanging out" Nikki said. "With all of us or just Lloyd?" Jubliee asked smiling. "All of you guys" Nikki said. Lloyd just smiled as did the rest, "That's good to hear" Spyke said. "I am glad that we are still friends" Nikki said. "Of course we are all still friends" Kitty said "Yeah" Jubliee added "You will never even be able to get rid of us." "That's good to know" Nikki said "so have you guys been to see Neve?" "We didn't want to bother her" Kitty said. "I wanted to go" Spyke said "But I didn't know if it was a good idea." "Lets all go see her" Nikki said. "Are you sure it is a good idea for us all to go at once?" Kitty asked. "We can go in one at a time" Nikki said "I have already been to see her and so has Lloyd." "Oh ok" Kitty said "That sounds like it should work." "Lets go then" Nikki said. The group then headed up the infirmary to see Neve. "Who will go in first?" Kitty asked when they made it to the door. "Spyke goes first" Nikki said. "Why me?" Spyke asked. "Your her boyfriend" Nikki said.

"O...K" Spyke said going on in the two other girls just chuckled softly. "Guys chill please" Nikki said. "I just never thought that Spyke would have a girl like that" Kitty said smiling. "Neither did I" Nikki said "but cut him some slack." "At any rate he will probably be in there a while" Kitty said. "Probably" Nikki said "if nothing else we can all go in now." "If you want us to" Jubliee said. "Go ahead and go see her" Nikki said "I'll most likely stay with her again." "Alright" Jubliee said and the girls walked on inside. Lloyd stayed back with Nikki for now. Nikki just watched now. "So what are you going to do after they are done visiting?" Lloyd asked. "Hang out if they want to" Nikki said "at least for a little while." "Alright" Lloyd said "Would you mind if we stayed together until lights out?" "Sure" Nikki said. At that point the others came on out. "So what now?" Kitty asked. "Lets hang out for now" Nikki said. "Where at?" Lloyd asked "In the courtyard?" "Works for me" Nikki said. The group then left to go to the courtyard. Nikki liked this now. The group played just like they did at the park before except without the basketball.

Nikki had fun. Soon enough it was getting late and though it wasn't near lights out everyone wanted to go ahead and head in. Nikki headed to where Neve was. Lloyd followed and soon enough both were next to Neve's bed. "Hey sis" Nikki said. "How was your day today?" Neve asked gently. "It was good" Nikki said "how are you doing?" "I am starting to feel better" Neve said "I hope I will get out of here soon." "I hope so too" Nikki said. "Would you like me to leave now?" Lloyd asked. "It don't matter" Nikki said. "Aren't you going to have to go up to the room before you actually go to sleep?" Neve asked. "I guess so" Nikki said. "Alright" Nikki said as she walked with Lloyd to his room. "She looks like she is getting better at least" Lloyd said. "Which is good" Nikki said. "So are just going to get clothes and be done with it?" Lloyd asked. "Yea" Nikki said. Soon enough they were at the rooms "I guess this is good night then?" He asked. "I believe so" Nikki said "good night." "Good night" Lloyd said though he almost wanted to kiss her goodbye he started to move his lips closer but stopped. Nikki kissed him now. After that she went and got her things. Lloyd smiled and watched her do so before he went into his own room to get ready for bed. Nikki got ready and she headed back to Neve's room. She soon enough made it back to her room.

Nikki was ready for sleep now. "So what do we talk about before we fall asleep?" Nikki asked. "That's up to you" Neve said. "I don't know" Nikki said. "How did things go with Lloyd?" Neve asked. "It went well" Nikki said "how did it go with you and your friends?" "They are your friends too" Neve said "And they were ok. "I know" Nikki said "also did it help to have them come?" "Yeah a little bit" Neve said. "I am glad" Nikki said. "So are you and Lloyd getting closer?" Neve asked. "Yea we are" Nikki said "I kissed him in the hall in front of our rooms." "Did you now" Neve asked "How was it?" "It was awesome" Nikki said. "He's that good of a kisser huh?" Neve said smiling. "Yea" Nikki said. "I have kissed Spyke a few times" Neve said "He's good at it too." "That is good at least you guys are getting close" Nikki said. "I should be getting out of here in the next few days" Neve said. "That's good" Nikki said. "Let's get some sleep sis" Neve said smiling. "Alright" Nikki said as she was falling asleep. Neve was soon asleep as well. When morning came Lloyd came to Nikki to make sure she would wake up soon enough to get to her classes. Nikki was soon awake and she headed to their room and changed. Lloyd was waiting for her when she came back out. Nikki had changed and she went out the door. "I am ready to go" Nikki said.

"Alright" Lloyd said leading the way to their classes. Nikki was glad to be going to class now. Classes went smoothly and soon enough it was time for the training classes. Nikki remembered to stay calm through the classes. Soon enough the classes were over and Nikki saw Lloyd coming to her again. "Hello again Lloyd" Nikki said. "Did your target class go ok?" Lloyd asked. "Yea it did" Nikki said. "So what are you going to do now?" Lloyd asked. "Hang out I guess" Nikki said "that is after I put my stuff up." "Are you going to go see Jean again?" Lloyd asked. "She didn't tell me so I guess probably not" Nikki said. "How about we just relax today?" Lloyd offered. "Good idea" Nikki said. "Perhaps we can talk about some of your dreams" Lloyd said smiling. "I really haven't had any strange dreams" Nikki said. "Well actually I had one the other night that I kind of wanted to talk to you about" Lloyd said. "I don't mind hearing about it" Nikki said. "You sure?" Lloyd asked as they made it to her room now "Or would you rather go down and see Neve instead of relaxing up here." "I can hear about your dream" Nikki said "it would be good to be back in my room for a bit." "Alright" Lloyd said letting her into the room. "Thank you" Nikki said as she entered the room.

Lloyd followed her and waited to see what she would do before he started talking about his dream. Nikki put her stuff down and she sat down on the bed and waited for Lloyd. "Now tell me about your dream" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled and sat down next to her. "It was about us again" Lloyd said "We were part of the X-men team, married, and you were even going to have a kid." "Wow" Nikki said "that is cool so what do you think it means?" "Maybe it will happen one day?" Lloyd offered "I am not sure the only thing is we weren't that much older in this dream, you could almost say that it we will be married soon." "That is cool" Nikki said. As the two were talking about ready to lay down and relax there was a gentle knock on the door. "Who is it?" Nikki asked. "It's Kitty" Came the voice from the door. "Come in Kitty" Nikki said. "Oh hello" Kitty said "I didn't know Lloyd would be in here, that makes it easier, the professor wants to see both of you." "Ok" Nikki said as she got up and got ready to leave. "I wonder what he wants?" Lloyd asked as they headed for his office. "Who knows" Nikki said as they made it down to his office. "Hello you two" The professor said "How has your day been so far?" "Mine has been good" Nikki said. "Mine was fine" Lloyd said "What's going on professor" "You two did quite well in your classes today" He said "I was thinking maybe you should try out the basic combat exercises in the danger room just to see how things would go. That is if you want to."

"I would like that" Nikki said. "Me too" Lloyd said "But are you sure we will be safe in there?" "Of course" The professor said "Cyclops will be manning the machine." "Are you sure we are ready?" Nikki asked. "That's what you are going to be doing it for" The professor said smiling "To see if you are ready." "So when do we start?" Nikki asked. "He could set it up now if your up for it" The professor said. "I am ready" Nikki said. "Me too" Lloyd said "Well then let Cyclops lead you down there" The professor said as he smiled and Cyclops walked in. Nikki followed Cyclops. Lloyd did as well and soon enough they were in the danger room. Cyclops went on up to the control console. "Alright are you two ready for basic combat?" He asked. "Yea I am" Nikki said. "As am I" Lloyd said "Alright" Cyclops replied "This is just your basic robbery you two should be able handle this fine." He pressed a button and the room around them changed into a holographic street and there appeared to be a bank to their left, and two robbers running from it. Nikki fired her powers. Lloyd changed into an Elk and plowed into the other man who was robbing the bank while Nikki's powers knocked the other one down. The bags of money flew from their hands. Nikki then ran to catch the money. She was able to get it and then the hologram went away. "You guys did well but why not try to be a little less direct" Cyclops said. "How do we do that?" Nikki asked.

"Instead of attacking the robbers why not try to stop them from running?" Cyclops offered "Keep in mind that your not trying to hurt the wrong doers. "Oh" Nikki said "ok I think I can do that." "Care to try again?" Cyclops asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "Yeah" Lloyd said "Let's do it again" Cyclops started it up again and they saw the same robbery as before. Nikki chased one down and tried to catch him. Lloyd had a better idea he charged as a ram and knocked a fire hydrant loose which caused water to shoot up and knock them down because of slipping. The money landed right in front of Nikki. Nikki still held on to the one she caught. Lloyd then changed back into himself and grabbed up the money as the cops came up and the hologram ended. "That was better" Cyclops said. "Thank you" Nikki said. "You didn't have too much trouble did you?" Cyclops asked. "I didn't" Nikki said. "Neither did I" Lloyd said. Nikki was glad now. "Shall we head on out or do you want to move on?" Cyclops asked. Nikki looked over at Lloyd. "What do you think?" Nikki asked. "Maybe we should go back upstairs" Lloyd said. "Sounds good" Nikki said "I want to go check on my sister." "Good idea" Lloyd said. "Thanks Cyclops" Nikki said as she was getting ready to leave. "No problem" He told him "And tell Neve I said hi." "Alright" Nikki said as she left.

They moved on up to the room now to see Neve again. "Sis Cyclops told me to tell you hey" Nikki said "also Lloyd and I got to go into the danger room." "That's great" Neve said "Did everything go well?" "Yea it did" Nikki said. "I wonder why they put you in the danger room?" Neve asked. "Just to see if we were ready" Nikki said. "And what was their verdict?" Neve asked "Are you ready?" "Don't know yet" Nikki said. "Do you want to be ready?" Neve asked. "Yea I do want to be ready" Nikki said. "Do you think that will make you part of the team?" Neve asked. "Maybe" Nikki said. "I would like to be part of the team" Lloyd said "It will make me feel important and older." "True" Nikki said. "Let's hope that things go well for you two" Neve said "And maybe you being part of the team will make Emma not want to attack anymore." "That would give her more of a reason to attack me" Nikki said. "Yeah but if she attacks you when you are with the team then she would have less of a chance to get to you" Neve said "Because of everyone else." "True" Nikki said. "I talked to Jean today" Neve said.

"What did she say?" Nikki asked. "That I will be able to get out of here tomorrow" Neve said smiling "And that you should rest in our bedroom tonight." "That's good" Nikki said "and I will try." "I told her about you needing someone to talk to to rest now and she said that you could take someone into the room with you if you needed to" Neve said smiling. "I think I can rest alone" Nikki said "but you know I was glad to be staying with you." "I know that sis" Neve said "But keep in mind that nothing is stopping you from having a friend lay in the room with you." "Maybe I can see if Kitty or Jubliee will" Nikki said. "That's up to you sis" Neve said "I love you." "I love you too sis" Nikki said "do you think you will be ok alone?" "I will be" Neve said yawning "I am already getting sleepy." "I guess we will leave you" Nikki said "good night sis." "Good night" Neve said relaxing now. Lloyd walked with Nikki to her room as he had done before. "Thank you for walking with me" Nikki said. "No problem" Lloyd said opening his arms for hug "You sure you will be ok alone?" "I should be" Nikki said "I was alone before." "Alright" Lloyd said "But just remember I am here for you as best I can be alright?" "I know" Nikki said "good night." "Good night" Lloyd said hugging her gently before he let her go and went towards his room. Nikki went into her room now and got ready for bed.

The room was peaceful but a little too quiet without someone to talk to. Nikki didn't worry about anything so she fell asleep. She dreamed in her sleep. It wasn't exactly a nightmare but she was still unsure what to make of it. Her sister was there giving her a collar that would help her keep her powers in check. "Sis I don't want this" Nikki said in the dream. "It is better this way" The Neve in the dream said "Do you want to hurt someone else?" "No I don't" Nikki said "I can't stand to see anyone else hurt because of me." "Then just take the collar sis" Neve said. Nikki took the collar and put it on. At that moment Emma came up out of no where. Nikki saw her and was scared and confused, Neve didn't seem worried. "What is going on?" Nikki asked. "We have to make sure the collar works sis" Neve said "I want you to attack Emma and see what happens." Nikki did so. As soon as Nikki tried to launch an attack with her powers she felt a powerful electrical shock course through her body enough to make her fall to her knees. Nikki couldn't move. "Looks like it works" Emma said watching Nikki carefully "Are you ok sis?" Neve asked. "Yea" Nikki said as she got up. "I am sorry" Neve said. "It is not your fault sis" Nikki said as she tried to attack again. Again she felt the shock that caused her to drop to her knees. "Now there is no need for that" Emma said "We know it works."

"Take it off I can't take this anymore" Nikki said. "We can't" Emma said "It must stay there." "No" Nikki said "Take it off." Neve went down to Nikki "Sis I am sorry but you need it" She said "Your powers are out of control." "I want it off" Nikki said as she tried pulling it off. The second her hand touched it she was shocked again though it wasn't as powerful as the ones that had hit her before. Neve looked sad, "Sis please don't do that" She said. "Take it off" Nikki said "I can't stand this." "Sis you don't have to be shocked you know" Neve said "Just don't use your powers." "Take this stupid collar off now!" Nikki yelled. "Nikki calm down" Neve said "I don't want your powers to go off again and you get shocked." "Take the collar off and I will calm down" Nikki said. Nikki almost felt this dream turning into a nightmare she was sweating in her sleep. "I can't take it off" Neve said "It is for the best." "The best for who?" Nikki asked as she woke up quickly. She found herself in her room, alone, no collar on her neck. Nikki couldn't go back to sleep now. There was a soft knock on her door. "Who is it?" Nikki asked now wide awake. Lloyd pushed open her door gently "Are you ok?" He asked softly. "I will be" Nikki said.

Lloyd came in a little more now. "What happened?" He asked. "A really strange dream" Nikki said as she told him about it. "Do you think it is because you laid down alone?" Lloyd asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said. "Do you want me to go get someone?" Lloyd asked "So you can get back to sleep?" He didn't really want to leave her again but he didn't think it was such a good idea for it to be him that stayed even though he really wanted to. "Nah I am wide awake now" Nikki said. "Its barely five am though" Lloyd said "Breakfast isn't until like eight what will you do until then?" "Read I guess" Nikki said "too bad its so late I would go talk to Jean about it." "It's past the time to qualify as lights out" Lloyd said softly "I-I could stay with you it wouldn't be breaking the rules I don't think." "Its fine with me" Nikki said. "It might help you to relax" Lloyd said "From the looks of things that dream was pretty bad." "It might" Nikki said as she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. "I thought you said you were wide awake?" Lloyd asked smiling. "I am but its still to late to be up" Nikki said "but I guess I can stay awake and talk to you." "Do what you want to do" Lloyd said "I am not going to change it" He moved closer, wanting to rest next to her but not able to even get close to the bed if he wasn't invited. "Its ok I'd rather talk" Nikki said now sitting back up. Lloyd stood between Nikki and Neve's bed now "What about?" He asked.

"Anything" Nikki said. "What would you do if that actually happened?" Lloyd asked "Not that I think it would but still..." "I would probably be trying to find someway to get the collar off" Nikki said. "But didn't it hurt you when you tried?" Lloyd asked. "Yea it did" Nikki said "but I really wouldnt' know what else to do." "And you couldn't just let it stay on" Lloyd asked "I mean I understand why you would want it off but would being normal be such a bad thing?" "I guess not" Nikki said "but I wouldn't be me without the powers you said it yourself." "Let's just hope it doesn't happen" Lloyd said moving closer to the bed now and gently sitting near her "Either way I will always be here for you." "Thanks for always being there for me" Nikki said. "Your welcome" Lloyd said sitting close to her now, as they had before when they relaxed together. "So have you had any other dreams about us?" Nikki asked. "I have" Lloyd said "Do you think we really will become part of the team?" "I hope so" Nikki said. "And afterwards will they see us as adults?" Lloyd asked. "Who knows" Nikki said "we may still be considered kids." "I wonder what they will think of us though?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "We will just have to wait and see" Lloyd said. "Yep we will have to wait and see" Nikki said.

"I wonder what they will say when they found out that we are in love?" Lloyd asked. "Who knows" Nikki said "I don't think it would really matter." "Well if they knew it would help us to stay together" Lloyd said. "True" Nikki said. "Would you like me to stay here for now?" Lloyd asked resting behind her. "Sure" Nikki said. "I am just too comfy to move" He said softly. "So am I" Nikki said. "Your beautiful you know that?" Lloyd spoke very soft now. "Thank you" Nikki said. "I am glad that you are willing to be this close to me" Lloyd said softly "Most girls aren't." "So you never had a girlfriend?" Nikki asked. "I tried to many times" Lloyd said "But most girls had the attitude that I was a sweet guy but not attractive enough to be romantic with or close to." "At least you have me now" Nikki said. "But how long will you be able willing to stay with me?" Lloyd asked softly. "Forever" Nikki said "What time is it now?" "Going on about six why?" Lloyd asked. "I was just wondering" Nikki said "because I was going to see if I could catch Jean and tell her my nightmare." "I think the teachers wake up around seven and head for their class rooms to prepare" Lloyd said "You might be able to talk to her then. Or you could just wait until after our class with her at around ten." "I want to try to talk to her before class" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said "I will let you know when its about seven. Even set my alarm just in case we fall asleep not that that is likely."

"I don't think I could go back to sleep" Nikki said "not after that nightmare." "I wouldn't think so" Lloyd said gently reaching up to stroke her hair if she would let him. "The nightmare was too horrifying" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled as he was able to stroke her hair, he didn't know if she would like it but her hair felt nice to him. Nikki was liking this. "What makes you want to do that?" Nikki asked. "I don't know" Lloyd said "It doesn't bother you does it?" "No it don't" Nikki said. "That's good" Lloyd said "I would never want to do something that bothered you" She could feel his soft breaths against her neck now he was close to her hair, almost smelling it. "I am glad" Nikki said. "And if I ever do, slap me" Lloyd said showing that playful mood that Nikki loved. "Alright" Nikki said playfully. "I love you" Lloyd said softly. "I love you too" Nikki said. "Would you consider us old enough to be married?" Lloyd asked suddenly. "I wouldn't know" Nikki said. "Maybe that is something I should ask the professor while you talk to Jean" Lloyd said "Would you want to marry me?" "Yea but I want to at least know we are ready" Nikki said "and with us being young I wouldn't think we are ready." "I understand that" Lloyd said "We can wait."

"Lets wait please" Nikki said. "Ok" Lloyd said growing quiet now as he waited for the hour to pass unsure of what to say. "So do you know in your dream what I had?" Nikki asked "or did it even show?" "What the kids?" Lloyd asked softly. "Yea" Nikki said. "We had two" Lloyd said "A boy and a girl, the boy came first." "Were they twins or one at a time?" Nikki asked. "I don't think they were twins" Lloyd said softly. "That seems odd" Nikki said "I would figure that if there was a set of twins then if any of them had kids they would be twins." Lloyd just laughed, "Twins don't work that way" He said softly "Having twins is just as unpredictable for twins as it is for non-twins." "Oh" Nikki said. "What did you think that twins always had twins?" Lloyd asked. "That is what I assumed" Nikki said "I didn't know." "How many twins do you know that had twins for parents?" Lloyd asked. "Not many" Nikki said. "There you go then" Lloyd said "Do you know anything about how twins come into being?" "No I don't" Nikki said. "It's a random event" Lloyd said describing how a twin comes into being, from what he heard from a tv show he watched a few months ago, before he came into his powers. "Oh ok" Nikki said. "I wouldn't mind having twins though" Lloyd said "Though I know they would be handful for us." "True" Nikki said.

Lloyd's watch then went off to signal it was just about seven. "I guess I need to go see Jean right quick" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said, getting up "I will see you in class then?" "See you then" Nikki said as she headed to Jean's room and knocked. "Jean you in there?" Nikki asked. "Nikki?" Jean called "What are you doing up so early? Come on in." "I wanted to talk to you" Nikki said as she told Jean the story. "Do you think that would actually happen?" Jean asked. "No I don't" Nikki said "but I thought it would be better to talk about it instead of bottling it up." "What do you think caused you to have such a dream?" Jean asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I guess my fear." "Your fear?" Jean asked "Fear of what?" "Just the fear itself" Nikki said "I am afraid of Emma and I was afraid of losing Neve at least I think that is what could have caused it or just the fear of being alone." "But your not alone" Jean said "You will always have us." "I am glad" Nikki said "what do you think could have caused the nightmare?" "We can't be sure" Jean said "Dreams can be funny things, but we should get ready for class." "I have one more question before class" Nikki said. "And that is?" Jean asked heading for her door. "Is there a way to protect myself from dreams?" Nikki asked. Jean shook her head "You need to stop trying to run away" She said softly and she moved up close to Nikki to reassure her "If you just let things happen and never run, they will work out for the best." "Thanks for the talk Jean" Nikki said "and I will remember that next time I want to run."

"You do that" Jean said "Now isn't your first class with Storm?" "Yea it is" Nikki said. "I will see you next class" Jean said as Nikki made her way to Storm's class room. Nikki made it to the class room. She went inside just in time for class to start, Storm smiled at her as she made her way to her seat. Nikki sat down once she got to her seat. Again Nikki's classes went smoothly, even her training classes. All of them were soon over and it was a good time for her to go back down and see Neve. Nikki made her way to Neve. She found Neve sitting up on the bed, it was the first time in a while that Nikki had seen her sitting up without a food tray. "Hey sis" Nikki said. "Oh hi" Neve said smiling "I finally get to leave today and go back to our room." "That's great" Nikki said "at least I won't be alone in there now." Nikki then went and hugged her sister. "Strange things happen to me when I am alone" Nikki said. "What do you mean?" Neve asked softly. Nikki told Neve about the nightmare she had. "You know that I would never do that right?" Neve asked. "I know sis" Nikki said "and I could have lost control again with my powers." "But you didn't right?" Neve asked "Nothing happened to the room?" "The room is ok" Nikki said "I woke up before it could go any farther." "Well see that means you have more control doesn't it?" Neve asked. "Yea it does" Nikki said "so what do you want to do today sis?" "First I want to get moved back into our room" Neve said "I feel like I haven't been in there for months." "Alright" Nikki said. With that the two began packing her things so that she could get back into her room. Nikki helped carry them out and then Lloyd was there to help as well.

Nikki was glad to have her sister back with her. Soon enough they had everything back where it belonged "Now what?" Lloyd asked. "Its up to Neve" Nikki said "this is her day." "How about we spend it with our men?" Neve asked playfully. "That works" Nikki said "do we spend it together or separate?" "Either way" Neve said "It doesn't matter to me." "Lets spend it together" Nikki said. "Sounds good to me" Lloyd said "Do you want me to go and get Spyke?" "That sounds good" Nikki said. Lloyd then left the two of them to find Spyke. Nikki and Neve were able to talk some. "You getting closer to him?" Neve asked softly. "Yea I am" Nikki said "he's even had dreams about us." "That's interesting" Neve said "What do you think about that?" "I actually think its neat" Nikki said. "Neat?" She asked "How so?" "He told me that he had one where we were married and had a family" Nikki said. "Wow" Neve said smiling "I wonder what he is thinking about before he lays down?" "Me" Nikki said. "You" Neve said still smiling "Among other things, he must really care about you." "I believe he does" Nikki said "he even told him that he cares for me and thinks about me." "Well there you go then" Neve said "Do you care for him just as much?" "Yea I do" Nikki said "I just haven't really thought about dreaming about him." "Dreams happen as they happen too you know" Neve said "You should clear your mind one night and see what sort of dream you have." "I'll try that tonight then" Nikki said.

A.t that point Lloyd and Spyke came up "You two ready to go?" He asked. "Yep" Nikki said. "Then let's do it then" Spyke said "I am sure Neve is glad to finally be out of that room" "You got that right" Neve said smiling. "So where do we go?" Nikki asked. "Why don't we just walk around the courtyard?" Neve offered "Its good just to get out you know?" "Sounds good" Nikki said. The four walked around the courtyard until it was about time for dinner. "What do we want for dinner?" Nikki asked. "Whatever they have" Neve said "Anything is better then the healthy stuff they were giving me in the infirmry." "How about we split a pizza" Nikki said "Pepperoni and bacon and Canadian bacon." "Works for me" Spyke said smiling. "Neve Lloyd does that work for you two?" Nikki asked. "Yup" Both of them said at once. "Ok" Nikki said as she went and ordered a large pepperoni bacon and Canadian bacon pizza. The group sat down at a table to wait on the food. "So after we eat what do we do before lights out?" Nikki asked. "I don't know" Lloyd said softly "What about just spend time with each other separately?" "That works" Nikki said. After eating dinner the group then went up to their rooms. Nikki hung out with Lloyd now. "So what did you and your sister talk about?" He asked. "Normal girl stuff" Nikki said. "Oh ok" Lloyd said "Nothing about me then?" "I told her about the dreams you had" Nikki said. "What did she say?" Lloyd asked. "She said they were interesting" Nikki said.

"Interesting in a good way?" Lloyd asked. "I guess so" Nikki said "at least it shows that you care about me." "I love you" Lloyd said "It's not just normal caring." "I love you too" Nikki said "if it's not normal caring then what is it?" "It's love, that's better then caring" Lloyd said. "True love is better than caring" Nikki said. "Right" Lloyd said. "I love you" Nikki said as she kissed him. Lloyd was surprised but he returned the kiss. "I love you too" He said softly glad to hear her say those words. "I don't want to ever lose you" Nikki said. "And you won't" Lloyd said "Never, I will always be here for you." "I am glad" Nikki said. Lloyd wanted to share a deeper kiss with her but he didn't know if he should do that right now. He had his face so close to her's, closer then it had ever been before. Nikki wanted to do a deeper kiss too but she wasn't sure if she was ready. "I could kiss you much deeper then that" Lloyd said trying to make it sound like a playful challenge. "Your on" Nikki said playfully as she kissed him deeper. Lloyd smiled against the kiss but took and decided to play chase a bit with her tongue to see if she was really into it. Nikki started playing with his tongue now. Lloyd eventually broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Was that ok?" He asked softly. "Yea it was ok" Nikki said. "I thought it felt great" Lloyd said "We should do that more often." "Works for me" Nikki said.

"You really think so?" Lloyd asked. "Yea I do" Nikki said. At that point Spyke and Neve came back and it was getting closer to lights out "I guess I should go now" Lloyd said softly. "Night Lloyd" Nikki said. "Good night" Lloyd said softly leaving the room with a smile. "He seemed happier" Neve said. "We kissed again" Nikki said. "Was it the same as before or something more?" Neve asked. "Our kisses were deeper than before" Nikki said. "And did you like the deeper kisses?" Neve asked. "Yes I did" Nikki said. "Who's idea was it to start the deeper kisses?" Neve asked. "Lloyd's" Nikki said. "He's getting braver huh?" Neve asked. "Yea he is" Nikki said as she climbed into her bed. "You know Spyke is doing pretty good too" Neve said "I kissed him a couple times now." "How was your kisses?" Nikki asked. "I liked them pretty good" Neve said "He was actually suprisingly timid at first." "I am glad everything is going ok with you two" Nikki said. "And the same goes for you and Lloyd" Neve said as she got ready for bed now. Nikki had meditated a bit before she fell asleep. With her mind clear she drifted off to sleep and could feel what would be a peaceful dream coming. She saw Lloyd before her, older now, and somehow stronger.

Nikki was smiling in her sleep because of the dream. "How are you doing honey?" Lloyd asked in the dream. "Good" Nikki said in the dream. "Where's Jessie?" Lloyd asked softly "Right here daddy" said a young little boy, about six. Nikki knew this to be their son. "Jessie what were you doing?" Nikki asked in the dream. "Just getting my things together mommy" Jessie said. Nikki was glad to have the little boy he looked like Lloyd did in some of his younger pictures but he had her eyes and hair. "Ok" Nikki said "also how is everything going with you?" "I am doing good" Jessie said "Why do you ask mom?" Somehow Nikki knew that Jessie hadn't came into his powers yet, if he had any. "I am just doing what a mom does" Nikki said. Jessie smiled at her and then went on to play with his toys, it looked as if they weren't in the school right now. Nikki felt as if this was their house together. "Lloyd how is everything going with you?" Nikki asked. "Pretty good" Lloyd said "Wouldn't you agree?" "Yea I would" Nikki said. "Our boy is great isn't he?" Lloyd asked eyeing their son. "Yea he is" Nikki said "I just hope if he comes into powers he don't get mine." "I don't think we have to worry about that" Lloyd said "Even if he does, he seems to be a pretty calm kid."

"You know he gets that from you" Nikki said. "What makes you say that?" Lloyd asked "I am not all that calm." "You're calmer than me" Nikki said. "I guess your right about that" Lloyd said "But I still love you just the same." "I love you too" Nikki said as she hugged him in the dream. All too soon the dream was over, Nikki could feel how close her family was and truly how much she loved Lloyd. Nikki was still smiling when she woke up that morning. Neve saw her and smiled "You must have had a good dream this time" She said. "Yea I did" Nikki said "I had a dream about me and Lloyd and our little son Jessie." "Interesting" Neve said "I wonder what made your mind create a child like that?" "I don't really know" Nikki said. "Are you going to tell Lloyd about it?" Neve asked. "Of course" Nikki said. "Well we should get ready for class" Neve said. "Alright" Nikki said as she got up and got ready for class. Neve did the same and soon the two were out the door, just to be greeted by their respective other, it seemed the boys planned on walking them to class. "You two always know when to meet us don't you?" Nikki asked. "You could say that" Lloyd said smiling "Is that such a bad thing?" "No" Nikki said "I just think you two are starting to think a like." "Again not a bad thing" Lloyd said. "As long as it doesn't make us dislike each other" Spyke added.

"I hope you two don't" Nikki said "we make a great group of friends." "True" Neve said "Now let's get to class before we are all late." "Alright" Nikki said as she headed for class. Soon all of them were in class and everything went peacefully yet again. Nikki could almost feel that she agreed with the professor, maybe she did have more control of her powers. Nikki was glad that she was able to stay calm. Once classes were over Neve went off with Spyke again and Nikki was left with Lloyd. Nikki walked over to Lloyd and kissed him. "What was that for?" Lloyd asked smiling. "I had a good day" Nikki said "and I also have a dream to tell you about." "Really?" Lloyd asked "Do you want to go up to your room to talk about it or what?" "Sure" Nikki said. "It must mean that we are going to be together" Nikki said the two then went back up to the room and Lloyd let her in first before he followed. "Thank you" Nikki said as she began to tell Lloyd about her dream. "What do you think it means?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Now we have both dreamed about having kids and being together" Lloyd said "That must mean something." "It must mean that we are going to be together" Nikki said. "You think so?" Lloyd asked. "Yea I do" Nikki said.

At that point there was a knock on the door. "Hey Nikki its Cyclops you and Lloyd are due in the danger room again" He said "Get him and be ready in about an hour." "Alright Cyclops" Nikki said. "I guess they are thinking about making us part of the team" Lloyd said "Since we are having to go to the danger room again." "Maybe so" Nikki said "are we ready to go?" "I am if you are" Lloyd said smiling. "I am ready to go" Nikki said. The two then made their way to the danger room. "You two ready for training mission number two?" Cyclops asked. "I think so" Nikki said. This time the hologram changed and they found themselves faced with a burning apartment complex. It looked as if the firefighters had just started fighting it but there was a mother outside who seemed really worried. Nikki went into the apartment to save anyone else was there. Lloyd went to comfort the people for the moment before he went in to help as well. Inside Nikki could hear both a young girl calling and a small dog yelping, they were on opposite sides of the building. Lloyd was soon there in the form of dalmation to go with the firefighters. Nikki went to get the little girl. Lloyd saw her leave and then went after the little dog soon enough they were able to bring them both out.

Nikki was glad. "Looks like we did pretty good" Lloyd said as the hologram changed back. "Yea it does" Nikki said. "You two make a pretty good team" Cyclops said down to them "You didn't even have to tell each other what you were going to do." "Thanks Cyclops" Nikki said. "Reminds me of me and Jean moving in perfect sync and all" He said smiling. "That is cool" Nikki said. "What now?" Lloyd asked "You two can go on that mission can take alot out of you" Cyclops said. "Alright" Nikki said as she was getting ready to leave. "What would you like to do now?" Lloyd asked "And do you think we make a good team like he said?" "I don't know what to do" Nikki said "but I do think we make a good team." "How about we head out to the courtyard?" Lloyd offered. "That works" Nikki said. The two moved on to the courtyard and found Kitty sitting where she normally read but this time she was talking to Otto. Nikki was glad to see Otto out and about. "I wonder what she is doing with Otto?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "you want to go find out?" "Sure" Lloyd said "If you want to." "Hey Kitty what are you doing with Otto?" Nikki asked walking over to her.

It didn't take them long to figure it out. Nikki could hear Peter's voice coming from the little robot. "Hey Peter" Nikki said. "Oh hello" Peter said through the robot "I didn't know you were going to be part of this Nikki." "I have good news" Nikki said "but I can wait and tell you and Illyana later and sorry about interrupting." "It's no problem" Kitty said smiling "Don't worry about it" "What sort of news?" Peter asked. "Lloyd and I have been in the danger room twice" Nikki said. "Wow that's impressive have they said anything about you becoming part of the team?" Peter asked. "Not yet" Nikki said "don't worry I will tell you guys if we make it." "Are you sure you want to make it?" Kitty asked "It's pretty dangerous." "I want to make it" Nikki said "even if it is dangerous at least I would be able to fight back against Emma." "But don't you do that now anyway?" Kitty asked. "True" Nikki said. "If we become part of the team it will make us feel like we are older" Lloyd said "More important." "So how are you and Illyana doing?" Nikki asked. "We doing good" Peter said "How about you guys?" "We are doing good" Nikki said. "That's good to hear" Peter said "Well I got to go." "Bye Peter and I will keep you guys informed" Nikki said. "Alright" Peter said and then Otto disconnected from them.

"Sorry about that though Kitty" Nikki said. "Sorry for what?" Kitty asked "It's alright, I can always call him again." "Ok so how are you holding up?" Nikki asked "Since Peter is back home." "I have never had any form of a long distance relationship before" Kitty said "I hope it works out." "I do too" Nikki said. "And how is your relationship with him going?" Nikki asked looking at the two of them. "Its going real well" Nikki said "we have both had dreams about each other and having a family." "That must be great" Kitty said. "It is strange" Nikki said "but cool." "Strange?" Kitty asked "How so?" "Its strange because I have never had anything like this happen before" Nikki said "and ever since then the two of us have gotten closer." "That's a good thing isn't it?" Kitty asked. "Yea it is" Nikki said. "You really care for him don't you?" Kitty asked. "Yea I do" Nikki said "he is the first one I have cared about that hasn't left and won't leave." Lloyd just smiled at that, he hadn't really gotten much in the ways of complements from her so he would just call that one. Nikki then turned and smiled at Lloyd. "So what are you going to do now Kitty?" He asked "Probably just read for now" She said smiling back at them. "You know Kitty if you want to hang out one day with us I wouldn't mind it" Nikki said. "Its fine" Kitty said "I need to finish up this book anyway its actually Jean's not mine."

"Alright" Nikki said as she got ready to leave. "See you guys later" Kitty said as they went back up to Nikki's room. "So what now?" Nikki asked Lloyd. "Well we can either wait for your sister or go looking for her" Lloyd said softly. "Neve is probably with Spyke" Nikki said. "I would think so" Lloyd said "Probably getting as close as we are." "Most likely" Nikki said. "That's a good thing too right?" Lloyd asked. "Yea it is" Nikki said. "Do you want to go get her?" Lloyd asked. "Nah lets let her be for now" Nikki said. "So what do we do instead?" Lloyd asked. "We can just talk if you want" Nikki said. "I wonder if we do have kids what will they be?" Lloyd asked "A boy and a girl like I had or just a boy like you did." "Who knows" Nikki said "we will just have to find out." "Find out?" Lloyd questioned, surprised, "You mean you are willing to have kids with me?" "Of course" Nikki said. "After we get married of course" Lloyd said. "Yes" Nikki said. "But first we need to be members of the team and be considered adults enough to get married" Lloyd said smiling. "That is true" Nikki said. "What will you do when they tell you have become a full fledged member?" Lloyd asked. "Celebrate" Nikki said. Lloyd laughed softly "And how would you do that?" He asked. "I guess we will just have to figure it out huh?" Lloyd asked smiling. "Yea" Nikki said.

It wasn't long after that that Neve and Spyke came back up to the room. "I guess its good night then" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said as Nikki saw Spyke give Neve a kiss. The boys then left. "How was your day sis?" Nikki asked. "Spyke and I had fun" Neve said smiling as she got ready for bed "What about you?" "We had a good time" Nikki said. "What did he say about your dreams?" Neve asked. "He said it was interesting" Nikki said. "So do you guys have any sort of plans?" Neve asked "You seem so close." "Hopefully we can get married and have a family" Nikki said "but I don't want to push it." "Do you think he's not ready for it?" Neve asked "Or are you not ready for it?" "I am the one that is afraid" Nikki said. "What are you afraid of?" Neve asked softly moving closer to her sister to comfort her if she had to. "I am not sure yet" Nikki said. "I will let you come to that yourself" Neve said "Just think about it." "I will think about it" Nikki said. "For now sis let's get some sleep" Neve said smiling. "Ok sis" Nikki said. The two then got ready for bed at that point. Nikki cleared her mind before she fell asleep. "You wanting a special dream again?" Neve asked smiling. "Yea I do" Nikki said still sleeping. "I wonder what will happen this time" Neve said as she went to sleep herself. Nikki was soon in another dream, this one about Lloyd and about Kitty and Peter. It was almost about relationships as a whole. Nikki could see Peter and Kitty together in front of her.

Nikki was wondering what was going to happen in this one. She saw that Peter and Kitty were doing well the two were seeming like they were still really close. It seemed that Neve had even set up a video player so that Kitty could speak to him on the phone with video in real time. Nikki was glad that this was going on and she was glad that Kitty and Peter were doing well and so were her and Lloyd. She soon saw Lloyd with the same little boy Jessie following him "You ready to head back home?" He asked. "Yea I am" Nikki said "good bye guys." "See you guys later" Kitty called, Nikki saw Peter wave to them. "I am glad that Kitty and Peter are going good" Nikki said. "Me too" Lloyd said "Those two make an interesting couple though." "How so?" Nikki asked. "Well one is somewhat small and can walk through walls while the other is really big and can be harder then a wall" Lloyd said smiling. "True" Nikki said "but look at us I am short and have shadow balls and shadow bolts and you can change into human or animal." "Yeah but their powers almost contradict don't you think?" Lloyd asked. "I guess so" Nikki said "Jessie you ok?" "Yup" Jessie said "Doing fine mommy, what about you?" "I am fine" Nikki said.

"When will I be able to go to this school?" Jessie asked. "When you come into your powers" Nikki said "that is if you have any." "You mean its possible that I don't have any?" Jessie asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "I hope I have some" Jessie said "Looks like our son is looking forward to having powers" Lloyd said smiling. "Yea it does" Nikki said. "I wonder where he gets that from" Lloyd asked smiling. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Weren't you all about your powers honey?" Lloyd asked "That is before you lost control?" "I guess so" Nikki said. "That's what I was talking about" Lloyd said "And besides I think between the both of us his powers should be pretty interesting." "Yea it should" Nikki said. Soon enough they were home and Nikki saw that in her dream she lived in a big house. Nikki had walked into the house now. "come on" Lloyd said "Let's get us some dinner started. I am hungry" Nikki could feel that she was starting to wake up now. Nikki didn't want to wake up. She then felt her sister starting to nudge her gently "come on sis" She heard her voice from seemingly far away. Nikki had awaken now. "Having too good of a dream huh?" Neve asked smiling "I saw how happy you looked and almost didn't want to wake you."

"Yea I was" Nikki said "It was another one but this time it had you Kitty, Peter, me, Lloyd, and mine and Lloyd's son Jessie." "Wow" Neve said "That's a lot of people in one dream." "Yea but Peter was still in Russia and you had set up a video phone for Kitty so that she could talk to Peter and me and Lloyd and Jessie were there visiting" Nikki said "but I didn't want to wake up because I was dreaming about mine and Lloyd's house." "What sort of house was it?" Neve asked smiling as she got ready for class now. "It was a nice house" Nikki said "It looked to be a two story house." "That's pretty good" Neve said "I wonder if you guys would actually be able to manage a house like that?" "I don't know" Nikki said "we will have to see I guess." "Would you want a house like that?" Neve asked. "Yea I would" Nikki said as she got up and got dressed for class. Once they were ready to go and got to the door they found the boys waiting for them again. "Good morning guys" Nikki said. "You ready to go?" Lloyd asked. "Yea" Nikki said. They soon all made it to class again and again the day went peacefully. Nikki could feel herself getting much more confident and calmer with her powers. Nikki was glad to have more control of powers.

As the class ended she saw Lloyd walking over to her as he had been doing everyday for the past few days. "Hey Lloyd" Nikki said "I had another dream." "About me again?" Lloyd asked. "Actually it was more of a relationship dream" Nikki said "it had Kitty who was still with Peter and me you and Jessie and then Neve was making a video phone for Kitty." "I wonder if Neve could really do that?" Lloyd questioned smiling. "Who knows" Nikki said. "Do you think we should ask her?" Lloyd wondered out loud. "You can" Nikki said. "Don't you mean we can?" Lloyd asked. "Sure we can" Nikki said. "Did you see anything else in the dream?" Lloyd asked. "When we made it home it looked like a two story house" Nikki said "it was really pretty." "I don't know how we could get a house like that" Lloyd said "Unless I got a really good job." "I don't know" Nikki said "I couldn't really tell it might have been a one story house." "It shows that we lived away from the school though" Lloyd said "Was our house far away?" "No it wasn't" Nikki said. "Would you want to live away from the school?" Lloyd asked. "Not really" Nikki said. "Would it be ok to raise a child in this enviorment though?" Lloyd asked. "I would think so" Nikki said "but even if we are not at the school I would like to have one near it." "I know" Lloyd said "I understand that."

"So what do we do now?" Nikki asked. It didn't take them long before they saw Cyclops coming to see them. "You two..." He called smiling "Training mission three, danger room...get ready." "I will be there I just want to take my things up to my room" Nikki said. "See you two soon" Cyclops said and he made his way to the danger room. Nikki ran to take her things to the room and she changed clothes and then went to the danger room. Lloyd was waiting for her at her door to walk with her down to the danger room. "Alright" Cyclops said "This mission is a little bit more involved. You have to be able to not only save someone but also protect them and yourself from harm. Do you think you can do that?" "I don't know" Nikki said "it sounds a bit tricky." "Just work as a team and you should be fine." Cyclops said "Would you want to make out a plan first?" "That would be better" Nikki said. "Do then" Cyclops said "But keep in mind that you may not always be able to do so. The one you are protecting is a lost mutant and you are protecting them from the officials that have just started poping up." Lloyd turned to Nikki "How should we do this?" He asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said. "Do you want to do the saving or the protecting?" Lloyd asked.

"I think I will do the saving" Nikki said "which leaves you doing the protecting." "Keep in mind what we learned before" Lloyd said "We don't want to hurt anyone, just stop them." "I know" Nikki said. "Alright are we good with that as a plan?" Lloyd asked. "Yea" Nikki said. Lloyd signaled to Cyclops and he started the mission. Nikki saw the young mutant running away from the officals. They were on a busy street and there was a ton of cars that Nikki could use to stop them if only the girl wasn't so close to them. Nikki then chased after the girl. Lloyd followed and soon Nikki thought she might have a shot to hit a light to block the officers from getting to her. Nikki used her powers to try and stop them. She was able to hit the light to block their path for now as Lloyd went in to help the girl. Nikki ran to try and help as well. "You remember to keep the people from getting to her" Lloyd said as he made it to the girl. "I will try to" Nikki said. Nikki had to block the officers from getting to the girl and she was doing ok at it. One of them brought out a gun now and aimed it at her. Nikki fired off her powers now.

She had actually aimed for the man's gun knocking it away. Both the officers ran for cover now. Nikki got prepared to fire off again. "Don't" Lloyd said coming to her side with the girl near him "They are running now, let's just get out of here." "Alright" Nikki said. She then shot the ground with her powers. Nikki and Lloyd then made their way as far from the site as it seemed they could in the hologram, it then vanished. "That was pretty good" Cyclops said "Nikki you must remember that we don't need to hurt those we are fighting against merely foil their plan." "I got scared" Nikki said "especially when he pulled the gun." "I understand" Cyclops said "Just remember that we don't want to hurt anyone if we can help it." "Alright" Nikki said "and I understand." "Well it looks like you two just might be ready for your first true mission" Cyclops said smiling as he came down from the control console. "Wow that means a lot coming from a teacher" Nikki said "thank you." "Keep in mind that I was where you two are not too long ago" Cyclops said smiling still. "And your welcome." "Hopefully I don't panic again" Nikki said. "I will be there to help you" Lloyd said smiling "I won't go too far away from you if I can help it." "Thanks Lloyd" Nikki said. Cyclops smiled and leaned in close to whisper something into Lloyd's ear before he waved to them "I will see you guys later." He said "Have a relaxing evening and get some rest tonight ok?" "Alright" Nikki said as she got ready to leave.

Lloyd was pretty silent as they made their way back up to the room. "What did Cyclops tell you?" Nikki asked. "Just that he was the same way with Jean" He said softly. "Oh" Nikki said "I guess we better get some rest." "That is once your sister gets back" Lloyd said smiling sitting with her in her room. "Ok" Nikki said "I am glad that you and I are together." "What makes you say that?" Lloyd asked. "I have never really had anyone that I could get close with real well" Nikki said. "What about your sister?" Lloyd asked. "True" Nikki said. "Didn't you tell me once that I wouldn't be your first close guy friend?" Lloyd asked. "Yea I did" Nikki said "his name is John but he left before I even came into my powers." "Did you ever find out why he left?" Lloyd asked. "His family moved" Nikki said. "So it wasn't his or your fault that he left right?" Lloyd asked. "No" Nikki said "but when I did meet back up with him he said that he thought about me while he was away." "You saw him again?" Lloyd asked "When was this?" "When I was first with Emma is when I saw him" Nikki said. "He didn't try anything did he?" Lloyd asked "I mean it sounds like he still cared about you, from what you say." "No he didn't" Nikki said.

"That's good" Lloyd said "Do you still care about him?" "Not as much as I do about you" Nikki said. Lloyd just looked out her window now. At that point Neve came back in "I should probably go" Lloyd said getting up "I will see you tomorrow." "Bye Lloyd and good night" Nikki said "See you tomorrow." "Good night" Lloyd said as he shut the door behind him. "Is everything ok with you two?" Neve asked "He seemed a little less happy this time." "Yea everything is good" Nikki said "the only thing is I told him about John." "That's why he was quiet as he left" Neve said softly. "Yea it is" Nikki said "although I do have good news Cyclops thinks we maybe ready for our first mission." "Thats great" Neve said "Do you think your ready?" "I think we are" Nikki said. "Then maybe you are" Neve said ready for bed now. Nikki had changed into her night clothes and she crawled into bed. Nikki had cleared her mind again and hoping to have another peaceful dream. "You want another dream about Lloyd?" Neve asked as she saw her meditate. "Yep" Nikki said in her sleep. Neve just smiled and went to sleep herself. Again Nikki dreamed about being with Lloyd this time she found herself 'waking up' in the master bedroom of their big house. Lloyd was right next to her. "Morning..." He said smiling at her when she opened her eyes in the dream.

"Morning" Nikki said. "You ready for some breakfast?" Lloyd asked. "I sure am" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled at her and got up from the bed. For the first time since the illusion Nikki got a chance to see his chest again, she didn't know if it was because of how it really was or because of the dream but it was even more attractive to her. Nikki drooled when she seen him. "I love you so much" Nikki said. "It's been a while since you did that" Lloyd said smiling "You used to do that so much more when we first started staying together." "I know" Nikki said "I love you so much and I am glad that we have a family and each other." "I love you too" Lloyd said smiling as he leaned down to kiss her again as he had done the one time they shared a deep kiss. Nikki had smiled when he kissed her. "Well I better get Jessie up" Lloyd said getting up. "Alright" Nikki said "I will go start breakfast after I change." "I know" Lloyd said as he started to get up and dressed himself. Lloyd smiled as the two finished getting dressed at the same time and he went to wake up Jessie as she went downstairs to fix breakfast. Nikki had started bacon and eggs for breakfast. It wasn't long before Lloyd had Jessie downstairs and ready to eat. Nikki had plated the food now. "I hope you guys like it" Nikki said as she sat down to eat as well.

"We always do" Jessie said smiling "Don't we daddy?" Lloyd just nodded and began to eat. Nikki had finished eating now and she took and put her plate in the sink. Lloyd and Jessie did the same. "We ready for school now?" Jessie asked. Nikki then looked at Lloyd. "That's where we are heading" Lloyd said smiling "Be sure to keep your concentration in class today Jessie" "I know" Jessie said. "What are you going to do today mommy?" He asked. "I am coming with you" Nikki said "and I think Professor Xavier has something for me." "What does he have?" Lloyd asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said "he just said that he had something for me." "Well let's get going then" Lloyd said. "Alright" Nikki said. The three made their way to the school. Nikki was glad to be back at the school. "You have a good day" Lloyd said smiling to Jessie "You said you had something to get?" He asked turning to Nikki. "Yea I do" Nikki said as she headed to the Professor's office. "Hello Nikki" He said "I am glad that you were able to make it. I have these for you" He handed her a bracelet and necklace set. "Thank you Professor" Nikki said. "Do you like them?" He asked softly. "I love them" Nikki said. "I am glad to hear it" He said "Did you come here alone?"

"No Lloyd and I came together with our son Jessie" Nikki said. "Well I knew one of you would have brought him" The professor said "I just didn't know if you both came." "Yea we both did" Nikki said "and thanks again for the necklace and bracelet." "Alright are you two going to stay a while?" He asked. "Yea" Nikki said "I miss being here." "Alright then" The professor said "I heard from Cyclops that he wanted to see you two." "I will find Lloyd and then we can go see him" Nikki said as she left. Nikki found Lloyd waiting in the courtyard. "Lloyd" Nikki said "Cyclops wants to see us." "I wonder why?" Lloyd asked as he walked with her. They found Cyclops near the danger room. "Hello there Cyclops" Nikki said. "I just wanted to make sure that things were still going well between you two" Cyclops said "I see you have the necklace and bracelet now." "Yea everything is going good" Nikki said "and the Professor just gave them to me." "I found those" Cyclops said "While I was out with Jean." "They are really pretty" Nikki said. "We thought you might like them" He said smiling. "I love them" Nikki said. Cyclops smiled "I guess I will see you guys later" He said as he started to walk away. "See you" Nikki said.

Cyclops waved and the two headed back home. Nikki was glad that she got to visit the school again. "Its been so long since I have been there" Nikki said. "We were here yesterday" Lloyd said smiling. "I meant that its been so long since we trained at the school" Nikki said. "Are you thinking about training?" Lloyd asked as Nikki felt herself starting to wake up again. Nikki had awaken now. "What an odd dream" Nikki said. "What?" Neve asked as she was getting ready. Nikki then told Neve about the dream she had. "Wow that's a very detailed dream" Neve said "You had all that in one night?" "Yea" Nikki said "also can I use Otto before class." "We don't have much time but I guess you can" Neve said. "If its too close to time I can use it later" Nikki said. "What would you want to use it for?" Neve asked. "I was going to call Illyana and Peter" Nikki said. "What for?" Neve asked. "I told you that Cyclops thinks we are ready for our first mission" Nikki said "and that was what I was going to tell them but I can wait until later." "Oh ok" Neve said. The two then made their way outside and saw Lloyd and Spyke waiting for them. "Morning guys" Nikki said. "How did you sleep?" Lloyd asked as they walked to class. "Very well" Nikki said and she started telling Lloyd about the dream she had. "Wow" Lloyd said as they made it to class "That's a pretty interesting dream."

"Yea also more detailed than my others" Nikki said. They had made it to class now and all of them sat down. Nikki had stayed calm during her classes. Once the classes were over she again met with Lloyd. "Hey Lloyd" Nikki said. "Hey" He said "So what all about that dream did you actually like?" "Seeing your chest" Nikki said "and the fact that I said love you." "My chest?" Lloyd asked "There was something special about that?" "I seen your chest bare" Nikki said "and it was handsome." "Do you think it really is handsome?" Lloyd asked "I mean other then the dream you only saw my chest one other time, when we were with Spyke." "Yea I do" Nikki said "I love you." "I love you too" Lloyd said "I'd do anything for you and with you." "I am glad" Nikki said. "I would even kiss your whole body given the chance" Lloyd said smiling shyly. "Would you now" Nikki said. "Yup" Lloyd said smiling. "Ok" Nikki said "So what do we do now?" "You want to head back up to your room?" Lloyd asked. "Sure" Nikki said. The two of them then went upstairs to Nikki's room again. "So what do we talk about?" Nikki asked.

"I am not sure" Lloyd said "Something will come to us" He sat down on her bed. Nikki sat down with him and tried to come up with something to talk about. "What was your first thoughts when I talked about kissing you like that?" Lloyd asked after a long silence. "I thought it was a good thing" Nikki said "it shows we are close." "Would you want me to do it?" Lloyd asked. "Sure" Nikki said. "How far should I go though?" Lloyd asked softly. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Is there anything or anyway that you don't want to be kissed?" Lloyd asked. "No" Nikki said "for right now you can kiss my belly and my chest." "I think I can handle that" Lloyd said smiling, he waited for her to get ready for it, too modest about getting her ready himself. Nikki had her shirt still on but it was pulled up so that he could kiss her chest and belly. Lloyd was surprised by this movement but smiled and admired her body then he kissed her belly softly before he moved up to kiss her breasts softly. He wanted to stay at them longer and even suckle them a little but he didn't know how she would take it. Nikki pulled her shirt down now. "I don't want to go any farther right now" She said.

"That is fine" Lloyd said not wanting to push her "That wasn't too much was it?" "No it wasn't" Nikki said. "Did you like it?" Lloyd asked. "Yea I did" Nikki said. "I am glad" Lloyd said smiling. "So what else do we talk about?" Nikki asked. "Did you say we changed in the same room in your dream?" Lloyd asked. "Yea we did" Nikki said. "Do you remember anything or your thoughts of that" Lloyd asked "Granted I know we couldn't do it here." "I know I liked it" Nikki said. "I was just making sure" Lloyd said "Of course you never know how much of a dream is true until it happens, if it happens." "True" Nikki said. "It will happen though if we stay together" Lloyd said "I almost can't wait for it." "That's cool" Nikki said "I can't wait either." "Would it bother you if I tackle hugged you?" Lloyd asked smiling. "I wouldn't mind" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled and did just that hugging her tightly. Nikki was giggling and hugging him. Lloyd slowly got up from her and just smiled at her. "I love you so much" Nikki said "so what do we do now?" "I don't know" Lloyd said "You want me to just go ahead and go?"

"It don't matter" Nikki said "but I know you usually stay until Neve gets here." "It's just we don't have anything to talk about is the thing" Lloyd said. "Ok" Nikki said "I can stay here by myself hopefully Neve gets in soon." "That's only if you want me to leave" Lloyd said "I can always stay in here quiet." "Its ok you can leave if you want" Nikki said "I love you so much." "I love you too" Lloyd said as he started to get up and leave. "I guess good night then" Nikki said. "Good night" Lloyd said as he shut the door behind. Nikki waited in the room now for Neve because she wasn't going to go to sleep alone this time and have strange dreams like she had before. Luckily it wasn't long before Neve came in. "Hey isn't Lloyd normally in here with you when I get here?" She asked. "Yea but we didn't have anything to talk about so he left" Nikki said. "Was he ok doing that?" Neve asked. "Yea he was fine with it" Nikki said "it was his idea." "Just because you couldn't find anything to talk about?" Neve asked.

"Yea" Nikki said "also can I use Otto now please." "Of course" Neve said "Sorry I forgot to let you have him during the day." "Its ok sis" Nikki said as she called Peter and Illyana. "Peter? Illyana?" Nikki said. "Yes?" Illyana responded "What is it?" "I have good news" Nikki said "Cyclops thinks that me and Lloyd have a chance to go on our first mission." "That's great to hear" Illyana said as Nikki then heard Peter "Just be careful out there." "I will be" Nikki said "and I will let Lloyd know." "Missons like that aren't as easy as the training ones" Peter said. "I hope we do good" Nikki said "And thanks for the warning." "Alright then" Peter said "Well since its late over there you should get some sleep." "Alright and good night to both of you" Nikki said. "You guys sleep well" Peter said as he closed the link. Nikki then gave Otto back to Neve and she laid down. "Is there anything you would like to talk about before we lay down?" Neve asked. "Nothing really comes to mind" Nikki said as she continued to lay there. "You going to clear your mind again?" Neve asked. "Yea I am" Nikki said as she laid there and cleared her mind.

Neve went to sleep first this time. Nikki had fallen asleep now. Again Nikki dreamed about her future life with Lloyd and their son. Nikki smiled as she slept. The only thing different about this dream is it was of something that they would have to be much closer to share. Nikki wondered what was going to happen. She could tell from the dream that if her and Lloyd were ever able to get this close that there would be nothing that could break them apart. Nikki wasn't sure if her and Lloyd could get that close. Something in her heart still made her hope for it the only sad thing was that it was a given that this dream would be short. Nikki continued to sleep even though the dream was short. Nikki was soon awakened by Neve again. Her dream over. Nikki had awaken now. "Are you ok?" Neve asked. "I will be" Nikki said "also what time is it?" "Just about to be 6 in the morning why?" Neve asked. "Just wondering" Nikki said. "Do you think you will go back to sleep for another hour?" Neve asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "I can stay up with you if you like" Neve said "Or you could always go say hello to Lloyd for about an hour, surprise him since he ended up leaving last night. "I don't mind going to see Lloyd" Nikki said.

"Even if you wake him up?" Neve asked smiling "Though I don't think he'd mind." "He might not mind" Nikki said as she got changed into her school clothes. Neve just smiled and watched her walk out of the door. Nikki went and knocked on Lloyd's door. "Lloyd its Nikki" She said. "Yes?" Lloyd called though he sounded a bit sleepy. "You can come on in if you like." Nikki walked inside. "Morning" Nikki said. "Your up early" Lloyd said, he was still laying in his bed. "Everything ok?" "I can't go back to sleep" Nikki said. "Is something keeping you up?" Lloyd asked "Or are you just not tired anymore?" "I am not sure" Nikki said "but I know I had a very short dream about us." "Short dream about us?" Lloyd questioned sitting up though he still kept himself mostly covered with the blanket for now. "Yea" Nikki said as she told him the dream. "Have been having me on the brain every night or something?" Lloyd asked smiling. "Yea" Nikki said "I clear my mind before bed." "You can go ahead and sit down if you want" Lloyd said smiling moving the blanket away now even though he wasn't wearing a shirt, he figured she wouldn't care as she had already seen his chest before, even once in her dream. Nikki sat down now. "So have you had any more dreams about us?" Nikki asked. "I don't think so" Lloyd said "Not that I can remember" He was glad she didn't seem offended by him being shirtless but he did wish she did something to signal she noticed.

"You are very handsome" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled at how it was about like she could read his mind and at what she said "I am glad that you think so" He said, he put his hand on hers now glad that she had came to see him "What made you decide to come here after you woke up? Besides that you couldn't get back to sleep?" "Neve suggested it" Nikki said. "Would you have came if she didn't suggest it?" Lloyd asked. "I guess not" Nikki said "But I know I love you." "I could so hug you right now" Lloyd said smiling. "I wouldn't mind a hug" Nikki said. "Even though I'm not wearing a shirt?" Lloyd asked. "Sure" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled again before he quickly almost tackle hugged her. He was so happy that someone actually cared as much about him as he did for them. "I love you" Nikki said as she hugged him. "I love you too" Lloyd said, he didn't want to let her go. Nikki was glad that she had someone that cared for her. "So what now?" Lloyd asked. "I guess I can head back to my room for now" Nikki said "and let you get ready for class." "You don't have to leave you know" Lloyd said "You could always just shut your eyes as I change pants quickly, then all I will have to do is put on a shirt. Besides I don't need to get ready just yet anyway we still have an hour before classes start." "I guess I can stay" Nikki said as she turned her body towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd said placing his hand on her shoulder. "I was just turning around so that you can change pants" Nikki said. "Well ok I will change now then" Lloyd said doing so "You can turn back now" He told after a few moments. Nikki had turned back around. She saw that Lloyd was going to pick out his shirt now. "I don't know which one I should get for today" He said trying to decide between a blue one, red one, and green one. "How about your blue one" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said taking that shirt out and putting it on. "You look great" Nikki said. "Well thank you" Lloyd said smiling and then bowing to be funny. "What should we do now?" "I don't know" Nikki said. "We could still sit and talk" Lloyd said. "What about though?" Nikki asked. "Do you think we will have our first true mission today?" Lloyd asked. "Who knows" Nikki said "also Peter told me to be careful and that these missions are not as easy as the training ones." "I figured as much" Lloyd said "For one thing they are real." "Well I told Peter that I would tell you" Nikki said. "Right" Lloyd said "I understand." "I am a bit nervous" Nikki said. "Who wouldn't be?" Lloyd said "That's only natural."

"So what now?" Nikki asked. "Well I suppose we could head out to class early" Lloyd said "If you want to." "That works for me" Nikki said. Lloyd then offered his hand to her and the two made their way out into the quiet hall, seemed that no one was up as of yet. Nikki was glad that her and Lloyd could get close like this. They both got to class before anyone else did. Nikki waited outside the classroom doors now. "Do you want to go in yet?" Lloyd asked. "We can" Nikki said as she went into the classroom. The two went on inside and sat down at their desks just as Storm walked in behind them. Nikki was glad to be the first in class with Lloyd. "You two are here early" Storm said smiling. Nikki just smiled. "We just wanted to be the first ones here" Nikki said. "You got up early then" Storm said smiling. "Yea I did" Nikki said. "We start in just a little bit then" Storm said. "I am ready" Nikki said. At that point the rest of the classmates came in and class began. Soon enough they were all done with their classes and Nikki saw Lloyd again in the courtyard. "I saw Cyclops before I got here" He said "He told me to get our things together we will be heading out soon." "So lets go get packed I guess" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said moving with her back to their rooms to get their things, "It's too bad we don't have our uniforms yet" He said smiling as he went into his room to change to more comfortable clothes.

"Yea I know" Nikki said as she headed into her room to change into more comfortable clothes as well. Lloyd was out first and knocked on Nikki's door she was ok for him to come in. "Come on in" Nikki said "I wonder what all I need to take." "Probably just your normal stuff you want to take when you travel" Lloyd said smiling as he looked to see what sort of outfit she had on at this point. Nikki had gotten her clothes now. She had taken her books out of her book bag and she put her clothes in it. Lloyd smiled "I don't think we will be gone for that long" He said smiling "But you never know tomorrow is the weekend so we could be." "Its better to be safe than sorry" Nikki said as she grabbed her bag and got ready to leave. "True enough" Lloyd said "Besides if we had to stay out over night where would we go? A hotel?" Lloyd followed her to the blackbird. "Who knows" Nikki said. The two walked on to the blackbird now as the rest of the team arrived. It consisted of Storm, Wolverine, Rouge, Cyclops, Jean, and all the rest from before. Nikki had put her stuff down and she got seated. "You look like your packing for a camping trip" Rouge said "You think we are going to stay out long?"

"I guess so" Nikki said "but I wanted to be safe than sorry." "Oh ok" Rouge said "I guess that make sense." Nikki was now seated and buckled in. "Is everyone ready?" Storm asked as everyone agreed and the blackbird began flight. Lloyd smiled at Nikki as they started the trip. Nikki smiled at Lloyd now. "Where are we going?" Nikki asked. "The bad side of town" Wolverine said plainly. "Oh" Nikki said as she was a bit scared now. Lloyd put his hand on hers "It will be alright" He said softly "We will have the team and each other." "Thanks" Nikki said to Lloyd. Soon enough they arrived. "Ok everyone" Cyclops said "Be careful getting out. Move quietly and swiftly if you can." Nikki unbuckled and she climbed out and she tried her best to move quietly and swiftly. Lloyd was right with her though he was in the form of a small parrot and stood gently on her shoulder. Nikki was still being swift and quite. It wasn't long before Nikki heard an explosion from close by and saw a man in a brown trenchcoat holding a staff of some kind. Nikki used her powers to fight back. As she launched her powers against the guy he dodged out of the way "Hey now" He called "Be careful Sherie I may not be the enemy."

"What is going on?" Nikki asked. "Name's Gambit Sher" The man said "I'm a mutant too eh?" He held up a playing card and Nikki saw it glow a crimson color before he threw it against the wall and caused the same kind of blast she saw before. "I am sorry Gambit" Nikki said "I am Nikki Willows aka Violet Wiccan but everyone calls me Nikki." "Do you know what you are here for?" Gambit asked. "No I don't" Nikki said. Lloyd changed back into himself and spoke now "We are here for the inhibitor collar" He said "I was told by Cyclops" "Really..." Gambit started "I be here for the same reason." "Maybe we should work together" Nikki said. "And maybe you should avoid him" Storm said coming up on them "Why do you want the collar Gambit?" "To give it to someone" Was all Gambit said. Nikki had a flash back of her dream that she had about Neve getting the collar and putting it on Nikki and Nikki not being able to use her powers. "You ok?" Lloyd asked as they followed Storm and walked away from Gambit. "I just had a flashback about the dream that I had" Nikki said. "You don't have to worry" Lloyd said "I would make sure that no one puts that collar on you." "I am glad" Nikki said "What is wrong with Gambit?" "He isn't an X-man anymore" Storm said "he was up until recently but now things have changed." "What changed?" Nikki asked "also where is this collar?"

"Deep in this building somewhere" Storm said "We think anyway, and I am not really sure what it was that changed." "Oh" Nikki said as she followed Lloyd and Storm. "So what do we do now?" Lloyd asked Storm. "We move on and avoid him" She said. "Ok Storm" Nikki said as she followed her. They went deeper into the building now. Lloyd again changed into a bird so they could be quieter now. "Are you still ok?" Storm asked making sure that the event with Gambit wasn't still bothering her. "Yea I am" Nikki said "I just keep thinking about a dream I had a while back." "A dream?" Storm asked "What sort of dream?" Nikki told her about the dream she had about the collar and Neve giving it to her and her getting shocked when she tried to use her powers. "That definitely sounds like the inhibitor collars" Storm said "But how did you know about them?" "I am not sure Storm" Nikki said "All I knew about was the inibitors." "You knew of a different kind of an inhibitor?" Storm asked. "The only kind I knew of was what Emma used on me" Nikki said "and that is when she first came after me."

"She used mental ones didn't she?" Storm asked. "Yea I believe so" Nikki said. "Let's hope we can keep the collar from being used without cause" Storm said. "I hope so too" Nikki said "also can the collar be destroyed in any way?" "Most likely but we aren't going to destroy it" Storm said "We are just going to make sure that it is only used when it is truely needed." "Oh ok" Nikki said. "Let's just hope we can get it before Gambit does" Storm said. "So do I" Nikki said. They eventually made it to where the collar was, it was protected on all sides by some form of inferred security but storm was able to sense that it was there before any of them hit it. Nikki wondered what to do now. Lloyd changed back into himself again "Is there any security around the pedestal and collar itself?" He asked. "Not that I can tell" Storm said. "I have an idea" Lloyd said. Nikki just watched. Lloyd then changed into a bird to fly over the security on the floor then a small monkey to remove the case which he then grabbed and put into his feet so that he could turn back into a bird and bring across. Nikki continued to watch. "What am I to do?" Nikki asked. "Just wait" Storm said smiling "I think he is quite capable of doing this part on his own." "Ok" Nikki said as she just waited. Soon enough Lloyd made it back to where they were and changed back "You know that was actually pretty easy" He said.

"Getting out might be the tricky part" Nikki said. "You got that right" Lloyd said "Which way do we go to get out?" "Follow me" Storm said. Nikki followed Storm. Soon enough they could see the blackbird in the distance. "Something tells me its not going to be that easy to get to" Storm said and then as if on cue Gambit appeared again. "Gambit will be taking that" He said. "Gambit its ours" Nikki said. "Gambit hired to take it sher" Gambit said "Gambit always get what he hired to get." "I don't think so not this time" Nikki said as she got prepared to fight. "Have it your way" Gambit said bringing up his staff "Gambit never been one to back down from a fight" Gambit was about to jump and attack but stopped when he heard another voice. "Wouldn't you rather fight me Cajun?" It was Wolverine. "Always..." Gambit responded and Nikki saw the two boys fight now. "This is our chance to get by" Storm said. "Lets go then" Nikki said. The three of them made a run for it past the two men. "I am glad we got it" Nikki said. "I am surprised this building was unprotected" Lloyd said, changing back now. "It was" Cyclops said "Gambit disposed of the guards."

"Is Gambit a good guy or bad guy?" Nikki asked. "I don't think he is even sure about that" Jean said "It's not always easy to decide things like that." "He is one strange guy" Nikki said. "What makes you say that?" Rouge asked. "He just is" Nikki said "having a hard time choosing sides." "Maybe he doesn't want to choose them" Wolverine said coming up to them with cuts and scrapes on his body that were slowly disappearing. "So we ready to go then?" Nikki asked. "Yup" Wolverine said "Let's get out of this deathtrap." Nikki then got buckled in. The group then made their way back to the school. Upon landing Cyclops spoke again "Let's make sure to get this collar to the professor." "Alright" Nikki said as she unbuckled. "I told you you wouldn't need the extra clothes" Lloyd said playfully. "I know" Nikki said as she got her bag and headed to her room. Lloyd followed her to make sure she got everything to her room ok then he started to head to his own to put his stuff up. Nikki had put her clothes up now and then put her books back in her bag. Soon enough Lloyd came back to her room again, having put his own things away. "Hey" Nikki said. "That was an interesting mission don't you think?" Lloyd asked. "Yea it was" Nikki said "it was fun."

"Even though we ran into that weirdo Gambit" Lloyd said smiling. "Yea even though we ran into him" Nikki said. "Interesting character to say the least" Lloyd said. "So what do we do now? There is still a few hours left until lights out." "I don't know" Nikki said. "We could just sit and talk if you want" Lloyd said. "That works" Nikki said "so what did you think of the mission?" "It was actually pretty exciting" Lloyd said "I have always wanted to try to use more then one animal like that." "It was neat to see you switch" Nikki said. "I guess it shows I have good control" Lloyd said "I mean it took me a while to master that." "True" Nikki said "and I am glad we did our best." "You almost blew Gambit away" Lloyd said smiling a bit. "Yea I did" Nikki said "but at least I didn't." "I wonder how he would have reacted if you did blast at him?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "He would have probably been scared witless" Lloyd said "I know I would be if I didn't know you." "He most likely would have been" Nikki said. "Though his blasts look alot like yours" Lloyd said. "Which was odd" Nikki said. "Maybe you want to ask Jean or the professor why?" Lloyd offered. "Good Idea" Nikki said "also would you like to come with me?" "Sure" Lloyd said smiling. Nikki then went to see if they could find Jean. Jean was still in her room and had not gone to bed yet.

Nikki then knocked on the door. After a moment Jean came and answered the door. "Oh hello" She said to the two of them "What can I do for you?" "Lloyd had pointed something out to me" Nikki said "and I want to know why mine and Gambit's blasts look a like?" "Same kind of energy" Jean said "Not the same creation but same sort of result." "I find it rather odd" Nikki said "also is it rare for something like that to happen?" "Not really" Jean said "Not if the powers are closely related in the sense of what they really are both you and him use physic energy to create combustion." "Oh" Nikki said. "Is there anything else that you would like to know?" Jean asked. "No" Nikki said "and thanks for explaining things to us." "No problem" Jean said "Remember that if there is anything I can help you two with just let me know." "We will" Nikki said as she began to leave. Lloyd smiled and followed "I guess you need to go ahead and get ready for bed then" He said. "Yea I guess so" Nikki said as they headed towards their rooms. "Unless there is something else you want" He said. "Not that I know of" Nikki said.

"Alright then" Lloyd said "I will go ahead and go to bed then. But is Neve in your room?" "She wasn't in there when I took my things into the room" Nikki said. "Maybe I should stay until she does then" Lloyd said. "That is fine with me" Nikki said. Lloyd followed her back into her room. "You know.." He said "It must be nice to have someone in the room with you every so often." "It is nice" Nikki said. "Maybe one of these days I could have a room with someone" Lloyd said softly. "Maybe" Nikki said "So what do we talk about now?" "Would you want this Gambit to join the team as weird as he is?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "He seemed pretty powerful" Lloyd said. "Yea he did" Nikki said "also I don't know why but I felt like I knew him." "How so?" Lloyd asked. "He kinda reminded me of someone that I once knew" Nikki said. "Would you mind telling me who?" Lloyd asked. "He put me in mind of my father" Nikki said. "I am sorry I didn't see your dad much then" Lloyd said "If he was anything like Gambit he would have been a heck of a dad." "Its ok" Nikki said "I just wish I could see them again." "I know" Lloyd said "But nothing can be done about that, other then me turning into them for a moment but that wouldn't be the same." "No it wouldn't" Nikki said "I just wonder if they are alive or dead."

"We have no way of knowing that, that was all part of Jason's Illusion" Lloyd said "They weren't mutants were they?" "I don't really remember" Nikki said "and the only heirloom I have is this picture of them." "What about that dream you had a while back" Lloyd said "They didn't seem to be mutants there." "I don't remember the dream real well" Nikki said. "I know you don't now" Lloyd said "But I remember what you told me, your mom had a gun so I doubt that they were mutants, they wouldn't have needed a gun if they were." "True" Nikki said. At that point Neve came into the room. "Wow I haven't seen you guys all day" She said "How was the misson?" "It went well" Nikki said. "So I am guessing it was a success then?" Neve asked. "Yea it was" Nikki said. "Well I will leave you two to get ready for bed then" Lloyd said starting to leave. "Night Lloyd" Nikki said. "Good night" Lloyd said leaning in close to give her a soft kiss on the cheek before he rose back up again to leave. Nikki had changed now. Neve got changed as well and started to lay down to go to sleep.

Nikki ended up falling asleep fast. Neve smiled as she was already asleep and Nikki dreamed again. This time she saw her parents again. They weren't at their house but rather out in the park, she was younger. "Mom dad" Nikki said "this is the best time I have had." "Well of course it is" Her dad smiling at her "It's why we came here." "What is the celebration?" Nikki asked. "Why your birthday of course dear" Her mom said smiling "What's wrong with you today? You don't seem like yourself." "I am fine mom really" Nikki said. "I just know that something is different about you today" Her mom said smiling "You seem more grown up even though you have only aged one year." "Thank you mother" Nikki said. "Your cake is about ready honey" Her dad told her "You ready to blow out the candles?" "Yea I am daddy" Nikki said. Her dad placed the cake on the picnic table for her to blow the candles out. Nikki had blown out all her candles. "You did make a wish right?" Her mom asked smiling. "Yes I did momma" Nikki said. "Good" Her mom said "Now is there anything else you want to do at this park? You have swings, the slide, anything you want."

Nikki took off running to the big slide now. Nikki was still herself in her mind but in this dream she was much younger, not even in high school yet. Nikki continued to play on the slide. As Nikki was playing on the slide she saw her mom and dad talking another man in army uniform and at the same time a young girl came up to play with her on the slide. "Hello" Nikki said to the other girl. "Hi" The young girl said smiling "Whatcha doin'?" "I am celebrating my birthday today" Nikki said "by the way I am Nikki." "Congrats" The little girl said "My name is Melody." "Thank you" Nikki said "its nice to meet you Melody." "Same here Nikki" The little girl said smiling. "How old did you turn today?" "I just turned fourteen today" Nikki said. "Wow" Melody said "I wish I was that age, I am only eleven." "You look older than that" Nikki said "you do look like your my age." "Lots of people say that" She said "But its the truth I am only eleven." "I believe you" Nikki said "So do you want a piece of cake?" "Sure" Melody said "Are those your parents over there?" She pointed to the table and Nikki actually noticed the army man for the first time.

"Yea those are my parents" Nikki said "come on and we can get some cake." "Alright" Melody said following her. Nikki made it up just as the man was walking away. "Hello Nikki ready to eat?" Her dad asked "And who is your friend?" "This is Melody" Nikki said "and yea I am." "Hello Melody" Nikki's mom said "Are you here with your parents as well?" "No" Melody said "I always come here alone." "Interesting" Her dad said, "Do you live close by?" "Of course" Melody answered. Nikki sat down now so that she could eat her cake. Melody sat next to her and took out her own bites. Nikki was glad to have a friend now. "Melody tell me about yourself please" Nikki said. "Not much to tell" Melody said "I am just a girl like you really, nothing that special, my parents sometimes don't let me do things I want to do but that's alright, It's what mom's and dad's do." "Why do you come here alone?" Nikki asked "also mom dad who was that you were talking to?" "A military man dear" Her mom said. "I come alone because my parents both work during the early parts of the day." "I have an idea" Nikki said "that is if your parents will allow it." "What sort of idea?" Melody asked. "If my mom and dad is ok with it" Nikki said "I would like it if you could stay with us during the day and we will take you home at night."

"Um sure" Melody said "If that is what you want." "It would give me someone to hang out with" Nikki said. "You don't have any siblings?" Melody asked. "No" Nikki said "I some times wish I did." "I will go ask them if I can hang out with you a while" Melody said. "Ok" Nikki said "this is the best birthday ever." "All because you have a new friend?" Melody asked starting to leave to ask her parents. "That's right" Nikki said. "You will be quite the interesting person to know" Melody said running off to her parent's house now. "Interesting girl" Her mom said. "Yea she is" Nikki said "also mom what was the army guy talking to you about?" "It's nothing that is of a concern to you honey" Her mom said. "Your mom and me will handle it ok?" Her dad added. "Alright" Nikki said as she finished the last of her cake. Soon enough Melody was making her way back. "What did they say?" Nikki asked. "I could stay for the day" Melody said "But when you bring me back they said for you to drop me off here so that we don't have to deal with any direction things to get to my house." "Sounds good" Nikki said "mom dad is it ok?"

"I guess so" Her mom said "Since it is with her parents." "Thank you mom and dad" Nikki said as she went to play more. The rest of the day the girls played in the park and then it was time for Nikki to head home and for Melody to come with her. Nikki was glad to have someone to hang out with. They soon made it back to Nikki's childhood home. "This place is pretty nice" Melody said. "Yea it is" Nikki said "but wait until you see the inside." They went inside and Melody smiled "Your right about that" Melody said admiring the inside as well, "How long have you lived here?" "I have been here fourteen years" Nikki said "this house is where I was born and raised." "No wonder you like it so much" Melody said. "This is my favorite place" Nikki said. "I could understand that" Melody said "What can you do for fun around here?" "I have board games" Nikki said "and video games." "Let's go with board games" Melody said "I have never really tried video games." "Works for me" Nikki said as she led Melody to her room. "So what board game will we play" Melody asked. "I will let you choose" Nikki said. "What games do you have?" Melody asked. Nikki showed her the games she had. "How about we play clue?" Melody offered.

"Sounds good" Nikki said as she got Clue out. "It doesn't look to hard to play" Melody said "Though I don't think I've played it." Nikki had explained the rules now. The two played the game for about an hour and soon enough it was dinner time. Nikki and Melody had made it down to the dining room. "You like steaks Melody?" Nikki's dad asked. "Sure" Melody said. Nikki smiled now. She was glad to be having her favorite food Steaks. "Mom could you pass the steak sauce?" Nikki asked. "Of course" Her mom said doing so. "Thank you" Nikki said as she put the steak sauce on her steak. Melody smiled and ate her food as well. Nikki was eating her food now. Soon enough everyone had their food ate. "I guess you guys are going to take me back to the park now?" Melody asked. "It looks that way" Nikki said. "Well get your stuff back together Melody and we will go" Nikki's dad said. "Ok" Melody said "You help me out Nikki?" "Sure I will" Nikki said. They got her stuff back together and now Melody was ready to go. Nikki walked with her dad to take Melody to the park. "I guess I will see you some other time then" Melody said. "See you" Nikki said "It was fun today." "Maybe we will see each other again" Melody said. "Maybe" Nikki said.

"I hope we do" Melody said walking away. Nikki waved bye. "She is an interesting girl" Nikki's dad said. "Yea she is" Nikki said. "Are you ready to go home?" Her dad asked. "Yea I am" Nikki said. With that the family went home and as she walked inside Nikki could feel her start to wake up. Nikki was waking up now. Neve was up as well "So did you have an interesting dream this time?" She asked. "Yea I did" Nikki said as she told her about the dream. "That's interesting" Neve said "Do you think that was just a dream or something like a memory?" "I don't know" Nikki said. "Maybe you should ask the professor about it" Neve said "I mean we don't have class today after all." "I guess that would be a good idea" Nikki said "would you go with me?" "Sure" Neve said as she got ready for the day. Nikki had got up and got dressed now. Once she was dressed the two of them headed to the Professor's office. They found the professor behind his desk. "Professor" Nikki said. "Yes?" He asked. "I had something about a dream that I had" Nikki said as she told him about the dream. "You think it might be a memory?" the Professor offered.

"I don't know" Nikki said "it might be." "There is a way for us to find out" He said. "How is that?" Nikki asked. "If I probe your mind" The professor said "We can find out." "That is fine by me" Nikki said. "Let us go down to the infirmary so we can use the equipment and Jean watch over while I do it" He said. "Ok" Nikki said "also can Neve come?" "If she wants to" The professor said. Nikki looked over at Neve. "Would you like to go?" Nikki asked. "Sure" Neve said "I don't have anything to do right yet anyway." "Thanks sis" Nikki said as she followed them down to the infirmary. Once they were all down there the professor indicated for Nikki to lay down on the table as Jean came in as well. Nikki did so. The professor then put his hands against her head about as Emma did when she put on the inhibitors and Nikki could feel herself falling into the dream again as Jean got the rest of the equipment set up. Nikki was now resting. Soon Nikki was back in her dream only this time she seemed to be watching her play Clue with Melody rather then actually be playing it. The professor was beside her "Is this part of what you saw?" He asked.

"Yes" Nikki said. They continued to watch up until the point when Melody walked off to go home. "When did your dream end?" He asked. "When we all went home" Nikki said "and we were walking into the door." "If we go any farther then that then this is a memory not a normal dream" The professor said as they went for the house. "Ok" Nikki said "I just don't get why I am having these memories now." "There is no telling why" The professor said. Nikki saw them all walk inside, it was a memory after all. Nikki was glad to know now. "Do you want to go any farther?" The professor asked. "Sure" Nikki said. They continued to watch and saw that the younger Nikki was getting ready for bed now. Nikki was staying as calm as possible. Once her parents were sure that the younger Nikki was asleep they started to talk amongst themselves. "How can that guy be so sure that they would have been mutants" Her mom said "Nothing seems wrong with her." "You got to remember that the condition is not a disease honey" Her dad answered. "It is what I thought" The professor said softly. "Would you mind if I jumped this memory back to when you were at the park?" "Sure go ahead" Nikki said.

Nikki's memory shifted and they found themselves back at the park. It was when the man had been talking to Nikki's parents. "Professor what do you make of it?" Nikki asked. "That man is a henchmen of Striker's" The professor said "It seems you had more to do with him then you thought." "Why would he send a henchman?" Nikki asked "instead of coming himself?" "He does that so that the mutants he deals with don't see his face as much as possible" The professor said. "Oh ok" Nikki said "How did he know about us being mutants?" "That is something that we need to figure out" The professor said. "Ok" Nikki said "do what ever you need to do to find out" "I plan on it" The professor said "But for now let's return to the waking world." Nikki was beginning to wake up now. The professor was still there with her when she woke up. "What did you find out?" Neve asked. Nikki had explained to Neve everything she found out. "Wow" Neve said "What does it all mean?" "I don't know" Nikki said "Professor what does all this mean?" "It means that your family knew about Striker" He said "And he knew about you, and possibly about Neve too."

"I still don't get why they never told me about him" Nikki said. "I would think it would be to protect you" The professor said "After all he seems to be after you." "Oh" Nikki said "I still don't understand why he wants me and no one else." "He wants others" The professor said "Don't think that you are the only one he is after." "What is so special about me?" Nikki asked. "You are powerful" The professor said "And you have an aggressive power, he wants to make sure that none of us can use a weapon like you he doesn't even see you as a person." "Could he find me if I used my powers outside of school?" Nikki asked. "I am not sure how he finds you" The professor said "He might be able to catch you even if you don't even use them." "Oh" Nikki said "Also is there a way to find out if our parents are still around?" "Not easily" The professor said "It would take a lot of time and effort to find them." "Oh ok" Nikki said "Is it ok we go now?" "You can head back up to your room or out and about if you wish" The professor said. "Thank you Professor" Nikki said as she was getting to leave with her sister. "Neve I have wanted to ask you something for a while now but it really didn't seem right until now" Nikki said.

"Ok..." Neve said "What's on your mind?" "Did you ever meet mom and dad?" Nikki asked. "The ones that raised me yes" Neve said "And they are still alive." "Sis I mean our real parents" Nikki said. "No I didn't" Neve said "And what makes you think that the ones that raised you are the real ones?" "I am not real sure" Nikki said "and I know that they may not have been." "There is no way of knowing unless we ask one pair of parents" Neve said "But mine don't live around here." "Its ok" Nikki said "and we don't have to worry about it right now." "We could always take a trip down there to see them one weekend" Neve said smiling. Nikki gave a smile. "Would you want to do that?" Neve asked. "I think it would be nice" Nikki said "but lets just see if the professor finds out anything before we think about going right now." "What would he do to find them?" Neve asked. "Who knows" Nikki said "Sis would you like to go see the house that I was raised in?" "How long would it take us to get there?" She asked. "Its not far from here" Nikki said "I hate to say it but its around Emma's place." "Are you sure its a good idea to go there?" Neve asked. "Don't worry" Nikki said "I was thinking about seeing if Lloyd and Spyke and maybe Jubliee want to go."

"Let's just get the boys" Neve said smiling "We don't want to add the extra girl to out number them do we?" "Maybe we can get another boy to go" Nikki said. "Is there some reason you want to take Jubliee?" Neve asked "I mean I have nothing against her but taking just the two boys make more sense." "Jubliee likes adventure" Nikki said "do you think that just us four could handle Emma?" "I would hope that we wouldn't come across her" Neve said "But we could do it if we take Otto." "Otto can come" Nikki said. "He can be quite the fighter when he needs to be" Neve said "Are we ready to go up and then out then?" "Yes" Nikki said "will you go tell the professor please?" "Alright" Neve said "And you go get the others alright?" "Ok" Nikki said as she went to go get Lloyd Spyke and Jubliee. "Are you sure you want to go out there?" Lloyd asked when she told him. "I want to show Neve" Nikki said "I am sure about this." "Well I will protect you as best I can" Lloyd said "Let's go."

"Thanks Lloyd" Nikki said. They all then were soon ready to go. "Well there is no turning back now" Lloyd said as they made their way to the house. "I am glad we are able to get out for a bit" Nikki said. "Didn't you tell me that you destoryed most of your home?" Neve asked. "Yea but you can at least see the place that I lived" Nikki said "the place that was in my memories." "I would like that" Neve said, as they got closer. "Not much of it left though" Spyke pointed out. "Yea that is because I blew it up" Nikki said. "I know" Spyke said "Neve told me and I would just like to point out that because of that I am never going to try to make you mad." "Thank you" Nikki said "but it was the fact that I was coming into my powers when it happenend." "I know" Spyke said "At least now you have more control right?" Jubliee asked. "Right" Nikki said. "It seems like it would have been a nice place" Neve said "If I had ever seen it." "It was a nice place" Nikki said. "Well looks like you came back to your old home" Said a voice that Nikki knew right off the bat, Pyro. "Pyro" Nikki said "what brings you here?"

"You of course" Pyro said "I knew that you would eventually come back." "I told you I have a boyfriend" Nikki said "and the only reason I came back was to show my sister." "Yes yes I know all that" Pyro said "Still shouldn't stop me from coming to see you shelia." "I guess not" Nikki said "So how did you know I would come back?" "Let's just say a little birdy told me" Pyro said "Now wouldn't you like to know about the team you helped split up?" "Yea I would" Nikki said "How is that going for you guys?" "Emma has no use for us being that we are two members short" Pyro said "She let us go to do what we want that is all of us but little Iceboy." "Why is she still keeping Iceman?" Nikki asked. "She can't let him go" Pyro said "He is still tied to doing as she wants him to." "That's it I am going to save him" Nikki said "I will trade myself for him." "No no" Pyro said "That wouldn't work you know that." "What else is there?" Nikki asked "I want him free." "She doesn't want you anymore." Pyro said "She tried to have you join her but you wouldn't have it Now she must use Iceman." "Is there any thing I can do to get him free?" Nikki asked. "Not exactly" Pyro said "More like something you will let her do." "What?" Nikki asked. "You don't know?" Pyro asked "If you are not with her, where she can keep you from harming those you care about, what should you let her do?"

"Let her put the inhibitors on" Nikki said "I will do it if she releases him." "Really?" Pyro asked "Just like that?" "Yes" Nikki said "I am willing to give up everything to save him." "You'd think he was the boyfriend instead of the animal boy over there" Pyro said. "Nikki are you sure about this?" Lloyd asked. "Yea I am" Nikki said "He is like my brother." "Alright then follow me" Pyro said. Starting to walk away. "I'm sorry" Nikki whispered as she followed him. Lloyd started to follow he wasn't about to lose her again but Pyro blocked him with a ball of flame. "Your pretty brave and self-sacrificing you know that?" Pyro said to Nikki as they made their way to the hellfire base. "I can't stand to lose another friend" Nikki said "Iceman is like my brother and I can't stand to lose family." "Yeah yeah I know" Pyro said "I am just glad that you are finally coming back." Nikki didn't really like this idea but she had to do something. Neve and the rest of them ran back to the mansion. Soon enough Nikki was back at the hellfire base once again.

Nikki was scared a bit. "Well I actually got her to come back" Pyro called to bring Emma out. Nikki saw Emma walking over to them. "Hi" Nikki said hastly. "Well now what are you doing back here?" Emma asked "I didn't think I'd ever see your face again." "I want to make a deal with you" Nikki said. "Really?" Emma questioned "What sort of deal would that be?" "I will let you put the inhibitors back on me as long as you will let Iceman go please" Nikki said. "What would I be getting out of a deal like that?" Emma asked "Both of those requests would be helping you." "You get me" Nikki said "I will stay here no matter what." "That's an awful big sacrifice don't you think?" Emma asked. "Yea it is" Nikki said "but that is what I am offering take it or leave it." "Alright then" Emma said "Follow me." Emma then made her way into the back room of the commplex. Nikki followed her. Emma took her back to the same place that she had the inhibitors set up last time. "Will you let Iceman go after this?" Nikki asked. "Of course" Emma said "It was part of our deal after all, but you will stay here."

"Yes I will stay here" Nikki said. "No matter what?" Emma questioned. "No matter what" Nikki said "this will be my home from now on." "And nothing will make you change your mind?" Emma questioned. "No nothing" Nikki said. "Well in that case Iceman is free to go" Emma said "And you will get his cell." "Alright" Nikki said. Once everything was set Emma led Nikki to a room very much like the one she had found Lloyd in at Striker's, there wasn't much around the cold dark cell and there were chains against the wall. "First I want to see you set Iceman free please" Nikki said. "That was not part of the deal" Emma said "I will let him go you can watch him from that small cell window there." "Fine" Nikki said. "Well I will get you some food and return soon" Emma said "You can watch for him in the window." Nikki had walked into cell and she went over to the window to watch. Emma shut the door loudly and Nikki heard it lock. She looked out the window and saw Iceman be shoved outside. Almost as if he was being kicked out. She saw them talk but couldn't hear what they were saying. Iceman looked her way but didn't seem to actually see her. Nikki just watched and she was glad that Iceman was free.

Soon enough Emma did come up to her with food giving it to her calmly before shutting the door again. Nikki started eating now. As Nikki was eating she heard a soft buzzing, that echoed since she was in a stone room. Nikki was swatting the bug now. The bug came back again but this time it dodged her. It was awful smart for a bug. "Lloyd" Nikki said softly. "I gave myself away" He said after he changed back. "Yea you did" Nikki whispered "what are you doing here?" "Coming to help you" Lloyd said "I can get you out." "I can't leave" Nikki said "I made a deal with Emma that I would stay here." "Why did you do that?" Lloyd asked "And why should you follow through with it anyway? She's the bad guy." "I took one for the team" Nikki said "Iceman is a great guy and he deserves better than this." "But what about you?" Lloyd asked. "I know I deserve better" Nikki said "but the best I have is you guys get rid of Emma and then I will be free." "But what if we can't do it without you?" Lloyd asked. "I will help you from in here" Nikki said "at least the best I can." "How can you help from inside a cell?" Lloyd asked "and with your powers limited?"

"I don't know" Nikki said "I almost forgot about that." Nikki was about to cry but she knew she was doing the right thing. Lloyd hugged her close "We will figure something out" He said trying his best to comfort her. "Thanks" Nikki said "and do me a favor please and tell Neve I love her." "I will but you can tell her that too when we get you out" Lloyd said. "No" Nikki said "I have to stay." "I know that you think you have to stay" Lloyd said "But we will figure something out." "Go right ahead" Nikki said "nothing you say or do will make me break my deal." "Alright fine then" Lloyd said turning back into the fly again and buzzing on outside. Nikki hated doing that but she knew that she couldn't leave. She was alone again until the door came open once more. This time it was Pyro. "What do you want?" Nikki asked. "Just wanted to come by and see how you were doing" Pyro said. "Oh" Nikki said "I am doing ok." "Considering what kind of place you are having to stay in now anyway" Pyro said. "Yea I know" Nikki said. "Why do you care so much about Icey?" Pyro asked "And don't say it is because you think of him as a brother either."

"Because I know the difference between someone who is friendly and someone who is evil" Nikki said "and in a way your on the boarder line between the two." "Shelia" Pyro started "There is no good and evil you should know that by now." "There is" Nikki said "because one can't live without the other." "Those things are just illusions" Pyro said "We think we are right, therefore we are the good guys and the professor is bad. The professor doesn't agree with us so he thinks we are wrong and the bad guys I have yet to meet one truly evil person, ever, in my life." Nikki had gotten a flashback about Striker again. "What now?" Pyro asked "I would about say you look like your thinking about something." "Your not going to tell me about it are you?" He asked. "I would tell you but you won't believe me" Nikki said. "Try me" Pyro said "I might surprise you." "It was about Striker" Nikki said "my mom and dad knew him." "Is that so?" Pyro asked actually interested "How did they know him?" "I am not really sure" Nikki said "but the professor probed my mind and I seen it." "That's interesting" Pyro said "Wonder what it means?" "I don't know" Nikki said "also could I ask a favor of you?"

"Depends on what sort of thing you need" Pyro said. "Don't tell anyone what I just told you" Nikki said "and I would also like a pillow." "That should be easy enough" Pyro said "Be back with one as soon as I can" He then started to leave. Nikki was glad Pyro understood. It didn't take long for Pyro to return with what she wanted. It was a small pillow "This is the best I could do" He said. "Thank you" Nikki said. "Try to get the best sleep you can" Pyro said. "I will try" Nikki said "it would be kind of hard considering where I am." "I know" Pyro said "I wish you didn't have to go through all this." "There is really nothing we can do" Nikki said. "Can I ask you a question?" Pyro asked. "Sure" Nikki said. "Would you have done what you did for Iceman for me?" He asked. "Yea I would" Nikki said "I still care for you but not like I used to." "And what about any of the others?" Pyro asked. "Yea" Nikki said "I chose Iceman because I knew he hated this place that is the reason I had Magik come with me because she hated it here."

"But what if Emma was holding one of the others against their will?" Pyro asked "Would you save them too?" "I would sure try" Nikki said "and I most likely would succeed." "What is it that makes you fight so strongly?" Pyro asked. "My love and my friendships I would guess" Nikki said. Pyro didn't say nothing more and left Nikki now. Nikki had laid down now on the pillow and she fell asleep hoping that she could sleep alright and have dreams about her and Lloyd or her and her parents. It took her longer to go to sleep but when she did she started to fall into a dream. She could see Lloyd in front of her. "Lloyd I am sorry for this" Nikki said "If you guys can come up with a way to get me out then I am ok with it." "What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked. "I am talking about me giving up and surrendering myself to Emma" Nikki said. "Did you fall and hit your head?" Lloyd asked "Look around you." Nikki looked around again. "Is this the school?" Nikki asked. "Exactly" Lloyd said "What is going on with you?" "I must be losing it" Nikki said. "Now come on" Lloyd said "We will be late for the announcement" He offered his hand to Nikki. Nikki had taken his hand and they walked together.

Soon enough she found herself in the theater at the school and the professor was speaking to everyone. She saw all her friends there. Nikki went to sit with them and she was silent for the whole thing. It seemed like it was some sort of ceremony to announce the new X-men members. As the names were called Nikki was surprised to hear hers and Lloyd's. Nikki was smiling now and she was glad to be on the team. "If those called will walk down here please and you will receive your uniforms" Beast said smiling to the crowd. Nikki had gotten up and she walked down to the stage. Storm then handed her the new uniform. And Nikki saw that she was standing around many of her friends, it included Kitty, Jubliee, even Boom Boom, and of course Lloyd, who was standing right next to her. Nikki was glad now and she was glad that she had her friends with her. "This is a great day isn't it?" Lloyd asked. "Yes it is" Nikki said "lets celebrate." "How do we do that?" Lloyd asked. "With pizza and sodas" Nikki said.

"Where do we go?" Jubliee asked. "Here" Nikki said "unless you guys want to go out." "Here works fine for me" Kitty said smiling. "Lets go then" Nikki said. The new X-men then left the theater and went to the cafeteria. Nikki had asked her friends what kind of sodas they wanted and she ordered them and for the pizza she ordered a large pepperoni. Soon everybody was around a table eating "It's too bad Peter couldn't be here" Kitty said softly. "I know how you feel Kitty" Nikki said "I wish both of them could have been here." "You know that could always happen" Beast said coming up beside them at the table. "How?" Nikki asked. "By the professor sending someone out to get us" Nikki heard Peter's voice call. Kitty quickly got up from her seat and ran across the room and jumped to hug him. Peter was of course able to hold her up and hug her back. "This is defiantly a great day" Nikki said. "That it is" Jubliee said "Too bad its only a dream" For a split second Nikki saw Emma's face instead of Jubliee's and she was then mentally blasted awake. She found herself still laying on the floor. "What are you doing?" Nikki asked finally awake. "Waking you up" Emma said "What else?" "I didn't ask for a wake up call" Nikki said.

"Well you don't get luxuries like that anymore" Emma said "You get what I allow." "Fine" Nikki said "what would you like me to do Master?" "Hey I didn't ask for that" Emma said "You can still call me Emma, just know that you only get what I allow and by the way you put yourself into this, it was our deal that you take Bobby's place this is what he had to look forward to." "I am sorry Emma" Nikki said "and I know it was my deal." "Alright then stand up and follow me" Emma said starting to move to the back of the room where the chains were located. Nikki followed her. "I think you will notice something different if you touch your neck" Emma said. Nikki touched her neck and she felt the metal choker. "What is all this about?" Nikki asked. "A little insurance" Emma said "Just in case your little friend comes by to try and talk you into leaving again." "I told him I was not leaving" Nikki said. "Yes" Emma said "But you see he is very determined to get you home. And I saw what happened between you two yesterday" Emma pointed up above them to the corner. Nikki had to look closely but she soon saw the camera.

"You have my word that I wouldn't do anything" Nikki said "no matter how many times I am asked." "Of course" Emma said "I have yours but that's not to say that your friends won't try something else, like to pull you out of here." Nikki was a bit saddened now that she was going to miss making it on the team. Nikki didn't say anything else now. "Besides" Emma said as she held a long chain in her hands now "The collar makes it much more fun to lug you around." She hooked the chain to Nikki's collar and started to leave the room pulling on it as if it was a leash. "You know this isn't fun" Nikki said "I am hungry." "For you no" Emma said "But for me yes and don't worry I will get you food." Emma led her to the mess hall that Nikki remembered. Nikki didn't say anything now. "So what would you want to eat?" Emma asked "And be advised don't pick anything that would be messy." "A burger" Nikki said "and a soda." "Interesting breakfast choice" Emma said locking the chain around the table leg "I will go get it don't you go no where now" She then walked towards the food area.

Nikki didn't move. Emma soon came back with the food in a large metal dish. Nikki hadn't seen these sort of dishes before. Nikki didn't like this now. "Now then are you ready to eat?" Emma asked sitting at the very table that Nikki's chain was connected to. "Yes" Nikki said. Emma held out her hand to wait for Nikki to sit down to eat though she still held the dish of food in her other hand. Nikki had sat down now. The second she sat down Emma pulled the chain forcing her out of the chair. "Chained prisoners don't eat at the table" She said pulling her hard enough to make her hit the floor. Emma then dropped the food onto the ground and got up to leave. "Now eat your fill and then we will get your exercise done for today" She called as she walked away. Nikki was starting to eat now and as she ate she started crying. "Oh yeah like crying is going to really help?" Nikki heard a female voice call, it was Psylocke she came into the room and sat down at the table Nikki was chained. Nikki ignored Psylocke and continued to eat. "Hey!" Psylocke yelled, Nikki felt a psychic slap, it was hard but not hard enough to knock her down "I don't like not being heard" Psylocke said looking at her.

"I heard you" Nikki said "I just don't feel like talking." "Who would? Being in the condition you are" Psylocke started "Be glad you don't have it as bad as Icey did." Nikki didn't know what else to say. She could feel her anger boiling but she knew she couldn't do anything. "He had to call her master" Psylocke said "Follow her around on all fours, he was barely allowed to stand. Sinister taught Emma well it seems and since you had to go and break up the team the rest of us had to find odd jobs or steal to make ends meat." "I am sorry" Nikki said "What else do you want from me?" "Nothing, I am not going to force anything on you" Psylocke said "Even though I should. I just want to know who's side you are really on? The mutants or the humans?" "Mutant Humans" Nikki said "What is the problem us mutants we are one no matter a mutant is a mutant and a human and a human is just an innocent with no powers." "Without powers that's right" Psylocke said "That makes them weaker, inferior. We are stronger then them and in evolution the stronger survive."

"The one thing your forgetting though is that even the strong ones die sometime" Nikki said "So for my answer to your question I am netural." "Bah so what there are casualties" She said "It's war that happens it's impossible to be neutral." "Its not impossible" Nikki said "nothing is really impossible all you have to do is know how to do things and as long as you don't fight or pick a side your a netural." "But you have fought" Psylocke said "What about what happened with Striker before?" "True" Nikki said "but one thing with a neutral they only fight if the need arises like what happened with me at Striker's." "Yes but Striker is human and fighting for the human side." Psylocke said "If you were truly neutral you wouldn't care who won, would you?" "Do whatever to me but my bet is on the humans that they win" Nikki said "So you want my answer here it is humans." "Fair enough" Psylocke said getting up to leave "I am suprised that you even knew the answer." "Is that a complement coming from you?" Nikki asked before Psylocke left. "About as close as you will get" Psylocke said before she left the room. Nikki had started back up eating again.

As Nikki was eating Emma came back in again "You done yet?" She asked. "Yes I am Emma" Nikki said. "Alright then" Emma said coming over to unhooked and grabbed the chain. "Let's go." Nikki obeyed Emma now so she got up and followed her. Emma took her outside now and walked her around the grounds and then back inside. "How was the food?" Emma asked. "Good" Nikki said. "Get used to eating down on the floor like that" Emma said "You will be doing that for a while." "Yes Emma" Nikki said. Emma was now done with the exercising and she moved to put Nikki back in her cell. She brought Nikki to the back of the wall and replaced the chain in the wall, effectively chaining Nikki to the wall as well. Nikki was beginning to hate this now and she wondered if she had made the biggest mistake ever. Emma shut the door loudly and Nikki was left alone again. ~Things will work out~ She heard a light pleasant voice say in her head, a voice she knew from somewhere. "Mama" Nikki said "how can you be sure about it?" Nikki had started tearing up now. ~We have faith~ It was her father's voice now.

Nikki had forgotten about her faith now. "Do you really think things will work out?" She asked "also how do you guys plan on getting me out?" ~We won't~ Her father said ~Believe in your friends and they will~ Nikki was silent for a bit and she was remembering now in how to trust her faith and she also remembered what Nightcrawler had told her. "He will lead me down the right path" Nikki had whispered what Nightcrawler told her.~Do you feel better now?~ Her mom's voice spoke. "Yea I do Mom" Nikki said. ~Good girl~ Her mom said. "Will you guys be watching over me?" Nikki asked. ~Always~ They both said. "Thank you for helping me" Nikki said as she was falling asleep. Nikki slept peacefully considering where she was and she was awakened again by Emma bringing breakfast. "Good morning" Nikki said. "You ready for breakfast?" Emma asked. "Yes I am Emma" Nikki said. "Let's go then" Emma said. Nikki had gotten up now and she had followed Emma. Emma pulled her long and brought her to the same table as before. "What would you like today?" She asked. "Pancakes" Nikki said as she sat down on the floor.

"I shall return with them then" Emma said leaving the room to get them. Nikki was sitting on the floor still. This time she saw Veritgo coming into the room. Nikki had waved at her. She came over to Nikki and looked at her strangely. "Hello" Nikki said. Vertigo seemed to just be watching her now. "Do you ever talk?" Nikki asked. Vertigo shook her head but she sat a piece of paper and pen on the table. Nikki didn't understand. "Do you want me to write on the paper?" She asked. Vertigo pointed to herself. And began to write something down. Nikki was reading it as she wrote. "I was taught to write" Vertigo wrote. "Would you like to learn to talk?" Nikki asked. "If you would be able to teach me" Vertigo wrote. "That might be tricky" Nikki said "I am nothing but a prisoner now." "We could meet like this and I can learn that way" Vertigo wrote. "Are you sure?" Nikki asked. "We can at least try" Vertigo wrote. "Right we will try" Nikki said "here is something for you to start with Nikki." "Ni-Ni-Ki" Vertigo started getting a little at a time. "Very good Vertigo" Nikki said. Vertigo wrote again "Thank you." "Your welcome" Nikki said "Try saying your name Vertigo."

"Ver-Ver" She didn't finish it just yet. "I guess that is a little hard we can stick with Nikki" Nikki said. Vertigo nodded and then moved to leave the room as Emma came back. "Hello again Emma" Nikki said. "Here is your pancakes" She said "Now eat them quickly. I have to take you with me somewhere today." "Yes Ma'am" Nikki said. Emma stayed with her as she ate this time. "Have you spoke to anyone else in here the two days you have been here?" She asked. "I talked to Vertigo just a little while ago" Nikki said. "What about yesterday?" She asked. "Just Psylocke" Nikki said. "You haven't spoke to Pyro?" Emma asked. "I talked to him while I was in my cell" Nikki said. "And why did you speak to him?" Emma asked. "Because I asked him for a favor" Nikki said. "What sort of favor?" Emma asked. "Just to get me a pillow" Nikki said. "Why did you ask him?" Emma asked "Why not me?" "Because he was the only one around at the time" Nikki said. "Do you know why he came to you?" Emma asked.

"Because you asked him to" Nikki said. "Is that what he said?" Emma asked "I never told him to go in there." "He never told me" Nikki said. "At any rate" Emma said "Follow me." Nikki had gotten up and followed Emma. Emma led her to the car and Nikki was pushed inside. "That hurt" Nikki said. "Yeah yeah I know" Emma said. "Where are we going?" Nikki asked. "You don't need to know that" Emma said "Just wait." "Ok Emma" Nikki said as she was quite for the rest of the ride. Soon enough they were at their destination. Nikki saw a large mansion before them. "The X mansion?" Nikki asked. "This is someone else's mansion""Who's is it?" Nikki asked "and why did you bring me here?" "He wanted to actually meet you" Emma said smiling. "Ok" Nikki said a little scared but she remembered what her parents told her and she knew her friends would figure a way to get her out. Emma pulled her along into the building and Nikki saw an older man in a red outfit with a helmet facing her. "Hello there" Nikki said nervously.

"Hello" The man said "So you are the one I have been hearing so much about." "Yea" Nikki said. "Do you know what makes you so important?" He asked. "My powers sir" Nikki said. "It's not just your powers" He said "It's what you can cause with them." "What do you mean sir?" Nikki asked. "Do you realize how destructive your powers are?" He asked. "Very destructive" Nikki said "but I have learned to control them." "Are you sure about that?" He asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said "the only way I really lose control of them is when I am angry." "But wouldn't it be better to be in full control?" He asked "At all times, no matter what?" "Yea" Nikki said. "What if I told you there was a way to do that?" He asked. "I would want to know about it" Nikki said. "If you were so into the idea why were you so against the inhibitors?" He asked. "Because I didn't want them" Nikki said "but I am ok with them now." "And what changed?" He asked. "I guess when my sister got hurt I got scared that I would hurt another one of my friends" Nikki said. "So would you agree that Emma was right in the beginning?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said.

"What was it that was keeping you from agreeing with her before?" He asked. "I didn't know how dangerous I was until the incident with my sister" Nikki said. "So before then you didn't think you could hurt anyone?" He asked "Even after seeing your dreams and knowing what happened to your home?" "I did but I didn't want to believe it" Nikki said. "You seem to know yourself very well" He said. "I guess" Nikki said. "Well we know something about you that you may not" He said. "Would you tell me please?" Nikki asked. "The only true way to save you from harming others is by keeping you from them or by stripping you of your powers" He said. "I don't want my powers stripped" Nikki said "so I guess keeping me from them is best." "So you would rather be without your friends then without your powers?" He asked "Why is that?" "Because without my powers I am nothing" Nikki said "I have memories of my friends which will get me through." "You saying that makes me think you are glad that you are a mutant" He said. "Yes I am glad to be a mutant" Nikki said. "How would you feel if you knew mutants but weren't one?" He asked. "I would be scared" Nikki said. "Scared?" He asked "How come?" "Because I wouldn't really know what to do" Nikki said "and I like being a mutant better it makes me different."

"Makes you different and makes you better wouldn't you say?" He asked. "I guess so" Nikki said. "What makes you prefer Xaiver over me child?" He asked "We agree on so many things." "Because I didn't know about you at the time I guess" Nikki said. "You should join my fold child" He said "I can help you to understand these feelings within you." "How do I do that?" Nikki asked. "You will have to come here many times during the week" He said "And let me teach you." "Emma would that work?" Nikki asked. "He tells me what to do so whatever he decides works for me" Emma said. "Would I need to use my powers?" Nikki asked. "Of course not" He said "We would merely be talking for most of it." "Oh ok" Nikki said. "So do you think your up to it?" He asked "Even in setting you are in?" "I believe so" Nikki said. "Then its settled" He said "You will come here again tomorrow at about this time and we will talk." "Yes sir" Nikki said. "I will see you then" He said as Emma prepared to leave. "Let's go" She said to Nikki pulling the chain. Nikki just waved bye and she followed Emma.

Again Emma pushed her into the car and they made their way back. "How could I as a telepath not know how you felt about mutants?" She asked. "I am not sure Emma" Nikki said. "Did you just come to that realization when you were talking to him?" She asked. "I guess so Emma" Nikki said "I am not sure myself." "At any rate once we are home you are going back to your room for the rest of the day and I will bring dinner to you eventually." She said, she didn't seem at all happy. "I am sorry if I hurt you Emma" Nikki said "I just prefer my powers than being human." "You didn't hurt me any at all" Emma said, "Just made me look like an idiot." "Besides I thought you knew ahead of time that I preferred being a mutant" Nikki said. "Yes but I knew that you cared about your friends" Emma said "I thought that you would care about them more then about your powers." "Can I not care about both?" Nikki asked. "I mean I thought you would choose your friends over your powers" Emma said "When he gave you that choice." "I guess I wasn't thinking Emma" Nikki said "I am sorry that I made you look like an idiot."

"Yeah whatever" Emma said as they made it back. She pulled Nikki roughly out of the car and then made the way back to the cell. Nikki didn't say anything after that. Once she was there Emma let her fall back into the cell as she hooked the chain back to the wall. Nikki had realized that she had made a mistake. Nikki was starting to cry now "mom dad I failed" Nikki said "I am trying to keep the faith but its hard." ~Things will go wrong~ She heard her mom say ~You shouldn't worry about those things~ ~It isn't supposed to be easy~ Her father said. "What do I do?" Nikki asked "I think I have made a huge mistake." ~What mistake would that be?~ Her mom asked. "Surrendering to the enemy" Nikki said. ~And what was it that made you decide to do that?~ She asked. "Because I wanted to save a friend" Nikki said "I am so naive." ~Who is more important you or the friend?~ Her dad asked. "Both" Nikki said "The friend was like a brother to me." ~That's not what I asked~ Her dad said ~Who is more important? Would you sacrifice yourself for a friend?~ "My friends" Nikki said "I wanted to get my friend out of here because I was told before that he hated it here." ~So you worry more about your friends then yourself?~ He asked.

"It seems that way" Nikki said "I guess I need to worry more about myself than friends." ~No~ He said ~What you did was right~ "Then why do I feel so guilty?" Nikki asked. ~Because you don't believe your right~ He said. "Would I need to think that I am right so that I don't feel so guilty?" Nikki asked. ~It might help~ He said. "Mom dad thanks for helping me out" Nikki said "I have to remember my faith and that I was right." ~No problem~ He said. "I love you guys" Nikki said "and mom dad I know about Striker now." ~We know~ They said together. "Why didn't you tell me when I was younger about him?" Nikki asked. ~We didn't want to scare you and make you worry~ Her mom said ~We wanted you to come into your powers gradually~ "Oh ok" Nikki said "also did he know about Neve?" ~I don't think so~ Her mom said ~He could have but we never said anything about her~ "Did he know that we would be mutants?" Nikki asked. ~We know that he knew that you were at least~ She said ~Though we don't know how~ "Did you guys say anything?" Nikki asked. ~What do you mean?~ He asked. "Nevermind" Nikki said. ~Will you be ok now?~ She asked. "Yea I will" Nikki said.

~Alright then~ Her mom said. Nikki somehow felt that she was alone again. Nikki was trying to keep her faith that her friends would find a way to get her out. ~Can you hear me sis?~ Neve called to her almost as her parents did ~If you can just nod your head, I see you in my mind~ Nikki nodded her head. ~We have a way to get you out~ She said ~Just keep nodding to tell me you understand, after all I can't hear you. At least not yet~ Nikki nodded to let her sister know she understood. ~We have just made it outside the complex~ She said ~Though we are cloaked as best we can be~ Nikki nodded. Nikki wondered how they were going to break the chain. At that moment Nikki saw two things happen, the camera above short circuited while at the same time she saw Kitty come in with Otto in tow. Otto shifted into a smaller pack to hide on her back as Kitty smiled and went back out. The camera seemed to be back online. "We have to record you doing normal things" Neve spoke now from Otto in Nikki's back. "We are going to make it look like you never left." "Ok" Nikki said as she had done what she normally done. "How do you plan on breaking the chain?" Nikki asked.

"We're not going to" She said "Just wait for a while and you will see what we will come up with." "Alright" Nikki said as she continued to do her normal activities. After a time Nikki saw the camera short out again. And at that point she saw Kitty come back in again this time she had Peter with her. "Peter" Nikki said "Am I glad to see you." "The same here" Peter said smiling "Now let's get you out of here." "That would be good" Nikki said "I miss being at home and having a comfortable bed also what about Emma?" "Leave her" Kitty said "She won't even realize your gone for an hour or so anyway." "What will we do if she does find out?" Nikki asked "after all she is a telepath." "Unless she is right out the door she won't know anything" Neve said through Otto as Peter went towards the wall now. "The professor has telepathy blocked this area." He said "Lets get going then" Nikki said. "First things first" Peter said turning metal. He smashed his hands into the wall and was able to pull out the one single block the chain was attached too. "Can we go now?" Nikki asked "I am worried that Emma could show up any minute." "Yup Kitty said "Boy will this be rough" Kitty touched Peter and the three of them walked out, chain, Otto, and all. "Thanks guys for getting me out" Nikki said "Now lets get far away from here also is Iceman ok?"

"We haven't seen him" Neve said "At least I haven't." "I did all this to save Bobby" Nikki said "how could he do this?" "He's out that's all that matters" Kitty said "What makes you expect him to go to the school?" "Because he really has no where else to go" Nikki said. "Could he not go to his parents?" Kitty asked. "No I don't think so" Nikki said "his brother would turn him in for sure." "Maybe he doesn't know his way to the school?" Peter offered. "Maybe not" Nikki said "I want to find him before Emma does again." "Let us get home and we will use Cerbro" The professor said. "Professor you don't know how much this means to me" Nikki said as she was tearing up now. "It's alright Nikki" The professor said smiling as he put his arm on her shoulder to comfort her. Lloyd was waiting on the Blackbird as they boarded. "I am glad to have friends like you guys" Nikki said. "And we are glad to have a friend like you" Lloyd said smiling as she walked up. "Lloyd I missed you" Nikki said crying and hugging him. Lloyd hugged her back "I missed you too" He said before leaning closer to her ear and whispering playfully "How long will you keep the leash?" "I don't know" Nikki said "we need to get it off soon but I don't think anything would work on it." "Would it still hurt you since its not attached to the wall?" Neve wondered "I mean the electrical stuff is unhooked now."

"I really don't know" Nikki said. "Let's first get home" Cyclops said he had been flying them. "We will work it all out later" Peter still held the brick from the wall so that weight wasn't pulling on Nikki. Nikki was glad to be away from Emma now. "I am hungry" Nikki said. "I bet" Lloyd said "What kind of food did she give you anyway?" "Anything I wanted" Nikki said. On the way back Nikki kept thinking about Vertigo and how she was teaching her to talk. Nikki thought to herself Vertigo I am sorry. "Something wrong?" Lloyd asked. "I was teaching this young mutant named Vertigo to talk" Nikki said "and now she will never learn unless we get her out of there." "Did she ever do anything wrong?" Lloyd asked "I mean was she there by choice?" "I think she was forced" Nikki said "just like Iceman was." "Do you think we could get her out?" Lloyd asked. "It might be possible" Nikki said. "Let's give it time for things to die down and for you to rest then we will go back" Lloyd said "How about that?"

"Take Neve with you please keep me away from that place" Nikki said "Neve you could possibly get to her sense your my sister and you're also a telepath." "I am only a telepath to you" Neve said "I can't communicate by mind to anyone else." "I can't go back" Nikki said "its way too soon and I am scared." "I never said we would be going anytime soon" Lloyd said "That was the whole point in you resting." "Even so I don't want to go back near that place again" Nikki said "Neve she does understand when I talk to her and she can write so sis will you go back in my place when they go to get her?" "I guess I can" Neve said "What kind of mutant is she?" "I am not sure what kind" Nikki said "but her powers can make you dizzy if your not careful." "She attacks the nerves" The professor said "I think I can track her" They had made it home now and Peter stood up to help Nikki move to leave the blackbird. "Thank you Peter and Thank you too Professor" Nikki said as she climbed down the ramp. "Let's get you somewhere where we can at least get rid of the brick" Lloyd said "If not the whole leash."

"Works for me" Nikki said. "Hey Forge?" Peter called "Do you think you can at least get rid of this brick so she can move around a little better?" Forge came over and looked "Perhaps" He said "Follow me please." Nikki followed. Forge lead her to his workshop. Lloyd and Peter were close behind her "Let's see if a blowtorch can handle it" Forge said "Now hold still." Nikki did so she didn't have to be asked twice. Forge charged the chain and then knocked it away. "Now then let's see if we can't do something about the collar" He said "No don't touch the-" Lloyd and Peter started but it was too late Forge was already struck hard and fell to the floor. "What do we do now?" Nikki asked. "He will be alright" Peter said smiling "It's not like he hasn't been shocked plenty of times before. We will just let someone in the infirmary know that he's hurt again." "In the meantime," Lloyd said holding the chain for Nikki now, "Let's get you some food." "Good because I am starving" Nikki said as she could feel herself get a little dizzy. Lloyd led her to the cafeteria to get some food "What do you want to eat?" He asked. "A steak well done with a baked potato with butter and sour cream" Nikki said.

"Do you want me to get it for you since you are on a chain now?" Lloyd asked. "Please" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled and got up "I could get used to getting food for you" He said teasingly "It's kind of fun." "Haha" Nikki said "There has to be a way to get this off of me." "I know that" Lloyd said "But as long as no one like Emma is holding it then you shouldn't have that much trouble right?" "I shouldn't" Nikki said "but who knows." "I care about you" Lloyd said once he had the food, "I wouldn't hurt you even though I would have more control over you cause of this thing" He lightly picked up the chain. "Thank you" Nikki said as she began to eat. Lloyd just watched her for a few moments before he went and got his own food to eat with her. Nikki was so starved that she had finished eating quickly. "Wow you must have been hungry" Lloyd said smiling "Want some of mine?" "No thanks Lloyd" Nikki said "I am stuffed." "Alright then" Lloyd said as he finished up his own meal "She didn't even feed you good in that place did she?"

"Nope" Nikki said "at least though she did feed me but it wasn't much maybe one meal a day." "I know she didn't treat you well" Lloyd said "The chain makes that obvious." "That is true" Nikki said "I wonder if there is away to get this chain off because I don't like it being on now." "The blowtorch trick wouldn't work with the chain" Lloyd said "The place he needs to burn is too close to your neck and face." "We have to do something" Nikki said. "I realize that" Lloyd said "I just don't know what." "It don't look like I will ever get it off" Nikki said. "Maybe we can find some way to get test to make sure it still can't hurt you then Peter could get it off" Lloyd said. "That might work" Nikki said. "You just have to be patient is all" Lloyd said "If you can be." "I'll try" Nikki said "but the collar is very uncomfortable and I know I can't sleep well with it on." "I know" Lloyd said "I just wish I could help somehow, but the best I could do would be to shatter the chain as an elephant or something." "That might be what we have to do is break the chain first and then take the collar off" Nikki said. "Even so you would still have a bit of the chain" Lloyd said "And that's only after they test it to make sure it wouldn't hurt anyone." "A little bit is better than a lot" Nikki said saddened.

Lloyd looked at her softly and moved closer "I know" He said "But you wouldn't want me hurt would you?" "No I wouldn't" Nikki said. "I missed you a lot" Lloyd said moving closer to hug her again. "I missed you a lot too" Nikki said as she hugged him. "I just wish I could pull that collar off myself" Lloyd said "And then I would just kiss you forever." "I know" Nikki said "but I guess the only way to find anything out is ask the professor." "And to ask Forge" Lloyd said "He is studying it" Lloyd didn't want her leaving his sight again. "True" Nikki said "but do you think Forge would know if it would still hurt me or not?" Nikki asked. "It would probably be best to go ask him" Lloyd said "He is a quick study so hopefully he knows something this quickly. I want you to be able to get some sleep tonight otherwise I'm not going to get any either." "Lets go see" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said holding the chain around his wrist and staying close to Nikki so as not to pull on her or to have the chain drag the ground. Soon enough they found Forge in his workshop still looking at the block. Nikki was quiet for now. "Are you getting anywhere Forge?" Lloyd asked "I think so" He said "I know that the majority of the chain is not going to hurt anyone but as it is I have no clue what kind of hidden device is inside the collar itself."

"So there is really no way to get it off right now?" Nikki asked. "Not all the way" Forge said "but more then half of the chain could be broke away. It would make it much less heavy and it wouldn't drag the ground anymore." "What's the easiest way to do that?" Nikki asked. "I would say break it just as you broke it from the wall or use some other form of strength" Forge said. "Peter is the one that broke it" Nikki said "so we would have to get him to do it?" "Not if I could break it off" Lloyd said smiling "I would just need some room to do it." "Outside" Nikki said "Forge would you supervise?" "I guess I could" Forge said "Where do you want to go? The courtyard?" "That would be best" Nikki said. "Let's go then" Lloyd said walking with Forge and Nikki outside. "Lets just hope this works" Nikki said "I wish I knew where Bobby had went." "We can go look for him if you want" Lloyd said "After this" He then changed into an Elephant and stood high above them. Nikki was ready to get the stupid chain and collar off. "Hold still now" Forge said as he helped move Nikki closer to the ground and Lloyd shattered the chain links on the far end of the chain. Nikki could now sit up without the chain on the ground, after being attached to it for two days she felt much lighter.

"Thank you guys" Nikki said as she was able to get up on her own now. "Is that better?" Lloyd asked. "Much better" Nikki said as she started to jump around now and run freely. Lloyd just smiled at her "Watch it" He said chuckling "You still have some of the chain left you know." "I know" Nikki said as she came back over to them. "Do you want to go back inside?" Lloyd asked "Or go looking for Iceman?" "Lets go inside for now" Nikki said "I would rather know where to start before we go looking for Iceman." "Not a bad idea" Lloyd said smiling. He then went and walked with her to see the professor. "Professor" Nikki said. He turned to look at them and smiled as he saw most of the chain gone "You come to ask about Bobby haven't you?" He asked."Yes Professor" Nikki said "I am worried about him." "I have found him" The professor said "He is not far from here and I think he is trying to make his way here." "I am glad" Nikki said "We need to go get him then I guess." "At least meet up with him" The professor said "Perhaps it would be best if you and your friends did that, though take Cyclops with you." "Ok Professor" Nikki said "and thanks again for finding him for me." "Alright" The professor said "Just make a left at the other streets and you should find him in the back alleys."

"Thanks Professor" Nikki said as she left "Lloyd do you want to find Cyclops or our friends?" "I will walk with you wherever you go" Lloyd said smiling. "Alright" Nikki said as she went to go find their friends. Lloyd followed and soon Nikki, Neve, Lloyd, Peter, Kitty, Spyke, and Cyclops were on their way out. "The Professor said that we make a left at the other streets and we should find him in the back alleys" Nikki said making sure that knew where they were going. "Right" Cyclops said "Do you think he remembers you?" "I hope so" Nikki said as she continued to walk. It didn't take them long to find Iceman in the alleyways, he was leaning against the wall. Nikki held her hand up to stop her friends. "I will go talk to him" Nikki whispered. "Bobby" Nikki said as she went over to him. "Nikki" Bobby said "What are you doing here?" "Coming to take you some place safe" Nikki said "my friends got me away from Emma and I am sorry the way you were treated." "I lived through it" Bobby said "That's the main thing, but wasn't part of the deal that you stay there?"

"Yea it was" Nikki said "but I couldn't take it there anymore so everyone busted me out." "So what is Emma going to do now?" Iceman asked. "I don't really know" Nikki said "I am sorry for getting you into trouble." "It wasn't you that got me into trouble" Bobby said. "Ok" Nikki said "So you willing to come with me somewhere safe?" "Sure" Iceman said "If they will accept me." "I know they will" Nikki said as she held out her hand for him. Iceman took it and followed her to the others. Nikki introduced him to the others. Iceman smiled at all of them and they made their way back to the school. "Iceman tell me what happened please" Nikki said. "What happened when?" Iceman asked. "When you were with Emma" Nikki said "what caused her to treat you like a slave?" "I don't know" Iceman said "She had me trapped, I guess she just took advantage of it." "At least your free now" Nikki said "the only other one we need to get out is Vertigo." "Vertigo?" Iceman asked "Why her?" "I promised her I would teach her to talk" Nikki said "I was teaching her when I was with Emma." "Why does she matter?" Iceman asked "She never did much for you."

"I know" Nikki said "but I want to help her talk she has a sweet voice." "So she has said something to you then?" Iceman said "I can't go against that, I have never heard her voice." "I taught her to say Nikki" Nikki said. "and she said it and it was sweet." "How will we go about getting her out though?" Iceman asked. "Bobby you and I couldn't go because if we go back you know what will happen" Nikki said "so Neve and a few others are going to go get her." "Even if we aren't the ones to go back how is anyone going to get them out of there?" Iceman asked. "They will find away" Nikki said "they found away to get me back." "Are we going to go right into trying to save her?" Iceman asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said "they might but they would have to come up with a plan first." "Would we be part of it?" Iceman asked. "We would" Nikki said "but we are not going to go because if we do Emma would want us back." "What exactly is this place all about?" Iceman asked finally looking around at the school. "Its a school for gifted ones like us" Nikki said. "You mean mutants?" Iceman asked. "Yep" Nikki said "you will love this place and I will take you to meet the professor so he can get your classes set up."

"Classes?" Iceman asked "So it really is like a school?" "Yea it is" Nikki said "would you rather be here or with Emma?" "Here is fine" Iceman said "I can move of my own free will here." "Why do you think I like it here?" Nikki asked. "That isn't the only reason is it?" Iceman asked. "No its not" Nikki said "I have friends here that I could never replace." "I bet there are alot of folks who have cool powers too" Iceman said. "Yes there is" Nikki said "Kitty can phase and Peter here can make his whole body metal." "You can't forget my strength" Peter said smiling as he flexed. "And the fact that when I phase through a person it can cause paralysis" Kitty added. "I forgot about that guys" Nikki said "Lloyd can also switch into human or animal." "Those sound really interesting" Iceman said "Do we go to this professor now?" "Yea I will take you to him" Nikki said as she led him to the Professor. As they walked in the professor turned to them. "You are Bobby then?" "How do you know my name?" Bobby asked. The professor didn't say anything but Nikki could guess that he did tell Bobby what he was by mind.

Nikki just waited for the Professor to finish. "So I am allowed to be here?" Iceman asked "Of course" The professor said. "I told you that you would be welcomed" Nikki said. "Go get settled" The professor said "Your room number will be 329" "Yes sir" Bobby said "And Bobby?" The professor called as they started to leave "You don't need to call me sir" Bobby nodded and moved to leave. Nikki had followed. "Would you like me to show you to your room?" Nikki asked. "That's up to you" Iceman said "I am sure I can find it otherwise." "I would be glad to show it to you" Nikki said "that's what friends do." Nikki led him to the room. "Thank you" Iceman said as they made it to the room "For everything." "Your welcome Brother" Nikki said. "I guess I will see you in class then?" Iceman asked. "I guess so" Nikki said "good night brother and sleep well." "You too" Iceman said pausing a moment, "Sister." Nikki turned and smiled at him and started to leave. "Is he settling in pretty well?" Lloyd asked when Nikki made it back to her own room. "Yea he is" Nikki said. "That's good to hear" Lloyd said "Now what do you say we get that collar off all the way." "That would be good" Nikki said. "It's going to be tricky" Lloyd said "I don't have to tell you that."

"I know that" Nikki said "but I am willing to do anything to get it off." "Peter has to pack his things up again tonight so he can be ready to go back home tomorrow" Lloyd said "If you want that thing off tonight, I am going to have to use my powers and have Kitty help get it off without hurting you." "Lets do it" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said and he went back to her room. Kitty was soon there "Are we ready for this?" She asked. "Yes" Nikki said "I want this thing off." "Alright then" Lloyd said nodding to Kitty "Just hold still alright?" Kitty then held Lloyd's wrist as he pressed his hand against the collar. Because of Kitty's powers he began to pass though. Nikki could feel his hand on her neck now. Lloyd turned his hand so that his knuckles were facing her neck as Kitty let go. Nikki then watched amazed as Lloyd was able to turn his arm into the arm of an ape and ripped the collar away. Lloyd fell to the ground tired and worn out from the effort to control that much of his transformation. Nikki had rubbed her neck now. "Thank you both" Nikki said "where is Peter at I want to tell him bye." "He...will be...leaving...early" Lloyd managed, still trying to sit back up.

Nikki went to help him. "Lloyd are you ok?" Nikki asked as she took the collar and went to throw it out the window. "I don't really know" Lloyd said softly "I have never had to do that before." "I am glad that the collar is gone though" Nikki said rubbing her neck again. "Glad I could help" Lloyd said as he carefully stood back up and looked at her neck. "How does it look?" Nikki asked. "I think you will be alright" Lloyd said "I just hope I will be" He rubbed his head and the arm he had used. Nikki went over to him. "You may need to get checked out" Nikki said "is my neck red or anything?" "I will be fine" Lloyd said "Don't worry about me, and no your neck isn't red." "Lloyd get checked out for me please" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said "I will before class tomorrow, for now we should try to get some sleep" As he spoke Lloyd fell over as he passed out. Nikki was panicing now. "Kitty go get Jean please" Nikki said. "Right" Kitty said making a mad dash to try and get some help. Lloyd still lay on the floor with Nikki above him.

Nikki was starting to cry now. "Lloyd don't leave me" She said. Lloyd moved just a little bit from below her, moaning softly. "Just hang on" Nikki said "I am here." Jean was soon there with Kitty in tow "What happened?" Jean asked. Nikki told her what happened. "Jean can you help him?" Nikki asked. "That much concentration on a non physic power isn't good" Jean said "We shouldn't try to move him too much if we don't have to." "Ok" Nikki said "Can you help him though I can't bear to lose him." "From what I can sense of his mind he is stable for now" Jean said "Would your sister be able to find another place of rest? Her bed is closest and I would want him laying somewhere softer." "Lay him on my bed" Nikki said "I will find somewhere else to sleep." "Nikki" Jean said "You know he won't like pushing you out of your room and besides I know how close you two have gotten it makes more sense for you to stay with him." "Jean right now I need to be alone so please lay him in my bed" Nikki said. "You know he won't like that" Jean said "He will probably be thinking more of you when he wakes up."

"I will be back" Nikki said as she ran to find somewhere to think for a bit. "Mom dad" Nikki said "why do I always cause trouble?" ~What are you talking about?~ Her mom questioned. "Neve has gotten hurt because of me and now Lloyd" Nikki said. ~Lloyd didn't get hurt because of you~ Her mom said ~He did choose to help you~ "I guess so" Nikki said "but I am worried about him." ~Well of course you are worried about him~ Her mom said ~You care for him~ "I just hope he pulls through" Nikki said. ~I am sure he will~ Her mom said ~As long as you are there to support him~ "Will you be there if I need you?" Nikki asked. ~We will~ She said ~But you won't need us~ "I am just glad to know your here with me" Nikki said "I guess I need to get back inside with Lloyd." ~I am sure that he will like that you are near~ Her mom said ~He does everything he does for you~ "Thanks for everything" Nikki said as she went back inside to the room to check on Lloyd. Jean had moved him to Nikki's bed per her request and had her hand against his forehead, both sets of eyes closed. Kitty was still there. Nikki had quietly walked into the room. "How is he Kitty?" Nikki asked softly.

"I don't know for sure" Kitty said "They haven't spoke a word but he at least seems to be a bit more responsive, or he was until he decided to rest." "Ok" Nikki said "I just hope he pulls through." Neve came in at that point. "What happened?" She asked softly. Nikki told her what had happened with Lloyd. "Will he be ok?" Neve asked. "I hope so" Nikki said "also Neve could I borrow your sleeping bag and I will sleep on the floor in the room." "Sure" Neve said "That's not a problem." "You decided not to leave him after all didn't you?" Jean asked. "I was gone for a bit" Nikki said "but I am back now." "I am sure that he will be glad you stayed in the room" Jean said "Right now he just needs his rest and so do the rest of us." "Thanks Jean for looking after him" Nikki said. "No problem" Jean said "And he may wake up during the night ok?" She said. "Ok" Nikki said as she laid the bag in the floor and laid down. "Just keep an ear and eye out for him" Jean said as she and Kitty made their way out of the room. "Neve will you please help me?" Nikki asked. "Of course" Neve said "But I can sometimes to be a heavy sleeper so we will just have to see what happens." "Ok" Nikki said "and I have also talked to mom and dad."

"How did you do that?" Neve asked. "All I have to do is call for them" Nikki said "I can hear them like I can you and they can also hear me even though I can't use telepathy." "That's awesome" Neve said "Are they able to watch you too?" "Yep" Nikki said. "Does that mean they see me too?" Neve asked. "Its possible" Nikki said "Mom dad can you see me Neve and Lloyd?" ~Of course~ Her dad replied. "I hear them too!" Neve said "Wow I didn't even know you guys." ~It's ok you are linked to us~ Her mom replied. "And the only reason we are linked is because of us being family right?" Nikki asked. ~That's right~ Her mom said. "Mom dad we love you" Nikki said. ~We know you do~ Her mom said ~Now get some rest girls~ Her dad called. "Ok" Nikki said. The two girls laid down to get some rest. But it wasn't long before Lloyd started to stir trying to figure out where he was. Nikki had sat up and she went over to him. "Lloyd your in mine and Neve's room" Nikki said "you passed out in here and Jean just told us to leave you here." "Your...room?" Lloyd asked realizing that he was laying in a soft bed he looked over beside him and saw that Neve was still resting in the bed nearby "I am in your bed?" he asked.

Yea I told Jean to put you in my bed" Nikki said. "I will leave then" Lloyd said as he started to get up and then sat back down as he had tried to get up too fast. "Lloyd stay in here for tonight" Nikki said. "Are you sure?" Lloyd asked. "Yes" Nikki said "it would be better than you trying to get to your room." "And it is ok for me to sleep in your bed?" Lloyd asked "I wouldn't think sleeping on the floor would be good for you." "I am fine with it" Nikki said "I would rather you be comfortable." "I guess you are agreeing with Jean and that would be best" Lloyd said laying back down softly. "Yes I am" Nikki said. "Your bed is very soft" Lloyd said "Too bad my reason for being in it isn't a good thing." "I know" Nikki said "but its for the better." "I am sorry" Lloyd said resting his head on the pillow now as he looked down to her on the floor. "Its ok" Nikki said "how are you feeling?" "I have had my better days" Lloyd said putting his hand to his head. "Just get some rest" Nikki said. "I know I can get that in this bed" He said smiling as he cuddled close to the pillow as he shut his eyes again. "Good night" Nikki said as she laid down on the floor. "Good night...sweet Nikki" Lloyd said, the last part spoke softer almost as if he didn't want her to really hear it.

"Night my Lloyd" Nikki whispered. She had whispered it but Lloyd was already asleep. The next morning it was Nikki that woke up first as she didn't sleep as much on the floor. Nikki had went to the restroom to change her clothes. Next to wake up was Lloyd and he didn't see Nikki in the sleeping bag, he saw the bathroom door shut and just sat up to wait. Nikki had finished changing and came out of the bathroom in her school uniform. "I thought as much" Lloyd said smiling "I figured that was what you were up to I guess I should go change mine since I slept in this one." "Let me help you to your room" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled back at her and got up with her help. Soon enough he was back at his room. "Go change then" Nikki said. Lloyd did the same that Nikki had done before as he got ready himself though he was just getting his shirt on when he walked back out. "You look great" Nikki said. "Hmm?" Lloyd asked he had been just finishing up and moving over to her "Did you say something?" "I said you look great" Nikki said. "How so?" Lloyd asked "It's just the school uniform." "I guess so" Nikki said "But I know you look better than you did last night."

"I guess that's true" Lloyd said "Though my head still hurts a little bit." "It will" Nikki said. "So you ready to head to class?" Lloyd asked. "Yea I am" Nikki said. "Let's do it then" Lloyd said as he opened his door back up and made his way to the classes. Nikki followed him to classes. The classes went as smoothly as always but just before the training classes started Nikki was watching Lloyd from her own seat when he fell again. Beast was there to try and help him back up but he was out of energy again. "Lloyd" Nikki said as she went over to him "Beast go get Jean I will watch him." "Are you sure?" Beast asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "Alright" Beast said as he was off to get Jean. Lloyd was still awake but he wasn't sitting up. "Lloyd are you ok?" Nikki asked as she tried to give him a little of her energy by hugging him. "Wha-what happened?" Lloyd asked slowly waking back up again. "Your energy is low" Nikki said as she continued to hug him. "And the hug helps?" He asked a soft smile across his face. "I was giving you a little bit of energy" Nikki said as she let him go for now.

"I know" Lloyd said "Just help me up" He said as he started to stand "No no" Jean said, coming into the room, "You will be leaving here. The rest of you get back to work so you can start training, Lloyd will be fine." "Thank you Jean" Nikki said. Jean then helped Lloyd on to a gurney and wheeled him away from the class room as Beast went back in to teach. Nikki went back to her seat now and continued to work. Soon enough all the classes, even the training classes were done and Nikki was in the courtyard as everyone else was leaving. Nikki just stayed there for a bit longer. Soon enough she saw Kitty walking up. "Hey Kitty" Nikki said. "What are you doing out here alone?" She asked. "I am so worried about Lloyd that I have to think" Nikki said "All this has happened because of me." "Not really" Kitty said "It all happened because of Emma." "Yes but if he hadn't helped me this wouldn't have happened" Nikki said "I am so scared I don't know what to do." "Blame Emma" Kitty said "Not yourself."

"Kitty what do I do I am scared" Nikki said. "First thing is first" Kitty said "Check on Lloyd, he is mainly what you are worried about right?" "Right" Nikki said "thank you." "I think he is in the infirmary with Jean" Kitty said. "Thanks Kitty" Nikki said as she went to the infirmary. She found Lloyd there and he was awake. "Hey Lloyd" Nikki said "how are you feeling?" "They say that I will be ok if I just stay off my feet a while" He said. "I am glad your ok" Nikki said "also does Jean have any idea why your energy is so low?" "Probably because I drained it" Lloyd said. "Get some rest" Nikki said "you will need it." "I know" Lloyd said "Will you keep coming to see me for the next couple days? Like you did your sister?" "Of course I will" Nikki said. "How did the rest of your classes go?" Lloyd asked. "They went ok" Nikki said. "Was your powers working properly?" Lloyd asked. "Now that you mentioned it I don't think so" Nikki said "they seemed a little weaker than normal." "Did Emma do something to them?" Lloyd asked. "I believe so" Nikki said "I don't remember." "Do you want the professor to do something about that?" Lloyd asked.

"Yea I do" Nikki said "but I don't know what is causing my powers to be weak." "Wouldn't Emma have been the one to make them weaker?" Lloyd asked "With whatever she did?" "Yea she would have been" Nikki said. "Then maybe the professor can fix it" Lloyd said. "I guess so" Nikki said. "Do you want him to fix it?" Lloyd asked. "Yes" Nikki said "I guess I need to talk to him." "Alright" Lloyd said "You'll know where to find me if you want to see me later." "I will come see you" Nikki said "I love you." Nikki then went to find the professor. Lloyd just watched her leave "I love you too" He said softly. Nikki soon made it to the professor. "Professor" Nikki said "Can I talk to you?" "Of course" He said "Is something on your mind?" "Something is bugging me about my powers" Nikki said "I noticed that today in class my powers seemed weak and I don't remember what happened." "Do you want to go looking into it?" He asked. "Yes please" Nikki said. "It could be hard" The professor said "Not to mention emotionally painful."

"I am ready" Nikki said. "Then come here and let me focus on you" He said softly. Nikki went over to him. The professor focused on her and Nikki could feel herself falling back into the memories of the events of the past few days with Emma. Nikki stayed strong. "She put inhibitors on your powers" The professor said "Do you want them off?" "Yes please Professor" Nikki said. "I will do my best" The professor said and Nikki could feel him probing away at her mind. Nikki continued to stay strong. Eventually Nikki felt the hold that Emma had had on her starting to give way. Nikki was glad to be feeling this hold leave her. "Your powers should slowly start to come back" The professor said. "Thank you" Nikki said. "I would still try to move slow with them" The professor said "Don't use them too much." "Ok Professor" Nikki said "I will try not to use them too much." "Just be careful is all I say" The professor said. "I will Professor" Nikki said. "You have a good day then" He said waving. "I will" Nikki said as she left the room and went to see Lloyd.

Lloyd was still laying down when she came back though he wasn't asleep. "Hey Lloyd" Nikki said. "Did you go see the professor?" Lloyd asked. "Yea I did" Nikki said "we found out that I had inhibitors on." "Did he do anything about them?" Lloyd asked. "Yea he got rid of them" Nikki said "but I still have to take it slow." "I understand that" Lloyd said "I am sorry I scared you." "Its ok" Nikki said "I love you." "I love you too" Lloyd said turning to the side to get a better look at her face. "I am glad your doing better" Nikki said "so how long you going to be in here?" "I don't have any idea" Lloyd said "They won't let me get out and do much even though I tell them I can." "Jean knows what she is talking about" Nikki said. "What do you mean?" Lloyd asked. "If Jean says you need to rest you need to rest" Nikki said "I don't want anything to happen like it did in class." "Yeah" Lloyd said smiling "It didn't feel too good landing on my head." "I bet not" Nikki said. "At least you are willing to stay with me" Lloyd said.

"I am glad to stay with you" Nikki said "I still do care about you." "We have been through a lot together" Lloyd said. "We sure have" Nikki said. "If nothing had happened I would sit up and hug you tight right now" Lloyd said. "You really need to rest" Nikki said. "I know that" Lloyd said "I just wish I didn't have to be alone I mean, I think it would make me feel better." "I can stay with you for now" Nikki said. Lloyd looked up towards the clock "You can't stay with me much longer" He said "It's already starting to get late." "I could do like I did with Neve but I don't want to get in trouble" Nikki said. "All you have to do is ask about it" Lloyd said "The worse they can do is say no." "I could try" Nikki said "but I really don't want to go find Jean." "It don't matter to me" Lloyd said. "I wish I had something I could give you" Nikki said "so that you wouldn't be so alone." "I understand that" Lloyd said "But I don't think there is anything." "I know" Nikki said as she hugged him and got ready to leave.

Lloyd hugged her back and moved his lips close to hers to give her a soft kiss. Nikki had given him a soft kiss. "I guess I will see you later" Lloyd said softly. "See you later" Nikki said. "Bye" Lloyd said speaking softly "My firefly." "Bye my bear" Nikki said as she left. Nikki had soon made her way back to her and Neve's room. Nikki had gotten changed out of her uniform now and into her night clothes. Neve came in soon after she was dressed "How is Lloyd doing?" She asked. "He is doing good" Nikki said. "That's good to hear" Neve said "Does he know how long he is going to be staying in there?" "No he don't" Nikki said. "I don't think it will be that long" Neve said "At least I hope its not." "So do I" Nikki said. "Well we can get some sleep and head in to see him tomorrow after class" Neve said. "Ok" Nikki said as she laid down on her bed. Nikki didn't go to sleep as quickly as normal out of fear for Lloyd but she was soon walking in the mall with parents again, years later. "Mom dad what is going on here?" Nikki asked looking around at everything going on. "We are just at the mall" Her dad said.

"There is a lot of people here" Nikki said. "There usually is at a mall honey" Her mom said. "Oh" Nikki said "so what are we doing here?" "Just getting some things" Her dad said "Don't you remember talking about it yesterday?" "I think so" Nikki said "but I forgot what it was we are here for." "There isn't anything special we are here for" Her mom said. "Oh ok" Nikki said. "Is something wrong Nikki?" Her mom asked. "No mom" Nikki said "I just thought we were here for something special." "Is there anything you think you may want?" Her mom asked. "A doll" Nikki said. Her mom just smiled "What sort of doll?" She asked. "A porcelain doll" Nikki said. "I thought you didn't like those hon?" Her dad asked. "I don't mind having one but I just don't like having them in a case like our cabinet where we keep the dishes" Nikki said "but if I put them in a box or something I am fine with them." "They are designed to be shown though" Her mom said smiling. "Why?" Nikki asked "and if that's the case maybe a stuffed doll." "Because they are delicate" Her mom said "They aren't made out of that tough a material." "Ok then just a regular doll" Nikki said as she seen the one she wanted. "Mom dad I want one of them" She said pointing to a poster that had a princess doll on it.

"That seems about right for you" Her mom said moving to get it. "Anything else?" Her dad asked. "A locket maybe" Nikki said "one that has our family in it." "Now how long do you plan on keeping that before you lose it?" Her dad asked jokingly. "Dad you know I wouldn't lose something that precious" Nikki said. "I know" Her dad said "Can I not pick on you?" "Yea yea" Nikki said. "At any rate let's get that locket and head out" Her dad said. "Ok" Nikki said. The family then got the locket and began to make their way out of the mall. As they were leaving Nikki saw Striker and two other soldiers coming towards them. Nikki hid behind her dad. "Daddy I am scared" Nikki said softly. "We will handle it" Her dad said. "Ok" Nikki said as she stayed hidden behind her dad. "What are you doing here Striker?" Her dad asked "We came for her" Striker said. Nikki didn't say anything. "Are you going to give her to me?" Striker asked. "No way" Her dad said. Nikki was still hiding because she was scared of him. "Daddy why does he want me?" Nikki asked softly. "Because you are powerful" Her dad said.

"How is that possible?" Nikki asked "I don't have any powers." "Not yet" Her dad said. "Ok" Nikki said "but how can you be sure about that?" "I don't know but he is" Her dad said. Nikki didn't say anything else right now. Striker seemed ready to attack but something was stopping him. "Daddy Mommy lets go please" Nikki said softly "I want to go home." "I know" Her dad said "Let's go." "Lets go then" Nikki said as she took her dad's hand. The family then made their way home. "Daddy is there anything we can do to keep them from getting to me?" Nikki asked. "I am not sure" Her dad said "We will have to come up with something." "I am scared of him and I don't want to go with him" Nikki said "so lets figure out something." "We will have to go to someone" Her mom said. "Who?" Nikki asked. "A friend" Her dad said. "Ok" Nikki said "when are we going to go?" "Right now" Her mom said. "Ok" Nikki said "Mom before we go can you put the locket on me please." "Sure" Her mom said smiling as she did so. "Thank you mom" Nikki said as she opened it and looked at the picture for a bit and then closed it.

"So do you want to get your things together?" Her mom asked smiling at her. "Sure" Nikki said as she headed to her room to get her things. "Make sure to get everything" Her dad called up to her as she climbed the stairs. "Ok" Nikki called back down. She grabbed everything including her photo albums. Once she was back downstairs her family made their way to the door. "Is where we going safe?" Nikki asked. "Of course" Her dad said. "Ok" Nikki said as she followed her family. "Are you sure that Sybill will be able to help us?" Her mom asked. "I would think so" Her dad answered "She knows these kinds of things." Nikki continued to follow her family. "I am sorry that we kept you in the dark about this" Her mom said "We just weren't sure if you were ready to know." "I am ready to know" Nikki said "so where are we going?" "To an old family friend" Her dad said "One that knows about mutants." "Ok" Nikki said "so how far is it?" "Only a few more blocks" Her dad said "Would you like to know more about her?" "Yes please" Nikki said. "She can see into the future" Her dad said softly. "That is cool" Nikki said.

"Its not so cool when it shows her death" Her mom said. "Oh" Nikki said. "We are going to see what she thinks we should do" Nikki's mom said, "I think you will like her." "Ok" Nikki said "We have just about made it there" Her dad said. "Ok" Nikki said. Nikki now saw a small simple house. "She prefers to live a simple life" Her dad said as he led the way inside. "Its cool though" Nikki said. "What makes you say that?" her dad asked. "It just is" Nikki said. "What brings you here?" Oracle asked as they came to the door. Nikki had hid behind her mom now. "Our daughter needs help" Her mom said "Is something wrong?" Sybill asked looking to Nikki now. "I am not used to meeting new people" Nikki said as she came out of hiding. "I am not really someone new to you" Sybill said smiling "I knew you when you were young." "I don't remember" Nikki said. "Of course not" She said "You were not even a year old yet." Nikki was glad now to know her. "We are needing some place to go" Her dad said. "You can stay here" Sybill said before he even finished asking. Nikki was happy to be with friends.

At that point Nikki felt herself starting to wake up again. Nikki had fully awaken now and she got up and got dressed for class. "You doing ok?" Neve asked. "Yea I also had another memory from the past" Nikki said as she told Neve the memory. "Are you sure that that was a memory just like the last one?" Neve asked. "Yea" Nikki said "at least I believe so." "It's an interesting memory to say the least" Neve said as she got ready as well. "Do you think I need to talk to the Professor?" Nikki asked. "That would be up to you" Neve said "You are going to go see Lloyd after class right?" "Yea I am" Nikki said "you wanting to come with?" "Just making sure that you were going to go by because Spyke and I wanted to come down there before we head out for the afternoon" Neve said. "Ok" Nikki said. "We ready?" Neve asked ready to open the door. "Yep" Nikki said as she followed her sister. The two went on to their classes and eventually once they were over Nikki was standing in the courtyard with both Spyke and Neve ready to head up to see Lloyd. Nikki was glad to have her sister with her. "After a while I think I am going to see the Professor" Nikki said.

"Alright" Neve said as they made it up Lloyd. He was sitting up and looking much better today. "Hey Lloyd" Nikki said as she walked into the room. "Hey Nikki" Lloyd said smiling "How are you doing today?" "I am fine" Nikki said as she told the story of the memory to Lloyd and Spyke. "So do you really think that happened?" Lloyd asked. "It must have if it is a compiled memory" Nikki said. "But who was that Sybill person?" Spyke asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said "all I know is she was a family friend." "Do you think that she would still be around?" Lloyd asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said "that is why I am going to talk to the Professor." "I wish I could go with you" Lloyd said. "So do I" Nikki said "but you need to stay here." "Not really" Jean said coming up behind them. "He could leave as long as he was careful and moved slow." "Hey Jean" Nikki said. "Hello" Jean said "Would you want him to travel with you today?" "Sure" Nikki said. "That's great" Lloyd said happily "I want to be able to move around I have been in this bed way too long."

"Yes you have" Nikki said "and I missed you." "Did you now?" Lloyd asked smiling "Why is that?" "I just have" Nikki said "and I have missed not walking with you to class." "That's sweet" Lloyd said "I am glad that I can do that now." "So am I" Nikki said "are you ready to go with me to see the Professor?" "Sure" Lloyd said "If you are ready." "I am ready" Nikki said. "Then let's go" Lloyd said getting up slowly. Nikki led the way to the Professor and she walked slowly enough that Lloyd could keep up. Soon enough they made it to his office. "I see you are doing better" The professor said smiling at Lloyd "Yes" Lloyd said nodding back to him, "At least for now anyway" "What is that you wanted?" The professor asked Nikki. "I had another memory happen and there was a person in there named Sybill" Nikki said "and I was wondering who that is and if she is still around. "Sybill?" The professor questioned "How did the dream show you knowing her?" "I can't remember" Nikki said. "She is a real person" The professor said "But I am not sure if she is still alive. She is as old as I am." "Is there a way I can find out?" Nikki asked.

"I could search for her" The professor said. "That would be helpful Professor" Nikki said "If nothing else I may go and see her if she is still around." "We can only hope" The professor said "She is a powerful mutant." "Yea we can" Nikki said "I am not sure but I know I was real little when I met her." Nikki then told him about her memory. "I am sure that Sybill will remember you" The professor said "She is good for that." "Probably" Nikki said "I would be glad to see her again." "Do you remember anything more about how she helped you?" The professor asked. "I know she took us in" Nikki said "but I don't remember much more." "Don't worry I will send for you when I found out more" The professor said, leading them away from his office. "For now you spend time with your close friend Lloyd since he is back on his feet." "Thank you Professor" Nikki said as her and Lloyd walked to the courtyard. "It's good to be out and getting some fresh air" Lloyd said smiling and starting lean back against a tree.

"Its good to have you back" Nikki said. "So how much did you really miss me?" Lloyd asked. "A lot" Nikki said as she hugged him. "Where did the hug come from?" Lloyd asked a little surprised. "I thought you might need one" Nikki said "I missed them while you were in the infirmary." "I missed them too" Lloyd said smiling and holding her tightly, "Along with everything else we did together." "So what do we do?" Nikki asked. "I would like to share a kiss again" Lloyd said "If you are ok with it." "Sure" Nikki said. Lloyd then smiled again and gently leaned in for a soft kiss. Nikki also leaned into the kiss. Lloyd didn't have the kiss last too long and smiled at her as he backed away. "I missed those too" He said softly moving her hair from her face. "I missed that" Nikki said. "I love you" Lloyd said softly placing his hand on her cheek now. "I love you too" Nikki said as she held his arm. "Your skin is very soft you know that?" Lloyd asked. "I know" Nikki said. "What do you do that makes it so soft?" Lloyd asked. "My body wash and my lotion" Nikki said. "How often do you use it?" He asked, his face still close to hers.

"Every time I take a shower" Nikki said. "Oh ok" Lloyd said "That explains a lot." "Do you not like my skin being soft?" Nikki asked. "No that's not it at all" Lloyd said quickly "I love your skin being soft." "Ok" Nikki said "I love you." "I love you too" Lloyd said "Do you want to go back inside?" "Sure" Nikki said as she got up and helped him up. "Maybe the professor has found something out" Lloyd said as they walked inside. "He said he would send for me when he found something" Nikki said as she was inside. "I wonder where he is expecting you to be?" Lloyd asked. "Who knows" Nikki said. "Do you want to go back to your room?" Lloyd asked "I haven't been there a while." "Sure" Nikki said. Lloyd followed her to her room offering his hand to her if she was willing to hold it as they went. Nikki took his hand and held it. They soon made it back up to her room. Neve was gone. "Nothing much has really changed" Nikki said. "I didn't think it would" Lloyd said "I haven't been gone long." "True" Nikki said "I wonder why I am having these memories now." "I don't know" Lloyd said "Do you think of it as a bad thing?"

"I think its a good thing" Nikki said "I mean I do get to see my past that I have forgotten." "But are you worried as to why you are getting them now?" Lloyd asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said. "Are you two in here?" Came a voice and a knock at the door. "Come in" Nikki said. It was Cyclops. "The professor is ready for you two" He said. "Thank you Cyclops" Nikki said. Cyclops nodded and led them back to the professor. Nikki followed Cyclops. Once back to the professor he brought Nikki closer, "She is still alive" He said softly "But just barely." "Where is she?" Nikki asked "I want to see her." "She doesn't live in this town anymore." The professor said, "She has moved back to her home town in England." "I want to go see her please Professor" Nikki said. "It would take time to go that far" The professor said "And It would probably be best that if we do go we pack for a long stay." "I can do it Professor" Nikki said "also Neve goes too if she is willing to I have to talk to her first." "That is fine" The professor said "Take whoever you like" Lloyd looked at Nikki wondering if she would want him to go too. "Ok" Nikki said "And to be on the safe side I would like Cyclops to go." "Of course" Cyclops said "But are you going to take your friend there too?" He indicated Lloyd.

"Yes I am" Nikki said "and Neve Spyke and Jubliee if they will go." "Are you sure you want to take that many people?" Cyclops asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "Why would you want to do that?" Cyclops asked. "To feel safer" Nikki said "If I know Emma she would try to follow." "I don't think she will go that far" Lloyd said "But if you want to do that its fine by me." "Ok" Nikki said "So when do we go?" "It would probably be good to go this next weekend" The professor said "You can't miss your classes after all." "True" Nikki said "I will talk to Neve and them and see if they want to go." Nikki was about ready to leave. "Professor thanks for your help" Nikki said. "Your welcome" He said "Just make sure that you guys get some rest before we go." "Ok" Nikki said as she was leaving. Nikki went to find Jubliee now to go and talk to her. Lloyd followed close behind. "Are you looking forward to this trip?" He asked. "Yea I am looking forward to it" Nikki said. "What do you think this Sybill person will say when she sees you again?" Lloyd asked. "Who knows" Nikki said. Soon enough they found Jubliee in the courtyard.

"Jubliee" Nikki called. "Oh hello" She said turning to them "What do you need?" "I was wondering if you would want to go with us on a trip" Nikki said. "A trip?" Jubliee questioned, a bit excited "What sort of trip?" "I am going to see a family friend" Nikki said "and she lives in England." "Wow that's pretty far" Jubliee said "Why do you want to invite me?" "I remembered how much you liked adventures" Nikki said. "That's true" Jubliee said smiling "Sure, I'll go." "Thank you" Nikki said. Nikki was glad and she was now heading inside along with Lloyd. "Who all do you want to be going?" Jubliee asked. Nikki turned to her. "You Neve Spyke Lloyd Cyclops and Me" Nikki said "and the Professor said to pack for a long stay." "Long stay?" She asked "When will we be leaving?" "This next weekend" Nikki said. "Alright then" Jubliee said "I will be sure to be ready." "Ok" Nikki said as she turned back around and headed inside. "I guess you are going to ask Neve tonight then?" Lloyd asked. "Yea I will ask her tonight" Nikki said "I may have to pull Spyke aside and ask him that way." "Do you want to wait in your room for them to return?" Lloyd asked.

"Yea I do" Nikki said. "Alright then" Lloyd said following her to her room. Nikki had opened the door to her room now. Lloyd followed her inside and waited to see if she would offer him a seat on the bed. "Have a seat on the bed" Nikki said as she went over to the window for now. "Are you thinking about that Sybill person?" Lloyd asked. "Yea" Nikki said "I am nervous and scared to meet her but I know that its good to see her now since it has been so long since I seen her." "Are you sure that she will remember you?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "She may or may not." At that point Neve and Spyke came to the room. Nikki turned around now. "Hey guys" Nikki said "also I want to talk to both of you for a minute." "Hello" Neve said "And ok." "Would you two like to go on a trip with Me Lloyd Jubliee and Cyclops?" Nikki asked. "Where to?" Spyke asked. "England" Nikki said "also if you go be prepared for a long stay." "Wow" Spyke said "Why are we going to England?" "A friend of my family's lives there and I am going to go see her because she is not doing good."

"Well of course we will go" Neve said "She would be a friend of my family too." "True" Nikki said "Spyke what about you are you up for an adventure?" "Sure" Spyke said smiling "Always." "Ok" Nikki said "we will be leaving this next weekend and pack enough for a long stay." "Will do" Spyke said heading for his own room now. "I should be going too" Lloyd said "It will be good to finally sleep in my own bed." "Good night guys" Nikki said. Spyke then left and Lloyd waved goodbye before he shut the girls door behind him. Nikki was beginning to change clothes. Neve did the same. "Are you looking forward to the trip?" Nikki asked. "It could be fun" Neve said. "I would be glad to learn how her mom and dad met" Nikki said. "I don't know anything about it" Neve said "Do you think Sybill would?" "She might" Nikki said as she laid down now. "Good night" Neve said laying down. "Night sis" Nikki said as she fell asleep. The night and following days seemed to pass quickly as Nikki couldn't wait to be ready to go to England. Soon enough it was after class on Friday, the day they were going to leave. She was waiting with the others in the courtyard for Cyclops to come and call them to the blackbird.

"I am so excited" Nikki said "what about you guys?" "Of course" Lloyd said "I haven't really been out of the country." "Neither have I" Nikki said "Neve are you prepared to meet a friend of the family's?" "Sure" Neve said "Why wouldn't I be?" "True" Nikki said "You may get to learn about mom and dad while we are there." "Exactly" Neve said "And I would love that." "That is if she is up to it" Nikki said as she waited excitedly for the trip. Cyclops soon came in and they were now ready to go. "So we are ready to go?" Nikki asked. "Yup" Cyclops said as he boarded the blackbird. Nikki boarded the blackbird. With that the whole group began the long flight to England. Lloyd was seated near Nikki as they flew. "I am glad the Professor is letting us go" Nikki said. "Me too" Lloyd said "But what are we going to do about hotel accommodations?" "I am not sure" Nikki said. "We will be getting two to every room" Cyclops said "Or possibly three depending on what you guys want to do." "I have an idea" Nikki said "us three girls share a room and you guys share one." "That's a pretty mature choice" Cyclops said.

"Thank you" Nikki said. "Well this trip is mostly for her" Lloyd said "Let's follow her choice." Nikki was smiling now. "What made you decide on that?" Lloyd asked softly. "I just thought it would be easier to do it that way" Nikki said. "Easier?" Lloyd asked "How do you mean?" "Just think we have two rooms and six people the easiest way to occupy the rooms is having three and three" Nikki said. "True enough" Lloyd said "Let's just hope he have some free time to spend together." "We shall see" Nikki said. "You want to spend it together don't you?" Lloyd asked. "Of course" Nikki said. They finally landed with only a few more hours of daylight left. "I guess we should probably move our stuff to the hotel" Cyclops said. "Good idea" Nikki said as she grabbed her backpack. Lloyd did the same thing and everyone took their bags up to their room. The girls went into theirs and set everything up. "So how do we want to do the bed arrangements?" Nikki asked. "Well I guess it doesn't matter" Jubliee said "How about you get in the middle Nikki?" "Works for me" Nikki said. The girls then unpacked and then made their way back outside to the boys.

"So what do we do first?" Nikki asked. "First let's look around the area to get used to our surroundings" Cyclops said "We will go to your friend's address tomorrow morning." "Ok" Nikki said. The group then moved out to see the sights and soon enough they went back in to rest up for the next day. Cyclops had told them to get up early. "Alright" Nikki said. "Let's make sure to get some sleep" Jubliee said laying down first "Good night." "Night Jubliee" Nikki said as she laid down as well. "Night you two" Neve said as she laid down as well. Nikki continued to have dreams of her family. These were all happy and of things that she had always remembered. Soon enough it was morning again. Nikki was the first one up. Soon after she saw Jubliee waking up. Nikki went to go change clothes. Jubliee watched her walk into the bathroom to do so and waited her turn. Nikki had returned a minute later. Jubliee then got up to do the same as Neve was waking up. "Morning sis" Nikki said as she seen Neve wake up. "Morning" Neve said "Did you sleep well?" "Yea I did" Nikki said "did you?" "Yup" Neve said as Jubliee came out and then Neve went on in. "So you ready for today?" Jubliee asked. "Yea I am" Nikki said "are you?"

"Yup" Jubliee said "I know the sights around here are going to be different during the day." "Yea they will be" Nikki said. Soon enough Neve returned and the girls were ready to go and headed for the door. The boys were waiting in the hall. "Morning guys" Nikki said. "Morning" Lloyd said smiling "Shall we go?" He offered his hand to Nikki if she would take it. Nikki took his hand. "I am ready to go" Nikki said. Nikki saw Neve do the same with Spyke and then everyone made their way through town to what Cyclops knew to be Sybill's address based on the professor's machine. "I will go first" Nikki said "if that is ok with you Cyclops." "That is fine" Cyclops said letting Nikki move to the door now. Lloyd didn't know which she would want so he let go of her hand to allow her to go alone if she wished. Nikki went and knocked on the door. A younger woman then answered the door, she looked to be about Nikki's age. "Yes?" She asked "What can I do for you?" "I am looking for someone named Sybill" Nikki said "I am Nikki Willows." "Sybill?" The girl asked "My grandmother? What do you need her for?" "She is a friend of my family's" Nikki said "and I wanted to see her."

"She is here" The girl said "But she is resting, what sort of a friend of the family?" Nikki explained to her about how Sybill took her family in. "And when was this?" The girl asked. "When I was about seven" Nikki said. "And you are just remembering this now?" She asked. "Yes and I am sorry to come like this" Nikki said as she turned to leave. "No no" The girl said "It's fine, you can all stay but I would like to confirm with my grandmother that your story is real." "Sure go right ahead" Nikki said. "I will return soon enough" The girl said getting up and moving up stairs "All of you are welcome to come in and make yourself at home." "Thank you" Nikki said as she walked inside. The others followed and it wasn't long before the girl returned to the room. Nikki looked around now. "This place is nice" Nikki said. "Thank you" The girl said "And my grandmother said she would have to see you but she thinks she can remember you, picture you in her mind."

"Ok" Nikki said "also what is your name?" "Madeline" The girl said softly as she began to lead Nikki upstairs. "Its nice to meet you Madeline" Nikki said as she continued to follow her. Madeline led Nikki to a room where an elderly woman was laying on a bed. Nikki remembered how Sybill had looked in her dream, this woman was her. "Sybill?" Nikki asked. "Yes?" The woman asked her voice hoarse. Nikki had walked over to her now. "I know you may not remember me" Nikki said "but you may remember my mom Katherine and my dad Jason Willows." "I do" Sybill said "And I remember you too child." "I missed you" Nikki said "Why did you move back here?" "Because of my condition" Sybill said "I needed some family help." "Oh" Nikki said "Sybill did my parents ever mention anything about where they might be or anything?" "I haven't heard from them recently no" Sybill said "Why do you ask?" "I only hear their voices once in a while" Nikki said "did they tell you about me having a twin before?" "They did" Sybill said "Is she here with you?"

"Yes she is" Nikki said "along with a few other friends." "Do you want them all to see me?" Sybill asked. "Yes if that is ok with you" Nikki said holding her hand. "Of course child" The woman said smiling "I just have one thing to say to you first." "What is that Sybill?" Nikki asked. "Stay close to your friends and be careful" She said softly "You have to make sure things happen the way you want them to." "I will remember that" Nikki said "would you like me to bring the others up here now?" "Yes" Sybill said "I would like to see them." "Ok I will be back with the others" Nikki said as she went to go get them. Lloyd saw Nikki come back down and looked up to her. "Sybill would like to meet you all" Nikki said. "Really?" Lloyd asked "What did she say to you?" "She told me to stay close to my friends and be careful" Nikki said"and she also told me to make sure things happen the way I want them to." Nikki was glad her friends were around. "come with me please guys" Nikki said. "Alright" Cyclops said and everyone headed up.

Nikki led them to the room. "Sybill my friends are here" Nikki said. She turned to her sister. "Neve would you come here please" Nikki said. Neve did so and Nikki saw that Sybill grabbed her hand just as Nikki had hers. "Sybill how much do you remember about our parents?" Nikki asked "That is if you don't mind me asking." "I am losing some of my memories now child" Sybill said softly "But I know that they were great people." "I am glad to know that" Nikki said "You know Sybill I missed you so much." "Why is that?" Sybill asked "You didn't even know me that well." "Even so I just felt like you were family" Nikki said. "I know that you did" Sybill said "But even then you didn't seem to remember until just recently." "True" Nikki said "most of my memories are starting to come back but I don't understand why." "It is because you are ready for them" Sybill said. "Oh" Nikki said "I wish I knew if mom and dad were still alive." "I am not sure child" Sybill said "But I do know that you and your sister are going to be together from now on, nothing will be able to split you apart." "I am glad to know that" Nikki said.

"Bring your other friends closer" Sybill said. "Guys come closer please" Nikki said as she moved out of the way for them to get close. Sybill then reached for Lloyd's hand, he looked to Nikki unsure if he should take the older woman's hand. "Go ahead" Nikki whispered. Lloyd did so and Nikki could see a soft smile come across Sybill's face. "What do you see Sybill?" Nikki asked. "You and him are very close aren't you?" Sybill asked softly. "Yes we are" Nikki said. "I can tell" Sybill said "Your the main thing on his mind right now, its very sweet." "I am glad that we are close" Nikki said. "Do you like being the main thing on his mind?" Sybill asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said. Sybill then touched everyone in the room giving them each a sneak peak of how they really felt or of their future. "It feels great to use my powers again" Sybill said "It has been so long." "I am glad" Nikki said "How have you been doing otherwise?" "I am fine mostly" Sybill said "Your sick with old age grandma" Madeline said coming into the room. "I am glad that your ok though" Nikki said. "For the most part child." Sybill said "And it was good seeing you again." "It was good to see you again too" Nikki said "I used to want to call you Aunt Sybill but I don't know why I never did."

Sybill just smiled. "She needs her rest" Madeline said "You guys should all move downstairs." "Ok Madeline" Nikki said "guys come on please." "Alright" Lloyd said offering his hand to Nikki as the group made their way downstairs. Nikki took his hand and they walked down together. "Do you folks have a place to stay in town?" Madeline asked "A hotel" Cyclops replied. "Roomy hotel? I mean is there enough space for all of you?" Madeline asked. "We have two rooms" Nikki said "one for the guys and one for us girls." "Oh" Madeline said "But what about the couples of the group?" "I don't mind being in a different room and it was just easier this way" Nikki said. ~You have never actually been in a room together over night other then that one time he was sick~ Neve said though she knew that Nikki could talk to her about that right now. "Well you are all welcome to stay for dinner" Madeline said smiling. "Thank you" Nikki said "Guys we would be honored right?" "Of course" Cyclops said smiling. "Follow me" Madeline said leading them to the kitchen. "Ok" Nikki said as she got up and followed Madeline.

Soon enough everyone was in the kitchen and Madeline had started preparing the meal. Nikki was glad to be among friends. "Madeline is a sweet girl" Nikki heard Lloyd say softly from next to her. "Yes she is" Nikki said softly. Soon enough Madeline had everything set up and gave set the food on the table for everyone. "Thank you Madeline" Nikki said "this looks wonderful." "Well eat up everyone" Madeline said smilng as she sat down to eat as well. Nikki started eating now. Lloyd was next to her eating as well, Neve was on the other side. Everyone was enjoying the meal. Nikki had finished the food now. "That was really delicious" Nikki said "where did you learn to cook Madeline?" "My mother" Madeline said softly. "You did an excellent job with it" Nikki said. "I learned from one of the best" Madeline commented smiling. "Thank you for everything Madeline" Nikki said. "I guess I will see you all tomorrow then?" Madeline asked "And where are you from?" "I guess" Nikki said "and we are from New York." "Wow" Madeline said "That's quite a trip."

"Yea it is but its fun" Nikki said. "And you came all the way here for my grandmother?" Madeline asked. "Yea" Nikki said "I thought it would be a good idea." "But how did you know she was even here?" Madeline asked, "None of you seem to be psychic." "Professor Xavier found her for me after I told him about my memory that I had about Sybill" Nikki said. "Memory?" Madeline asked. "Its hard to explain but lately I have been having childhood memories" Nikki said. "They returned to you in dreams?" Madeline asked. "Yea and one of the ones I had showed my mom and dad taking me to Sybill" Nikki said. "Oh ok" Madeline said as the group made their way out. "You guys have a good night now" Madeline called to them. "You too" Nikki called back. The group made their way back to the hotel they were staying at, and into their respective rooms. "What did you guys think?" Nikki asked. "She's a very nice woman" Jubliee said smiling as she readied herself for bed. Nikki had gotten ready for bed now. Neve had done the same thing and was laying in the bed as well. "Good night you two" She said softly. "Good night" Nikki said as she fell asleep.

Nikki started to dream now, she found herself in the old house with her parents, she was working on homework. She continued to work on her homework. "You doing ok?" Her dad asked coming into the room "You don't need any help do you? Your mom told me you had math homework." "So far I am doing ok with the math" Nikki said. "That's good " Her dad said smiling "Just call me if you need any help, you know me and math." "I know dad" Nikki said as she continued to work on her math. "Just make sure you remember your order of operations" Her dad said smiling. "Parentheses Exponents Multiply Divide Add and Subtract Right?" Nikki asked. "That's right" Her dad said smiling "You should be just fine." "I hope so" Nikki said as she continued to work on homework. "Do you have any plans for after you are done?" Her dad asked "Maybe something on tv? Or would you be able to play catch for a while?" "Catch sounds fun" Nikki said "we can play catch after I am done."

"Alright then" Her dad said and he went back to the living room to catch the end of the news. Nikki had finally finished up her math homework. She went to the living room now with her homework to make sure that she had done it right. "You want me to take a look at it?" Her dad asked. "Yes please daddy" Nikki said. Her father did so and soon he confirmed that they were mostly correct. "I can't give you all the right answers honey but you did a great job" He said. "Thank you for checking them daddy" Nikki said. "You ready to go play catch now?" Her dad asked. "Let me take this to my room and meet you outside" Nikki said. "Alright then" Her dad said smiling as he moved to go outside. Nikki took her homework to her room and and she put it in her backpack and she grabbed her mitt and headed outside. Her dad was waiting with his own ball and mitt. Nikki had made it outside now and she was ready to play with her dad. "So you ready to go?" Her dad asked striking the ball into his mitt. "Yes I am" Nikki said as she held her mitt up.

Her dad then tossed her the ball and she could see it sail right towards her. Nikki caught it and she threw it back. Her dad caught it as well, "I forgot how strong your throwing arm is honey" He said smiling as he tossed it back to her again. "I guess its pretty strong" Nikki said as she caught it and tossed it back. Her dad smiled "You ok honey?" He asked as he caught and threw the ball to her again. "Yea I am fine" Nikki said as she caught the ball and threw it back. "You seem worried about something or that something is on your mind" He said "Your very quiet." "I am fine" Nikki said "and if something was up I would tell you but I just really don't know what would be good to talk about." "Well then how how about you put all your energy into this throw and we see what you got?" Her dad said as he tossed her the ball again. "Alright" Nikki said as she did so. When she did that Nikki felt something strange and a purple fireball of energy flared out of her hand and launched with the ball passed her dad, who ducked out of the way.

"That was weird" Nikki said. "What happened?" Her dad asked worried that something was wrong. "I don't know" Nikki said "I don't even know what that was." "Did it come from you? Or past you?" He asked. "It was from me" Nikki said "I think so anyway." Her dad looked around to see if anyone had saw what happened. "Let's go back inside and talk" He said. "Ok daddy" Nikki said. The two walked back inside and passed her mom, "Something wrong?" She asked looking at their faces. Nikki wasn't sure what she would say. "We had a bit of an incident" Her dad said "Some sort of energy came out of our daughter's hand." "Do you think I could be different?" Nikki asked "something other than human." "We have been told you were but we didn't want to believe it" Her dad said softly. "Why didn't you tell me anything before?" Nikki asked. "We didn't think it could be possible" Her dad said "What with neither of us having any sort of history." "So who told you?" Nikki asked. "We really aren't sure on that" Her dad said "But he seems to know a lot about these sort of things." "Oh" Nikki said "So what do we do?" "We are going to have to try and hide it" Her dad said.

"How do we do that?" Nikki asked. "You got to be careful with it is how" Her mom said. "That might be hard" Nikki said. "You never know unless you try" Her mom said leaning close to her. "Ok" Nikki said "so how would be the best way to do that?" "You just have to make sure you stay calm is all" Her mom said softly. "Ok" Nikki said. "Well I almost have dinner ready alright?" Her mom said "Right now you can just relax." "Ok" Nikki said as she relaxed. Her mom soon had her beans and cheese ready and plated it for Nikki. "Thanks mom" Nikki said "it smells great." Nikki's parents then sat down to eat next to her. Nikki started eating. Soon enough they were done and her parents smiled at them. "So what do we do now mom?" Nikki asked. "Right now I guess it would be best to tell you what actually happened" Her mom said. "Ok" Nikki said "tell me then." "There was a man that told us soon after you were born that there was something different about you" Her mom said. "Ok what did he tell you guys?" Nikki asked.

"He told us that it was highly possible that you will be different then normal children and very powerful" Her mom said. "What else did he say?" Nikki asked "also did he tell you who he was?" "We didn't get a name" Her dad said quickly "And that was pretty much all he told us, he said we should leave you with him." "Are you guys going to give me to him?" Nikki asked. "Of course not" Her mom said "Why would we?" "I was just asking" Nikki said "I am glad you wouldn't give me to him." "Why would we do such a thing?" Her dad asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "There you go" Her dad said. "So what else do we talk about?" Nikki asked. "It's getting pretty late now honey" Her mom said. "I guess bed huh" Nikki said "good night mom and dad." Nikki had gotten up and she went to her room. Her room was quiet as always. Nikki had gotten ready for bed now. As she laid down to rest she oddly felt herself waking up in the hotel. She had awaken now. "Did you sleep well?" Neve asked waking up next to her. "Yea I did" Nikki said "I also had a cool dream." Nikki told Neve about her dream. "Cool" Neve said "Your going to tell the others about it?" "Yea I am" Nikki said. "Let's go then" Jubliee said getting up.

"Sure thing" Nikki said as she had gotten up and gotten dressed. Everyone was soon dressed and made their way out to the others. Nikki had soon told them about her dream. "So are we going back to Sybill?" Cyclops asked. "Sure if you guys want to" Nikki said. "We are here for you" Cyclops said. "Thanks guys" Nikki said. The group then made the way to Sybill's house again. Nikki went and knocked on the door. Madeline came to the door and let them in. "Hello again Madeline" Nikki said. "She is sleeping right now" Madeline said. "Ok" Nikki said "is she doing any better?" "There really isn't much change" She said. "What is wrong with her if you don't mind me asking?" Nikki asked. "It's mostly old age and she had a stroke recently" Madeline said. "That isn't good" Nikki said. "I don't know if she will recover very quickly" Madeline said. "I hope she does" Nikki said. "Did you just come here to see her again?" Madeline asked. "I actually wanted to talk to you as well as see Sybill" Nikki said.

"Talk to me?" She asked "About what?" "Other than us has anyone else come around?" Nikki asked. "No" Madeline said "Why do you ask?" "Just asking" Nikki said. "Do you want to go up and see her now?" She asked. "Sure" Nikki said. The group then walked on up and they found that she was just starting to wake up again. Nikki waited until she was fully awake before she said anything. The older woman sat up and smiled at everyone around her. "Hello again Sybill" Nikki said. "And how is everyone?" Sybill asked. "We are doing good" Nikki said "I also had another dream from my past." "Really?" Sybill asked "And what was in this one?" Nikki then told her about her dream that she had. "That sounds very interesting" Sybill said "It has to be a memory." "Sybill is it a good thing to have memories like this?" Nikki asked. "Of course" Sybill said "Wouldn't you want them back?" "Yea I do" Nikki said "but some of them I never remembered before until now like I didn't know about you until I had the memory about it."

"I know that" Sybill said "But you are getting them now because you are ready for them." "How come I don't know about them until I have the dreams?" Nikki asked. "Your dreams are special" Sybill said "I don't know what more I can say about that." "I never thought about that" Nikki said. "Is there any other reason you wanted to see me?" Sybill asked. "Just to see how you were doing" Nikki said "also do you think it would be ok if I called you Aunt Sybill?" "That is just fine by me" She said smiling. "Thank you Aunt Sybill" Nikki said "and I hope you get to doing better." "Are you leaving now?" Sybill asked. "Well I was going to let you rest some more Aunt Sybill" Nikki said. "That is probably a good idea" Sybill said "But at least give your aunt a hug before you leave." "No problem" Nikki said as she went over to Sybill and hugged her. Sybill smiled again "You be careful on your way home child" She said "There is no telling what may happen." "We will Aunt Sybill" Nikki said "and you take care of yourself."

"Don't worry" Madeline said "I will watch her for her goodbye you guys." "Bye" Nikki said. The group then left the room. "So what will you do now?" Madeline asked. "Probably head home" Nikki said "we still have school and also take this and write me sometime." Nikki handed Madeline a piece of paper that had the school address on it. "Alright" Madeline said smiling "I'll do that." "Cool" Nikki said smiling "and thanks for letting us come and visit." "Of course" Madeline said "You guys have a safe trip back." "We will" Nikki said. "Let's go then" Cyclops said moving towards the door. "Ok" Nikki said as she followed Cyclops. The group made their way back to the hotel for now to get their stuff. "I am glad we got to come" Nikki said "this was a good vacation." "Not exactly a vacation" Jubliee said "We just went to see a friend." "Its a vacation because we are not near the school" Nikki said "I consider it a vacation." Lloyd just smiled "Even though it wasn't that long?" He asked. "Yep" Nikki said. "Let's get our things and get ready to head back then" Cyclops said. "Ok" Nikki said as she went into the girls' room and got her things packed.

Everyone else did the same. "Are you excited about going home?" Neve asked as they packed. "Not really" Nikki said "I like it here and I don't have to worry about anyone coming after me." "At least anyone you know anyway" Jubliee said "There are mutants everywhere." "True" Nikki said "I wish I could stay but I know I have to go back." "At least for now" Neve said "Perhaps you would still want to come when you are done with your schooling if you get done." "I guess so" Nikki said. "Do you think we will be heading out tonight?" Neve asked. "Who knows" Nikki said. "Would be a good idea to check wouldn't it?" Jubliee asked. "I figured that we might" Nikki said "but you can ask." Jubliee left the room to do "What will you do if we do go back tonight?" Neve asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Most of us would probably sleep on the jet as we go back" Neve said "I mean Cyclops could just put it on auto pilot and we would land before morning." "Most likely" Nikki said. Jubliee then came back in, "We are leaving tonight" She said "Cyclops wants us back by morning so we can tell the professor what we found out."

"Ok" Nikki said. "So let's get our things packed then and we can leave in a few minutes" Neve said. "Ok" Nikki said as she continued to pack. Neve was soon done with all of her things as was Jubliee. Nikki was soon packed as well and ready to go. The group then made their way to the blackbird. Nikki was glad to go home but she was also sad to be leaving. Nikki could see Lloyd in the chair beside her, it didn't seem he was the type to stay up too late. He kept nodding off in his chair as they began flight. Nikki was nodding off now. "We should sleep" Lloyd said though it wasn't too hard to tell he was as tired as she was. "Good idea" Nikki said as she fell asleep. Lloyd watched her for a moment and saw how peaceful she was in sleep before he went to sleep himself. He couldn't wait for the day he could see that every night. Nikki had slept the whole way home. She felt a soft nudge to her side when the group had made it back. It was Lloyd, "We're home" He said softly.

Nikki had awaken and she went and grabbed her things. Lloyd already had his and walked with her off the ship. "That was a great vacation" Nikki said yawning a bit. "I still don't see how you saw it as that" Lloyd said. "We were away from school so to me its a vacation" Nikki said. "Yes yes I know" Lloyd said smiling "But would that make the whole event with Striker a vacation too?" "No way" Nikki said "That was a kidnapping." "Well you weren't at school now were you?" Lloyd said with a playful smile "I am just going by what you said." "Ok but here is what I think of as vacations when we are no where near the school or the same continent as the school" Nikki said. "Whatever you say" Lloyd said smiling as he walked with her to her room. Nikki had opened the room now and took her stuff inside. Lloyd had put his in the room beside hers and waited for her to come back out. Nikki had come back out now.

"So what now?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Do you want to go to the professor's room for the debriefing?" Lloyd asked. "We can but I really don't know what to really say" Nikki said. "We aren't going to be saying anything" Lloyd said smiling "Just listening really." "True" Nikki said. "Shall we go then?" Lloyd asked offering his hand. "Sure" Nikki said taking his hand. The two made their way down to the briefing room and they saw that everyone that had been to see Sybill was there. "Hello" Nikki said as they entered. "It's good that you are here" The professor said. Cyclops said what they had found out when with Sybill "It seems that trip was very beneficial to us then" He said. "How was it beneficial?" Nikki asked. "It told us many things about your past and our own" The professor said "The Oracle is a strong mutant." "Oracle?" Nikki asked. "That is Sybill's mutant codename" The professor said. "Cool" Nikki said. "She didn't seem so strong when we saw her" Jubliee said "She is growing weaker with age." "She had also had a stroke a while back" Nikki said. "Exactly" Jubliee said "I am sure that her granddaughter is taking good care of her" The professor said.

"Yes she is" Nikki said. "Well I am glad that everyone had a safe and pleasant trip" The professor said "I just wish I could have resulted in better information for everyone." "I was glad to see her though" Nikki said. "We all were" Lloyd said "She even said things about us." "I know the one thing I will remember is what she said to me stay close to your friends and be careful" Nikki said. "I think we all will remember that" Lloyd said "You guys are free to go back to your rooms" Cyclops said to everyone. Nikki had stayed behind. "Is there something wrong?" The professor asked her. "While we were away I had another memory about my family" Nikki said "and something from that stuck with me." "And what would that be?" The professor asked. "Someone had told my parents before that I would be different and very powerful" Nikki said "he also told my parents that they should leave me with him but they never got a name." "And you don't have any ideas as to who it was?" The professor asked. "Striker" Nikki said "at least I would think so." "So what do you think the dream is telling you?" The professor asked.

"I really don't know" Nikki said "I guess not to trust Striker ." "Was there ever a time when you actually did trust him?" The professor asked. "No" Nikki said "I will never trust him." "Alright then" The professor said "It seems that your dream was just confirming that." "Ok" Nikki said "thank you." Nikki had gotten ready to leave now. Lloyd was waiting for her at his bedroom door next to hers. "Is everything ok?" He asked. "Yea I was just updating the professor about my dream I had while we were away" Nikki said. "Oh ok" Lloyd said "What do you want to do today?" "Sleep for now" Nikki said. "Are you sure?" Lloyd asked "Even though you slept on the ship?" "I guess not since I did sleep on the plane" Nikki said "so what else do you want to do?" "Talk..." Lloyd said "Maybe hang out in the courtyard or discuss your dreams and mine." "That works" Nikki said. Lloyd led them to the courtyard. "I haven't said much about my dreams lately have I?" He started. "Not much" Nikki said. "Would you like to hear about them?" Lloyd asked. "Sure" Nikki said. "There was one I had recently that showed us getting married" Lloyd said smiling. "Wow" Nikki said "could you tell how old we were?"

"We couldn't have been that much older then we are now" Lloyd said. "Wow" Nikki said. "Would you have expected that?" Lloyd asked. "No I wouldn't" Nikki said. "When would you expect us to be married?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "You didn't have a dream about us did you?" Lloyd asked. "No most of my dreams I have lately are about my family" Nikki said. "Right" Lloyd said "But you did have a few about us didn't you?" "Not yet" Nikki said. "Well at any rate..." Lloyd said "You are what my dreams keep focusing on." "Cool" Nikki said. "You must be more worried about your family right now" Lloyd said. "Yea I am" Nikki said "I don't know if they are still alive or dead." "Let's hope that they are alive" Lloyd said "As long as you believe that and you dream about them every now and then, they will never die." "True" Nikki said. "So was Sybill all you expected her to be?" Lloyd asked. "Yea she was" Nikki said "but I had only met her that one time when I was little." "And you don't even remember that much about that" Lloyd said softly. "True" Nikki said "the only way I remember them is my memories." "At least you found Neve right?" Lloyd asked "She's still family. and I hope to be considered part of your family sometime as well" Lloyd said. "So do I" Nikki said.

"I am already as close to you as I can be without being married" Lloyd said "And I can't wait until we do." "I know" Nikki said "Neither can I." "It's too bad we don't have any idea when we will" Lloyd said softly. "Not yet" Nikki said "it might be soon." "What do you mean?" Lloyd asked. "You never know what will happen" Nikki said. "At the same time you got to realize that it won't just happen on its own" Lloyd said "Sometimes you have to make it happen." "True" Nikki said. "Do you want to make anything happen?" Lloyd asked "Or just wait forever?" "Yes I do want things to happen" Nikki said "I just don't want to have something happen and things go wrong." "You think something could go wrong?" Lloyd asked. "No" Nikki said "but a lot of teenage marriages end in divorce." "Well I know that" Lloyd said "But that is because people don't take the time to really get to know the person first. I could get to know you inside and out if you'd let me." "I don't mind you getting to know me inside and out" Nikki said. "I never want to do anything to offend you alright" Lloyd said "Just let me know if I do." "Ok" Nikki said "so what do you want to do to get to know me?"

"Rest beside you for a night?" Lloyd asked softly, he was being careful not to offend her. "Sure we can do that" Nikki said." "And that doesn't bother you?" Lloyd asked. "No it don't" Nikki said. "What do you think the others will say about it?" Lloyd asked. "Who knows" Nikki said. "I am particularly worried about what your sister might say" Lloyd admitted softly. "Its just for one night" Nikki said "but I don't think she would mind." "Alright" Lloyd said "I just want to make sure that everyone is ok with it." "I think it would be good" Nikki said "So we ready to head inside?" "Yeah" Lloyd said "Let's go make sure it is ok with the professor first." "Ok" Nikki said. They went in to see the professor and found him behind his desk. "Hello there Professor" Nikki said. "Hello" He said "Can I help you with something?" "We were wondering if it would be ok if Lloyd and I stayed in the same room for one night" Nikki said. The professor smiled at them "Are you sure that you both want to do that?" He asked. Lloyd simply nodded. "Yes we are Professor" Nikki said.

"Well then things should work out don't you think?" The professor said "Go right ahead." "Thank you Professor" Nikki said as she was leaving. Lloyd smiled and followed her back to her room. "Will you let me get my clothes for the night before we go in?" He asked softly. "Sure go ahead" Nikki said. Lloyd then walked into his room and brought out some clothes to use. Nikki was opening the door now. Lloyd just followed quietly "So I guess I will sleep on the floor next to you or something?" He asked. "I guess so" Nikki said. "Well there isn't anywhere else for me to sleep is there?" Lloyd asked. "Not really" Nikki said "unless you wanted to share the bed." "Only if you were ok with it" Lloyd said shyly. "I wouldn't mind sharing" Nikki said. "Are you sure?" Lloyd asked. "Sure" Nikki said. Neve just smiled at the two of them "Would you two like to have this room to yourself?" She asked softly. "You can stay in here sis" Nikki said. "I wouldn't want to intrude on you guys' time alone though" Neve said. "Sis where else would you go and stay?" Nikki asked. "I could always ask to stay with Spyke" Neve said "Or with one of the other girls I am sure they won't mind company."

"Ok" Nikki said "and thanks sis." "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Neve said with a tease as she got her stuff and left the room. "Lets get some sleep now" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said carefully getting into the bed next to her as to not lay too close and disturb her. Nikki was laying down and falling asleep. "So is this really ok?" Lloyd asked trying to make sure he didn't get to close to her just yet. "Yes" Nikki said in her sleep. Lloyd smiled glad that he had this chance to be next to her and gently fell asleep as well. Nikki felt her dream again, she was back with her parents and they were talking about Striker. "He is going to be coming here" Her dad said "Tonight, we have to do something" "What can we do?" Her mom asked "He is coming for our girl." "Mom dad I am scared" Nikki said "and I don't want to go with him." "You won't" Her mom said "And we won't leave here for your dad to face him alone." "I could hide in my room for now if you want me to" Nikki said. "That would probably be best" Her dad said "And don't come out no matter what you hear alright?"

"Ok" Nikki said as she ran to her room to hide and she locked it. Nikki wasn't in there long before she heard the front door open and shouting. "Mom dad" Nikki called. Nikki wanted to go help but she knew she couldn't and she didn't even have control over her powers yet. There was more shouting now, right near her door. Nikki was getting scared and angry. Nikki had tried to stay quiet now because she didn't want to be heard. "Just where is she?" A male voice said, close to her door now "Do you have her hiding in her room?" "Get away from her now" Nikki heard her mom's voice and now a gun cock. Nikki was getting angrier now and she knew that she was going to be in trouble for blowing up the house. "Mom dad get out please" Nikki said softly. Just as Nikki heard a shot fire from the gun her powers went off, the house exploded and she found herself waking up in the bed and turning sharply she ended up leaning against Lloyd who was still next to her. Nikki was a bit frightened now. Lloyd woke up quickly when she was shaking with fear next to him. "You alright?" He asked softly "What happened?"

Nikki told him about the dream she had. "That's awful" Lloyd said "Is that what really happened?" "Yea that is what I remembered" Nikki said "I am scared and I really don't want to tell Neve but I will and I will also tell the Professor." "Do what you have to do" Lloyd told her, she was still laying close to him. "I wish I could tell the Professor now" Nikki said. "He is probably resting" Lloyd said hugging her softly "Just as you should be." "I can't go back to sleep just yet" Nikki said. "So what do you want to do instead?" Lloyd asked. "Stay awake for a bit" Nikki said "That dream still scares me." "Alright" Lloyd said "I am right here." "The questions still remains" Nikki said "are they alive or dead? and if they are dead was it me or Striker that killed them?" "If your parents are dead there is no way it was you" Lloyd said "Even if they died during the explosion it was because of Striker." "It still scares me though" Nikki said "I now feel guilty that if they are dead its partly my fault." "Of course not" Lloyd said "Don't think that." "I guess so" Nikki said "So what do we do?" "I don't know" Lloyd said "I would say we could hug and kiss but I doubt you want to do that." "Hugging would be good right now" Nikki said softly. Lloyd smiled and did just that, sitting up to hug her close and tight.

"Thank you" Nikki said "I feel better." "I am glad that you do" Lloyd said "I hate seeing you upset you know." "I know" Nikki said "but I am more scared than anything." "I know" Lloyd said "I wish there was a way for me to help you relax." "I don't know" Nikki said. "My mom used to show me massaging techniques" Lloyd said softly "That could work." "Lets try it" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said sitting up on the bed now so that she could lean her back against him gently. Nikki had leaned back on him. Lloyd then began to gently yet firmly massage her shoulders for her. Nikki liked that. "Is it working?" Lloyd asked. "Yes it is" Nikki said. "That's good" Lloyd said as he gently stopped now. "Thank you" Nikki said as she laid down now. Lloyd laid back down next to her "What now?" He asked. "I guess maybe go back to sleep" Nikki said "at least for a little while longer." "Alright" Lloyd said and he started to move away from her to where he had laid before. Nikki had laid back down now and she soon fell asleep.

Lloyd just smiled at how quickly she could sometimes fall asleep before he did the same. Nikki was glad to be sleeping again. This time her dream was peaceful and she awakened to the morning sun rather then a cold sweat. Nikki had gotten up now. She found Lloyd still sleeping next to her. "Lloyd its time to get up" Nikki whispered. Lloyd woke up slowly and as he rolled to get up he fell out of the bed. Lloyd's first word in response. "Ow" Lloyd said. "You ok?" Nikki asked laughing a bit. "Yeah" Lloyd said "I'll be fine." "Ok" Nikki said. "So what now?" Lloyd asked. "I am going to tell Neve and talk to the professor" Nikki said. "Well I know that but I think I should move to the bathroom in here to dress for the day while you dress out here first" Lloyd said. "Ok" Nikki said as she went and grabbed her clothes for today. Lloyd then slowly moved to the bathroom so that he could change in there. And gently shut the door behind him. Nikki had changed her clothes now and she then waited on Lloyd.

Lloyd soon came out of the bathroom ready for the day. "I think I need to talk to the professor first" Nikki said. "Whichever you want to do" Lloyd said. "I will tell Neve if we see her" Nikki said "but I want to go to the professor first before class." "Ok" Lloyd said "Just lead the way." "Ok" Nikki said as she led the way to the Professor. Lloyd just followed her quietly for now. Nikki had made it to the Professor now. "Is there something on your mind Nikki?" The professor asked. "I had another dream" Nikki said. "What did you see this time?" He asked. Nikki then told him about the dream this time. "Didn't you have this one once before?" The professor asked. "Not like this" Nikki said "the one thing I remember is hearing a gun and then my powers going off." "Did you not see the gun before?" The professor asked. "Not that I remember" Nikki said. "Ok then" The professor said "What do you think this dream is trying to tell you." "That its possible that my parents are dead" Nikki said. "You can't think like that" The professor said "What else is there in that dream that is different from the other times you have experienced it?"

"I remember it was me that suggested to go to my room and I also am the one that locked my door" Nikki said. "Right and does that mean that you killed your parents?" The professor asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "It could have been a combination of both." "Combination of both?" The professor asked. "Of my powers and of the gun" Nikki said "but I am not sure." "You do realize that even if your parents died in that explosion they are not really gone and you did not really kill them" The professor said. "Ok" Nikki said "but if I didn't do it who did?" "Your powers went off because of the gun right?" The professor asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "And why was the gun there?" The professor asked. "I think it was one that Striker had" Nikki said "but I don't know." "Exactly" The professor said "It was either his or at least there because of him, therefore the explosion may have been due to your powers but they went off because of him." "Professor I hate to ask this but is there anyway to find my parents?" Nikki asked "so I can have a little bit of peace if they are alive and morn if they are dead."

"I could find them" The professor said "But I would have to reset Cerebro to hunt humans rather then mutants." "That would be good thanks Professor" Nikki said. "It will take time though" The professor said. "I understand" Nikki said "thanks again." "Are you ready for class now?" Lloyd asked. "Yea" Nikki said. Lloyd then led her on to class. When Nikki could she would pull Neve aside and tell her about the dream. They were soon in class but everyone was already at their seat. Nikki waited until after the classes before she could get to Neve. Soon enough the classes were over and Lloyd and Neve both were waiting for her in the courtyard. Nikki then told Neve about the dream. "Wow" Neve said "Did that really happen?" "Yes" Nikki said. "And why did you tell me this now?" Neve asked. "I just had the dream last night" Nikki said. "How long have you known of this though?" Neve asked. "I think it was before I met you sis" Nikki said "I can't remember." "And why didn't you tell me this as soon as you met me?" Neve asked "I was thinking we would find them but according to you they could be dead." "I know I should have but I didn't know how to tell you" Nikki said "I am sorry."

"I guess we will just have to deal what we find out when we find it out" Neve said softly before she started to leave the two of them for now. "I guess" Nikki said. "Maybe you should just let her be for now" Lloyd said softly. "I guess so" Nikki said "I think I need to be alone for a bit." "Are you ok?" Lloyd asked. "I will be" Nikki said as she ran to her room. Lloyd just stayed where he was for now, he would let her go. Nikki was in her room and she just felt like she had let so many people down. ~What's on your mind now child?~ She heard her dad's voice. "Just had a dream about the family" Nikki said "it was the one about me blowing up the house." ~And why do you seem so at odds about it?~ He asked. "I just feel like I have let everyone down" Nikki said. ~Why?~ Her mother asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "That is the way I feel." ~How could you have let everyone down?~ Her mom asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. ~If you don't know how you let everyone down then how can you feel like you did?~ Her mom asked. "I feel like I let you two down by not protecting you" Nikki said "and I feel like I let Neve down by not telling her about this thought before." ~You didn't have to protect us, you were young~ Her father said ~And Neve understands why you didn't tell her and doesn't feel resentment towards you~ Her mother added.

"I just don't like feeling like this" Nikki said "I want to be home with you guys now." ~But you are home~ Her mom said ~And you are with us. We are always with you~ "I am glad to know that" Nikki said. ~You have to remember us and as long as you do that we can't die~ Her dad said. "Dad mom why didn't you tell me about Striker before?" Nikki asked. ~We wanted to protect you~ Her dad said ~You weren't ready at the time to hear about him~ "Would you tell me now please" Nikki said. ~He is simply a man who is on a quest to rid the world of uncontrolled powerful mutants~ Her dad said. "Does that mean he would go after me again?" Nikki asked. ~It's possible~ Her mom said. "Now I am really scared" Nikki said. ~I don't think he would target you here though~ Her dad said. "I don't know" Nikki said "I know Emma has." ~Yes but Emma had her own powers to back her up~ Her dad said ~He doesn't~ "True" Nikki said "so what do I do to keep from him finding me?" ~Just trust in yourself and your friends~ Her mom said ~If he does find you your friends will save you~ "Thanks for the help" Nikki said. ~Will you be ok now?~ Her mom asked.

"Yea I will be" Nikki said "I am glad you guys are here with me." ~We always will be~ Her dad said. "I am glad" Nikki said "I love you both." ~And we love you~ Her mother said ~Now go back to your friends, I am sure Lloyd is worried about you~ "Ok" Nikki said as she went to find Lloyd. She found just where she had left him. He was all alone under that same tree in the courtyard. "Lloyd I am back" Nikki said. Lloyd looked up at her. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yea I am" Nikki said. "What happened?" He asked. "Nothing much" Nikki said "just had my family help me." "So you are ok now?" Lloyd asked "You scared me back there, I almost wanted to follow you." "I am sorry I scared you" Nikki said "I just needed time alone." "That's alright" Lloyd said "I understand, we all need time alone every once and a while." "So what now?" Nikki asked. "Maybe we should go out somewhere" Lloyd said "Get you away from the school for a while?" "I don't know if its safe" Nikki said "we may be ok if we ask one of the teachers to go." "Well alright then" Lloyd said sadly "I guess we can ask them, but where do we go and who do we ask?"

"I guess ask maybe Cyclops and Wolverine" Nikki said "but I know right now its not real safe for us to go out alone." "And why is that?" Lloyd asked. "I still have a feeling Striker would attack" Nikki said. "That's fine" Lloyd said "I understand but one day we will have to get rid of that fear somehow. You can't live with the restriction of not being able to go out alone." "I hope I will get over this fear" Nikki said "but if you want we can go out alone." "No" Lloyd said "I will only do that if you are ready for it." "You know I am going to face my fears now" Nikki said "lets go alone." "If you are sure" Lloyd said "But only if you are sure." "I am sure" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled and followed her. Nikki led the way out of the gate and towards the park. "So what are we going to do at the park?" Lloyd asked. "Just walk and hang out" Nikki said. "Sounds like a plan to me" Lloyd said. "I am glad" Nikki said. Lloyd followed her through the park now. "It's been a while since we have been out like this" He said softly. "Yes it has" Nikki said "its great." "I have really missed being alone with you like this" Lloyd said. "I have missed it too" Nikki said. "And I have missed my chances to catch you two" Nikki heard an all too familiar voice.

"What do you want Striker?" Nikki asked. "You know what I want child" He said. "I won't go with you" Nikki said "and I don't think Lloyd will either." Striker shook his head "You don't have to" He said "At least not forever. Not as long as you do what I say." "What exactly do you want me to do?" Nikki asked. "Let me bind your powers" Striker said "Or at least keep you away from other people for their safety." "I have learned to control them" Nikki said "The only time they really active is if I am angry." "Exactly" Striker said "And as such you are a danger to all those around you." "I don't get as angry as much now" Nikki said. "But that anger is still possible" Striker said "And it always will be." "I don't think I want my powers bound" Nikki said. "Then you would have to stay away from everyone" Striker said "Its for their and your own protection Nikki." "What's the catch if I do it?" Nikki asked. "No catch" He said "You would simply stay away from everyone for most of the time. It can be anywhere you want it to be." Nikki wasn't sure about this. "You wouldn't want what happened to your parents to happen again now would you?" Striker asked.

"No but the only reason that happened was I had just gotten my powers and I had no control over them" Nikki said. "Yes but it was the result of anger and fear, emotions that can never be controlled or go away" Striker said. "They may not go away but you can control them" Nikki said. "No not fully, not like you can other emotions" Striker said "Believe me, I know, I've tried." "Not fully but they can be controlled" Nikki said. "It's not enough" Striker said "Especially for someone like you." Nikki looked at Lloyd and wondered what he thought about this. Lloyd stayed quiet for now. "What you don't have a witting comeback now Nikki?" Striker asked. "No" Nikki said "Also I don't think I will bind my powers now." "Well alright then you don't have to" Striker said "Just tell me where you would want to be so everyone is safe." "At the X Mansion where my friends are" Nikki said "good bye now." Nikki was starting to walk away now. "I can't let you be there" Striker said as a dark haired girl and a tall brown haired boy in red stepped in her path. "Why not?" Nikki asked turning back towards Striker. "Because it is too dangerous for your friends and everyone else for you to be there" Striker said "Now please come quietly so that I don't have to have my friends, members of your kind now, hurt you."

"I will go but let Lloyd go back to the school" Nikki said. "Of course" Striker said "I care nothing about your friend." "Not happening" Lloyd said plainly "I'm not losing you again." Nikki then looked at Lloyd. She then whispered to him. "Go back and tell the Professor please" She whispered. "I heard that" the girl with black hair said "I don't think Mr. Striker would like you telling this professor of yours about what you are doing." "No I would not, if you come with me no one can know" Striker said. "Fine" Nikki said. She then turned to Lloyd "at least go back and finish school please and if anyone asks you about me tell them you don't know" She whispered. "There is no need to whisper" The black haired girl said "I can hear what you are saying" "I'm not going" Lloyd said. "Looks like he is coming too Boss" The man in red said. "That's fine as long as we have her" Striker said. "Lloyd your so stubborn" Nikki said "why is that?" "I told you" Lloyd said "I am not losing you again." "I just wish you would not worry about me as much" Nikki said "your stronger than I am." "You can't make me not worry about you" Lloyd said just before the man in red struck him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground. "Shut up boy" He said harshly "Do you want to leave him behind?" He asked Nikki. "Take him" Nikki said.

"Whatever" The man said lifting Lloyd to his shoulder. "I will do whatever makes you happy child" Striker said "But you must do as I say." "What would you like me to do now?" Nikki asked. "Follow us" Striker said "To your new home." "Yes Striker" Nikki said as she followed them. Striker struck her back in an almost fatherly way and they made their way back out of the park to his Limo. Nikki was quiet now as she followed them. Striker sat on one side of the seats in the limo with the dark haired girl by his side. The man in red sat on the inside on the other side and placed Lloyd between them, none to gently. Nikki was to sit beside him. Nikki sat by him. "Now..." Striker said striking his hands together as if he was making a plan, "What is it that you would like to have Nikki? I can give you anything in the world money and power can buy." "Nothing" Nikki said "but to know what exactly happened that night with my parents." "What is it that you remember?" Striker asked. "All I remember is the gun went off and my powers went off at the same time" Nikki said "I want to know was my parents killed or are they still alive?" "I didn't see them run from the blast as I did" Striker said simply.

"Ok" Nikki said "So most likely they died in the fire." "It would seem that way" Striker said. "If that was the case" Nikki said "how did I survive?" "Perhaps you are immune to your own powers?" Striker offered "We will never know." "I guess not" Nikki said "So what else would you like me to do?" "That will come in due time" Striker said waving it off "As long as you don't disobey me you will get your every desire." "Ok Striker" Nikki said as she sat back and relaxed. Nikki got a chance to look at the two people in the limo besides Striker now. The dark haired girl seemed about as young as her but something told Nikki that this girl wouldn't hesitate to kill her. The same went for the man in red. "So who are you two?" Nikki asked the man and woman. "My name was Wade." The man said "But it isn't anymore." "My name isn't important" The girl said. "Ok" Nikki said "I am Nikki but my mutant name is Violet Wiccan." "Interesting..." The girl said leaning closer to Nikki and smelling the air around her "And you are supposed to be powerful?" "Yes" Nikki said.

The girl crossed her arms "By who's standards?" She asked. "X..." Wade started. "I don't want to hear it" The girl said quickly and she looked to the window. Nikki looked out the window now and didn't say anything else. Soon enough Nikki found herself back at that same complex again. Nikki knew this place all too well. She still didn't say anything. "What you all silent now?" Wade asked shoving her a little too hard. "Yea I am sorry" Nikki said "and please don't push me." Wade didn't say anything and walked on. Nikki could hear the girl scoff though as they made their way back inside. Nikki walked in and she didn't say anything again for a bit. Again Nikki saw Wade carrying Lloyd "Where do you want this dead weight?" He asked Nikki. "Take him to a room for now" Nikki said "just don't lock it." "And what room might that be?" Striker asked "Yours or his own?" "One next to mine" Nikki said. Wade shrugged his one free shoulder and did just that. "Do you need anything else?" The girl asked Striker "No you can go to your room now" Striker said. The girl then left. "What can I do Striker?" Nikki asked. "Go to your room now" Striker said "Inspect to make sure that it is satisfactory."

"Ok" Nikki said as she went to her room and checked it. She looked around and she seen that it was just the way she liked it and she went and laid down. Her door wasn't shut and Nikki could see Wade walking down the hall. A few moments later Nikki saw a familiar hand in the doorway "What happened?" Lloyd asked dazed a bit still. "You were hit on the head" Nikki said. "Are we where I think we are?" He asked moving to her bed, still rubbing his head. "Yea we are" Nikki said. "Did they get you too?" Lloyd asked "In the back of the head like me?" "No they didn't" Nikki said. "So what do we do now?" Lloyd asked. "There is nothing we can do" Nikki said "I just hope my sister is told the information that the Professor was going to get me." "We are stuck in here and you are worried about some form of information?" Lloyd asked "Let's just band together and escape again." "One thing its just us" Nikki said "how can just the two of us get out?" Lloyd was silent for a moment. "I am sorry" He said eventually. "Sorry for what?" Nikki asked. "Getting us into this" Lloyd said "If I hadn't have suggested we go alone..."

"All is forgiven" Nikki said "and besides it was kinda my idea to go alone because I wasn't suspecting trouble and I wanted to face my fears of being alone." Lloyd smiled and hugged Nikki tightly, "I just didn't want to lose you again" He said softly. "I understand" Nikki said. She wished she had a way of talking to her sister but she didn't have the communicator now. "Hey you two love birds want to come?" Nikki heard Wade's voice call, "Me and the girl you saw earlier want to show you what a real mutant is capable of." "Ok" Nikki said as she got up and followed. Lloyd followed though he wasn't that quick to want to. "Wait here" Wade said as he went into a room "What are you doing?" Lloyd asked softly. "Observing their powers" Nikki said softly. "I guess that would be good to know" Lloyd said softly. Wade came back out of the room with two large blades sheathed on his back. "That's better" He said almost to himself. "Can't forget my boys." "Wow" Nikki said "those blades are nice."

"Is he going to use them against that girl from before?" Lloyd asked "That's not really fair is it? Outside sources, that's not a power based fight." "These blades are a part of me boy" Wade said "I can't fight without them." "Is it hard to learn how to use swords?" Nikki asked. "Depends" Wade said as they made it to a large gym area. "Ok" Nikki said as she looked around the gym area. She found the girl, still in black, standing at the far end. She seemed ready and poised to attack but she didn't have any kind of weapon with her like Wade did. "This doesn't seem like a fair fight" Lloyd said to Nikki, "That girl could really get hurt." "Who knows" Nikki said "she may surprise us." Wade walked up closer to her. "You ready?" He asked. "Always" The girl said going into what seemed to be a well practiced fighting stance. "Come and get me Wade" She said. Wade charged but the girl easily ducked out of the way and struck him in the back of the head with her foot. "She's quite the fighter I guess" Lloyd said softly. "She is good" Nikki said. "I wonder where she learned to fight like that" Lloyd asked as they saw the girl do a couple back-flips and swing back up. Lloyd's mouth dropped when they both saw the girl extend two claws from her right hand that looked a lot like wolverine's own claws. She struck Wade which knocked him to the side and against the wall with a sickening thud.

"Wow" Nikki said. "That was a bit much wasn't it?" Lloyd wondered "I mean she didn't have to knock him out like that." "Yea it was" Nikki said. The two expected someone to come by and pick Wade up but soon after he picked himself up. They saw him crack his neck which went back into place and the cuts on his face were fading away. "Wow" Nikki said. "That's like wolverine isn't it?" Lloyd asked. "Yea it is" Nikki said. "I wonder if there is anyone that has powers like us?" Lloyd asked. "Who knows" Nikki said "we may be the only ones that have powers like this." "Didn't Wolverine say something about knowing of other shapeshifters?" Lloyd asked. The two watched the fight for a few moments longer and saw that Wade was able to teleport a lot like Nightcrawler only he didn't puff up in smoke. Nikki continued to watch but she wondered what to do now.

The fight soon ended and the two walked over to them. "You two were great" Nikki said "there is no way I can out do you." "Exactly" The girl said "Just remember to follow orders and you won't have to try." "Yes ma'am" Nikki said. "Don't call me that" She said and walked off. "Don't worry about her" Wade said "She's a bit...high strung." "I was just trying to be polite" Nikki said. "Like I said you got to be careful around her" Wade said. "Ok" Nikki said "So what now?" "Well we will have food soon" Wade said "I would just say go and wait in your rooms for now. There's not really anyone around here that you could 'get to know' not like that other place your from." "Ok" Nikki said as she headed to her room. Lloyd followed. "I guess mine is the one I woke up in?" He asked, "Doesn't look too comfy." "Yea it is" Nikki said "but your right it don't look comfy." "What are we going to do Nikki?" Lloyd asked "You know the others are going to worry about us." "I don't know" Nikki said "I don't have any way to call anyone but mom and dad but I don't know how much it would help." "I thought Striker said your parents were gone?" Lloyd asked. "They are but my family has ways of talking to each other" Nikki said. "Do you think your parents would be able to tell Neve something if you told them?" Lloyd asked. "Maybe" Nikki said "what do we tell them?" "Just where we are and what happened" Lloyd said.

"Mom dad can you hear me?" Nikki called. ~We are here~ Her mom's voice said. "Can you tell Neve that Lloyd and I are with Striker?" Nikki asked. ~How did this happen?~ Her dad asked. Nikki had explained to her parents what happened. ~We will make sure she knows~ Her mom said. "Thank you" Nikki said. "So they are going to do it?" Lloyd asked. "Yep" Nikki said. "That's good" Lloyd said. "So it looks like we are stuck here for now" Nikki said. "Did they say something about food earlier?" Lloyd asked. "Yea they did" Nikki said. "At least they will feed us" Lloyd said. "Yea" Nikki said. "Let's just hope that he doesn't try to trick us again" Lloyd said softly. "I hope not" Nikki said. "Do you think it would be a good idea to ask about that?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Maybe we should" Lloyd said and at that point Wade came back to them "Hey you two!" He called "Soups on!" "Thanks for telling us" Nikki said as she followed him to the kitchen. Lloyd followed and as they went into the cafeteria and found the food that she had prepared. There was steaks. Nikki was drooling from the smell. "They must have known you like steaks" Lloyd said. "Who knows" Nikki said "but I know one thing it smells good."

Lloyd smiled and walked with her to get the food. Nikki went and got a steak and baked potato with butter and sour cream. Lloyd got pretty much the same and followed her, they went to a lone table and saw that there wasn't that many people in room. Nikki sat down and she started eating. "Doesn't look like they have many agents" Lloyd said trying to make it not seem so quiet, "Nothing like the professor's." "I know" Nikki said. Nikki saw Wade and the other girl walking towards another table. "I hope my parents get to Neve" Nikki whispered. "I would think they would" Lloyd said. "I hope so" Nikki said. Neve was now waiting in her room and wondering where Lloyd and Nikki where. Spyke was there with her. "I am sure they are alright" He said "If they weren't they would have called right?" "Nikki has no way to call" Neve said. "A phone would work, or maybe that communicator you made if she had it" Spyke said ~Or us~ Neve heard their mother say. ~Where is Nikki?~Neve asked. ~Striker has her~ Her dad said. ~What is she doing with him?~Neve asked.

~He caught her~ Her mother said. ~How did this happen?~ Neve asked. ~She went to the park with Lloyd and Striker got them both~ Her mom said. ~How could she go with him?~ Neve asked ~I know she don't trust him.~ ~She was tricked and forced~ Her dad said ~She is wanting you to save her and Lloyd~ ~Thanks for telling me~ Neve said ~I have to tell the professor.~ ~You do that~ Her mom said ~But when you go to save her, be careful~ ~Ok thanks for the warning~ Neve said as she went to go see the professor. "What is wrong?" The professor asked as soon as she came into the room. "Nikki and Lloyd are in trouble" Neve said as she told him what her parents told her. "Striker" The professor said "What would be the best course of action to get her back?" "I am not sure Professor" Neve said "I fear for my sister." "I know you do" The professor said "We will need a plan to get her out of there." "We can't just bust in" Neve said "so I really don't know what to do." "Get the other mutants together" The professor said "Our normal plans haven't worked we need to eliminate Striker's research for good." "Ok Professor" Neve said as she went to get the rest of the mutants.

Soon enough they were in the briefing room. "Alright what do we know about Striker?" The professor asked. "He knows how to trick my sister" Neve said "and he is evil." "He's not evil" Boom Boom said "I know better then that he just has goals to achieve that he is going about the wrong way to do them." "I guess your right" Neve said "so what do we do?" "We somehow got to play on his sympathies" Boom Boom said. "How do we do that?" Neve asked. "His son" Boom Boom said "He still cares about his son. Or at least I remember that he did." "So how do we get to his son?" Neve asked "and will it help get my sister back?" "His son should still be there" Boom Boom said "He was the one that was helping confuse and put us all in the illusion." "True" Neve said "so what is your plan to get to Striker's son?" "Alright well if we can cause enough of a disturbance to get all the guards distracted, get Lloyd out so that he can take on the form of Striker talk to Jason to get him out of there maybe we can have him help us." Boom Boom said. "We can try" Neve said "so who knows how to get to Striker the best?" "Me" Wolverine growled "I know that building like the back of my claws."

"Ok so I guess Wolverine you will be our distraction" Neve said "Who wants to be in charge of getting to Striker's son?" "I can do that I think" Spyke said. "Boom Boom would you be willing to help Spyke?" Neve asked. "Of course" Boom Boom said smiling. "What's left to do?" Neve asked. "Get to the others" The professor said. "That might be the trick" Neve said "getting to them." "We will be able to figure it out" Boom Boom said. "Ok" Neve said "I guess we are ready to go then." "Well let's get to it then" Boom Boom said. "Right" Neve said "lets go then." The group finished up their plans and then made their way to the blackbird. "Does everyone know what they are to do?" Wolverine asked. "Yea I believe so" Neve said. "Alright the strong ones are all going to go in to make a ruckus so that Spyke and Neve can get to Lloyd and Nikki" Wolverine said "Then Lloyd is to use his powers to trick Striker's son, Jason, if he can." "Right" Neve said. The blackbird had made it to the facility. "Good luck everyone" Neve said. "You two be careful" Jean said as the main group went one way and Neve and Spyke went the other. "I just hope it works" Neve said. "It should if it we stick to the plan" Spyke said "Now you just lead the way, you have been here before."

"Ok" Neve said as she led the way around this place. They soon found the room Neve knew to be the one that Lloyd and Nikki were in. Nikki was awake now and she wondered what she was to do. "We are coming to get you" Spyke said "Just stay calm." "Spyke Neve is that you guys?" Nikki asked. "That's right" Neve said "Are you guys ok?" "For now I am" Nikki said. "They didn't do anything to you did they?" Neve asked getting the door open now. "No they haven't" Nikki said. "Are you ready to get out of here?" Neve asked as she smiled at her sister when they could finally see each other again. "Yea I am" Nikki said. "Then let's go but Lloyd has to go with Spyke for a bit to help end this once and for all" Neve said. "Ok" Nikki said. "Let's get out of here then sis" Neve said offering her hand. Nikki took her sister's hand. Neve led her out of the complex while Lloyd and Spyke went another direction. "I am glad you guys were able to come and get me" Nikki said. "It wasn't an easy plan to make" Neve said "The professor is worried about all of us."

"At least we can get out of here" Nikki said. "Let's just hope that everything goes well with Lloyd and Spyke" Neve said. "So do I" Nikki said. "The biggest risk is on Lloyd" Neve said. "What is the risk he is taking?" Nikki asked. "It's a dangerous mission" Neve said. "Ok" Nikki said as she followed her sister. They made it outside to the blackbird now. "Sis I have some bad news to tell you" Nikki said "and you may hate me for not telling you before." "And what is that?" Neve asked. "I don't think mom and dad made it out of the fire" Nikki said "at least that is what Striker told me that he didn't see them get out." "Then how are they able to call me and you?" Neve asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "it may be that with our family we can contact each other alive or dead." "That's cool" Neve said. "Like I said I am not sure though" Nikki said "I am just going by what Striker said." "And you believe him?" Neve asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "if I didn't then do you think I would be here?" "What do you mean?" Neve asked "What would you do?" "I would have been home if I hadn't believed him" Nikki said "I am so stupid."

"Your not stupid" Neve said. "I believed Striker didn't I" Nikki said. "Not exactly" Neve said "And he may even be right but don't count them out yet." "I believed him when he said I would be safer here than at the school" Nikki said. "Why did he say that?" Neve asked. Nikki told Neve what Striker had told her. "I wonder why he is acting like that?" Neve asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Do you think he fears you?" Neve asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Is it even possible?" Neve asked. "Who knows" Nikki said. Soon everyone had safely made it back. "Let's get out of here" Lloyd said panting. "Good idea" Nikki said as she sat down in a seat and buckled up. With that everyone waited as she ship prepared to fly away. Nikki had fallen asleep for a bit. Lloyd watched her as she slept and they soon made it back to the school. Once Nikki was back inside she went to her room to change her clothes. Lloyd followed suit and did the same in his own room before walking back out to wait on her. Nikki had come out now. "I feel better being home" Nikki said. "I agree with you on that" Lloyd said "But that was rough." "I am sorry I got you into trouble" Nikki said. "I will be fine" Lloyd said "It actually wasn't that hard to trick that guy, just hard to get out after I did." As the two talked Nikki's stomach growled. "I am starving" Nikki said "lets go eat please."

"Good idea" Lloyd said smiling as he followed her to the food. Nikki ordered her a small Hawaiian pizza and a soda. Lloyd did the same though different pizza and different soda but still same idea and walked with her to the table. Even as Nikki ate she was still getting a headache. "You ok?" Lloyd asked softly putting his hand against her cheek. "Just a little headache" Nikki said. "Did you eat too fast?" Lloyd asked. "No" Nikki said "I think its because I haven't had enough sleep." "You would probably get it here better then anywhere else" Lloyd said. "That is for sure" Nikki said as she finished her pizza and soda. Lloyd finished his up as well and smiled at her. "You should probably go up stairs and rest though I know your sister won't be back in for a while Spyke was going to hang out with her until right at lights out" He said. "Ok" Nikki said as she went to her room now. Lloyd just followed her and stood at the door for a moment. He didn't really know what to say at this point, he didn't want to leave her. Nikki was resting in her room now. Lloyd just watched her for a moment before he softly waved as she looked at him and started to leave her room. Nikki was resting real well now and it seemed that the headache was starting to go away.

She was feeling a lot better now and she looked around the room to see that she was alone now. Nikki stayed in her room resting even though she was feeling better. Soon enough Lloyd came by to check on her as he had only went into his room to let her have some quiet time alone. "Hey Lloyd" Nikki said. "You feeling better?" He asked softly. "Yea I am" Nikki said "a lot better." "That's good" Lloyd said smiling brightly at her. Nikki smiled back. "How are you feeling?" Nikki asked. "Me?" Lloyd asked "I am just fine." "That's good" Nikki said as she sat up on her bed now. "I guess you did just need a little rest huh?" Lloyd asked moving closer to the bed now. "Yea" Nikki said "and come on in." Lloyd smiled again and sat on the bed next to her. "I am glad to be home" Nikki said as she smiled. "Me too" Lloyd said laying back on her bed, "Much more comfy that's for sure." "I agree" Nikki said. "I love your bed, seems softer then mine for some reason" Lloyd said. "I don't know why they are all the same bed" Nikki said. "Maybe it is just the sheets" Lloyd said "Who knows." "It could be" Nikki said. "Or it could be a difference of girls sheets vs guys" Lloyd said. "Who knows" Nikki said.

"Or maybe it's just you" Lloyd said smiling and looking up at her. Nikki smiled. "It could be" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled at her again. "I love you" He said shyly and softly. Nikki smiled again. "I love you too" Nikki said. "I could just engulf you in kisses right now" Lloyd said. "Ok" Nikki said "go ahead." "Really?" Lloyd asked "Even after all you have been through?" "I don't mind" Nikki said "besides I am trying to put the past behind me." "That's good" Lloyd said as he moved closer and kissed her softly on the lips. Nikki kissed him as well. Lloyd then carefully moved from her lips to her cheek and neck careful to make sure that she still liked it and enjoyed it. Nikki liked it and she moaned softly as he kissed her. Lloyd smiled and realized that she did like it so he carefully started to go farther down to upper chest now. Nikki had continued to moan as he kissed her. Lloyd stopped now and just looked into her eyes. Nikki just smiled at him. "Lloyd I love you and I always will" Nikki said. "I love you too" He said smiling back, "Was that ok?" "It was great" Nikki said. "Your ok with me doing that then?" Lloyd asked. "Yea it was fine" Nikki said. "That's good" Lloyd said smiling as he got quiet now.

"What's the matter Lloyd?" Nikki asked "your quiet now." "I don't know what to talk about now" Lloyd said. "Oh ok" Nikki said. "What about you?" Lloyd asked. "I have nothing to talk about" Nikki said. Lloyd started to leave the room now. "See you later Lloyd" Nikki said. "Bye" Lloyd said and he started to leave. Nikki had changed clothes after Lloyd left and she laid down. Neve came in soon afterwards. "Everything ok?" She asked. "Yea everything is fine" Nikki said. Neve started to get ready for bed now. "How are you and Lloyd doing?" She asked. "We are doing good" Nikki said "How are you and Spyke doing?" "Getting closer everyday" Neve said smiling "I bet the kiss we had lasted five minutes today." "Impressive" Nikki said "I am glad we have found each other and we both have someone to love." "Let's get some sleep sis" Neve said laying down now. "Good idea" Nikki said as she was laying there and falling asleep. The morning soon came and Neve was up first and started getting ready for classes that day. Nikki had awaken now and she had gotten dressed for classes.

Neve smiled at her sister "You ready?" She asked. "As ready as I ever will be" Nikki said. The girls then went out and didn't find the boys there as they had always been. "I wonder where the boys are" Nikki said. "Do you want to check on them?" Neve asked. "Sure" Nikki said "Well I will go check Spyke's room you go to Lloyd's next door" Neve said. "Ok" Nikki said as she went to check Lloyd's room. She found his door was unlocked as he usually kept it. "Lloyd its time for class" Nikki said. She found Lloyd still sleeping under his blanket, his alarm clock apparently knocked to the side during the night. Nikki went to Lloyd and shook him awake. "Lloyd its time for class" Nikki said. Lloyd did wake up and as he moved out from under the blanket Nikki saw that he wasn't wearing much other then shorts. He rubbed his eyes a bit but then covered himself up quickly when he saw that it was her that woke him up. "Sorry" He said quickly and softly, even blushing a bit.

"Its alright" Nikki said. "What are you doing here so early?" He asked. "It's time for class" Nikki said. "Did my alarm not go off?" Lloyd asked looking to his clock now. "Oh I must have hit it." He got out of bed now and moved get his clothes for the day. Nikki had waited for Lloyd to get dressed now. Lloyd got ready for class and smiled at her as he got his stuff together. Nikki smiled now. "We better hurry" Nikki said. "Right" Lloyd said and he followed her to the classes as they barely made it into the door. Nikki had sat down now. The day went by smoothly and then it was the end of all classes and Nikki saw Lloyd coming to her as she stood in the courtyard. "Hey Lloyd" Nikki said "How did your classes go?" "Same as always" Lloyd said "What about you?" "Same as always" Nikki said. "So what are your plans now?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "I bet you don't want to try going out again do you?" Lloyd asked. "No thanks" Nikki said. "So what do you suggest?" Lloyd asked. "Staying here for now and eating" Nikki said "I am starving."

"You know I think that is a pretty good idea" Lloyd said. Nikki had went into the school and went to the lunch room. Lloyd followed, he planned on getting the same thing she did. Nikki had ordered a couple of corn dogs and a large soda. Lloyd got the same and followed her to the table. Nikki had sat down now and started eating. It wasn't long before their other friends came over too. "Hey guys" Nikki said. "How did your night go?" Kitty asked. "It was ok" Nikki said. "What are your plans for today?" Jubliee asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "Lloyd what do you want to do?" "I can't be sure" Lloyd said "I know you don't want to go out." "Not alone right now" Nikki said "if we go out we are taking a few others." "Right I know" Lloyd said smiling "But who?" "I don't know" Nikki said. "We could go with you" Jubliee said indicating her and Kitty. "That would work" Nikki said "but we may need others to go as well." "I am sure Spyke and Neve will want to go" Lloyd said. "They might" Nikki said. "Would that be enough?" Kitty asked. "I think so" Nikki said "sometimes I wish Peter was still here because I would like to have him go." "I miss him too" Kitty said softly looking down.

"I think we all do" Nikki said "but I think we should have enough though." "So where do we go?" Lloyd asked. "Park I guess" Nikki said "that is if you guys want to attempt it." "Sure" Lloyd said "I don't think anyone will try anything with all of us together." "Then lets go after we eat" Nikki said "also Kitty have you talked to Peter any?" "I did a couple days ago why?" Kitty asked. "I was wondering how him and his sister were doing" Nikki said. "They are doing well as far as I know" Kitty said "Though they wish they could come visit sometimes." "I wish they would come visit" Nikki said "it would be great to have the gang together again." "Well most of us are still here you know" Jubliee said. "True" Nikki said "So we ready to go?" "Well I am at least" Lloyd said. "I am too" Nikki said. Everyone else was soon ready to go as well. "To the park then?" Lloyd asked. "Yes" Nikki said "lets go then." The group then made their way to the park passing the front door and Storm as they went. Nikki was glad that they were going to hang out. "So where are you guys heading?" Storm asked. "The park" Nikki said. "You guys be safe ok?" Storm asked "And make sure you communicate back if you have trouble."

"Ok" Nikki said "but how is the best way?" "Take this" Storm said giving her, her comm link "Use that." "Thanks Storm" Nikki said as she put it on her wrist. The others then made their way out to the park. Once at the park Nikki ran right to the swings. Lloyd followed her there and helped her on the swing. "Thanks Lloyd" Nikki said. Lloyd started to push her on the swing now. Nikki was having fun now. "Are you going high enough?" Lloyd asked. "Yea I am" Nikki said. Lloyd kept pushing her now. "Lloyd that's enough pushing for now" Nikki said as she was swinging her legs to keep the swing going. "Oh alright" Lloyd said as he just watched her for now. Nikki continued to swing. Lloyd just watched her and soon he got on the swing next to her to swing himself. "This is a great day" Nikki said. "At least nothing has happened yet" Lloyd said as he swung next to her. "True" Nikki said "but its been fun though." Nikki had stopped swinging now and went over to the slide so that she could slide some. Lloyd just kept going before he stopped to watch her and everyone else play around in the park. "So what now?" Nikki asked. "Right now you come back with me" Nikki heard a voice call, a voice that had to be Emma again.

"What if I refuse to?" Nikki asked as she used the comm link. "Then you will just be running from me or Striker" Emma said "If you go with one of us, and go to stay, you will at least be safe from the other. The professor can't protect you." "I can't trust you or Striker" Nikki said. Nikki tossed the comm link to Lloyd and she wanted him to call Storm. Emma caught the comm link with her telepathy "Not so fast with that idea" Emma said "Who said anything about trust. This isn't about trust." "Then what is it about?" Nikki asked "and besides I know why you guys want me it all has to do with my powers being so strong." "Exactly" Emma said "Your powers are too dangerous to be left unchecked." "Look I do better with Xavier than I do with anyone else" Nikki said "so if you don't like it deal with it because I am not going anywhere." Nikki just stared Emma down when suddenly there was a stray spike from out of nowhere that struck Emma in the side and knocked her down breaking her connection to the comm link. Lloyd was able to run and grab it and barrel roll away but not before Emma got back up and caught him in her telepathy. "Let him go" Nikki said "and leave me alone please."

"Nikki which do you care about more? Your friends? Or your powers?" Emma asked. "I care about both" Nikki said. "Yes of course but which is more important?" Emma asked. "My friends and my powers" Nikki said " There is no way I am choosing one over the other because my powers make me different and my friends keep me calm." "You make you different" Neve said from the sidelines "You would still be you without your powers sis." "Sis it wouldn't be the same though without my powers" Nikki said "think of it this way if I didn't have my powers I would be boring." "Let me make it easier for you" Emma said "Would you rather have your powers or die? They shouldn't be the most important thing in your life child." "I would rather live and keep my powers thank you" Nikki said. As she stared at Emma Nikki wondered if it would be best she be killed then no one would be after her. "That's not one of the choices I gave you child and if you kill me it makes you no better then Striker and he would still be after you, in fact he would be after you that much harder" Emma said. "That's why I am not going to kill you" Nikki said "can't we just call a truce and just be friends instead of enemies."

"Of course" Emma said "If you make the right choice." "I am staying with Xavier and that's final" Nikki said. "I don't care about that" Emma said "I want to know if you choose your friends over your powers." "Yes I choose my friends over my powers" Nikki said. "Then you should have your powers minimized at least" Emma said "For safety if nothing else." "Ok" Nikki said "so how do I do that?" "Let me help you do so" Emma said. "How are you going to do that?" Nikki asked "and don't say inhibitors." "What was wrong with them?" Emma asked "They didn't hurt you any." "No but I hate them" Nikki said "now would you please be so kind and leave." "You do realize why people keep coming after you don't you?" Emma asked. "Yea my powers" Nikki said. "What do you think would happen if you didn't have them or they weren't as strong?" Emma asked. "No one would be hunting me" Nikki said. "Isn't that what you want?" Emma asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "Then why not accept it?" Emma asked. "Because I don't want to" Nikki said. "Will you ever accept it?" Emma asked. "Probably not" Nikki said "now would you please let me and my friends go so we can head home?"

Emma roughly broke Lloyd from her hold on him to leave. He fell to the ground hard. Nikki ran over to him and helped him up. "Are you ok Lloyd?" Nikki asked. "I will be" Lloyd said "At least I think." "I am glad" Nikki said "now lets go please." "You don't have to tell me twice" Lloyd said "Let's get out of here" They all went back to the school. Nikki headed straight to the Professor. Lloyd was right behind her. "What happened out there?" The professor asked. "Emma happened" Nikki said. "Well I know that much" The professor said "What did she do?" "Tried to get me to go back with her" Nikki said "she told me that if She had me Striker wouldn't get to me and stuff like that." "Do you believe that?" The professor asked. "No" Nikki said. "Did she say anything else?" The professor asked. "She also told me that if I had killed her that Striker would be after me harder than he is now" Nikki said. "Why would you even think of resorting to that" The professor asked. "She must have thought I would" Nikki said "but I wouldn't do something like that to her." "Are you sure about that?" The professor asked eying her carefully. "Of course I have thought about it but I have refrained from it" Nikki said.

"So what would you like to be done about it now?" The professor asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "is there any way to bind powers without using inhibitors?" "It wouldn't be any different" The professor said "But I can help you to tone your powers down if you would like." "I would like that Professor" Nikki said. "You do realize that its very risky and what I am doing is no different then what Emma had done before" The professor said. "I know" Nikki said. "Would you like to do that now?" The professor asked. "Yes please" Nikki said. "Do you want someone else there?" Lloyd asked softly. "It would be helpful" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled "Ok, I can come if you want" He said. "I would like that" Nikki said "Professor I am ready when you are." "Let's go down to the infirmary" The professor said coming away from his desk now. "Ok" Nikki said as she was heading to the infirmary. Lloyd followed close behind and soon they were back in the infirmary and the professor was moving to the table for Nikki to lay on. Nikki had laid down on the table now. Lloyd sat next to her and offered to hold her hand if she wanted him to as the professor put his hands at her temples. "Are you ready?" The professor asked.

"Yes I am ready" Nikki said. Nikki then felt her body relaxing as the professor delved into her mind to help contain her powers. Nikki had continued to relax. It wasn't long before the professor had everything in place and Nikki could feel her powers gently weakening. "You alright?" Lloyd asked still holding her hand. "Yea I am fine" Nikki said. "It may take some time" The professor said relaxing now "But your powers should be maintainable now." "Ok" Nikki said "and thanks Professor." "Just be careful now" The professor said "Your training classes will be a bit harder." "Ok" Nikki said. "Do you want to go back up to your room?" Lloyd asked. "Sure" Nikki said "and thanks again Professor." "You just be safe now ok" The professor said. "Ok" Nikki said as she headed to her room. Lloyd walked with her up to her room and opened the door for her when they got there. "Thank you Lloyd for being with me" Nikki said as she walked into the room. Lloyd followed, "Of course" He said "I would never leave your side if I didn't have to." "I am glad" Nikki said "I know my classes now will be difficult." "Well you always have your friends to help you with those" Lloyd said "Including me." "Thanks" Nikki said.

Lloyd pulled the covers back from her bed now. "Do you want to lay down?" He asked offering the soft bed. "Sure" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled and just watched her climb into her bed. "Thanks for everything" Nikki said "I just hope now that I will be left alone now." "I guess we will just have to wait and see" Lloyd said as he sat down at the edge of her bed and watched her relax. "I guess so" Nikki said. "I can leave if you want to get some rest" Lloyd said "Or I could stay, your choice." "You can stay" Nikki said "I am glad to have a friend like you." "And why is that?" Lloyd asked "What do I do?" "You just being there for me is a great thing" Nikki said "I am just glad of it." "I'm just following my attraction" Lloyd said softly as he looked away from her now. "I guess I just can't help it." "Its ok" Nikki said "I love you." "I love you too" Lloyd said "Sometimes I wish we were ready to be married." "So do I" Nikki said "but I don't know if I am ready." "It's not me is it?" Lloyd asked. "No its not you" Nikki said "its just I am not ready for commitment just yet." "Well I am ready when you are" Lloyd said smiling "I am not going to push you." "Ok" Nikki said. "What are you going to do now?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. Lloyd softly leaned against her on the bed before he kissed her forehead gently "I suppose it would be best for me to go ahead and go" He said "I'll be too tempted to lay with you if I don't."

"Ok that is fine" Nikki said. "Which is fine?" Lloyd asked "Me leaving or me laying with you?" "You can leave" Nikki said "that is fine by me." "Oh ok" Lloyd said a little sad but he understood so he made his way to the door. "Goodbye for now then." "Bye" Nikki said as she laid down for a bit to relax. ~You are close to that boy aren't you?~ Her mom's voice called. ~"Yes I am"~Nikki said. ~I am sure that you can tell how much he cares about you~ Her mom said. ~I know he does~Nikki said ~but what do I do?~ ~What do you mean?~ Her mom asked. ~I want to show him how much I care about him but I don't know how~Nikki said. ~You could just do what he does~ Her mom said. ~Yea I could~Nikki said. ~I am sure that that is all he will expect~ Her mom said ~He seems to be a very kind boy~ ~He is very sweet~ Nikki said. ~Exactly and I don't think you will have any problems with him, you shouldn't be scared.~ Her mom said ~I don't ever see him hurting you in anyway~ ~Mom did you ever have commitment issues?~ Nikki asked. ~At first yes, of course I did, I think everyone does~ Her mom said ~But if you and your close other can work through them then you are better off in the long run. I am sure you two will be fine together~ ~I am glad I am not the only one then~ Nikki said.

~So what will you do about the boy now?~ Her mom asked. ~Go apologize~ Nikki said ~and go hang out with him.~ Her mom didn't say anything to that but something told Nikki that she was watching over her and smiling. Nikki went over to Lloyds' room and she knocked on his door. "Who is it?" Lloyd's voice called. "Its Nikki" Nikki said "can I come in?" "Sure" Lloyd's voice called "come on in the door is unlocked." Nikki walked into the room. "Lloyd I am sorry for making you leave like that" Nikki said. "You didn't make me leave" Lloyd said "I just thought it would be best that I did." "Still I am sorry" Nikki said "so do you want to hang out?" "If your ok with it" Lloyd said "Though I don't really have much to do in here." "Lets go play the game" Nikki said. "What game?" Lloyd asked. "The game that Peter left behind" Nikki said. "Oh yeah" Lloyd said "You know I about forgot about that game. What made you remember?" "I don't know" Nikki said. "So you ok playing a fighting game?" Lloyd asked going to the game "That's all I got." "That is fine by me" Nikki said. The two started playing the game now. "This is fun" Nikki said.

"It's too bad that this is the only game I have" Lloyd said. "I know" Nikki said "but its still fun." "But what do we do after this?" Lloyd asked "We can't play it for too many hours." "I don't know probably go on to bed" Nikki said. "That's fine" Lloyd said "But what made you want to come in here?" "I had a talk with my mom" Nikki said as she told Lloyd what her and her mom talked about. "So you and your mom talked about me?" Lloyd asked. "Yea we did" Nikki said. "She seemed to like me from what you said about her" Lloyd said softly. "Yea she does" Nikki said. "I am glad that she does" Lloyd said turning off the game now. "So do I" Nikki said. "Well I guess you should get back to your room" Lloyd said "You can't very well stay here for the night. As much as I would want you to." "I guess so" Nikki said as she was getting ready to leave. "Of course that begs the question..." Lloyd started "What would they really say about it?" "I don't know" Nikki said "maybe you can ask them." "With your commitment problems I don't think we need to worry about that just yet" Lloyd said "Unless that talk with your mom has changed your mind." "Yea I guess I still have the commitment issues" Nikki said.

"It's your call Nikki" Lloyd said. "Lets just wait until we are ready" Nikki said. "You mean when you are ready" Lloyd said smiling though he was teasing. "Yea when I am ready" Nikki said. "You can take all the time you need Nikki" Lloyd said "I will wait for you forever if I have to." "Ok" Nikki said. "I guess I will see you tomorrow?" Lloyd asked as he stood at the door as she walked out. "I guess so" Nikki said. "Bye" Lloyd said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as she made her way to her own room next door. "Bye" Nikki said. Nikki had went into her room now. She wasn't alone in there for very long before Neve came back in. "Hey sis" Nikki said. "How are you doing?" Neve asked "I heard about what you had the professor do." "I am doing fine" Nikki said "is that a bad thing?" "Of course not" Neve said "It's your choice after all." "I am glad you are sticking by me" Nikki said "I love you sis." "I will never not stick by you" Neve said "You should know that by now." "Thanks sis" Nikki said "I love you so much." "I love you too" Neve said "And speaking of which how are you and Lloyd doing?" "We are doing great" Nikki said "how are you and Spyke doing?"

"We are just fine" Neve said "What do you mean by great? You almost sound excited about that." "I have a few commitment issues but he is willing to stick by me even if I don't marry him right away" Nikki said. "You have known him for quite some time right?" Neve asked getting ready for bed now. "Yea I have" Nikki said as she got ready for bed as well. "Well what is it that you are having problems with?" Neve asked "Maybe I can help you." "I want to marry him but I think that we are both still too young" Nikki said. "Are you both adults?" Neve asked softly. "If you consider nineteen to be adulthood then yea" Nikki said "but I still feel that we are too young." "How old would be the age you want to marry?" Neve asked. "At least twenty five" Nikki said. "For you or for him?" Neve asked "You guys aren't the same age are you?" "Yes we are" Nikki said "we are both nineteen." "So you are wanting to wait six years?" Neve asked. "Yea" Nikki said "I am but I really haven't talked to Lloyd about it yet because I don't know how to tell him." "But will you at least grow closer in that six years?" Neve asked "Your not going to keep him at bay are you? Sometimes I think he thinks you are pushing him away." "I guess we could get married now instead of waiting" Nikki said "who knows what will happen."

"I am not saying that you have to do that" Neve said "I am just asking if you will try to get closer to him, and let him get close to you you have had so many chances with him that you didn't take chances that I wish I had with Spyke sometimes." "So what do I do?" Nikki asked. "I don't think I can tell you that" Neve said "Just the next time your alone with him let your heart do the thinking instead of your head ok?" "I will try that" Nikki said "thanks for the advice sis." "Always willing to help" Neve said "But let's get some sleep ok?" "Ok" Nikki said as she fell asleep. As Nikki went to sleep she found herself in her old junior high school walking to class with her old friend, John by her side as he had been in those days. "So John how much do you really like me?" Nikki asked. "What kind of silly question is that?" John asked "You should already know the answer Sheila." "I want to hear it from you John" Nikki said. "I love you as much as anyone else could" He said. "I am glad to hear that" Nikki said "and I love you too as much as I could anyone else." "There you go then" John said "What do you have to worry about?" "I guess really nothing" Nikki said. "I don't know of anything that could split us apart short of me moving" John said as they made it to class. "I hope you never have to move" Nikki said "we have been together for at least two months."

"Yes I know that" John said "But we better hush up and pay attention now." "Ok" Nikki whispered as she paid attention now. The classes went smoothly, flying by in the dream quickly. Now Nikki was heading home with John there with her. "John how do you want to show that we are together?" Nikki asked. "What do you mean?" John asked. "I was thinking of something like this" Nikki said as she showed John what she was thinking about. "Oh ok" John said handing her a small trinket to put on a locket from his pocket "Would this work?" He asked. "Yea it would" Nikki said. "I don't have much more" John said softly "Sorry." "John its ok this is perfect" Nikki said as she put the trinket on her locket. "This is all I have for you" Nikki said as she handed John a ring that had his name on it. "Wow" John said "Where did you get something like this?" "I saved up my money to buy it" Nikki said. "That must have took forever" John said. "It did but your worth it" Nikki said "do you like it?" "You seem very sure about that" John said. "I am sure" Nikki said "so do you like it?" "Of course" John said "Why wouldn't I?" "I was just making sure" Nikki said "I hope we are never separated." "What would you do if we were?" John asked. "I would be really upset" Nikki said. "Well I know that" John said "But if we could never see each other again you could find someone else right?" "Yea I guess so" Nikki said.

"I am not committed to you you know" John said softly "I love you dearly but I am just a boyfriend, we are really too young to know much." "I guess so" Nikki said "but at least we know we are together." "Right" John said "That's the main thing." "I love you John" Nikki said. "I love you too" John said "Now you should get home hon." "I guess so" Nikki said as she headed home. "I'll see you later ok?" John called as she made her way home. "See ya" Nikki called back as made it home. Nikki found her parents waiting for her. Nikki smiled at them now. "I see that you are still with your friend John" Her mom said "How is that going?" "Its going good" Nikki said. "Is he treating you like he should?" Her dad asked. "Yes he is treating me fine" Nikki said. "Do you have any plans with him the rest of the day?" Her mom asked. "No" Nikki said. "What does he think he is doing today?" Her dad asked. "The reason I don't have plans is because we didn't come up with any" Nikki said. "So what will do you at home today you think?" Her mom asked. "I guess rest and play my game" Nikki said. "What game?" Her mom asked. "My Nintendo" Nikki said " maybe duck hunt or Mario." "Oh ok" Her mom said "We just want to make sure everything is ok with you." "I am fine mom" Nikki said as she went up to her room.

Nikki found her games just as she had left them. Nikki had put in her duck hunt game now. The game played the same as always and soon there was a small knock at her door. "Whose there?" Nikki asked. "Its your mom" Her mom voice said. "Come in mom" Nikki said. "Are you doing ok?" She asked. "Yea I am fine I mean it mom" Nikki said. "I just worry about you" She said. "I understand" Nikki said "but you know if I had a problem I would tell you guys." "Right I know" She said. "Mom how did you find dad?" Nikki asked "and how did you know he was right for you?" "You don't remember me telling you that?" She asked. "I just want to hear it again" Nikki said. She told her about when she met her dad at a park. Nikki just sat and listened because this was her favorite story. "It took me a few weeks to see it to be true but I saw that he was mine before too long" Her mom said. "That's cool" Nikki said. "Are you thinking that John is the one?" Her mom asked. "Yea I am" Nikki said. "What makes you think he is?" She asked. "I guess its just the way he treats me" Nikki said "but I am not real sure." "Do you love him?" She asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said. "What about him about you?" She asked. "I don't know about that" Nikki said. "Are you going to ask him?" She asked. "Yea I am" Nikki said.

"Good luck honey" She said. "Thanks mom" Nikki said as she called John. John answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey John" Nikki said. "Oh hey Sheila what's up?" He asked. "I want to know something" Nikki said "do you love me?" "Didn't we already go through this?" He asked. "Yea but I want to hear it" Nikki said "I love you." John was silent for a moment. "I love you too" He said softly after the long pause. "Thank you for saying that" Nikki said. "No problem" John said "But why did you ask it just now?" "Because me and my mom had a talk" Nikki said. "About me?" He asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "How do they feel about me?" He asked. "They really haven't said yet" Nikki said "I guess we could have you meet them." "We haven't really done that formally have we?" John asked "That's not a bad idea I suppose." "That sounds good" Nikki said "when do we want to do it?" "When is it good for you?" He asked. "Tomorrow if you like" Nikki said. "Fine by me" He said. "Thanks John" Nikki said "I guess I will talk to you tomorrow on our way to school." "Sure" John said "If you want to goodnight." "Night John" Nikki said as Nikki hung up the phone. "So do you have plans now?" Her mom asked.

"Going to get ready for bed I guess" Nikki said "and mom John is going to come over tomorrow if that is ok." "That's ok" Her mom said "I want to officially meet him anyway." "I am glad" Nikki said. "What about his parents?" Her mom asked "Have you met them?" "Not yet" Nikki said. "Maybe you should do that too sometime" Her mom said "Goodnight honey." "Night mom" Nikki said as she got ready for bed and laid down. Because she was already in a dream her dreams in this sleep passed quickly and Nikki found herself waking up in the same room as before getting ready for school already. Nikki had awaken now and her and Neve had gotten ready for the classes and Nikki then told Neve the dream. "Interesting" Neve said getting ready herself "Do you think that one actually happened?" "I don't know and if it did I wonder where the locket is that I had in the dream" Nikki said. "You don't think it was destroyed in the blaze at the old house?" She asked. "It could have been" Nikki said "the only way I would know is if we went back to the old house and looked." "Do you want to do that?" She asked "I mean we can get some of the others and go after class."

"Sounds like a good idea" Nikki said. The two of them went outside and ran into the boys who walked with them to class. Nikki told Lloyd about the dream. "Do you think it happened?" Lloyd asked softly. "I really don't know" Nikki said. "Are you going to ask the professor about it?" Lloyd asked as he opened the door to the classroom for everyone. "Yea I guess I will" Nikki said "it would be better to know ahead of time before we go snooping at the old house." The two sat down at their seats and the classes passed smoothly up until the training classes. Nikki was having trouble thanks to the new weakness to her powers. Nikki had continued to try her best even with the weakness. She was doing well after getting re-used to her powers and soon enough her classes were over. Nikki met up with everyone after class. "Are we going to go to the professor first?" Lloyd asked. "Yea we better" Nikki said. "Alright" Neve said and the group made their way to the professor. "Hello Professor" Nikki said "sorry to bother you." "It is fine" He said "What is it that you need?" "I was wondering if we could find out if the dream that I had last night is a memory or just a dream" Nikki said as she told him about the dream. "I would guess that the best way to find out that would be less painful to you would be to look for the locket" The professor said. "Yea it would" Nikki said. "Are you thinking about going over there?" He asked.

"Yea we were" Nikki said "but I want to make sure before we go though that it was true." "I can tell you this child" The professor said "That dream could very well have happened or at least you wanted it to." "Ok" Nikki said "so can we go to the old house?" "Of course" The professor said "Just make sure to take someone with you." "Ok" Nikki said as she got ready to go to see who she could ask to go. Lloyd and Neve were already ready to go. Nikki was also ready to go. "So who all is going?" Lloyd asked. "I really don't know" Nikki said "you me Neve Spyke Kitty Jubliee and one of the teachers like Storm or Cyclops." "How about Cyclops?" Lloyd offered. "That sounds good" Nikki said. "You ready?" Lloyd asked. "Yea" Nikki said "lets ask Cyclops first." "Sure" Lloyd said as he walked towards his room. Nikki followed. Cyclops was in his room talking to Jean. Nikki didn't know if she should bother Cyclops now. "What's wrong?" Lloyd asked seeing that she had stopped before she knocked on his door. "I don't know if we should bother them" Nikki said. "Them?" Lloyd asked, he didn't know that Jean and Cyclops were talking. "Don't worry lets just go for now" Nikki said. "Do you want to take Storm instead?" Lloyd asked "Or go with just friends?" "Lets ask Storm" Nikki said.

"Lead the way" Lloyd said letting Nikki walk past to Storm's room. Nikki led the way and they went to see Storm. Storm's door was also closed when they came to it. "Do you think she is busy too?" Lloyd asked. "There is only one way to find out" Nikki said as she knocked on Storm's door. "Yes?" Came Storm's response. "Storm its Nikki I was wanting to ask you if you would be willing to go with us to the old house" Nikki said "that is if your not busy." "That is fine" Storm called to her "Just give me a moment." "Ok thanks Storm" Nikki said. After a few minutes Storm came out of her room ready to go. "Thanks for going with us Storm" Nikki said. "That's not a problem but why are you going?" She said. "To see if I can find a locket to see if my dream was real that I had" Nikki said. "Oh ok" Storm said "We must be very careful how we handle this situation." "Ok" Nikki said as she led the way to the house. Everyone followed closely but Lloyd stayed even closer, right by her side the whole way. Nikki finally stopped in front of the house. "How are we supposed to find anything in this?" Spyke asked. "Just move things around" Nikki said as she started looking through the rubble to see if she could find the locket from her dream. "And where exactly should look for it?" Kitty asked as she phased through the rubble of what was left of a wall. "In what's left of your room?" She added poking her head back.

"Yea" Nikki said as she continued to move things around to see if she could find the locket that her parents gave her that had John's trinket on it. Everyone had been looking for a while before Nikki saw a small squirrel come up from the rubble with the locket in its mouth. It smiled and changed back into Lloyd to hand it to her. "Thanks Lloyd" Nikki said "the dream was real." Lloyd smiled at her but his head was held low as she looked at the locket. "Lloyd you know that I don't like John now" Nikki said "but I wanted to know if it was true." "I know that" Lloyd said softly "I just hope that nothing like that happens between us." Lloyd still had his head down ~Go for it sis~ Neve told her by mind, urging Nikki to take this chance to think with her heart rather then her head and to really show Lloyd that she cared. Nikki showed Lloyd how much he cared for him by taking the trinket off the locket and throwing it away. She then kissed Lloyd by raising up his chin and kissed him on the lips. Lloyd was surprised by the kiss but returned it with his own and then stared into her eyes as she gently backed away. She could see a soft smile on his face as he looked at her. "Lloyd I love you with all my heart" Nikki said "and I am not going to let the past ruin that for me." "I know" Lloyd said softly "And I am glad of that."

"At one time I did date John but when I first saw him he wasn't the way I remember" Nikki said. "What do you mean?" Lloyd asked. "He wasn't the person I knew when we were younger" Nikki said "but I am over him and I have you now so I am not going to leave you." "Ok" Lloyd said a bit happier now and he hugged her tightly. Storm smiled "Are we ready to head back?" She asked. "Yea we are" Nikki said. "Then let's go" Storm said moving to walk back to the school. Nikki followed Storm as well as the rest of them. Soon enough they were back home and everyone had went their separate ways other then Lloyd, he was still with Nikki. "So what do we do now?" Nikki asked. "Let's go get some dinner" Lloyd said smiling "That trip made me hungry." "Good idea" Nikki said "do you want to split a pizza?" "That sounds great" Lloyd said smiling as he walked with her to the cafeteria. Nikki entered the cafeteria and she ordered a pepperoni pizza for her and Lloyd to split. Nikki also ordered their drinks. Lloyd just waited for her at the table as she got everything, he knew that she knew what he would want. Nikki had gotten the pizza and drinks now. Lloyd smiled at her again as she came to the table and sat them down before sitting herself down next to him.

"Here we go" Nikki said. "Yup" Lloyd said as he began to eat. Nikki had started eating now. "So is it some event with John that made you have commitment issues?" Lloyd asked carefully. "Yea" Nikki said. "Do you remember what happened to cause the problems?" Lloyd asked. "I really don't remember" Nikki said. "Do you think that you will dream and remember?" Lloyd asked. "I doubt it" Nikki said. "Do you want to remember?" Lloyd asked. "It would help but I don't know how much" Nikki said. "What do you want to happen?" Lloyd asked. "I just want to forget about me and John" Nikki said "and just think about us." "So are you getting out of your commitment issues?" Lloyd asked. Lloyd took her hand now as he had finished eating "Take it as slow as you need to" He said softly. "Ok" Nikki said "thank you." Lloyd had finished so he waited for Nikki. "So what do we do now?" He asked. Nikki had finished now. "I guess hang out in my room" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said and he followed her as she got up to go to her room. Nikki was glad that Lloyd was giving her time to get over her commitment issues. Lloyd just stayed silent for now not really knowing what to say.

"Have you had any other dreams about us?" Nikki asked. "A few" Lloyd said softly. "Tell me about them please" Nikki said. Lloyd blushed a bit "There were j-just dreams of a romantic" He said shakily "I don't know if it would be such a good idea t-to tell you about them just yet." "Oh ok" Nikki said "I guess it can wait." "I want to tell you but I don't know what you will think of them, and of me for having them" Lloyd said. "Its ok if you want to wait we can" Nikki said. "They were detailing what I thought might happen on the nights we were together after being married" Lloyd said softly. "Go ahead and tell me then" Nikki said "I am willing to listen." "It was showing what I would want to do for you and what I would want you to do for me" Lloyd said. "Which is?" Nikki asked. "Everything from making love to massages" Lloyd said bashfully. "I am ok with the massages" Nikki said. "There were all sorts of massages" Lloyd said "Full body massages, back massages, everything." "Back massages are ok with me the rest of them I don't know about" Nikki said. "We will have to see right?" Lloyd asked. "Yea we would" Nikki said. "I could even give you a basic back massage now if you wanted it" Lloyd said.

"That would work" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled and moved to be behind her on the bed as he brought his hands up to her shoulders. Nikki liked it and she was falling asleep. "I guess you like that huh?" Lloyd asked smiling. "Yea I do it feels really good" Nikki said. "Maybe I should stop before I make you fall asleep in my lap" Lloyd said. "That might be a good idea" Nikki said. "Unless you want to fall asleep in my lap that is" Lloyd said "It would be fine with me." "Not right now" Nikki said. "Alright then" Lloyd said getting up now, "I guess I should head to bed too then." "Ok" Nikki said "night night Lloyd." "Good night" Lloyd said leaving the room. Not too long after Neve came into the room as well. "Hey sis" Nikki said "how has your day been?" "It went well" Neve said "I saw that Lloyd was in here earlier." "Yea he was" Nikki said "so I am guessing you two are getting closer too." "What me and Spyke?" Neve asked getting ready for bed. "Yea you and Spyke" Nikki said. "Yeah" Neve said "We are but what about you and Lloyd? Did you take my advice?"

"Yea" Nikki said "I think we are getting closer by the day." Neve laid on her bed now "That's good to hear" She said "I bet he doesn't feel pushed away now." "I don't think so" Nikki said as she got ready for bed and laid down. "Your not very observant are you sis?" Neve asked playfully. "I guess not" Nikki said "your the one that is observant." "It's alright" Neve said "Just remember sometimes its better to think with your heart rather then your head." "Ok thanks sis" Nikki said as she fell asleep. Once she was asleep Nikki found herself walking home with John again. It was the day he was to meet her parents. Nikki was a little worried about this but she was happy. "Looks like I finally get the chance to walk into the house rather then just outside it" John said smiling. "Yea you do" Nikki said as she walked inside. Her parents were waiting for them at the entrance to the living room. "Hey mom and dad" Nikki said as she moved inside and let John come in. "So this is the young man named John?" Her dad said taking his hand. "Good Evening sir" John said. Nikki saw her mom smile at them both. Nikki smiled at her mom now. "Are you staying for dinner?" Her mom asked. "Do you want me to Nikki?" John asked.

"Sure" Nikki said. "I will then" John said and then everyone moved to the food that was already prepared in the kitchen. Nikki had set down and she was ready to eat. John sat next to her "This meal looks great" He said smiling at Nikki. Nikki smiled at John. "My mom is a great cook" Nikki said. "This is one of the best American home style meals I have had" John said "Well thank you John" Nikki's mom said. "This is good mom" Nikki said. "So what are your plans after your meal here?" Her mom asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "John what do you want to do?" "We could go meet my parents as well" John said. "Sure" Nikki said. John then finished up his meal and smiled to both Nikki and her parents "Thank you for the great meal" He said. "Your welcome" Nikki's mom said. Nikki had finished as well. "So are you ready to go see them now?" John asked. "Yea I am" Nikki said. John stood up and offered his hand to Nikki again "Let's go then" he said. Nikki took his hand. John then walked with her back outside "Your parents are nice" He said softly and smiled at her.

"Thank you" Nikki said as she smiled at him. "I hope you think the same about mine" John said softly. "We shall see" Nikki said. It took a while but they soon came to John's house. "Do you think that your parents will like me?" Nikki asked. "I hope so" John said "I know I do" As they made it closer to the house they could both hear yelling, "Oh no..." John said and he stopped walking up the steps. "What's going on?" Nikki asked. "It doesn't concern you" John said "Just wait here ok?" John then bolted up the steps. Nikki was scared now. Nikki could hear crashing from inside the house. Then she could hear what she could have sworn was John yelling before she saw smoke coming from the house. John then came running back out of the house. "Go" He said "Run now." Nikki took off running. John was running right there next to her and soon they were far enough away from the house that they could look back without worry. "What happened in there?" Nikki asked. "I am not sure" John said shocked himself, with his hands behind his back, "A short in the wiring maybe?"

"John if you can't tell me then its over" Nikki said "I don't want to be with anyone that is going to keep secrets from me." "I can honestly say I don't know what happened in there" John said "It could have been anything." "Ok" Nikki said "so what about me meeting your parents?" "I don't even know if they made it out" John said looking to the burning house. "So what does this mean for you?" Nikki asked "you can't stay here." "I don't know" John said "What would be the best thing for me to do?" "I hate to say this but you may have to move" Nikki said. "Well that much is a given" John said "But where do I stay until I get things set up for that? and what if my parents didn't survive?" "I don't know what to tell you John" Nikki said "but you know I am going to miss you when you move." "At least let me stay with you tonight" John said "Maybe in the morning I can figure something out." "We can ask my parents" Nikki said "that is the best I can do." "Do you think they like me enough for it?" John asked. "You can always ask" Nikki said. "Alright" John said and he walked with her back to her house.

"What will you tell my parents happened?" Nikki asked. John held his head low, "The truth would be best wouldn't it?" He asked. "Yea it would be" Nikki said. They made the way back to Nikki's house now. Nikki opened the door now. "What are you doing back?" Her dad asked. "We had a little problem at John's" Nikki said as she looked towards John so that he could tell them what happened. John explained that his house had caught fire and that he wasn't sure what he should do, he couldn't bring himself to look for his parents as they could have been killed. "Can he stay for one night?" Nikki asked. "He will have to stay in the living room of course" Her dad said. "Ok" Nikki said "John you ok with that?" "I guess I have to be" John said. "Thanks guys for this" Nikki said as she was heading to her room now. "Wait" John said stopping her before she made it to the stairs. "Thanks" He said hugging her close. "Your welcome" Nikki said as she hugged him. "Good night" He said. "Good night" Nikki said. John walked away now to sleep on the couch though Nikki could tell he didn't want to sleep there. Nikki then headed to her room and went and changed clothes and went to sleep. Once she fell asleep in her dream's eye she wound up waking up back with all her other friends. Nikki was glad and she woke up and went to get her school clothes on. "You seem happy" Neve said. Nikki told Neve about the dream now.

"Seeing that event was a good thing?" Neve asked. "Just seeing the past is a good thing it shows me how much I missed John when he moved" Nikki said. "But don't you hate John now?" Neve asked. "Yea I do" Nikki said "that is the problem when I first seen him again I was getting the feelings for him again." "Do you feel like you like him again?" Neve asked. "Not as much now" Nikki said "not that I know he is my enemy." Neve just shook her head. "Let's just go to class sis" She said. "Ok" Nikki said as she followed her sister. The two walked on out into the hall and found Lloyd and Spyke waiting for them. "Morning guys" Nikki said. "Hello how are you this morning?" Lloyd asked Nikki on the way to class. "I am doing fine" Nikki said. "So did you have an interesting dream today?" Lloyd asked. "Just one about my past again" Nikki said. "Was it good events?" Lloyd asked. "It was just showing me with John is all" Nikki said. Nikki had to find a way to tell Lloyd about it. Classes went by smoothly and soon Nikki found herself in the courtyard with Lloyd as she had been many times before. Nikki told Lloyd about the dream. Lloyd just stayed silent and listened until she was finished. "Wow that's quite the dream" He said softly. "But you know I care for you now" Nikki said "It was a long time ago that I cared for John."

"And you don't think you will ever get that caring back?" Lloyd asked. "I don't really know" Nikki said "I know that for a fact John is my enemy now." "And what makes you want to say it like that?" Lloyd asked. "The whole thing is every time I see John the feelings start to come back" Nikki said "but I have to keep reminding myself that he is the enemy." "Is that the only thing that keeps you from having those feelings anymore?" Lloyd asked. "I guess so" Nikki said. "So do you think you would wind up with him instead of me if he wasn't your enemy?" Lloyd asked. "I doubt it because my feelings are for you now" Nikki said. "That's good to know" Lloyd said smiling at her. "I am glad" Nikki said. "And how strong are your feelings for me?" Lloyd asked softly moving closer to her now. "Not as strong as they were for John but its getting there" Nikki said. Lloyd seemed sad when he heard that but he didn't say anything. "I am sorry" Nikki said. Lloyd didn't say anything after that but he began to make his way up to the rooms now. "Lloyd just remember this your the one that I always think about when I am with the enemy" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled but remained silent as they made it to their rooms now. Nikki smiled now and she then entered her room. Lloyd didn't know weather or not she would be in the mood for him to follow so he just stood at the door now. Nikki had went into her room now and took a shower.

Lloyd just waited outside of her room door until he heard the shower start then he calmly went to his own room realizing that she may not wish to hang out with him at this given moment. Nikki thought about everything that has happened as she took her shower. After a few minutes she had finished her shower and she went and got changed into her regular clothes and she went to get Lloyd to see if he wanted to hang out. She found Lloyd sitting in his room looking at the ceiling alone. When she went to knock on his door she saw that it just opened right up, he hadn't shut it all the way. He hadn't noticed she had come in yet. For some reason Nikki kept hearing her sister in her head, "Follow what your heart wants to do and make sure he knows how much you care about him" Her sister's voice said in almost memory. "Lloyd" Nikki said. "Hmm?" Lloyd asked looking her way now. "I want to let you know that I care about you a lot more than I do John" Nikki said "Do you want to go hang out?" "I wouldn't mind it" Lloyd said "But what makes you say that all of the sudden?" "I really don't know" Nikki said "but at least you know now." "What do you want to do then?" Lloyd asked. "Just hang out and talk" Nikki said "I really don't know where else to go without getting caught." "Do you want to stay in my room or yours?" Lloyd asked. "Your room is fine" Nikki said. "And what will we talk about?" He asked. "Just talk about dreams" Nikki said. "Even your more recent ones?" Lloyd asked. "Yea" Nikki said "have you had anymore about us?" "Actually..." Lloyd started "I have."

"Tell me about it" Nikki said "please." "I don't know if you really want to hear it" Lloyd said softly "You don't seem to think we are as close as I do." "I do think we are close" Nikki said "please tell me." "I saw us living on our own, normal, and without all the pressures of being a mutant" Lloyd said softly. Nikki just sat there now. "You wouldn't like not being a mutant would you?" Lloyd asked. "No I wouldn't" Nikki said. "I didn't think you would" Lloyd said softly looking away now. "Lloyd I am sorry" Nikki said "What do you want to talk about now?" "I am sorry too" Lloyd said softly "Do you want to go get some food?" "Sure" Nikki said. Lloyd then got up off his bed and began to make his way out to the cafeteria. Nikki followed him. "So what do we want to get for supper?" Nikki asked. "I am kind of in the mood for burgers myself" Lloyd said. "Sounds good to me" Nikki said. The two then went to get them just that before they made their way to the table. Nikki ordered her a hamburger and a soda. Lloyd smiled and watched her eat as he ate himself. Nikki smiled as well. "Nikki..." Lloyd asked softly. "Yea Lloyd" Nikki said. "I know that this is an odd question to come out and say but do you think you could tell me how you actually feel about me?" Lloyd asked. "Yea" Nikki said "I love you." "That was quick" Lloyd said smiling. Nikki smiled. Lloyd leaned close to her now as he had finished his food, "I love you too" He whispered softly in her ear. "I am glad I can be free to say that to you" Nikki said.

Lloyd was still leaning close to her and before he backed away he lightly kissed her cheek. Nikki was happy now. "Do you want to go upstairs now?" Lloyd asked. "Sure" Nikki said. "Yours or mine?" Lloyd asked. "It don't matter to me" Nikki said. "Let's go to yours then" Lloyd said. "Works" Nikki said as she got up and went to throw her stuff away. Lloyd followed her to do the same thing. After that Nikki went to her room. Lloyd followed her and once in her room he smiled at her once again. "So what do we do here?" Nikki asked. "Up to you" Lloyd said. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Maybe we should just talk" Lloyd offered. "That would work" Nikki said as the two of them spoke about all the things that had happened in the past few weeks. "Its good to just talk sometimes" Lloyd said. "Yea" Nikki said "So what other dreams have you had?" Lloyd was quiet a moment but told her about his recent dreams. "I wonder..." Nikki started. "What?" Lloyd asked. "Never mind" Nikki said "so what do we talk about now?" "It would probably be a good idea to get ready to go to bed" Lloyd said. "Ok" Nikki said. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then" Lloyd said. "See you" Nikki said. "Good night" Lloyd said starting to leave the room now. "Night" Nikki said as she was getting her clothes for bed. Neve soon came in to get ready for bed too. "So how are things going with Spyke?" Nikki asked. "Closer and closer everyday" Neve said "Almost wanted to stay with him tonight but I doubt any of the teachers would like that." "That's good" Nikki said "I have had Lloyd stay with me that one time."

"Yeah but that was because of something that happened to him and you guys have always been together." Neve said. "True" Nikki said "so what now I don't know what to do to get closer to Lloyd." "Have you showed him how much you care?" Neve asked. "I don't know how" Nikki said. "Stay close to him and love on him if you are willing" Neve said "I know that's what he wants." "I am trying sis" Nikki said "I also keep thinking about how close I was to John and I am trying to get close to Lloyd like that but its hard." "You know how much he cares about you right?" Neve asked. "Yea I do" Nikki said. "Then what's the problem?" Neve asked "I don't see him hurting you." "I know that" Nikki said "but I am the one that seems to have problems with commitment." Neve moved to her sister now "Sis you don't have to worry about him" She said "He would never hurt you I know it." "Thanks sis" Nikki said "I am glad I can talk to you." "With this in mind what will you do now?" Neve asked. "Lets get some sleep" Nikki said. "That's good but I meant with him" Neve said smiling. "Tell him how much I care about him" Nikki said. Neve smiled again and moved to the bed "Just keep in mind sis" She said "Actions speak louder then words." "I will sis" Nikki said as she laid down and fell asleep. Neve fell asleep as well and then Nikki found herself in her same dream again, John was there.

"So what do we do John?" Nikki asked. "We have to find out what I am going to do about a house" He said. "What about trying to find one in the paper?" Nikki asked. "That works" John said "Let's do that." Nikki went and grabbed the paper so that they could look for a house. "It doesn't look like there is any houses open around here" John said. "I am sorry" Nikki said "I don't know what else to do." "Let's see about my parents" John said. "Ok" Nikki said "but what are you going to do if you can't find a house?" "I don't know" John said "But my parents are more important right now." "Lets go then" Nikki said. John was walking with her and soon they were at the remains of his house. Nikki followed him inside. They looked around but could not find his parents. "John I don't see them anywhere" Nikki said. "I know" John said He seemed sad now. "What about upstairs?" Nikki asked. John then walked with her upstairs. Nikki looked around upstairs. They didn't find anything there either. "I am sorry John" Nikki said "Who would want to hurt your family?" "I don't know" John said sadly now. "John you know I am here for you" Nikki said "maybe we need to see if we can find any clues to where they could be." "That might be a good idea" John said. Nikki started looking for clues now.

They didn't find anything most of the house was still burnt but they also didn't find bodies of John's parents which very well meant that the two were still alive. "I didn't find anything" Nikki said "they may still be alive." "That's good to know" John said looking to his hands again as Nikki remembered him doing before. "John what's wrong?" Nikki asked. John quickly hid his hands again, "I just wish I knew what happened here" He said. "Besides you losing your temper" Nikki said. "Hey now" John said getting a bit defensive "What makes you say that?" "I am sorry I shouldn't have said anything" Nikki said "but if the police ask that is what you need to tell them." "They have probably already been here in the night to investigate" John said "After all the fire department obviously stopped the fire." "True" Nikki said "I don't know what else to do." "For now lets see what we can find out about a new home or if one of the neighbors saw them leave" John said. "John are you sure you want to talk to neighbors?" Nikki asked "and we will find you a house." "Why not talk to them?" John asked. "We can talk to them" Nikki said "but what if they ask what happened between you three." "Then I will be honest like I was with you and tell them I have no idea" John said. "Alright" Nikki said "Lets go and ask." They went to the neighbors to see if they knew anything. They found an old woman "I had wondered what happened to you" She asked looking at John "Are you ok?" "Yes" John said softly "Did you seem my parents?" "Yes" The woman said "They bolted after the house burned down, why were you not with them?" "Where did they go?" John asked avoiding the question, "Train station I think" The woman said "At least that's what it looked like" John then ran away from the door towards the station, the woman was left looking at Nikki.

"Thanks for your help" Nikki said as she ran towards her house now because she figured that he was hiding something from her and that he didn't need her help. Once she made it home she found her parents waiting "Where is John?" They asked. "He ran off towards the train station" Nikki said "and I feel he is hiding something from me." "Hiding something?" Her dad asked "Like what?" "I am not sure" Nikki said "but he is hiding something because every time I ask him about his secret he avoids it." "Are you sure it isn't something that he is scared of himself?" Her dad asked. "Its possible" Nikki said. "What are you going to do?" Her mom asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "What should I do?" "You should follow your heart" Her mom said "Do you think he is worth chasing?" "I want to but in a way I am scared to" Nikki said. "Do you think he wants to be chased?" Her dad asked. "I really don't know" Nikki said. "Its up to you honey" Her mom said moving closer to hug her. "Thanks mom" Nikki said "I don't think I will go after him because he might not want to be chased." "What will you do if he comes back to you?" Her mom asked. "I will just tell him that I didn't want to chase him" Nikki said "I also figured that he would want to be alone for now." "Is that what your heart is telling you?" She asked. "No my heart is telling me to go after him" Nikki said.

"Decide if you would rather follow your heart or your head honey" She said, "We won't stop you or dislike your choice either way." "Thanks guys" Nikki said "I am going to go after him." Nikki headed to her room to get her things she needed and she headed to the train station. She found him at the ticket booth talking to the clerk. "John wait" Nikki said "Please don't leave me." "Nikki what are you doing here?" John asked "I thought you ran home?" "I did" Nikki said "but I had a talk with my family and they helped me realize that I couldn't lose you." "They caused you to come back?" John asked "Why?" "Actually they told me to listen to my heart and I did" Nikki said "I can't lose you John your my only friend." "You shouldn't have come here Nikki" John said softly and somewhat sadly "I am leaving and there is nothing I can do about it." "Fine" Nikki said as she started running now. John almost wanted to follow but he knew that he shouldn't, he wondered if he would ever see her again. Nikki found herself waking up in a cold sweat from the run home. "Neve" Nikki said "I had a strange dream." "What was it about this time?" Neve asked getting up. Nikki then told her about the dream. "That doesn't sound like a dream" Neve said "That sounds like a memory." "Well it is" Nikki said "but It shows how much I cared for John."

"True enough" Neve said "Are you going to talk to the professor about it?" "What do I say?" Nikki asked. "I don't know" Neve said "I suppose you don't have to talk to him about it if you know for sure that it was a memory." "I could ask him about it" Nikki said "but I have a feeling that it is a memory." "What about Lloyd?" Neve asked "Will you tell him?" "Yea" Nikki said "he needs to know." "How do you think he will react?" Neve asked. "I don't know" Nikki said as she got ready for class. Neve was already ready for hers when they heard a knock on the door. "The boys are here pretty early" Neve said "One moment guys" She said as she waited for Nikki to be good and ready. "I am ready" Nikki said as she went to the door and opened it. She found both of the boys waiting for them, "You girls ready?" Lloyd asked smiling. "Yea" Nikki said "Lloyd I want to tell you something." "Sure we got plenty of time before class looks like we all got up earlier then normal" Lloyd said. Nikki told Lloyd about her memory she had. "Wow" Lloyd said "No wonder you are having trouble." "I am glad you understand" Nikki said. "What's hard to understand?" Lloyd asked "He scared you and he hurt you, I would about hurt him myself for that." "I am glad" Nikki said "I wonder what caused us to wake up early."

"Didn't you say your dream woke you up?" Lloyd asked. "Yea and then I woke Neve" Nikki said "What caused you guys to wake up?" "I had a dream too and I think Spyke is just a light sleeper and I woke him up when I knocked" Lloyd said. "What was your dream about?" Nikki asked. "Us again but I will tell you after class" Lloyd said as they had made it to class. "Ok" Nikki said as she went and sat down. The classes passed by smoothly and soon Nikki was in the courtyard again with Lloyd coming up to her. "Lloyd I am going to go see the professor" Nikki said "do you want to come with me?" "Sure" Lloyd said. "Thanks" Nikki said as she walked to the Professor's office. They found him behind his desk. "Hello Professor" Nikki said. "Hello" He said "What can I do for you?" "Another probing" Nikki said "that is if your not busy." "Wow very direct" The professor said smiling "I don't have a problem with it considering classes are over." "Thanks Professor" Nikki said as she told him about her vision she had. "That does sound like a memory and you want a probing to be sure?" He asked. "That's right" Nikki said. "Alright" The professor said "Follow me." "Ok" Nikki said as she followed. They were soon downstairs and ready. The professor waited as Nikki got ready to lay on the table. Nikki laid down on the table now. The professor did the same as before and began to inspect the dream. Nikki was calm through the entire thing. The probing found it to be a memory as they had expected and the professor released his hold on Nikki for her to sit up.

Nikki had sat up now. "I don't understand these memories" Nikki said "what does it all mean?" "They are coming back to you" The professor said "Something had them repressed in your mind and now they are coming back." "Professor what could cause such memories to come back?" Nikki asked. "It could be anything" The professor said "They could be trying to show you something or triggering because something in your life now is doing it." "Ok" Nikki said "Thanks Professor." "What do you want to do now?" Lloyd asked softly. "I don't know Lloyd" Nikki said "all this seemed to have started the last time I was with Emma." "Let's go up to your room" Lloyd said "You probably need to rest after that." "Ok" Nikki said. Lloyd followed her back up to her room. "Why don't you tell me about your dream?" Nikki asked. "I could do that it was pretty good and cool for a while" Lloyd said "But then everything changed, I saw you getting hurt and I couldn't do anything about it." "Why was I getting hurt?" Nikki asked as they made it to the room. "Someone in shadow came to where we were and attacked" Lloyd said "I couldn't figure out who it was and no matter what I did it was able to endure my charges from any animal." "Strange" Nikki said. "It scared me and the more I saw you hurt the worse it got" Lloyd said "Until I saw something that looked like you were killed and woke up." "That is very strange" Nikki said. "At least it didn't really happen" Lloyd said as they made it to her room now. "Yea" Nikki said. Lloyd opened the door for her and let her walk in and then followed though he made sure she wanted him to come.

Nikki walked in. "So what do we talk about now?" Nikki asked. Lloyd was quiet for a moment after she asked that but after a long pause and staring into her eyes he was able to speak again however it was soft. "I don't know what I would do without you Nikki" He said not taking his eyes off hers. "I don't know what I would do without you either" Nikki said. Lloyd made an attempt at a soft kiss to Nikki's lips, though he was timid about it and didn't know how she would take it. Nikki had kissed him now. Lloyd backed up after the kiss and smiled back at her, "That wasn't too forward was it?" He asked. "No it wasn't" Nikki said. "And you liked it too right?" Lloyd asked. "Yes I did" Nikki said. Lloyd looked at the clock and saw that it was getting close to lights out now. "It would probably be best if I went ahead and left" He said "What do you think?" "That is fine" Nikki said. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then?" Lloyd asked coming close for a hug now. "Ok Night" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled and gave her the hug before moving to leave "Goodnight" He said as he opened the door. Nikki then got ready for bed now. Soon Neve came into the room as well and saw that Nikki was already getting ready for bed "How are you doing sis?" She asked as she came in. "I am doing good sis" Nikki said "how are you?" "I am fine and ready to get to bed" Neve said "Did you go see the professor?" "Yea I did" Nikki said "and as I thought it was a memory."

"What did Lloyd think of it?" Neve asked. "He liked it" Nikki said. "It didn't make you two drift apart again did it?" Neve asked. "Nope" Nikki said. "You say that like you two actually got closer" Neve said smiling. "Yea we are" Nikki said. "That's good to hear" Neve said "But let's get some sleep alright?" "Alright" Nikki said. Neve then laid down in her bed and fell asleep quickly. Nikki had fallen asleep quickly as well. But just as she had gotten to sleep her dreams began to show her images of Gambit from before. She was back in the building where they had got the inhibitor collars and seeing Gambit again. Only this time she was alone. "Gambit hired to take it sher" Gambit was saying. "Gambit why do you want it?" Nikki asked. "Gambit not going to keep it" Gambit said "It for his employer." "Oh ok" Nikki said "so why am I here?" "From what can be seen you are here to stop me" Gambit said. "Oh" Nikki said. "Do you think that you can do that?" Gambit asked. "I don't know" Nikki said as she attacked him. Gambit easily dodged out of the way "Now you will have to do better then that Sher" He said. Nikki tried her best to attack him again. "Oh come on Sherrie where did you learn to fight eh?" Gambit asked easily avoiding her attacks "You carry yourself like no one can beat you, you need to learn to..." He struck her with his staff to prove a point "To keep your guard up" He added. Nikki tried again and she also tried to keep her guard up. "Tell me Sher" Gambit asked "Who did teach you to fight?" "Professor Xavier and all the other teachers" Nikki said.

"Really?" Gambit asked "Well they didn't do that great of a job, you need more combat training." "But no one does combat training" Nikki said "the only training I really had was in the danger room." "Perhaps Gambit should give it to you" Gambit said. "That would be good" Nikki said. "Then you will have to leave the school behind and come to Gambit" Gambit said. "Ok" Nikki said "where should I meet you?" "It's odd to come to you in a dream but I had some help" Gambit said smiling "Just leave the school and come to the alley just around the block, Gambit'll handle the rest." "Ok Gambit" Nikki said. The dream then faded and Nikki found herself waking up in the room. It was only five thirty and Neve was still asleep. Nikki stayed awake now. She was sitting up thinking about that dream, could it have been real? "Wow that was a strange dream" Nikki said to herself "Was it all real?" Nikki could look out the window and see that things were peaceful outside, Judging from the trees the wind was blowing softly as well. Nikki had gotten off the bed now and she went and sat near the window. With the better view things really did seem calm outside, this early nothing would keep her from leaving, that is except for the thoughts about Lloyd. Nikki had gotten changed and she climbed out the window and headed to the alley. Once she was there she found that the back alley looked normal except for what seemed to be a cart of some kind that didn't belong, she could see a note on the side of the cart. She picked up the note. "This is your ride" The note said "You are to hide under the blanket inside and will be 'delivered' to my location. Sorry Sher it was the best I could do without getting too close. Keep in mind that the person pulling the cart will not know that you will be there, they will be picking up the cart at six fifteen. P.S. Be careful pottery will also be placed in the pot when the delivery man arrives."

"Great this sounds like fun" Nikki said as she got under the blanket. It wasn't long before the delivery boy arrived. He went inside the building that was next to his cart so he could pick up the pottery. Once he had the five pots he came outside and placed them gently on the blanket in the cart, and without realizing it on Nikki, he then covered them with a second blanket to protect them from getting broken and began to hook them to the small bike he had came to the alley on. The boy sighed as he finished setting things up "I don't understand why they have me do this so early in the morning" He said and began to ride away pulling the cart. Nikki stayed still as best she could. The pots weren't heavy but they had been placed in such a way that if Nikki moved even a few inches they would shift and some may even fall. One had been placed next to her head actually on her hair a little bit, another was oddly balanced on her foot, another her back. She was almost surprised the boy hadn't noticed her. He must have been doing this job a long time and hadn't really bothered paying attention, either that or he was even less observant then she was. Nikki stayed still and she wondered when she would get to the location. It was about thirty minutes, just before seven am when Nikki finally felt the cart stop. The boy got off his bike and walked back to the cart to get the pottery he then picked up the first blanket and began to wrap his pots up. The weight was off her now but Nikki knew that the boy hadn't walked away just yet and she was still covered by the other blanket. Nikki waited for a bit longer before she moved.

The boy then walked on inside with his pots and Nikki heard a door close some ten feet away. Her muscles were stiff from the long cart ride and the fact that she couldn't really move. Her right leg, the one the pot had been on was even a little numb. Nikki moved now. "Gambit where are you?" Nikki asked. "Right here Sher" Gambit said He was farther down the alley way leaning against the wall "You seem to have made it fine." "So when do we start?" Nikki asked. "First you need to stretch back out" He said "I am sure that ride wasn't good for your muscles." "Good idea" Nikki said as she stretched. "Speaking of which exactly how was the ride?" Gambit asked "He didn't catch you did he?" "It was good" Nikki said "and no he didn't." "That's good" Gambit said "Were you ok with that sort of event? I am sure those pots he was carrying weren't placed in the best way from your point of view. And if you will be hiding with only me and one other person knowing your here that will be happening often." "No they were very uncomfortable" Nikki said "and ok." Nikki finished stretching now. "Follow then" Gambit said Leading her into the building across the street from the alley they were in. "This is my training gym" He said "This is where I will train you the proper way to fight." "Alright" Nikki said as she followed him. "First use this punching bag and show me your strikes" Gambit said "Both punches and kicks." "Ok" Nikki said as she did so. "Those seemed to be well formed but you should make sure to keep your bases covered" Gambit said "Your not always going to be fighting someone who fights fairly."

"Alright" Nikki said "what is the best way to keep the bases covered?" "When an arm isn't striking it should be close to your side to allow you to easily form up a block" Gambit said "It should also be sturdy so that no one can knock the block away." "Ok" Nikki said. "Do you think you can remember things like that?" Gambit asked. "I should be able to" Nikki said. "Good" Gambit said "Now just how long do you plan on letting me train you?" "I don't know" Nikki said "I guess as long as it takes." "You remember what I said before..." Gambit said "It would be bad if anyone found out that you were here, you will have to hide at times like you did this morning." "That is fine" Nikki said "and Gambit I appreciate you helping me out." "It wasn't my idea entirely" Gambit said "I had some help in that matter." "May I ask who helped?" Nikki asked. "Someone who sensed your strength and wanted to meet you" Gambit said "For now you will refer to him as Mr. Huber and right now we need to work on your timing follow me to the ring." "Ok" Nikki said as she followed him. Once in the ring Gambit came at her quickly "You are to simply dodge and that is all" He said as he struck but purposely missed. "Alright" Nikki said as she dodged him as he attacked. Gambit kept coming stronger and faster eventually he did make a hit though it wasn't strong it still hurt her shoulder. "You did well for a while but I knew they didn't train you enough" Gambit said.

"Thank you" Nikki said "so what's next?" "You will meet me" a deep strong sounding voice said, Nikki turned around and saw a large man dressed in black with a hood looking at her. He had one red eye the other normal and appeared to be in his late forty's. "Mr. Huber I presume" Nikki said. "Yes" He said "Your quite talented for someone so young." "Thank you" Nikki said "and it is nice to meet you My name is Nikki." "I know your name already Violet Wiccan" He said. Nikki wasn't sure what to say now. "I am the one who helped Gambit here get to you" Mr. Huber said, the more he spoke the more Nikki noticed he had a German accent like Nightcrawler did. "Mr. Huber sir" Nikki said "how did you know my mutant name?" ~I am a telepath~ He told her by mind ~Just like Emma and the Professor~ "Oh" Nikki said "also sir would you please just call me Nikki." ~Of course~ He told her ~As you wish~ Then he spoke to her normally "Now will you please come with me?" He said "I want to show you more of what we have to offer you." Nikki followed Mr. Huber. "Be careful now Sher" Gambit told her softly "He can be very powerful and demanding." "I will be" Nikki said. "LeBeau!" Mr. Huber called loudly. Nikki saw that Gambit as powerful as he was seemed visually scared and went quiet. "Now come with me Nikki" He said softer now. "Yes sir" Nikki said as she followed him.

As big as the man was as he spoke to Nikki now he seemed to be very calm and peaceful, almost soothing to her. "Nikki you will have so much more freedom here" He told her "You will be able to do what you please, train when you please, missions that you choose to go on or not. If you are not happy with something you can change it. And if that wasn't enough I can give you anything you would ever want." "Thank you sir" Nikki said. "I had LeBeau get you because I think you can benefit from being here." He said "No one will know where you are and even if they do figure it out they will never find you unless you want them to you can go when you are good and ready and only then no one will come to steal you back." "I am very grateful for all of this" Nikki said. "You should be" He said "Now there is one stipulation, I am sure LeBeau has already told you, No one is to find you here. Only I and he are to know you are here." "I understand" Nikki said. "Good" He said "Now would you like to see your chambers before breakfast is made?" "Sure" Nikki said. Nikki followed him and saw that there was a small but good sized room, when they entered Nikki found that it was just what she liked in a room, all the colors were perfect everything was in the right place. Mr. Huber stayed outside the room as she walked in. Nikki was in amazement and she then walked over to the door. "I love it" Nikki said. As Nikki looked outside she saw that near her room there seemed to be another room this one with thick steel walls and a large framed door with a padlock on it. "Natürlich" He said "I am a telepath."

"What's in that room?" Nikki asked as she pointed to the door. "That is my quarters" He said softly. "Oh" Nikki said "So what now?" "You can do what you wish until breakfast" He said "And Nikki you need to learn to be more curious. It's good for a girl of your age" Somehow the way he said that almost made Nikki want to ask more questions about his room. "Sir could you show me your room?" Nikki asked "why do you keep it padlocked?" "Nien" He said "You don't need to see the inside of my room, I keep it that way for you and everyone else's safety, including my own." "Ok" Nikki said as she walked back into her room. Nikki walked into her room and saw a clock, it was eight thirty. The others will most likely start looking for her soon. Nikki had continued to walk around her room. Nikki wasn't in her room long before their was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Nikki asked. "It's Gambit Sher" Gambit called to her from the door, "Are you doing well?" "Yea I am doing fine" Nikki said. "So he did nothing to hurt you then" Gambit asked "That's good." Nikki then went over to the door. "Gambit you know if anything happened I would tell you" Nikki said "but nothing happened I am safe." "It's strange that he didn't command you that much he usually does" Gambit said looking to Mr. Huber's padlocked room.

"Who knows why he didn't" Nikki said "also are you sure no one will find me?" "He will make sure they don't" Gambit said "He's not just a normal telepath Nikki." "Gambit I am still scared" Nikki said "I have been with Emma and with Striker and I am just afraid they would try to find me." "Even if they did they wouldn't find you" Gambit said "No one can find Huber, the Isolationist." Nikki felt better now. "Thanks for making me feel better" Nikki said "I am not as worried now." "It's not so much them you have to worry about" Gambit said "I would say that Huber isn't much better then they are." "He seems to treat me better than they did" Nikki said "also is breakfast ready?" "You say that now" Gambit said "But that may change and yes breakfast is ready I will lead you there before I get Huber." "Ok" Nikki said "also Gambit I know its is an odd question but how long have you been here?" "Since Huber sent me to get the inhibitor collar a while back" Gambit said. "Wow" Nikki said "That seems like forever ago." "True" Gambit said "But once I brought him the collar he told me that I was a good thief and I stayed." "Cool" Nikki said as she let her mind wander as she followed Gambit. The two walked on to the kitchen for breakfast. Gambit left her in the room and she saw that he went to the padlocked room now. Nikki looked around the room now. "This place is so amazing" Nikki said to herself "it almost seems ancient."

"It is" Huber called to her "This place was built long ago." "Its so lovely to be ancient" Nikki said "I almost feel like I am back in the time this was built." "That's the idea" Huber said "I like the ancient day style." "Mr. Huber could you tell me a bit about yourself?" Nikki asked. The group had began to eat now "Curious now are you?" Huber asked "What exactly would you like to know about me?" "Yea I am now" Nikki said "what are your powers and why did you want the collar?" Huber sighs "I knew you would ask this..." He said "The collar was for me. He removed the hood and Nikki saw that the collar was around his neck and that he was bald and his skin was even paler then it seemed with the hood. That combined with that strange red eye made him seem almost inhuman. "Wow" Nikki said. "As for 'my' powers" He said "That is more complicated." "Ok" Nikki said. Nikki was trying to think of things to ask him now. "I will explain after we eat" He said and he read her mind as she thought about the room "As for my room it will also be explained later." "Ok" Nikki said. Nikki was eating now and she realized that here she felt like a princess. "Sir did any nobles live here?" Nikki asked. "It is possible" Huber said "One can never be sure." Nikki continued to eat. Soon enough Huber had finished and stood up. "When you are ready meet me at the target space" He said. "Yes sir" Nikki said as she still ate.

Gambit finished up quickly "Better not take too much to that food Nikki" He warned "He doesn't like to wait." Nikki had finished now. "Gambit is it possible for you to teach me to fight with a staff?" Nikki asked. "Sure if you would like" Gambit said "You would just have to get you one" "I could get it for her" Huber said Nikki saw that there were many targets around Huber in the target space. "Thanks Gambit" Nikki said "what are we doing here now?" "Just watch him" Gambit whispered "And keep in mind he still has the collar on." "Alright" Nikki said as she watched. Nikki saw Huber standing in the middle of a circle of dummy targets first he fired his palms to the sides launching explosives that almost looked like Boom Boom's in four different directions decimating four of the targets. He then jumped and vanished, teleporting, much like Nightcrawler would and reappearing on the edge of the circle. He crushed the dummy there and picked up the next one charging it with what looked like gambit's energy and tossing it forward, he then held his hand out and seemed to use telepathy to move the dummy around the circle finishing all the others off before exploding it against the far wall. "Wow that is amazing" Nikki said. Huber then used his red eye and launched a beam like cyclops would into the aerial targets they came near him now as he began to speak. "I am sure you can tell now that my powers aren't exactly mine" He said as lightning appeared in his hand now as he fired a bolt to destroy another flying target. "I can tell" Nikki said. Huber then waved his hands around and with what almost seemed to mimic magento's powers collected all the debris together in one pile as he began to walk towards it "And what's more with you this close...even with the collar..." Nikki saw him and the remains of the robots burst into physic flame, HER physic flame.

"Wow" Nikki said. He then walked out of the flames and came to her. He whispered into her ear now "I have every mutant's powers. As long as they are within a given distance, a very large one." Nikki was scared now. As she got to thinking about everything she had started to realize that he was powerful and she was too but she had the inhibitors and he had the collar. "You see Nikki my powers are based on my distance from other mutants" He said "With this collar my distance is limited to just this country and the outer islands to the east such as Hawaii but without the collar I can reach as far as my homeland in Germany." "So the closer the mutant the better you can get the powers right?" Nikki asked. "Correct" He said "And the better control of them I have." Nikki wasn't sure what she wanted to do now. Huber was able to sense her uncertainty "You may go train with Gambit now" He said. "Thank you sir" Nikki said as she followed Gambit. Gambit led her back to the training gym. "So what do we work on now?" Nikki asked. "Let's spar again" Gambit said "See if everything I showed you before has stayed." "Sure it works for me" Nikki said. Gambit then got into a fighting stance, the same one he had showed her before. Nikki then did what she had learned. The two began to spar now both able to block the others attack fairly well. Nikki was glad to have someone that is willing to train her. "It seems that you are getting better" Gambit said. "Thank you" Nikki said. Gambit was able to get a hit in suddenly "But you still need work" He said.

"I guess so" Nikki said as she tried to get a hit in. Gambit still was able to dodge from her attack but she was able to make a small glancing blow. The two were slowly beginning to grow tired. Nikki had stopped now. "I am tired and ready to eat" She said. Gambit looked up at the clock they had been training for quite some time it was already near noon. "I haven't trained for that long of a session in quite a while" He said "It's near lunch though." "Lets go grab some food please" Nikki said. "Of course" Gambit said going back to the kitchen "Do you think your friends are looking for you now?" "Probably" Nikki said "they normally would if I go missing." "Which of your friends would be most likely looking for you now?" He asked. "Lloyd my boyfriend and my twin sister Neve" Nikki said "Those are the main two that would possibly do it." "How hard do you think they will be looking?" Gambit asked. "Very hard" Nikki said. "They care about you huh?" He asked. "Yea they do" Nikki said "and I care about them just as much." "So how were you able to leave them so easily?" He asked. "Because I needed time alone" Nikki said "but now that I left I miss them more." "What are you going to do?" Gambit asked as he prepared lunch now. "I am staying" Nikki said "if I go back I know I'll most likely get caught." "Will they do something to you since you left?" He asked. "No not unless they ground me" Nikki said "but I know if I go back and Wolverine is there he is going to know and most likely tell." "But if you come back everything will be ok?" Gambit asked. "I don't know" Nikki said.

"So you would rather stay here rather then risk it?" He asked. "I can risk it" Nikki said "but if I leave Mr. Huber might get mad." "There is no might to that Nikki" Gambit said "He will be mad." "I want to go back" Nikki said. "So what will you do?" He asked. "I don't know yet" Nikki said. "Take time to think about it" He said as he gave her her lunch. "Yea I guess so" Nikki said as she ate and started thinking. "Something on your mind?" Huber asked coming into the room though he already knew what it was. "Just thinking" Nikki said. "You don't need to keep your thoughts from me Nikki" Huber said "Besides it wouldn't work to well anyway." "Its nothing sir" Nikki said "I was just thinking about how much I miss my sister and my boyfriend." "Really?" He asked "And you weren't thinking about how to get back to them?" "Yea I was thinking about it but I am going to stay" Nikki said. "And you are sure about that?" Huber asked "You can't lie to me Nikki." "Yes I am" Nikki said "and I don't want to lie to you." "It wouldn't work if you tried" Huber said "Now then since your training is done for the day you should go to your chambers to rest, tomorrow is an important day." "Yes sir" Nikki said as she finished eating and headed to her chambers. Nikki was soon in her chambers and found the soft bed and comfortable pillow that she knew were perfect for her. Nikki went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and she got her nightgown on and laid down on her bed. She was surprised but her mind didn't drift like it had always done when she was in a room alone and she could feel herself going to sleep somewhat quickly.

Nikki was asleep now. As she slept she kept thinking about her family and friends. She suddenly found herself back at the school. All of her friends were there and Lloyd was already talking "I know you guys think what I am saying is crazy but I am telling you its true" He said "You know it isn't" Neve said "The professor said so, I am as sad as you are about it." Nikki didn't like the way things were going now so she had to figure a way out of here. Even as she stood there the others didn't seem to notice her. "Neve" Lloyd said "You of all people should want to believe it" "I know that" Neve said "But I also trust the professor." "Guys stop fighting" Nikki said even though she knew they wouldn't hear her. They didn't hear her at all. "I don't care what you say!" Lloyd yelled, it was the first time Nikki had seen him really upset. "I am going after her! And I will find her! Regardless of what the professor may say about it!" With that he stormed out of the room. "Lloyd no don't leave" Nikki said as she stood there. She couldn't believe that Lloyd would yell at Neve like that. Lloyd was already gone but she suddenly found herself with him on the outside of the school heading for the main gate. He was stopped by Cyclops. "Don't get in my way" Lloyd said flatly. "Lloyd..." Cyclops said "I know how you feel..." "You can't know how I feel!" "Lloyd I am fine please don't come looking for me I am safe" Nikki said "trust me you won't be able to find me."

This dream really was a nightmare, Lloyd was still unable to hear her. "I do know how you feel" Cyclops said "I thought I lost Jean once I was the only one that thought she was still alive and I was right." Lloyd fell silent. Nikki was surprised to hear this. "I am not going to stop you" Cyclops said "Just give you advice. Follow your heart and go with your gut. Love can be a powerful thing" "Thanks Cyclops." Lloyd said and he made his way by the gate. Nikki began to toss and turn now. In the dream Nikki continued to be near Lloyd as he looked for her he passed right by the alley that she had went down. To even have a chance he would have to shift into animal form but he was too wrapped up in thinking about her to really think clearly to figure that out, if only she could tell him where and how to look. Nikki was still tossing and turning. Nikki heard Neve in her mind and what Cyclops had said in the dream. ~Talk to him sis~ Neve said ~Love can be a powerful thing.~ She didn't know if the dream or what she was hearing was even real but she had to do something. "Lloyd I love you" Nikki called. Lloyd stopped almost as if he heard her, Nikki didn't think it could be real at first until..."Nikki?" Lloyd said in her dream "Where are you?" "I am safe so you don't have to worry" Nikki said "I can't tell you where I am." "Not worry? You can't tell me? Why?" Was all Lloyd said. "I will tell you but you can't tell anyone else" Nikki said "I am with Gambit and please don't worry I am safe and just believe me I love you." "How are you safe with Gambit?" Lloyd asked "Can I even see you anymore?"

"I don't know" Nikki said "and all Gambit is doing is teaching me to fight a little better." "You didn't answer my question" Lloyd said "How are you safe with Gambit?" "I just am" Nikki said "I can't explain it." "Does he or someone with him have a hold on you?" Lloyd asked. "His boss is a telepath" Nikki said. "Another telepath?" Lloyd asked "Why do we keep coming across those what will you do you can't stay with them." "Its a curse" Nikki said "and I am trying to come up with a way to get back to you." "From the way you spoke earlier I am not so sure about that." Lloyd said "You know that I will never be able to be without you Nikki." "I will try to get back" Nikki said "I love you." "I love you too" Lloyd said softly "And you are sure you are ok?" "Yes I am fine" Nikki said "will you be ok?" "I think so" Lloyd said and he began to make his way back to the school. Nikki could feel her relaxing now until... ~I don't think that is such a good idea~ She heard Huber's voice in her mind now. He appeared out of nowhere near Lloyd as he walked away. The two were there one minute but in another Huber had grabbed him and they vanished. Nikki found herself waking up in a cold sweat. ~You shouldn't have been thinking about your friends~ She heard Huber's voice in her mind ~It's your fault~ "I am sorry I miss them" Nikki said. ~Your dreams will only be of material things here~ He said ~Not people, if people are in your dreams I will know and have to interfere.~ "Yes sir" Nikki said "I will dream of material things." ~Good~ He said ~See that you do now it is time for you get dressed for breakfast.~ "Yes sir" Nikki said as she got up and got ready for breakfast. It didn't take her long and she saw that the breakfast was something she really liked.

Nikki sat down ready to eat. "I read that you liked this so you have it" Huber said almost creepily smiling. "Thank you sir" Nikki said as she started eating. "Are you ok?" Gambit asked softly. "No I am not" Nikki said softly "I want out of here." "Nikki..." Huber says still eating with them "Be careful what you say, you don't know what you want." For mere moments Nikki almost feels herself compelled to say the same thing he just did, she doesn't know what she wants. But she is able to shrug it off. "Yes sir" Nikki said as she continued to eat. "You have a great deal of obedience" Huber said "I commend you for that." "Thank you sir" Nikki said as she finished her last bite. "What will you do now Nikki?" Huber asked. "Train I guess" Nikki said. "You could always learn more about the house you are staying in as well" Huber said. "That works too" Nikki said. "So which do you choose?" Huber asked. "Learn more about this place" Nikki said. "Either I or Gambit can tell you about it" Huber said. "I would like Gambit to sir" Nikki said. "As you wish" He said and he began to make his way to his own chambers. "Are you really going to not be able to dream about your friends?" Gambit asked. "It don't look that way" Nikki said. "No I mean are you going to be able to stop yourself from doing it?" Gambit asked. "I highly doubt it" Nikki said "my friends are the only thing that keeps me going." "That's going to be rough on you isn't it?" Gambit asked. "Yea it will be" Nikki said. "I didn't really have a lot of friends myself" Gambit said "I could shut them out, but at the same time I half the time don't remember my dreams."

"You do have one friend Gambit" Nikki said. Gambit just looked at her. "Gambit I am talking about me" Nikki said. He just smiled at her and stood up "Now do you really want to learn more about this place?" He asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said. "This place is old" Gambit said "Like you thought it was." "So tell me about the room I am in please" Nikki said. "It used to be the princess' courtiers when this place was used as a castle for royalty" Gambit said looking towards Huber's room, "Huber placed these rooms in side this old warehouse to live in luxury and hide it." "That is cool" Nikki said. "Huber has been around for quite some time and has collected many things" Gambit said starting to walk around the building a bit more. "Interesting" Nikki said "I love this place and I miss my friends." "It's too bad you can't have both" Gambit said. "I know" Nikki said "so Gambit where is your room?" "Over there" Gambit said pointing and showing Nikki a room smaller then hers, it looked like it had been a squire's room." "That looks too small for you" Nikki said. "Nah" Gambit said "I don't take up much space." "Ok" Nikki said. "Anything else you would like to know?" Gambit asked. "Nothing comes to mind" Nikki said "I think I am going to lay down." "That choice is yours" Gambit said bowing to let her go to her room to do so. "Thanks for telling me about this place" Nikki said as she headed to her room. Her room was as quiet as it had been that first night when she walked in. She had laid down now on the bed and she started dreaming about the perfect staff for her. She wanted it to be purple with yellow stars suns and moons and have a moon at the top.

She could see herself in her dream, wielding it perfectly. She liked this and she was glad to have something she liked. She could see herself fighting Gambit with it and doing really well. Nikki stayed focused as she fought Gambit. She was actually able to get a blow in and hit him hard and as he slammed into the wall she found herself waking up from her mini cat nap. It was getting late now, close to eleven thirty in the evening. Nikki actually found the staff, the one from her dream next to her on the bed stand. Nikki was speechless now and she was glad to have the staff. Everything was in its proper place, just like in her dream it even seemed to weigh as much as it did in her dream she wanted to hold it to make sure it was real. Nikki picked up the staff now. "This seems impossible" Nikki said. ~It isn't~ Huber said in her mind ~I told you, I can give you anything you want~ "Thank you" Nikki said as she tried out the staff. It moved just as it had in her dream. ~You will not sleep a normal nights sleep now~ Huber asked ~Not with you getting that nap~ "I know sir" Nikki said. ~What will you do then?~ He asked. "I guess train until I wear myself down" Nikki said. ~Train alone?~ He asked ~Gambit is already asleep~ "Yes train alone at least for now" Nikki said. ~Are you sure you will be able to train that way?~ He asked. "Yea I was thinking the training grounds" Nikki said. ~You mean the gym?~ Huber said ~That is fine just don't leave the building~ "Yes sir" Nikki said as she headed to the gym.

She found it was quiet and almost creepy with no one in it. Nikki shook off the creepy feeling and she trained. She wanted so much to contact Neve and let her know she was ok. She got a few hours of training and it was near one in the morning before she heard Huber's voice in her head. ~I can come and train with you if you like~ He said ~Either that or you must go back to your room, I don't want you out there alone this late~ "I will head to my room" Nikki said "I have had enough training for now." ~Alright~ Huber said ~You do so~ Nikki picked up her staff and headed back to her room. Nikki didn't know why Huber had wanted her out of the gym and something was making her want to ask but she didn't know if that was such a good idea. Nikki had made it to her room now. She set the staff where it had been when she woke up and laid back down on the bed though she couldn't get to sleep. Nikki had just laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She began to hear noises coming from the gym as if people were there, they were faint but they were there. Nikki had gotten up and she went to investigate. As she walked out of the room she knew that one of the people was Huber but she couldn't see the other one. Nikki walked a little closer. She wondered what was going on. Huber was talking to a man that was even bigger then him. Nikki wondered who it was. She wasn't close enough to actually be able to hear what they were saying. She tried to get a little closer.

"Are you sure you will be able to keep full control?" The other man was saying he was hidden but Nikki could tell that he had the same kind of skin as Huber though he didn't have an accent. "Yes I know I will" Huber said almost as if he was speaking to someone of a higher rank then him. Nikki stayed still and quite now. "See that you do" The man said to Huber "Remember this is an important mission I have put you on" "Yes master" Huber said and with that the other man actually vanished. Nikki was still hiding. Huber then turned around and began to make his way back to his room. He looked right at Nikki where she was hiding "come out of there! Now!" He called forcefully. Nikki had come out of hiding now. "I am sorry sir" Nikki said. "How long have you been there?" He asked. "About two minutes" Nikki said. "Did you hear me talking to him?" He asked. "Yes sir I did" Nikki said "and I am really sorry." "There is no reason to say that" He said "I didn't want you to hear that but nothing can be done about it now." "I know but I am still sorry I disobeyed you" Nikki said. "I don't want to hear it" Huber said "Return to your room." "Yes sir" Nikki said as she returned to her room. Once there she laid on her bed but she wasn't able to get to sleep right away. She just stared up at the ceiling. Nikki eventually found herself falling asleep again and her dreaming started. She was back with her friends though she didn't want to be for fear of what Huber would do.

Nikki started trying to dream of her being a princess. She tried dreaming of having a purple princess gown with a tiara and shoes that match her dress along with a locket that had an amethyst as the charm. Her dream stayed with her friends and she found herself in the courtyard when a large representation of the man that Nikki had see with Huber appeared above the school, he was huge and he didn't seem happy. Nikki was thinking to herself leave them alone. The beast of a man above them seemed to crush the school and obliterate it. Nikki found herself tumbling his face above her. Nikki was scared now. "Leave them alone its not their fault" Nikki said "This is between you and me." "Why must you intrude?" He asked her "You should have stayed in your room." "I am sorry I was curious and I couldn't sleep" Nikki said "so just leave them alone if you want me take me." "No I will not take you" He said "Even though I could you would be of no use to me that way." "What do you mean?" Nikki asked. "You are to stay and help give my understudy power" He said "And if he doesn't stop you from leaving when you try I will." "Yes sir" Nikki said "I will give your understudy power." "I see what he meant by you being so obedient" He said "I am almost tempted to allow him to make you his slave after we have achieved our goal. He laughed at the thought and vanished. Nikki found herself in the dream she wanted, she was a princess now, Tiara and all.

Nikki smiled in her sleep now. She almost instantly forgot about the dream with the other man. And enjoyed her princess dream right until she woke up. "What a dream" Nikki said. Her staff was still in the same place and it was morning now on the third day that she had been gone. Nikki had gotten up and gotten dressed and grabbed her staff. Just as she opened the door she was pushed back in by Gambit. "You can't come out here right now." He said quickly "Huber is meeting with someone important and doesn't like to be interrupted plus keep in mind few are to know your here." "Ok I will stay in here" Nikki said as she started training in the room. "See that you do" Gambit said leaving her in the room alone now. She trained but her curiosity was starting to get the better of her. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on, what was she missing. She tried her best to not leave her room. Gambit came into her room now. "He sent me with an offer" Gambit said "You can find out what is going on but there is a catch." "What's the catch?" Nikki asked. "I am going to be taking a tray of food into the room" Gambit said indicating the tray on a small cart before them "If you want to come along, and he can tell that you do, I'll give you a ride inside but you are to stay hidden." "Alright" Nikki said as she climbed on the cart. "At least there are no pots on you this time" Gambit said almost smiling at her when he pulled the carts table cloth down to hide her from view. Nikki said as she laid on the cart. It was just big enough for her to hide in as Gambit began to push it to the meeting room.

Nikki laid still and kept quiet. Nikki could hear talking as she was wheeled inside. "That is what he told me" Huber said "We are to keep with the traditional plan" Nikki heard a voice that sounded almost too deep and dark to even be human, "But that will only happen if we find a proper mutant" the strange voice said "Oh we will" Huber said "You don't have to worry about that Amahl" "What are you going to do if you don't?" The voice that asked this was different then the other two but not any more human then the first, "Drop it Azazel" Huber said "We will find it." Nikki was wondering if they were talking about her. Nikki was staying as still as possible and continued to hear them talk. "I see the Cajun has finally brought us some food" The second voice said, the one that seemed to be called Azazel, "Bring it here" He ordered. Nikki felt the table moving and could hear the dishes on top being moved around as a red pointed tail swung just above the back of her head. As it swung past Nikki could smell brimstone for some reason. Nikki stayed as still as she could and she wondered if all this had to do with her. "You make good food for a human" Azazel said "Now you may leave it here and begone" Nikki could hear Gambit's steps walking away, she was really stuck now. She continued to lay on her stomach and listen. Azazel was obviously eating and nosily at that. "What are we supposed to do until then?" He asked with his mouth a bit full. "The same as before" Huber said "Hiding in Egypt is boring, most strong mutants are here in the states" The other, Amahl said, "I can't help what we are told to do." Huber said.

Nikki wanted to come out of hiding but she knew she couldn't risk it. "You two should just get back to your posts in Egypt and be done with it" Huber said "Before the boss realizes you don't want to follow orders." Nikki heard strange noises and then it was silent after that. "You can come out of there Nikki" Huber called to her. Nikki had come out of hiding. "Why were you eavesdropping?" He asked. "I was curious" Nikki said "I am so sorry sir." "Drop that" Huber said "There is no need for all of that you know that I can read your thoughts." "Then you should know" Nikki said "besides it was Gambit who told me to." "Wrong" Huber said "He offered, you were the one that accepted it." Nikki was silent a moment "Then you know why I eavesdropped." She said "As far as what you were thinking..." Huber said "Yes we were talking about you but those two cannot know you are here." "Why not?" Nikki asked "and what were you talking about me for?" "They would take advantage of you" He said "And I want you to be happy here." "Ok" Nikki said "I still don't understand why I am here." "To give me power" Huber said "Those other two are going to be left in the dark where they belong so I can get the job done alone." "Sir what if they find out?" Nikki asked. "Then we will have a problem but it's nothing we can't handle" Huber said. "Right" Nikki said. "Let us go back and you can train for now" Huber said. "Yes sir" Nikki said. The two then made their way out to train in the gym and Gambit was there waiting.

"I don't have my staff" Nikki said "Its still in my room." "Well go get it then" Gambit said "Can't very well staff fight without it." Nikki ran to her room to grab her staff and she ran back to the gym. Gambit almost laughed "You didn't have to run" He said smiling "You don't want to waste your energy" Nikki saw that Huber had left now. "It was faster" Nikki said. Gambit just shook his head and got into position. Nikki was getting into position now. "So are you ready to learn the ways of Kendo?" Gambit asked. "Yes I am Gambit" Nikki said. Gambit then charged at her allowing her time to bring up her own staff but only in defense. Nikki did so. Nikki was able to block and Gambit charged again. For her first time with it she was doing quite well. Nikki continued to fight him. "You seem to be getting better" Gambit said "You learned that staff quick." "Thank you" Nikki said "I guess it was a cross between my dream and training in my room." "Your saying your dream helped you?" Gambit asked. "Yea" Nikki said "as I dreamed about the staff I could see myself wielding it perfectly." "I see" Gambit said "Maybe we should stop with the staff for now." "Ok" Nikki said "what do we do now?" "We will train normally with the bag and treadmill" Gambit said. "Ok" Nikki said "also Gambit what are your powers if you don't mind me asking?" "You mean you haven't figured that out already?" Gambit asked. "No I haven't" Nikki said. "I can enhance any object I touch to give explosive qualities" Gambit said as he did so with one of his cards and threw it out the window so as to not blow anything up, he only left a small black smudge on the pavement outside. "That is cool" Nikki said "I wish my powers were that cool."

"Yours are stronger" Gambit said. "Yea and very dangerous" Nikki said. "All powers can be dangerous" Gambit said. "I have already hurt two people I love before with them" Nikki said "and it was all because of my temper." "Then you will need to learn to control it" Gambit said. "When I was at the school I had the professor put inhibitors on me" Nikki said "that is why they are not as strong now." "I didn't mean to control your powers" Gambit said "I meant control your anger." "The only problem with that is that when Emma showed up it would rise" Nikki said. "When your anger rises doesn't exactly have anything to do with you letting it" Gambit said "If you can control it it won't matter who you are with." "True" Nikki said "but that is the thing I have never been able to do." "I have had to learn the same perhaps that is something else I can do for you" Gambit said. "That would be great" Nikki said. "For now you should rest all of the training you just did could wear you out" Gambit said "We will work with your anger next." "Ok" Nikki said as she headed to her room now. Neve and the others had been spending the past few days not going to class and trying to figure out what had happened to Nikki. They had searched high and low for her even Lloyd in animal form couldn't find a trace. "What are we going to do?" Lloyd asked her as they skipped class for the fourth time. "I don't know" Neve said. "I know one thing" Spyke said, he had skipped as well to help Neve "We are never going to give up." "All over town if we have to" Lloyd said "In every building." "Ok" Neve said "Lets go." The group began to search the town...again. "Do any of you have any idea where she might be?" Neve asked.

"There is no telling where she is by now" Spyke said "But aren't you able to sense her?" "I can try" Neve said. "Then lead on" Lloyd said. Neve did so. She tried her best to see if she could find her sister. She found the alley in which her sister had been brought to but she couldn't sense her from here. "Guys I am sorry but I can't sense her now" Neve said. "What changed?" Lloyd asked. "Something is blocking me" Neve said. "Do you think it may be who is holding her that is stopping it?" Lloyd asked. "Its possible" Neve said. "She has to be here somewhere" Lloyd said "If this is where you last felt her." "She was here but I don't know if she still is" Neve said. "Let me take a look around" Lloyd said turning into a fly. "Go for it" Neve said. Lloyd flew around and into the different buildings to see what he could find. Neve just waited. Lloyd made it inside the building and spotted Nikki training but before he could get close enough to say something he was mentally blasted and ended up back outside with the others. "What happened" Spyke asked "Someone is keeping her from us" Lloyd said "She seems to be ok but we can't get to her." "Could you tell what she was doing?" Neve asked. "Honestly it looked like she was training." Lloyd said "And with Gambit I think." "As long as she is ok we shouldn't worry" Neve said. "What should we do?" Lloyd asked "I don't want to leave her there." "Neither do I" Neve said "but I don't have a plan to get to her." "Do you want to go tell the professor?" Spyke asked. "It would be for the best" Neve said "just hang on sis we will get you out." "Alright" Lloyd said, He really didn't want to leave her but he understood what Neve was saying. They made their way back to the school. Nikki was on the inside and just starting to train her anger with Gambit and hadn't even known they were there.

"Gambit are you sure this will work?" Nikki asked. "It should" Gambit said "You just need to find your focus and learn to relax." "Ok" Nikki said as she focused and relaxed. The two sat and meditated for a moment and Nikki could actually feel her powers calming inside her. Nikki continued to focus and relax. "Do you feel it?" Gambit asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said as she continued. "Do you think you could keep that focus in a combat situation?" Gambit asked. "I hope so" Nikki said. "Do you want to test that?" Gambit asked. "Sure" Nikki said. "Then let's do that" Gambit said getting up. "Ok" Nikki said. "Are you ready?" Gambit asked. "Yea" Nikki said "lets do this." Nikki saw that Gambit made the same motions with his hands standing as he had before and he breathed deep to be ready for her attack. Nikki had attacked now. Nikki noticed that with her focus her powers were a lot easier to control. "Are you noticing a difference?" Gambit asked. "Yea I do" Nikki said. "Is it getting easier?" Gambit asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "Good" Gambit said "Now focus your powers and fire them at me." "Ok" Nikki said as she did so. Gambit was able to dodge but Nikki noticed that her powers didn't seem to be out of her control that time. "So you see how useful focus is now?" Gambit asked. "Yes it is" Nikki said. "Do you think you will always be able to do that?" Gambit asked. "I hope so" Nikki said. "I am sure you will" Gambit started to say but was interrupted by Huber "That is quite enough!" He called "Nikki I am sorry to say but your friends are too persistent for you to not be punished for it at least a little."

"I understand sir" Nikki said "I am willing to take the punishment." "You're either brave or stupid" Huber said, coming close to her now "Punishment is only punishment if you don't want it." "Its my fault they were trying to find me" Nikki said "I am willing to take the punishment." "Have my robots finished a second collar?" Huber asked. "Yes" Gambit said, He looked at Nikki softly. Nikki was willing to take the punishment since it was her that contacted them. "You did not contact them" Huber said, reading her thoughts. He then led her to a part of the building they hadn't showed her. Once inside Nikki could see robots, tons of them, all female in design working on an assembly line process of some kind. "Sir if you think about it I technically did in my dream" Nikki said "and my sister also has a keen way of sensing me." "She is your twin I know of this but you shouldn't have as strong family ties" Huber said "They are useless" One of the robots walks closer and Nikki sees that for all purposes its not wearing any form of clothing, its silver but otherwise appears as a normal girl would. In it's arms it holds what seems to be almost a large jewelry box, inside of which is another collar just like the one Gambit had took before. Nikki didn't understand what to do now. "Sir I don't understand" Nikki said. "You are going to be wearing this collar for a while" Huber said "During the rest of your punishment." "Yes sir" Nikki said as she grabbed the collar and put it on.

"Now I ask you Nikki..." Huber started "How much do you like attention?" "I am not sure sir" Nikki said "a lot I guess." "And how obedient would you call yourself?" Huber asked. "Pretty obedient" Nikki said. "And how would you react to being tied up, bound, and then ignored for a time?" Huber asked "Would you be able to handle that?" "No sir I wouldn't be able to handle that" Nikki said "I think that is too cruel." "So besides that collar what other form of punishment do you think is applicable for your crimes?" Huber asked. "No special training, being grounded in my room" Nikki said. "Alright to your room it is but everything will be taken out of there except for your bed and needed clothing." Huber said "You will not live like a princess during your punishment." "I understand sir" Nikki said as she handed him her staff for now. "We will get the things out of your room and how long will you be contained in there with nothing but yourself?" Huber said "I would say about three days would be good, considering all that will be in there is a bed." "Three days works sir" Nikki said as she was starting to head to her room. "Wait" Huber said before she made it to the doors. "First" He snapped his fingers and Nikki saw that large men rush in and grabbed all of her things, she saw the princess outfits that she hadn't had before going with them. Nikki waited until her room was cleared. "Sir I am still sorry" Nikki said. "Yes yes I know all this" Huber said And he led her to her room which to no surprise Nikki found bare with the exception of a few clothes shrug over the bed frame and only the necessary blankets, sheets, and pillows. Nikki went and laid on her bed now. As she laid there she regretted having that dream even though she missed her friends.

"Huber is letting me come in for just a little bit" Gambit said "No one is to make contact with you and you are to stay in here for the three days. Food will be brought to your door by me." "Thank you for telling me" Nikki said as she just laid there. "Are you sure you will be ok?" Gambit asked "I worry about you Sher." "I don't know Gambit" Nikki said "I got myself in this mess and I don't know if I will ever get out of it." "What do you think your friends are going to do?" Gambit asked. "I know they won't give up on finding a way to get me out of here" Nikki said "other than that I don't know." "Judging from how he acted they know your here" Gambit said. "That's what scares me the most" Nikki said "I am afraid he may hurt them if they even try to get me out." "So you care about them more then yourself?" Gambit asked. "Its equal" Nikki said "sometimes I care about them more while other times I care about myself more." "But you are willing to stay here to keep them safe." Gambit said "If you try to escape Huber is going to attack you all." "Yes I am willing to stay" Nikki said. "Even though it is sacrificing a lot of things you like?" Gambit asked. "Yes" Nikki said. Gambit looked to her door now "I have to go now" Gambit said "He's calling me" Gambit then left the room, Nikki could hear the door lock behind him. Nikki had continued to lay there and as she did she was falling asleep. Nikki felt herself mentally slapped wake. ~You are not permitted to sleep~ Huber told her, ~Mediate if you must but sleeping is out of the question until the evening hours.~ "Yes sir" Nikki said as she sat up and meditated.

As Nikki meditated she found herself drifting to where she normally spoke to her parents. ~Nikki?~ Her mom called ~You came to talk to us yourself? How?~ "I don't know" Nikki said. ~Are you under stress?~ Her dad asked ~Did something happen?~ "Yes I am under stress" Nikki said as she told them everything about what was going on. ~How long have you been here?~ Her mom asked. "I have lost count" Nikki said. ~And the others haven't been able to get you free?~ Her dad asked. "No" Nikki said "this place is too well hidden and well protected." ~But you said you were locked in your room because of what happened with the others right?~ Her dad asked. "Yes" Nikki said "they tried to get me out but it failed." ~Just how powerful is this Huber?~ Her dad asked. "Very" Nikki said as she told them about Huber. ~Incredible~ Her mom said ~He doesn't even sound human~ "I don't think he is" Nikki said. ~What do you know about the others with him?~ Her dad asked. "Not much" Nikki said "just names Azazel and Amahl." ~Nothing at all?~ Her dad asked, Nikki remembered the tail, and the smell of brimstone. "The only other thing I know is a tail and the smell of brimstone" Nikki said. ~That one makes me think of a demon or something~ Her dad said ~What did Huber say about those two again?~ Nikki told them what she remembered. ~So you didn't want them to know you were here because they would ruin things for Huber?~ Her dad asked. "Right" Nikki said. ~I wonder if it would be a good idea to ruin it for him, those two sound like those that could double cross~ Her dad said ~At the same time~ Her mom added, ~Don't you think it's risky?~ "I think it is" Nikki said.

~So what do you want to do?~ Her dad asked. "Right off I don't know" Nikki said. ~Do you think he can hear us?~ Her mom asked. "Not sure" Nikki said. ~Maybe we should stop talking for a bit and see~ Her dad said ~Stay relaxed honey~ "Alright" Nikki said as she stayed relaxed. Nikki felt that it was about dinner time now and as if on cue she heard her door unlock and Gambit quickly sat in her plate and locked it back. Nikki had gotten up and got her plate and she started eating it. There wasn't much to the meal but it was filling for her. Nikki finished her food and she sat the plate back where she got it from and went back to mediating. Not too long after that Gambit returned to get the plate and closed the door again. Still not saying a word. Nikki meditated for a long time. ~You may go to sleep now~ Huber told her finally ~And a word of advice...don't talk to yourself in mediation it doesn't help you much~ It seemed that Huber had only heard Nikki's half of the conversation with her parents. "Thank you sir" Nikki said as she got up and got ready for bed. "He didn't hear you guys" Nikki whispered to the sky. ~So it seems~ Her dad said. "Good night mom and dad" Nikki whispered "also would you tell Neve I am fine please." ~Of course~ They said, Nikki could almost feel them smiling down to her. "Thank you" Nikki whispered as she laid down and went to sleep. Nikki's dreams were peaceful now and so far only of material things. Nikki just wished she could get the stuff she wanted but she knew she couldn't right now. Nikki dreamed herself a princess again even though she knew she couldn't get any of those things.

Nikki smiled in her sleep now. It wasn't long before this dream was shattered though when all things around her vanished and she woke up due to feeling as though she was falling in an abyss. Her room was still bare and she remembered that she was stuck in here with nothing but the bare needed things. Nikki wondered what had caused her dream to be shattered. As bare as her room was Nikki wasn't even sure what time it was. Nikki had just sat on her bed now. "I wish I had a book to read" Nikki said. ~Nikki we have come up with a plan~ Her father called to her suddenly. "What is that?" Nikki asked. ~We have decided that you should go against Huber's wishes~ Her dad said ~Based on how you described him he seems to want to make sure you are pleased so that you stay here as strict as he may be~ "How do I go against his wishes?" Nikki asked "I am starting to like it here but I also miss my friends." ~What makes you like it here?~ Her mom asked. "The fact I have someone that will train me with weapons" Nikki said. ~You could get that at Xaiver's too you know~ Her mom said ~That staff is yours now~ "True but no one there has a staff" Nikki said "also how do we go against his wishes?" ~Simple you don't be so obedient and get on his nerves to trigger his anger and maybe you can get a reason for this Gambit character to help you escape and if you do Gambit can still train you with the staff~ Her dad said. "Alright" Nikki said "I think we can do that also another thing I was thinking of is letting people know I am here."

~We have already got that handled and even given information to Neve about how Huber works so that the professor can make a plan to stop him~ Her dad said. "Ok" Nikki said "I know one thing that would really make Huber mad." ~And that would be?~ Her dad asked. "Telling Azazel and Amahl" Nikki said. ~Are you sure that that is a good idea?~ Her dad asked. "It may not be a good idea but that will make Huber mad" she said. ~Do you know anything about what they can do?~ Her mom asked. "No" Nikki said. ~What will you do to get in touch with them?~ Her dad asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I am afraid if I do it would be harder on me and more punishment." ~All the more reason for you to leave right?~ Her dad asked. "Yea" Nikki said "but another thing my door is locked and I can't get out." ~Well that part you are going to have to wait out but what will do when you get out~ Her dad said ~How will you get their attention?~ "I don't know" Nikki said "but I am also afraid to leave." ~It is ultimately your choice honey~ Her mom said. Nikki finally told them about a nightmare she had a while back. ~Do you think anyone will allow that to happen to you?~ Her mom said. "No" Nikki said "but one thing about the nightmare was Huber's master was there and he threatened to hurt everyone if I left." ~I wonder who this master is?~ Her dad asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. ~Is there anyway to find out?~ Her dad asked. "Not without asking Huber" Nikki said "and I don't want to do that."

~What about Gambit?~ Her mom asked. "Right now he isn't talking to me" Nikki said. ~That is probably because of Huber~ Her mom said. "Possible" Nikki said. ~Just wait until this "grounding" is lifted and find out~ Her dad said. "Alright" Nikki said. ~We will go and see if we can get Neve to talk to the professor~ Her dad said ~You just hang tight ok?~ "Thanks mom and dad" Nikki said as she sat there alone now. The room was quiet and so was the outside. Nikki had laid back down now and she tried to fall back to sleep. Suddenly Nikki did hear a commotion outside, almost a fight. "What is going on?" She asked herself as she listened. "Gambit your getting weaker" Huber was saying "But why do you fight so strongly?" Nikki still listened. "If you want her to stay..." Gambit said, he appeared to be panting, "Why do you treat her like this?" Nikki got up and went over to the door now and listened. "She is here for me and I was told to make her comfortable" Huber said "But she is not to disobey me." "I wouldn't disobey would I?" Nikki asked herself. "She did nothing wrong" Gambit said "She doesn't realize how strong her bond with her friends she has." Nikki continued to listen wanting to step in but she knew she couldn't. "Do you think she is so naive to not realize that?" Huber asked. "Yea possible" Nikki said softly. "What do you say we let her out?" Gambit asked "Just to talk to her?" Nikki backed away from the door now.

"Out of the question" Huber said "She is going to stay her full punishment" "Can't I just see her?" Gambit asked. Nikki had stayed away from the door now. "Go ahead if you care about her so much" Huber yelled. Nikki could hear him coming towards the door. Nikki was worried now that she had gotten Gambit into trouble. Gambit was starting to open the door now. Nikki was sitting on her bed now. She saw Gambit at the door and Huber farther back. "Are you doing ok?" He asked. "I am fine" Nikki said "just bored and I wish I had a book." "I think I can get you out of here if you are willing to try" Gambit said. "Gambit why do you want to risk helping me?" Nikki asked. "Because no one deserves what your going through" Gambit said "It's too much temptation I have been there I know." "Gambit there is a problem" Nikki said as she told him about her dream she had with Huber's master. "You saw him?" Gambit asked surprised. "Yes" Nikki said "and he said if I tried leaving and Huber didn't stop me I think he is also going to hurt my friends if I go back." "That is not good" Gambit said looking to the door now, away from Nikki, "His master is powerful." "So you see my problem?" Nikki asked. "There has to be a way to stop him" Gambit said seeming to think, "What about Rouge is she still with the X-men?" "Yea she is" Nikki said. "Perhaps she can help us" Gambit said "Too bad you don't have a way to contact your friends."

"I wish I had my comm link" Nikki said "but I think I have a way Mom dad can you hear me?" ~We are here~ Her dad said ~Didn't you say that he reads minds? Be careful what you say~ "I need your help just once more" Nikki said "Gambit what do you want to tell Rouge?" ~What are you talking about?~ Huber interrupted. "Gambit wanted to tell one of my friends something" Nikki said "and I was going to have someone tell her." ~How?~ Huber asked ~Do you have some form of communication unknown to me?~ ~Honey why did you tell him?~ Her mom asked. "Just my mind" Nikki said. ~I can read your mind~ Huber said ~I hear you talking to yourself, Do I need to stop your thoughts?~ "No sir" Nikki said. ~You cannot hide things from me~ Huber said. "I know sir" Nikki said. ~See that you remember that~ Huber said ~That was close~ Her dad said ~He still suspects us but you made a good recovery, though I am surprised he fell for it. Do not say anything directly to us now~ "What can we do now?" Nikki asked "it seems useless to try anything." "So you really can't contact them" Gambit said ~We will get to them~ Her dad said. "No" Nikki said "not with everything going on." ~Don't worry we will get them here~ Her dad said, and her parents seemed to leave her. ~Do you want to stay in there with her LeBeau?~ Huber called ~You have been in there long enough...Leave.~ "I leave you Sher..." Gambit said sadly as he got up to leave. "Bye" Nikki said as she sat there and meditated.

It was a few hours before Nikki heard anything else as she meditated ~Sis? Can you hear me?~ Neve called ~If you can just nod, I can see you meditating there in my mind~ Nikki nodded. ~It's good to finally see that you are alright~ Neve said ~We are going to get you out of there~ Nikki thought about what the master had told her and she hoped Neve would get it. ~I am going to show that image to the professor see if he knows him~ Neve said ~Mom told me about him but I didn't have an image to give to the professor~ Nikki nodded to let Neve know she understood. Nikki was left alone a few moments more before she felt Neve come back. ~Nikki we are in real trouble here, The professor knows of this being, he isn't human or mutant, and he thinks that his race, which doesn't even have a name, is superior to both humans and mutants. Were you able to find out more about the others.~ Nikki shook her head no. ~You have two more days of solitude left don't you?~ Neve asked. Nikki nodded yes. ~Do you think you will be able to handle both those days so that we can see if we learn more?~ Neve asked ~I hate to ask for that but I think it would be safest that way~ Nikki shook her head yea and thought to herself I hope so hoping Neve would get it as well. ~Be strong sis~ Neve said ~I know you can do it~ Nikki said thank you to herself hoping Neve got it. Nikki felt Neve smile and then she was alone again. Nikki continued to meditate a while longer.

Gambit soon came back to her with the last meal of the day. Again he didn't stay long at the door but this time he did smile at her to help reassure her. Nikki smiled back and she then went and got the food and started eating. The meal was small but enough to fill her up. Nikki had finished eating and she went back to meditating. Nikki meditated for a few more hours. ~Lights out Nikki~ Huber called to her. "Yes sir" Nikki said as she got ready for bed and laid down and turned off her lights and went to sleep. Again Nikki dreamed of material things. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get all the things she wanted if she left Huber. Nikki smiled again when it came to her in the princess gown. Nikki was seeing that she could get anything she ever wanted in this dream from Huber. Nikki continued to smile. Nikki didn't understand why her dreams were telling her to stay with Huber when she didn't want to. Nikki wanted so bad to stay but she also wanted to go back home to her friends. She now saw Huber in her dream. "You don't need your friends Nikki" He said "They will only give you grief." "Yes sir I don't need my friends" Nikki said "friends only cause grief." "That's good now just believe that when you awaken understood?" Huber told her. "Understood sir" Nikki said. "No what is it you really desire?" Huber asked. "To be happy" Nikki said. "What will make you happy?" Huber asked. "Staying here and getting what I want" Nikki said. "And what all do you really want?" Huber asked "Are people really needed?" "To be a princess" Nikki said "people are not really needed."

"Will you be able to remember and live by that when you awake?" Huber asked. "I hope so sir" Nikki said. "We shall find out" He said "Awaken!" Nikki had awaken now. She found herself still in the bare room, and still with no idea what time it was. "Want to be a princess people not needed" Nikki said "don't need friends they only bring grief." "That's my girl" Huber said. "Thank you sir" Nikki said "I am glad to be your girl want to be a princess people not needed don't need friends they only bring grief." Huber wasn't at all surprised how easy she was to control and he was now ready to see if his hypnotism had had its full effect. "Nikki you need to wake up now" He told her. "Yes sir" Nikki said as she had awaken from the dream. ~My door is shut but not locked~ He told her by mind now ~come to me~ "Yes sir" Nikki said as she got up and she went into Huber's room. Though she was under a trance Nikki found herself in a room that she couldn't believe. Everything was old style and everything in room seemed to be antique just how old was Huber? "Sit by me" Huber said "And you don't need to say 'yes sir' this time just do it." Nikki had went and sat by Huber. "Do you see the sleeping bag there?" He asked her showing the sleeping bag in the floor. "Yes I do" Nikki said. "You will be resting in that bed tonight" He said "The events that transpired today have made me see you need a more solid place of stay even though they are quite a few things in this room for you to mess with the fact that the walls are steel and sound proof should work better then your own room."

"Yes sir" Nikki said "So I need to be in here tonight instead of my room." "Yes" He said "Though be advised do not wake me up if you awake before me." "Ok sir" Nikki said "Sir I am still grounded right?" "Of course" Huber said "You will just make your stay for tonight in here." "Ok" Nikki said "Because I was wanting to train but since I am still grounded I can't." "I will allow you to train for your stay in here" Huber said as he noticed his hold on her had stopped when she spoke for herself. "Ok sir" Nikki said "Should I train in the gym with my staff or just my hands and fists?" "You will be training in here without leaving the room in the morning so it will be with your hands" Huber said. "Yes sir" Nikki said "I understand." "Are you ready to go back to sleep for the rest of the night?" He asked her. "Yes sir" Nikki said as she went and laid in the sleeping bag. Huber then laid down to back to sleep himself. Nikki found herself back in a dream of material things. Nikki hoped she would get some of the stuff she wanted. Huber slept peacefully and after a time Nikki woke up again for daybreak. Huber was still sleeping. Nikki had gotten up and started training the best she could. Huber still slept for a time as Nikki trained and she saw that Huber in sleep looked much older then she had originally thought he was. Nikki continued to train. Nikki saw many things in this room as she punched and kicked at the air. At the same time majority of the objects had labels on them showing them to resistant to the elements.

Nikki wondered what all this stuff was for as she continued to train. Huber was soon starting to wake up. Nikki had continued to train. Huber almost smiled at her and he put on the collar. "Child I can't see you punching and kicking at the air much more then you have already" He said "You would need to do something else." "Sir I didn't know what else to do without leaving the room" Nikki said. "There is more things for you to find and look at in this room then that" He said "Now I will go get breakfast and return it to you." "Ok sir" Nikki said "I will look around the room now." "See that you do" Huber said leaving the room now. "Yes sir" Nikki said as she began to look around. She found that even though he had things that were old there was also electronic things that almost didn't seem to fit with the other objects. Nikki was thinking to herself how nice this stuff was. Huber soon returned with breakfast for her. "Thank you sir" Nikki said as she came over and started to eat. Huber left her to eat and went back out of the room. Nikki had continued to eat. ~Nikki?~ Her sister called to her again. Nikki nodded now to let her sister know she heard her. ~Where are you?~ Neve said ~Your surroundings seem different.~ "I am in Huber's room he made me stay in here" Nikki said. ~Is it safe for you to speak now?~ Neve asked. "Yes for now" Nikki said "what do you need?" ~I was just making sure you were alright~ Neve said ~Would you be able to contact those other two from where you are?~ "Sis I doubt it" Nikki said "I don't have that kind of power and you know that."

~I know you don't have the power but I can see with your eyes sis~ Neve said ~There is lots of stuff in that room~ "I just don't know if any of this would help" Nikki said. ~You never know~ Neve said. "I will look and see" Nikki said as she finished eating. ~There has got to be something useful in there~ Neve said as Nikki looked around Neve watched where her eyes went to see if she spotted anything. "Sis you see anything?" Nikki asked. ~What about that there let's get a closer look at it~ Neve said pointing to what almost could be a communicator. "It might work" Nikki said as she walked over to it. Nikki saw that it was in fact a communicator but at the moment it was offline. "Neve its offline right now" Nikki said. ~Do you see any sort of switch that could turn it on?~ Neve asked Nikki looked around and did in fact find one. "Yea there is one" Nikki said "sis I don't know what to say though." ~You don't have to say anything~ Neve said ~Not really if you think about it~ "True" Nikki said as she flipped the switch. "Your calling this early?" Nikki heard the voice of who she guessed was Azazel on the line. Nikki didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. "Huber?" He called "Wait that's not Huber's breathing pattern, who is this?" Nikki was still worried on what to say. "Your female" He said "Are you the one that Huber is using for power?" Nikki nodded yes. "How long have you been there?" He asked. Nikki finally got up the courage to talk. "About five days or so though I am not sure" Nikki said softly. "Not only are you female but you are also young and you were hidden from us" He said "How are you able to contact me by his communicator child?" "Long story" Nikki said "I am in Huber's room right now."

"Has he even hid you from the master?" He asked. Nikki told him about her dream that she had after she had seen the master. "That is not surprising" He said. Nikki wasn't sure what to say now. "Just how old are you child?" He asked. "Nineteen" Nikki said "and my name is Nikki and my mutant name is Violet Wiccan." "Your just of age" He said "Excellent." "What do you mean?" Nikki asked. "Never mind that" He said "What is it that you called me for child?" "Nothing" Nikki said "I was curious on what this did." "I will make sure that the information is relayed you get back to him now" He said. "Thank you" Nikki said as she cut off the communicator. ~That went surprisingly well~ Neve said. "Yea it did" Nikki said. ~I wonder what happens now~ Neve said. "Who knows" Nikki said. ~Maybe I should go just in case he comes back in soon~ Neve said. "Alright sis just take care of yourself" Nikki said. ~You too~ Neve said ~And don't worry we will get you out of there soon~ "Sis there will be consequences if you get me out" Nikki said. ~I know that~ Neve said ~I saw them too, but we are prepared for them~ "I hope so because the master is one powerful being" Nikki said. ~Don't worry we have a plan for him~ Neve said. "Alright I trust you" Nikki said. Nikki lost touch with Neve and she still had the communicator in her hand. Nikki decided to put the communicator back down. It wasn't long until Huber came into the room now. "How are things go-" He started then stopped. "You told them, how did you find my communicator?" "I just seen it sir" Nikki said "and I was curious." "But why did you tell them?" Huber asked. "I don't know sir" Nikki said "it just came out."

"It's good that she did tell us" Nikki heard Azazel's voice say just before she saw a red mist appear in the room and a demon being looking almost like Nightcrawler only red instead of blue appeared. Nikki was speechless now when she seen him. "Why did you hide her from us Huber?" He asked. "Because I knew what you would do" Huber said "I didn't want that to happen to her" "Are you protecting her?" He asked. "We both deserve to see her" Nikki heard a new voice now Amahl's, A portal not very much different in color then Azazel appeared and a bald headed man in black stepped out. "We are surprised that boss even allowed it." Azazel now looked to Nikki "Child you look older then you said you were in age. You are nice young woman" he said. "Thank you" Nikki said "and I am serious I am only nineteen." "Just wonderful" Azazel said, Something about that seemed to almost cause Nikki's skin to crawl. "Do you want to get out of here child?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said "out of here and back to my friends at school." "I didn't ask where you wanted to go" Azazel said suddenly jumping for her and before Nikki knew it she found herself on a platform in a world of red and black mist and brimstone. It didn't take her long to figure out that not only was she not on Earth anymore but this platform ended and below was an abyss that she didn't want to even try at guess at how big it was. "Why did you bring me here?" Nikki asked.

"To get you away from Huber" He said "Only I can bring anyone here or return anyone from here this is my world." "Thank you" Nikki said "but my staff is still with Huber and I would like to have it." "Not a problem" He said "Think of your room at the complex and hold my hands here" He offered out his clawed hands to Nikki palms up. Nikki did so. Nikki saw a portal appear beside them now. "Wait here" Azazel said jumping into the portal and then jumping back to her, staff in hand "There" He said. "Thank you" Nikki said to Azazel. "Now then" He said "What do you think of my world? And be honest." "Its nice but its too hot for me" Nikki said. "Yeah lots of people say that" He said "That's why I usually don't keep people here in your case though it would be better if I did." "Azazel are you sure its safe for me here?" Nikki asked "especially with it being hot." "You get used to it" Azazel said "Besides like I said no one but those I want can come here." "Ok" Nikki said "also I would like to lay down and rest." "Let me go get you a sleeping bag and a cooling blanket to help you out with that" Azazel said almost happy that she had suggested such a thing. "Thank you" Nikki said as she waited for him to get back. It didn't take him long and he soon returned with them, "Here you are" He said. "Thank you" Nikki said "also do you have a bedroom that I can lay in?" "Sadly no" He said "Buildings have a hard time holding up in this world, no matter how strong they are." "Ok" Nikki said as she laid down where she was and rested. Azazel just watched her as she rested. Nikki had slept for a bit. After a few minutes she woke up.

When she awoke she found Azazel close by and still watching over her. Nikki just smiled at him. "Did you get enough rest?" He asked smiling back at her with fang like teeth. "Yes I did" Nikki said. "Good" He moved closer to her as she sat up and helped her to get up off the hard ground of the platform. "Thank you" Nikki said as she got up. He was close to her side now and he was much gentler then she would have expected him do be. Nikki had stretched now that she was up. "You really are a beautiful girl" He told her, almost whispering it in her ear. "Thank you" Nikki said "and your a lot nicer than I realized." "I am glad to hear you say that" He said smiling with those fangs again. "Azazel could you tell me about Huber?" Nikki asked. "Of course" Azazel said "What would you like to know about him" Azazel still sat close to her. Nikki could smell brimstone both in the air around them and on him. "Why does he seem mean?" Nikki asked. "He may look the most normal of the three of us but he is also the one that is close to the master" He said. "Ah ok" Nikki said "are you all brothers?" "Of course not" Azazel said almost laughing. Nikki had started laughing now. "Beautiful" Azazel said when she laughed and when she stopped he almost gently placed his hand under her chin. "Thanks" Nikki said as she smiled at him. "Has anyone said you have beautiful eyes?" He asked. "No" Nikki said. "You do" He said "They light up my dark demon heart."

"Thank you for the compliment" Nikki said "and you know you are a very sweet demon." He smiled again showing those fangs once more. "Has anyone took you yet?" He asked. "No but I do have a boyfriend" Nikki said. "But he hasn't took you yet?" Azazel asked. "No" Nikki said "we are both still young and so we wanted to wait until we were older." "Impressive" Azazel said "I thought everyone of your generation would give into the temptation before your age. Are you hungry?" "Yes I am" Nikki said. "Well will you wait here while I go to get us some food and drinks?" He asked. "Yes I will wait here" Nikki said. "Be back as soon as I can" Azazel said as he vanished from her side, leaving the scent of brimstone as he went. "Neve can you hear me?" Nikki asked. She didn't get an answer of any kind. Nikki was wondering now how she could reach her sister and tell her where she was. Soon enough Azazel reappeared and he had food and drinks for them. Two plates with a steak meal and mashed potatoes. And two drinks in elegant glasses. "This looks fantastic" Nikki said as she sat down. Azazel sat next to her and began to eat his own meal. Nikki started eating now. Azazel ate and drank slow watching her to see that she enjoyed the meal. Nikki was loving this meal and she ate every bit of it. Azazel smiled again as she ate. "Good isn't it?" He asked. "It was great" Nikki said. Azazel finished his own meal and Nikki felt the urge to smile back at him. Nikki had smiled at him.

"How do you feel?" Azazel asked. Nikki didn't know why but she felt safe with Azazel, her thoughts of her sister had left her mind. "I feel safer here" Nikki said. "No one can get to you here" Azazel said "Not unless I want them to, not even the master" Even though that meant her sister couldn't hear her either somehow Nikki didn't care about that right now. She was just enjoying the time she was having with him. "I love you" Nikki said. Azazel visually looked surprised "Where did that come from?" He asked though he was smiling. "I am not really sure" Nikki said. "I do care about you too" He said softly. Nikki wondered why she said that. Nikki didn't understand it but she suddenly felt an attraction to Azazel the way he had treated her just was making her feel like a princess and feel so important. Nikki wanted to stay here now and she didn't want to leave. "Do you want to go to my cave?" Azazel asked "It's the only form of structure that can stand this area and it is where I sleep." "Sure" Nikki said as she got up off the ground and grabbed her staff. Azazel stood as well and touched Nikki's hand gently and she soon found herself standing outside a cave like entrance on another platform. "Azazel this is nice" Nikki said. Azazel smiled and the two walked on into the cave, Nikki saw that it was softly lit with candle light and seemed almost romantic for being in such a hot place. Nikki almost tripped over her own feet but Azazel caught her gently. "Do you really like it?" He asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said "and thanks for catching me."

"Not a problem" Azazel said as he helped her to what could only be called his bed "Perhaps your body is not used to all this teleporting around and its causing you to lose balance easily" He said. "Its possible" Nikki said. "With you feeling like you are from all the jumping around maybe you should rest in here on my soft bed tonight" Azazel said, Even though that meant she would possibly be laying down with him somehow that didn't bother her. "That is fine" Nikki said. "If you are sleepy now you can get in there and rest" Azazel offered. "I think that is what I will do" Nikki said as she went over to the bed and laid down. Once she was in the bed Azazel moved to the other side and climbed in next to her. Nikki was asleep now and she was glad to be safe. As she slept Azazel's tail moved to wrap around her softly and he cuddled close to her, he moved gently and quietly so as to not wake her. Nikki was glad to have someone like him around because she felt so much safer here than she did at the school. The night went on and Nikki was too passed out to even realize anything that he had done. She awoke with a large headache, no memory of how she got into the cave, her last thoughts was the meal that Azazel had brought her and now he was resting beside her. The feeling of safety that she had had during the night was gone now. Nikki had tried to move away from him now. Azazel woke up now and held her tight, "Where are you trying to go to now?" He asked his voice not as sweet as Nikki remembered it. "Nowhere" Nikki said "I was just sitting up because I have a headache."

"Did you enjoy your night here?" He asked. Nikki didn't even really remember it that well. "Yes I did" Nikki said. "Really?" Azazel asked stretching now, "It was a great night for me too." Nikki had smiled at him now. Azazel raised an eyebrow "Do you even remember what happened last night?" He asked. "Nothing but the meal" Nikki said. Azazel almost smiled at that "What do you want to do now?" He asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "but I know I would like some food please." Azazel smiled now, "I think I can get you some breakfast" He said disappearing from view. Nikki waited for him to come back with food. It didn't take him long and came to her with what appeared to be bacon, eggs, and a glass of milk. "Thank you" Nikki said as she began to eat. Azazel just watched her. Nikki had finished eating now. "That was delicious" She said. "It's good that you think so" Azazel said "Now what do you normally do after breakfast?" "Train" Nikki said. "Do you want to do that with me?" He asked. "I guess so" Nikki said. "Then lets go" He said offering his hands to teleport again. Nikki grabbed her staff and then his hand. He brought her to another platform to train on and got into a fighting stance. Nikki had gotten into her fighting stance. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said. Azazel then let her come to him first. Nikki had come in for an attack. Azazel blocked and then struck with his tail knocking Nikki back a bit. Nikki then came in for another attack. Azazel blocked more but this time didn't strike her. Nikki then decided to try and use her powers. Azazel watched her carefully before he blocked that attack as well, "Your quite powerful, but slow" He said. "I have inhibitors on to keep me from losing control of my powers" Nikki said. "Do you want to keep those on you?" He asked. "Not now I don't" Nikki said.

"Perhaps we can have Amahl help get them off" Azazel said. "Lets do it" Nikki said "then I might be faster." "I would have to go get him" Azazel said. "Alright" Nikki said. Azazel disappeared from view again. Nikki was a bit scared but she waited for Azazel to come back. Again Azazel came back with Amahl beside him. "Hi Amahl" Nikki said. "Hello again" He said "Were you needing my help?" "If you can take off the inhibitors so that I can train a little better" Nikki said. "I think I can do that" He said. "I would be grateful if you did" Nikki said. "You will have to hold very still" Amahl said "And Azazel you will have to keep track of this body." "I know" Azazel said. "Alright" Nikki said as she held very still. Nikki then watched as a dark figure stepped out of Amahl and came to her. Azazel then grabbed Amahl and the figure passed into Nikki she could feel him in her mind. Nikki continued to hold very still. She felt the inhibitors being moved away and not blocking her powers anymore. Nikki was beginning to feel a lot better once they were gone. Soon all of them were gone but she still felt the being that she guessed was the real Amhal inside her mind. Nikki was glad to have them gone. ~You have had a very interesting life~ Amhal said still in her mind his voice a bit different now. "Thank you I think" Nikki said. ~I have took the liberty to read through your memories~ Amhal said softly. "What do you think of my memories?" Nikki asked. ~Like I said an interesting life~ He said.

"So what do we do?" Nikki asked "I don't really feel like training anymore." "Whatever you want to do now" Azazel said "Though I would advise Amahl to get out of you so he can get control of this body, I don't want to have to put it in a cage again." "Amahl come on out and take control of your body please" Nikki said "and I really don't know what to do." ~Just tell him to put the man in a cage~ Amahl said ~I know he doesn't want to but I like it here in your mind.~ "Amahl said to put his body in the cage" Nikki said. "What he's staying inside you now?" Azael asked "Are you sure about that?" "Apparently so" Nikki said "No I am not real sure about it." Azazel went ahead and put the body of the man in a cage. ~You care about all your friends don't you?~ Amahl asked from within her mind. "Yes I do" Nikki said "and I miss them." ~Do you love the boy?~ He asked Nikki could tell he was speaking of Lloyd. "Yes I do" Nikki said. ~He seems to like you as well~ He said. "I would like to go back and see them" Nikki said. ~We cannot allow that just yet~ He told her. "What can I do to help you guys out?" Nikki asked. ~You don't need to help us~ He said ~We will help you~ "So how are you guys going to help me?" Nikki asked. ~We are going to help you unlock your true power~ Amahl said. "How are you going to do that?" Nikki asked. ~With my help from inside and his training outside~ Amahl said. "Alright" Nikki said as she trained now.

She felt Amahl moving through her memories again, he was looking for something. Nikki was doing better now. ~I found it~ He said eventually. "What did you find?" Nikki asked. ~The key to your powers~ He said. "Ok" Nikki said. ~If you release your full emotions, give in to your anger and rage, you will be the ultimate power~ Amahl said. "How can I do that?" Nikki asked. ~Don't let your mind and your fears get in the way of you using your powers~ He said. "Ok" Nikki said as she focused and tried to attack Azazel. Nikki saw that her powers blasted with a force strong enough to knock herself back. Nikki continued to attack. ~See what I meant by letting yourself go?~ Amahl told her. ~Look at the blast you achieved.~ "I see that" Nikki said "but I don't know if I could do it alone." ~Sure you can~ Amahl told her ~Just stop thinking with your head or heart and start going on pure instinct~ "Ok" Nikki said as she continued to attack. Nikki noticed that her attacks were stronger then ever and they were a lot easier to deploy. "Wow this is cool" Nikki said "and can we stop for now and eat?" "Of course" Azazel said. "Thank you" Nikki said. The group then went back to the cave using Azazel to teleport them for Nikki to eat a late lunch. Nikki was sitting down and waiting. Azazel soon arrived with their food. "Thank you" Nikki said as she started eating. "Enjoy" Azazel said smiling at her again. Nikki had finished quickly. "That was great food" Nikki said.

"I am glad you liked it" Azazel said smiling. "That was delicious" Nikki said. "Do you know what you want to do now?" Azazel asked. "No I don't" Nikki said. ~You don't want to train anymore today?~ Amahl asked. "Not right now" Nikki said "I just want to relax." "My bed is still offered to you" Azazel said. "Thank you Azazel" Nikki said "Amahl are you ready to go back into your body?" ~You don't want me here while you sleep is it?~ He asked. "I don't care" Nikki said as she laid down "I would just like a little alone time." ~Fine by me~ Amahl said as Nikki felt him leave. "Thank you Amahl" Nikki said as she fell asleep. The two men just watched her quietly as she slept. Nikki slept for quite a while. The others just kept an eye on her as she slept. Nikki didn't wake up until one in the morning. The others were sleeping by that time. Something had awaken her from her sleep and she tried to lay back down and go back to sleep but she couldn't. She woke up again and looked around the cave and saw that Amahl and Azazel were sleeping Azazel beside her again, his tail twitching in his sleep just next to her. Nikki had sat up for the remainder of the time now. She was starting to feel uncomfortable next to him, after spending a night she couldn't remember with him. She tried to move away from him now. Since they were still asleep she was able to get away. Amahl was sleeping near the cave entrance in the sleeping bag that Nikki had used before. Nikki had moved to the middle now away from Azazel.

Her staff still lay in the cave near where she stood now and Amahl was not blocking the way out of the cave. Nikki grabbed her staff now and she meditated now. The room stayed quiet as she did so. Nikki continued to meditate. The others stayed asleep as she meditated and she decided it was time to actually swing the staff around. Nikki swung the staff around now. The night wore on and Nikki decided that she should try to sneak past Amahl to train outside the cave. Nikki went and snuck past Amahl to train outside. She was able to get by without a problem and she made it outside into the hot air of the world that Azazel was from. Nikki had trained outside now and she started using her staff to help focus her powers. That combined with what they had showed her before allowed Nikki to be blasting away and she saw that her bolts didn't explode until they were yards away from her location. "Wow that is cool" Nikki said as she continued training. Suddenly Nikki saw a strange pink light near where she stood and a girl with an almost lavender body appeared before her. "Who are you?" Nikki asked. The girl looked to her, "My name is Clarice" The girl said "Are you Nikki?" "Yea I am" Nikki said. "I was sent here to find you" She said. "Ok" Nikki said "Who sent you?" "Xaiver had Peter contact me and send me" She said. "Thanks for coming to save me" Nikki said "I am ready to leave when you are." "You got it" She said and she led Nikki to the portal she had made when she arrived. "Just follow me." She stepped inside. Nikki followed her. Soon Nikki found herself outside Peter and Illyana's home in Russia.

"Peter Illyana" Nikki called. "You made it" Peter said coming out to her, "It looks like Blink was able to find you." "Yea she was" Nikki said "and Peter I owe you big time for this." "It was the professor's idea" Illyana said coming out to meet her as well. "I am just glad to be out of there" Nikki said. "We will have to have the others come here and take you back to the school" Peter said "Xavier doesn't want to risk Huber getting Blink's powers." "That's fine" Nikki said "Blink thanks again for your help." "Of course" Blink said as she vanished from sight. "Peter how can I repay you for helping me out of there?" Nikki asked. "You don't have to worry about that" He said smiling "Just stay safe at home and be careful who you trust." "I will" Nikki said "and I love you brother." Peter just smiled at her again. "come on in to the house" He said leading her inside. Nikki followed Peter inside. Nikki saw Peter's parents again, they smiled at her. Nikki smiled at them. "come on up to my room sis" Peter said smiling at her and leading her upstairs. Nikki followed Peter to his room. Nikki saw the communicator that Neve had made to allow Peter to talk to Kitty sitting on his dresser. Nikki was glad they still had the communicator. Peter saw her looking at it. "Do you want to call Lloyd?" He asked softly. "Yes" Nikki said. Peter handed her the communicator. "Lloyd Neve you guys there?" Nikki asked. "Hey sis" Neve said "It's good to hear from you again." "Its good to hear you again" Nikki said "and its good to be home."

"Well not exactly home" Neve said "But your close." "Home to me is being near family and friends" Nikki said "so where is Lloyd?" "He was out looking for you" Neve said "We contacted him and told him you were alright so he should be heading back now." "Ok" Nikki said "Where is Spyke at?" "Right here next to me" Neve said. "Hi Spyke" Nikki said. "Hello" Spyke said "How are you doing?" "Better now that I am home so to speak" Nikki said "How is everyone now they know I am back?" "Everyone is glad to know that you are safe" Spyke said. "Spyke can I ask a favor of you?" Nikki asked. "What do you need?" He asked. "I need some targets" Nikki said "that is when I get back I want to try something and I was hoping to see if you would use your spikes for me." "Sure" Spyke said "Once you get home." "Thanks" Nikki said. "Do you want them to send the blackbird there now or wait for Lloyd to show up?" Neve asked. "Now would be fine" Nikki said. "Are you sure?" Neve asked "He'd probably want to ride with them to get you" "That is unless he took flight as a bird and made his way there himself" Spyke joked. "We can wait" Nikki said as she laughed at what Spyke said. "You don't think Lloyd would do something that crazy do you?" Neve asked. "Its possible" Nikki said. "He rode with you when you went to Peter's house that first time right?" Neve asked. "Yea" Nikki said.

"I guess it is possible then" Neve said "Better keep an eye towards the sky just in case." "I will sis" Nikki said. "We will wait a day and see if we hear from Lloyd" Neve said "If we don't he's probably heading your way and we will send the black bird." "Ok" Nikki said. "Will you be able to wait there a day?" Neve asked. "Yea" Nikki said she then looked at Peter "Do you think your parents would mind me staying a day?" "Nah" Peter said "They like you so you should be able to stay." "Ok" Nikki said "I guess we can let you guys go and let us know if you hear from Lloyd please." "We will" Neve said smiling. "Alright" Nikki said "bye you guys." "Bye" Spyke and Neve said together and they closed the connection. "I am starving now" Nikki said. "I think I can handle that" Peter said smiling "come on downstairs and we will see if my mom can fix something for you." "Ok" Nikki said as she followed Peter downstairs. They walked downstairs and Nikki smelled something already boiling on the stove. "Looks like my mom was one step ahead of us" Peter said smiling, "She has already started making Pelemeni it looks like." "It smells great" Nikki said. Illyana came into the room smiling "Do you even know what Pelemeni is?" She asked. "No" Nikki said. "I had told my mom that you liked meat" Peter said "That's probably why she's making it. It's a Russian dish that is kind of like what you American's call, oh what was it, 'Pigs in a blanket' I think? Only ours has more then just one kind of meat."

"Wow" Nikki said "it smells great." The meal was soon ready and Peter's mom prepared the plates and sat them around the table. "Na zdarOv'ye!" She said smiling. Nikki looked at Peter for a translation. "She said enjoy the meal" Peter said smiling as he started to eat his own food. "Ok" Nikki said as she started eating now. Nikki noticed the many different meats that were in this meal, pork, beef, even fish. She really enjoyed them. Nikki then looked at Peter "could you ask your mom if I could have the recipe?" Nikki asked "and I would like you to write it down for me in English please." Peter smiled and started to speak to his mom in Russian for a moment. She smiled at the thought "na sAmom deli?" She asked. Peter nodded in response. "ya sichAs virnUs'" She said before leaving the room. "What did you guys say?" Nikki asked. "She was a bit surprised that you wanted it but I reassured her that you did" Peter said "And she said she would be right back." "Its the best food I have had" Nikki said "and when she comes back tell her thank you." Soon enough Peter's mom returned with a sheet of paper. "Mne nUzhna iti" She said handing the recipe to Peter to be translated later. Peter smiled at her and told his mom thank you in Russian. Nikki had finished her food now. "That was really good" Nikki said. Everyone else had finished as well "Want to go out and see if we can spot Lloyd?" Peter asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said as she grabbed her staff and walked outside with Peter.

The two of them went outside and looked to the sky to see if they could see anything. "I don't see anything" Nikki said. "Least not yet" Peter said. Nikki continued to look around. They soon saw a large condor heading over the horizon. "Peter I think that's Lloyd" She said as she pointed at the condor. "Your probably right" Peter said. Nikki continued to watch the condor. Soon it was closer to them and it seemed to be coming into a landing. "It's Lloyd" Nikki said as she was glad to see him. The condor landed on the ground and then changed into Lloyd who came running towards Nikki. "Hey Lloyd" Nikki said as she hugged him. Lloyd was breathing hard now, "I am so glad to see you again" He said, instantly kissing her. "I am glad to see you too" Nikki said as she kissed him back. "I missed you so much" He said. "I missed you as well" Nikki said as she was about ready to cry. "Don't cry now" Lloyd said smiling. "I am just glad to see you" Nikki said "that is why I am crying." "It took me forever to get here" Lloyd said smiling. "I am just glad to see you" Nikki said. "Let's go back inside then" Lloyd said "I am sure the others at the school are worried about me." "Alright" Nikki said as the three of them walked inside. "Something smells good in here" Lloyd said as they walked inside. "Yea it does" Nikki said. "What did she fix it here?" Lloyd asked. "I can't remember" Nikki said "Peter what was it we had?" "A famous meat cuisine from here in Russia" Peter said "come on try" Lloyd walked with them to try it. Nikki had smiled now. Lloyd tried it and liked it just as much as Nikki had.

"What do you think?" Nikki asked. "It's really great" Lloyd said "Too bad we won't be able to eat any of it at home." "We might" Nikki said "Peter lets go to the room then and let them know Lloyd is here." "Alright" Peter said leading her upstairs. Once upstairs Nikki called Neve. "Neve Lloyd is here" She said. "So he did make it there" Neve said "That's good." "Yea" Nikki said "Sis can you make weapons?" "Electronic weapons yes" Neve said "Though I don't know how well you would be able to use them." "Not for me sis for you" Nikki said "I want to teach you to use a staff." "Who taught you how to use a staff?" She asked. "If I tell you you can't tell Storm or any of the teachers" Nikki said "Gambit taught me and I also learned from a dream I had." "Gambit showed you?" Neve asked "Wow." "Neve promise me you won't tell the teachers" Nikki said "I will be so grounded if they found out." "Don't worry" Neve said "I won't." "Thanks sis" Nikki said "I love you and see you tomorrow." "Alright" Neve said "I love you too" and she closed the connection. Nikki was glad everything was ok but she figured the professor already knew and she would be grounded. Peter and Nikki made their way back downstairs and found Lloyd asleep on the couch with his empty plate next to him. "Must be tired from his long flight huh?" Peter asked smiling. Nikki couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked sleeping there. "Yea" Nikki said. "Speaking of which it is probably about that time to lay down and rest" Peter said "Do you want the guest room, or stay here with Lloyd?" "I will stay with Lloyd" Nikki said.

"Alright" Peter said smiling and he made his way back up to his room leaving Nikki next to Lloyd who was resting on the couch. Nikki laid on the floor by Lloyd now. It would take some time for Nikki to fall back asleep, even if she could on the floor. She could look above her and see Lloyd sleeping soundly, though snoring a bit and his hand drooped down close to her on the floor. Nikki was glad to see that Lloyd was ok. The night wore on and Nikki didn't get to sleep until much later. But it was soon morning and Lloyd was waking her up with a smile. "Hi Lloyd" Nikki said as she had waking up. "What did you sleep on the floor for?" Lloyd asked. "Because I wanted to be near you" Nikki said "since its been a long time." Lloyd just smiled at her and helped her up as he sat up and offered her a seat next to him. Nikki sat beside him and hugged him. "I love you" Lloyd said softly "And I missed you." "I love you too and I missed you too" Nikki said. Lloyd hugged her tighter and smiled before he kissed her softly again. Nikki kissed him now. Lloyd smiled and looked into her eyes after the kiss. "I love you" Nikki said. "I love you too" Lloyd said as they saw the others coming downstairs. "Morning" Nikki said. "Did you sleep well?" Lloyd asked. "Yea I did" Nikki said. "So what are we going to do now?" Lloyd asked. "Get ready to go I guess" Nikki said. "When are the others supposed to get here?" Lloyd asked. "Not sure on the time" Nikki said.

"We should still get ready though right?" Lloyd asked. "Right" Nikki said. "Well let's do that then" Lloyd said. Nikki didn't have much to get except her staff and the recipe. Nikki now looked at Peter. "Peter did you get the recipe translated?" Nikki asked. "Yup" Peter said smiling "Here you go." "Thanks bro" Nikki said "has Neve called to let us know when they were coming?" "Not yet" Peter said "Want to go call her?" "Sure" Nikki said. Peter led them to the communicator. Nikki then called Neve. "What's up?" Neve asked through the communicator. "When are you guys coming?" Nikki asked. "We are getting ready" Neve said "Probably be about an hour or so." "Ok" Nikki said. "Just make sure you have your things together" Neve said "You know how Logan doesn't like to wait." "Don't worry we are ready" Nikki said. "Good" Neve said "We are on our way." "Alright" Nikki said "see you when you get here." Neve then closed the connection. "Peter thanks for everything" Nikki said as she grabbed the recipe as not to forget it. Lloyd smiled and waited with her. He hadn't brought anything with him. Nikki had her staff in hand and she also had the recipe. "Do you mind if I hug you Peter?" Nikki asked. "Of course not" Peter said Offering his arms. Nikki went over and hugged him. "I am going to miss you" Nikki said. After she got done hugging Peter she then hugged Illyana. "I am going to miss you too sis" Nikki told Illyana. "We are only a comm link away" Peter said smiling at her. "We will call you everyday if we have to" Illyana said.

"Thanks guys" Nikki said "I love you both." "We love you too" Peter said "And take care." "I will" Nikki said "and I will not trust anyone I don't know." "See that you don't" Peter said and they walked with Nikki and Lloyd outside. "Tell Blink thanks for me" Nikki said. "We will" Illyana said as they saw the blackbird coming closer. Nikki stood there waiting for the blackbird. It soon landed near them in the yard. Nikki hugged Peter and Illyana again before she got ready to leave. She saw Cyclops and the professor waiting for her on the ship. Nikki knew she was in for it. Lloyd smiled at Nikki and made his way to the ship. Nikki smiled and headed for the ship. "So are you really ok?" The professor asked softly when they made it to the ship. "Yes Professor" Nikki said "and I am sorry I left like that." "What I want to know is why you left" Logan said from deeper in the ship as Nikki got on. "Because I was foolish" Nikki said. "That's not a reason" Logan said "It's what we all think but if you thought it was foolish to start with you wouldn't have done it." "Ok fine I wanted a different pace in training" Nikki said "that is why I done it." "Different training?" Cyclops said "You could have asked and got that. Besides who would train you outside the school." "I know I shouldn't have trusted him but I did" Nikki said "it was Gambit." "And that's how you ended up with this Huber fella? Because of the Cajun?" Logan asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "That is all in the past now" The professor said, closing up the ship as Cyclops went up front to drive it. "We are just glad your home" Jean said when she saw Nikki.

"I am still sorry I left" Nikki said as she began to cry a bit. "Your going home now" Logan said "No need for the waterworks" "And you will be with family" Lloyd said coming up behind her to comfort her. Nikki calmed down now and she was glad to be with her family. Everyone got into their seats on the ship and Lloyd sat close to Nikki so he could still hold her hand and be near her. Nikki held Lloyd's hand now and she was glad that she was safe now. "I love you too" Nikki whispered to him. "So what exactly happened after you disappeared from Huber's?" Logan asked. "I ended up with Azazel" Nikki said "I don't remember much when I was with him." "He didn't 'do' anything with you did he." Lloyd asked. "I don't remember" Nikki said. "We can get you checked out on that when we get home" The professor said. "Ok" Nikki said. It didn't take long for them to arrive back home. Lloyd walked with Nikki off the ship and into the lower levels of the school. "Let us go and get you checked out" The professor said walking towards the infirmary. "Ok" Nikki said. Once inside Jean and the professor began to examine her. Lloyd was right there through he whole thing, he was doing more then just probing her mind. Nikki had stayed calm. "Everything looks to be ok" Jean said "Are you finding anything professor?" "No" The professor said "Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary." "That's good" Nikki said. "It looks like you are ok" The professor said "But I do have one thing to inform you of." "What's that Professor?" Nikki asked. "You are not to leave the grounds for a few weeks" The professor said "Your not exactly grounded but we have to make sure you are alright." "I understand Professor" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled softly at her and helped her up off of the patent's table. "Can she go back to her room now?" He asked "Yes" The professor said "But she will be coming here often over the next few days."

"Ok Professor" Nikki said "when do you want me back down here?" "The day after tomorrow" He said. "Do you want me before class or after?" Nikki asked. "You have been gone a few days" The professor said "The day after tomorrow is a Saturday." "Ok" Nikki said "I will be here then." "Go into your room and get some rest now" The professor said "I am sure you need it." "Ok Professor" Nikki said as she went to her room. Lloyd followed and opened the door for her. "I bet you will feel much better in your own bed huh?" Lloyd asked. "Yes I will" Nikki said "and thanks." Nikki walked into her room and laid down now. Lloyd just watched her for a moment and sat down on the bed gently next to her. Nikki had fallen asleep now. Lloyd smiled at her and gently petted her hair as she slept, he didn't want to leave her but he didn't know if it was right for him to sit with her as she slept. Nikki continued to sleep through the rest of the day and most of the night. Lloyd had left her at lights out though he didn't really want to and Neve was there, and asleep when Nikki woke up in the night. Nikki was starving now but she knew the cafeteria wasn't open yet. She last remembered Lloyd being with her and she hadn't seen him leave, would he have woken up now? Nikki got up now and went to the cafeteria to see if it was open. As she passed by Lloyd's door she saw that it was open just a bit barely noticeable but if someone was to push ever so gently it would open. As Nikki thought the cafeteria wasn't open, she would have to find food some other way. Nikki figured she would have to wait for food and she then went back to Lloyd's room.

It was still open the same as she had saw it before, when she pushed it the door opened easily and she saw Lloyd in his bed far off resting peacefully under the blankets. There were was a bag of chips siting on his small table that had been already opened, it wasn't exactly food, nor was it hers but if she ate a few of those it would tie her over until breakfast time. Nikki walked in and got a few of the chips. Nikki couldn't help but look at Lloyd as she snacked on the chips and he slept, he looked so peaceful and sweet. Nikki went over and kissed him on his cheek. Lloyd stirred a bit from the kiss but didn't wake up. He smiled in his sleep after that. Nikki looked at his clock and saw that it was about six thirty. Her and Neve had always woke up together around seven fifteen to get ready for class. Nikki figured she had a few more moments to spend with Lloyd even though he was asleep. Nikki had spent time with Lloyd because she missed him. She sat on his bed as he had hers and then heard his clock start to chime at just after six forty-five. Nikki had gotten up from the bed and headed back to her room to change clothes. Lloyd caught her just before she got out the door, "What are you doing here?" He asked softly. "I had to have something to eat" Nikki said "and I grabbed some chips that is why I was in here." "How long have you been in here?" He asked sitting up now. "I just came in here a bit ago" Nikki said "its not been that long." "Alright" Lloyd said "Well you better go get dressed then." "Ok" Nikki said as she left the room and went to hers to change. As she walked in Neve was just waking up.

"Morning sis" Nikki said as she changed clothes. "I figured you would wake up before me since you were asleep when I got in" Neve said "But where did you go out to?" "At first I went to the cafeteria to see if it was open and it wasn't so I went back to Lloyd's room and hung out in there" Nikki said. "Was he even awake?" Neve asked she was getting dressed now. "No I went in to get some of his chips" Nikki said "I was starved when I got up this morning." Neve smiled "So he was still asleep huh and you ate some of his chips? Did he look cute asleep?" She asked. "Yes he did" Nikki said "I told him when he woke up though about me getting some chips." "Well that's good at least you didn't keep that to yourself" Neve was ready now "You ready to go?" She asked. "As ready as I can be" Nikki said as she grabbed her staff. The two of them made their way out to the hall and saw the boys waiting. "Morning guys" Nikki said "Spyke we still up for the training?" "Yup" Spyke said "After class today." "Cool" Nikki said as they made it to class. The classes went smoothly even though she hadn't been there in a while all the information was pretty easy for Nikki to catch up on. She was now in the courtyard with Neve, Spyke and Lloyd heading her way. "Hey guys" Nikki said. "Are you ready for target practice with my spikes?" Spyke asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said still with her staff in hand. Spyke then got ready to fire off his spikes and Nikki was able to blast them all away with no problem, even braking a few with her staff. "Wow" Lloyd said as he watched. Nikki was bouncing happily now.

"You seemed to enjoy that" Lloyd said smiling at her. "I am just happy that I done well" Nikki said "I didn't realize how focused my powers were." "They seem more so the normal" Neve said. "The staff is helping" Nikki said. "And you said that Gambit taught you to use that staff?" Lloyd asked. "Yea but I also had a dream about it" Nikki said "and Gambit also taught me to control my anger." "He did" Lloyd asked "That's a good thing. Did it help you?" "Yes it did" Nikki said "also you guys are the best." Lloyd smiled and went over closer to hug her now. Nikki hugged Lloyd now. "Spyke thanks for your help" Nikki said "we can continue training tomorrow I am hungry now." "Let's go get you some food then" Neve said smiling. The friends walked together to the cafeteria and got them something to eat. They all ate together at the same table as they always had. "I love you guys" Nikki said as she ate her food. "Who usually does the cooking here?" Nikki asked "because I got something I want everyone to try if I can get them to make it." "I think that Jean is always talking recipes with the lady that cooks, her and Auntie O" Spyke said. "Ok" Nikki said as she went to see Jean. Jean was still in her room at the moment but came to the door when Nikki knocked. "Hey Jean" Nikki said "is it possible for students to submit recipes?" "Sure" Jean said "What do you have?" "Its a Russian recipe but I had Peter translate it for me" Nikki said as she handed the paper to Jean. "Interesting" Jean said "I guess his mom cooked for you while you were there?" "Yea she did" Nikki said. "I bet a lot of people will like it" Jean said "It sounds great." "It is delicious Nikki said.

"I will see if she can make it" Jean said. "Thanks Jean" Nikki said as she started to leave. "I'll let you know when she decides to make it" Jean said smiling. "Ok thanks Jean" Nikki said as she left. Lloyd was waiting for her back in the courtyard when she got done talking to Jean. "She is going to try and see if the cook will make it" Nikki said when she was was Lloyd. "I'm sure she will" Lloyd said. "Jean also said that she would let me know when she will make it" Nikki said. "Ok" Lloyd said "What do you want to do now?" "I don't know" Nikki said "not unless Neve wanted to train with the staff." "I think she is working on making it now" Lloyd said. "Ok" Nikki said. "You want to head back to your room?" Lloyd asked. "Sure" Nikki said. The two then went on up to her room. Nikki walked into the room. Lloyd followed her and sat next to her on her bed. "What do we talk about?" She asked. "How about we catch up on dreams?" Lloyd asked. "I really haven't had any interesting dreams" Nikki said. "I dreamed about you the whole time you were gone" Lloyd said. "I am glad" Nikki said "I tried to dream about you but Huber wanted me to dream of material stuff." "I wonder why he wanted that?" Lloyd asked. "So he could get me what I wanted" Nikki said "that is how I got this staff." "Just how strong is he?" Lloyd asked. "Very" Nikki said "He has any mutant's power in a fifty mile radius and the closer they are to him the stronger the power is and without his collar on he can reach all the way to Germany."

"He has an inhibitor collar on" Nikki said "other than that I don't know." "What about the other two guys he was with?" Lloyd asked. "I really couldn't tell" Nikki said "Azazel is like Nightcrawler but he teleports red and he smells of Fire and brimstone and "Amahl I am not sure on." "Nightcrawler smells like brimstone too" Lloyd said "I think only me and Logan can smell that though." "Its possible" Nikki said "but when he teleports it blue right?" "Yeah" Lloyd said "And that's the only time you smell the brimstone." "See with Azazel you smell the brimstone all the time and he teleports red" Nikki said "and one thing I remember about Amahl is that he can take control of your body." "He possess people?" Lloyd asked "That's creepy." "He did it with me" Nikki said "and yea it was creepy." "Did he invade your memories too?" Lloyd asked. "Yea and in doing so he helped me use my powers without getting mad or hurting anyone" Nikki said. "He gave you more focus?" Lloyd asked "How?" "I don't remember" Nikki said. "What did Azazel do for you?" Lloyd asked. "Not much" Nikki said "he was my target when Amahl was possesing me." "You used your powers with him inside?" Lloyd asked "Why didn't he just take control?" "That is what he was doing" Nikki said "it helped me focus." "Did your training today with Spyke show that you had that focus without him?" Lloyd asked "You were doing pretty well."

"Yea" Nikki said "and it also helped that I had the staff." "I loved watching you while you did that" Lloyd said "You were so much stronger" He blushed a bit before doing it but got up the courage before he petted her hair gently. "Thanks" Nikki said as she smiled as he petted her hair. "I love you" Lloyd said softly smiling at her. "I love you too" She said as she hugged him. Lloyd hugged her back and kissed her gently on the lips. "Your so beautiful" He said staring into her eyes. "Thank you Lloyd" Nikki said as she smiled. "I wish I could hug you forever and lay with you, even for just a little bit" Lloyd said. "You can lay with me for a bit" Nikki said "I don't care." "Are you sure?" Lloyd said even though he was already starting to lay on the bed next to her. "Yea I am" Nikki said as she laid down with him. Lloyd hugged her gently and rested next to her a moment. Nikki was much more comfortable here then she had been when Azazel was laying next to her. "Thank you" Lloyd said softly. "No problem" Nikki said softly. After a few moments Lloyd looked at his watch and saw that it was getting closer and closer to lights out. He kissed the back of her neck gently and moved to slowly get up. Nikki smiled now. "That kiss felt good" Nikki said as she sat up and got off the bed now and hugged him. "You like that huh?" Lloyd said smiling back at her as he got all the way off the bed. "Yea I did" Nikki said "I love you." "I love you too" Lloyd said "See you tomorrow" He moved to leave the room. "Yep see you tomorrow" Nikki said.

"Good night" He said just before he opened the door. "Good night" Nikki said. Lloyd then closed the door to her room. Soon after that Neve came back in. "Hey sis" Nikki said "how has your day been?" "Better now that I can relax knowing your home" Neve said smiling "Did you catch up with Lloyd ok?" "Yea I did" Nikki said as she started changing. Neve did the same getting ready for bed. "Hopefully tonight you won't run off" Neve said teasing. "Yea yea" Nikki said "I think I have learned my lesson." Neve just smiled and laughed at her before climbing into the bed "Night sis" She said. "Night sis" Nikki said. The two slept peacefully that night and the morning soon came. Neve woke up first and she went to wake up Nikki "Hey sis" She called "It's time to wake up." "Ok" Nikki said as she woke up "also what is today?" "That would be Saturday" Neve said. "Ok" Nikki said as she got up and got changed and headed to go see the professor. She found Lloyd waiting for her outside her bedroom. "You ready?" He asked. "Yea I am" Nikki said as she had her staff in hand. The two then made their way to the professor. They made it to him. "Morning professor" Nikki said. "How are you doing today?" He asked. "Doing good" Nikki said. "Are you ready for your tests today?" He asked. "Yes I am Professor" Nikki said. "Follow me then" The professor said leading them to the infirmary again. Nikki followed the Professor now. Once they were downstairs and ready Jean and the professor prepared the tests again.

Nikki was laying down on the table and staying calm. They went through all their tests and again Nikki seemed to be fine. This cycle repeated for another week or so more. Nikki was to be confined during that time. Eventually their came the last test. "I don't see anything wrong with her professor" Jean said softly. "It would appear that we were wrong in our initial thought" The professor said. "What have you found out?" Nikki asked. "Nothing appears to be wrong" The professor said "I had felt that something was different about you when we found you but medically I am not seeing anything." "So do you still want to keep up the tests for awhile to see if anything changes?" Nikki asked. "I don't think that will be needed" The professor said softly. "Ok" Nikki said "Professor what if whatever was wrong wasn't able to be seen?" "It is possible but if it shows up I am sure that you will even feel different and be able to tell us" He said. "I would like to keep these tests going for a little longer" Nikki said "I know something is wrong but I don't know what." "As you wish" The professor said "If you think that is best." "I know something is wrong because I eat supper and what not and about three or four in the morning I am starving" Nikki said "and usually when I eat supper or whatever I am full until breakfast the next morning." "Perhaps we can figure something out" The professor said. "Ok" Nikki said "and thanks for continuing the tests when do we want to meet next?"

"The day after tomorrow again" The professor said "Let's make it a pattern." "Ok so Monday then" Nikki said "Before school or after?" "After would be best" He said. "Alright Professor" Nikki said "and Professor I have noticed something else as well I tend to sleep more than I have before." "Interesting" The professor said "Perhaps we will figure something out eventually." "Ok Professor" Nikki said "and I will keep you guys informed on any changes." "Alright" The professor said "It would probably be best for you to go get some rest before you do anything else today." "Ok" Nikki said as she headed to her room "Lloyd I know you don't want to leave me alone but if you like I will be fine so you can hang out with Spyke and Neve if you like." "If you would rather me do that I can" Lloyd said softly as they made it to her room. "It don't matter to me" Nikki said "I just didn't want you bored." "I am never bored as long as I am with you" Lloyd said softly. "Ok then you can stay" Nikki said "I love you." "I love you too" Lloyd said softly. Nikki was resting now as Lloyd was staying in the room with her. Lloyd just sat near the bed with her not wanting to leave her. Nikki had slept most of the day. About three or four in the afternoon she had awaken and she was starving and wanting to train. Lloyd just smiled at her, he had waited for her to do that and already had food for her. "You brought me food" Nikki said "Thank you." "I figured you would be hungry when you woke up" Lloyd said "And by the way, Jean told me that the people in the cafeteria are going to make your special meal later today."

"Cool" Nikki said "and thanks for getting me something." Nikki was glad to have food now and she started eating and she was glad to have something in her system. "Now for some more training" Nikki said "I hope Spyke and Neve are up for it." "I took the liberty of setting that up too" Lloyd said smiling "They are waiting in the courtyard." "Wow you really thought of every thing" Nikki said as she finished eating. Nikki had grabbed her staff now and her and Lloyd headed outside. "I only thought of you" Lloyd said smiling as they made their way out to the courtyard and found Spyke and Neve waiting. "Hey guys" Nikki said "so are we ready?" "Yup" Spyke said "Did you have a nice nap?" "Yea I did" Nikki said "so what do we start with first sis your staff training or more target practice?" "Target practice" Neve said as she spun her own staff a bit "I haven't quite got this thing programmed well yet." "Ok" Nikki said "Spyke when your ready." "Yup" Spyke said setting up his first spike. "Neve you go first" Nikki said. Neve used her staff and was able to knock the spike out of the air. "Good job" Nikki said as she continued to train with Neve and Spyke. Neve was able to hit just as many targets as Nikki though her staff didn't have any kind of blasting power yet. "If we keep it up sis you might be better than me" Nikki said. "My powers aren't connected to my staff" Neve said "Yours will always be stronger." "True" Nikki said "do you want to try fighting with your staff with me?"

"That is up to you" Neve said "If you think we are ready for it." "Ok" Nikki said "lets try." Neve got ready by getting into a battle stance with her staff. Nikki was in her battle stance. "Now you come and attack me" Nikki said. Neve nodded and charged, Nikki was able to block. The two of them continued to use the staffs for a bit longer. Lloyd just watched them from the sidelines. "Lets call it now" Nikki said "sis you did very well." "Thanks" Neve said "Not bad for a first try I guess." "No its not" Nikki said. "So what now?" Neve asked. "Go inside and eat" Nikki said "we should have the dish I submitted." "Oh yeah I forgot about that" Neve said smiling as the group made their way back inside. Nikki was glad to be having a Russian dish here at the school. Everything looked just perfect as Nikki got ready to put the food on her tray. "This looks as good as it was in Russia" Nikki said. "I am sure everyone will enjoy it too" The woman behind the counter said. "I hope so I know I did" Nikki said as she went and sat down at the table she always sat at. Soon enough the others were at the table too, all with the same dish. Nikki was eating now. She liked it a lot and it was as good as Peter's mom made it. "Guys what do you think?" Nikki asked. "It's really good" Kitty said "What all is in it?" "I can taste a ton of different meats in it" Kitty said "And you said Peter's mom made this for you?" "Yea" Nikki said. "That means he could probably eat this all the time" Kitty said "Heck he's probably made it before."

"Who knows" Nikki said. "I like it too" Spyke said smiling "Probably eat more then one helping of it." "You know that sounds like a good idea" Nikki said as she went to get some more. Lloyd smiled and followed her to do the same. After Nikki got her second plate she went back to the table. "Lloyd what do you think of it?" Nikki asked. "It's great" Lloyd said smiling. "Everyone seems to enjoy it" Nikki said. "I know they enjoy it" Lloyd said. Nikki made it to the table and started eating again. Lloyd was right there with her. Everyone else had started finishing up. Nikki was glad to have some different food. After a bit she started finishing up. Lloyd was finishing as well and smiled at her. Nikki smiled at Lloyd now. Lloyd was done soon enough. "So you ready to head back up?" He asked. "Yep" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled and offered his hand to walk with her upstairs. Nikki took his hand and walked upstairs with him. They were soon at her door again and Lloyd opened it for her. Lloyd followed her to her bed and smiled at her again. Nikki smiled at Lloyd. "So what happens now?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Would it be ok if I stay here a while?" He asked. "Sure" Nikki said.

"Thanks" Lloyd said and he sat down with her again. "Your welcome" Nikki said "besides its good to have you around." "Now why is that?" Lloyd asked playfully. "Just because" Nikki said. "Whatever you say" Lloyd said and he just sat with her to enjoy her company. Nikki was hugging him. "What was the hug for?" He asked. "I wanted to" Nikki said. "I liked it" Lloyd said smiling and hugging her back. "I would also like a kiss." "Ok" Nikki said as she kissed him. "That was quick and easy to get" He said smiling. "I know" Nikki said. "Would it be so bad if I returned the favor?" He asked smiling. "I would like that" Nikki said. "Even if I tackled you a bit when I did it?" He asked "That would be hard for me to resist if you say no to it." "I don't mind" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled first before he did just that kissing her gently and laying on the bed with her below him, he tried not to put too much of his weight on her. Nikki was liking this. Lloyd finished the kiss and backed off of her quickly. "I loved it" Nikki said. "Really?" Lloyd asked "It didn't bother you at all?" "No it didn't" Nikki said. "That's good to know" Lloyd said. "I am glad" Nikki said "so what do we do now?" "I don't know" Lloyd said he looked at his watch it was already getting late, "Maybe I should head back to my room" He said. "Alright night Lloyd" Nikki said.

"Good night Nikki" Lloyd said before kissing her again and making his way to the door. Nikki smiled at him now "I love you" She said. "I love you too" He said as he made his way out the door. Neve was coming in as he was leaving they smiled at each other and he walked on. Nikki was beginning to change now. "Sis have you talked to mom and dad any?" Nikki asked. "Not really recently" She said "Not since you came back." "Ok just wondering" Nikki said. "Are you worried about something?" Neve asked as she started changing as well. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Did I hear you and Lloyd share the 'L' word just before he left?" Neve asked smiling since she already knew the answer. "Yea we did" Nikki said. "That's good" Neve said "I am glad that you have that special bond sis." "So have you told Spyke yet?" Nikki asked. "Told him what?" Neve asked. "Told Spyke you loved him" Nikki said. "Not yet" Neve said "I want him to get up the nerve to tell me first." "Spyke hasn't told you yet" Nikki said "and you two have been dating for how long?" "We haven't actually went on a real date" She said "Just been hanging out really." "You need to go on a date" Nikki said as she laid down. "He hasn't exactly asked to do that yet" Neve said. "Do you think he will?" Nikki asked. "I hope so" Neve said softly. "So do I sis" Nikki said. "I don't want to have to ask myself" Neve said softly as she laid down now. "I know sis" Nikki said as she laid down and went to sleep. As time was passing Nikki had awaken again at three in the morning starving.

She found another bag of chips waiting for her outside her room when she stepped out. Nikki had thought to herself it had to be Lloyd. The chips looked really inviting only there was no way that Lloyd would have been able to know she would need them, unless he just guessed it. Nikki took them into the room and started munching on them. Her munching seemed loud in the room as it was the only sound there right now. Nikki continued to munch on the chips. Soon enough the whole bag was gone. "I know I am not hungry now" Nikki said. Her sister was still asleep, she was talking to herself. Nikki was glad now that she was full. She knew that when the sun come up her sister would probably wake up and want to do something with Spyke. Nikki just sat up on the bed. She didn't have to wait long as the sun was just starting to come up. Nikki had gotten up and gotten changed and sat on the bed to read. Neve woke up soon after the sun shined into the room and saw her sister, "Wow did you get up in the middle of the night again?" She asked. "Yea" Nikki said "something is wrong but I don't know what it is." "What do you mean?" Neve asked getting ready for the day now. "I eat supper and all that and about three in the morning I wake up starved" Nikki said "and before I was not like that." "Before?" She asked "Before what?" "Before I met up with Huber and Azazel and Amahl" Nikki said "Before I could eat supper and not want to eat again until breakfast and now I have to eat before breakfast because supper just don't feel me up now."

"I wonder what changed?" She asked. "I don't know sis" Nikki said "and another thing I have found out is I sleep a lot more than I did before." "You think it might be just because your timing is all messed up?" She asked "I mean you did go from one part of the world to the next, even another world at that." "Who knows" Nikki said "I am going to have more tests done just to see what is going on." "Well today at least you should spend as much time with Lloyd as you can" Neve said "From what I can tell he missed you a lot and really wanted another weekend day spent with you." "I will sis" Nikki said "you going to spend time will Spyke?" "Yeah" She said softly. "Have fun" Nikki said. "Do you know what you will do with Lloyd?" She asked. "Not yet" Nikki said. "Do you think he will?" She asked. "Probably not" Nikki said. "Does that always happen with you two?" She asked smiling. "We never know what were going to do because we never talk about it" Nikki said. "So whatever happens happens huh?" Neve asked. "Yea pretty much" Nikki said. "That's...interesting" She said softly. "Be careful sis and take your staff with you" Nikki said. "Of course" Neve said. "Have fun sis" Nikki said as she was heading out to see Lloyd. Lloyd was still resting in his room when she got there. Nikki walked in and sat on the bed. Lloyd stirred a bit as she sat down. "Wakey Wakey" Nikki whispered.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked opening his eyes slowly. "Did you bring me the chips and leave them by my door?" Nikki asked. "Uh huh" Lloyd said smiling at her as he saw her above him. "I love you" Nikki said "so what are we going to do today?" "I love you too" He said softly "But right now I just want to lay here." "Ok" Nikki said as she laid down with him. Lloyd just smiled again and gently hugged her, "What brought this out?" He asked softly. "I just wanted to" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled and again and offered her a chance to lie under the blankets a bit with him if she wished. Nikki crawled under the blankets now. "Warm enough now?" Lloyd asked as she could feel his soft bare belly and chest against the back of her shirt. "Yes I am" Nikki said. "Your as soft and as warm as ever you know that?" Lloyd said smiling as he pulled her closer. "I'm glad" Nikki said. Lloyd was hugging her closely now. She could feel his hand just under her chest against her belly. "I love you so much" Nikki said. "I love you too" Lloyd said, he began to rub her belly now. Nikki was liking this as he rubbed her belly. Lloyd carefully went under her shirt to touch her bare belly. Hoping that it wouldn't bother her. It didn't bother Nikki at all. "So what do we do today?" Nikki asked. "I don't know" Lloyd said "I suppose I could help you train if you like, though I am not good at it."

"Works for me" Nikki said. "It at least gives us something to do together that is fairly safe" Lloyd said. "True" Nikki said. "Do you want to go ahead and go out there now?" He asked. "Yes please" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said letting her loose and then sitting up himself. This gave Nikki a chance to see his bare chest again just before he put on his shirt for the day. Nikki smiled as she looked at his chest. "So how are we going to train?" She asked. "Probably just see how well you can block and strike at me" Lloyd said "In the courtyard of course." "Ok" Nikki said as she headed to the courtyard. Lloyd was soon behind her and it didn't take long before they made it outside. The two of them trained now. They trained for most of the day and Nikki was doing as great as ever. "Lloyd your doing great" Nikki said. "You think so?" Lloyd asked. "Yea I know so" Nikki said. Lloyd blushed a bit but then he smiled at her. Nikki was glad to have Lloyd there to help her train. "You know you fight beautifully you know that?" Lloyd said smiling. "I didn't know that until now" Nikki said. "So no one has told you that before?" He asked. "Nope" Nikki said. "Well I just did so its true" Lloyd said smiling. "Thanks for the complement" Nikki said. "Your welcome" Lloyd said "What do you want to do now?" "I don't know" Nikki said. "You hungry?" He asked. "Starved" Nikki said.

"Let's go get something to eat then" Lloyd said. "Works for me" Nikki said. "Then let's go get something then" He said smiling. "Ok" Nikki said as she headed inside to eat. They found their usual table free and went to look at the menu. "What would you like to get?" Lloyd asked. "That" Nikki said as she pointed to what Peter's mom made. "Again?" Lloyd asked smiling. "Yep yep" Nikki said "Its my new favorite food." "That's interesting" Lloyd said smiling. Nikki ordered her food. Lloyd smiled and went ahead and got the same thing. The two of them went to sit down at their table. Lloyd smiled again "You know I like this too" He said. "Yea I know you like it" Nikki said "I think everyone liked it." "That's a good thing isn't it?" He asked. "Yea its a good thing" Nikki said. Lloyd finished up his food and started to get up to take his tray back. Nikki had finished her food as well. Lloyd had already made it half way to the counter to set the trays by the time Nikki got to him. Nikki had placed her tray where it needed to be. "Lloyd what do we do now?" Nikki asked. "I don't know" Lloyd said "What do you want to do?" "I don't know" Nikki said "unless you want to play a game or hang out in my room or your room." "Any of those would work" Lloyd said "It doesn't bother me either way." "Games then" Nikki said "it would be more fun." Whatever" Lloyd said softly "Lead the way." Nikki led the way to Lloyd's room. Lloyd just walked behind her quietly. Nikki made it to Lloyd's room.

"So what game?" Lloyd asked. "The one that me and you and Peter played" Nikki said. "Sounds good" Lloyd said as he got everything set up for them to do so. Nikki waited for him to get everything set up. "Well we are ready" Lloyd said smiling as he handed her the things she needed to start. "Ok" Nikki said as she got ready to play. The two had just started playing when there was a knock on Lloyd's door. "Yes?" He called "It's Jean is Nikki in there?" She asked. "Yea I am here" Nikki said "What's up Jean?" "Would it be ok if we moved your test up to today?" She asked as she opened the door. "Yea that is fine" Nikki said "Why did we have to move it up?" "I wanted to take a better look at something" Jean said softly "Something is telling me that we are missing something." "That is fine" Nikki said as she followed Jean. Lloyd was up and following as well and they made their way downstairs where they met up with the professor. Nikki laid down on the table as she had done before. They worked on the tests and didn't talk much to her this time. Nikki stayed calm and still as they ran the tests. After a while they finally spoke. "Nikki" Jean said. "Did anything...happen when you with Huber or Azazel?" "Nothing happened with Huber but I don't remember about Azazel" Nikki said. "According to our tests your going to have a child." Jean said softly "What?!" Lloyd asked "How could something like this happen. I'll kill that demon if I have to" "Calm down Lloyd" The professor said "There is nothing you can do about it now just care for Nikki" Lloyd calmed down a bit but he still kept his fists clenched. "What am I to do?" Nikki asked "I am still too young to care for a child."

"We will all help you through it" Jean said "And trust me with a little work you will be able to care for the child just fine even at your young age." "Thank you Jean" Nikki said. "Will you be ok?" Jean asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "Will I still be able to train?" "At first yes" Jean said "But as the days pass it would be better if you eased up." "Ok" Nikki said "Could I train after having it?" "When you are not taking care of it yes" Jean said "But please keep in mind that you don't need to train all the time Nikki." "I understand" Nikki said "what am I going to do about classes?" "For now you can go to them as normal but after the child is born you probably won't go to them any more for a while" The professor said. "Ok" Nikki said as she got off the table "I will be in my room for now." "That's a good idea" Jean said smiling softly. Nikki and Lloyd walked to her room now. "Lloyd I want to be alone for a bit" Nikki said "I need to think for now." "Alright" Lloyd said sadly as he went into his own room for now. Nikki then went into her room and meditated over the news. ~Are you ok?~ Her mother asked. "Mom I am pregnant" Nikki said "so I don't know if I will ever be ok again." ~You will be just fine~ Her mom said ~I was~ "Mom how old were you when you got pregnant?" Nikki asked. ~Only a few years older then you are now~ She said. "Oh" Nikki said "Mom were you scared?" ~Of course I was~ She said ~I think every mother is the first time~ "I feel that way now" Nikki said. ~You will do fine I am sure~ Her mom said softly. "I hope so" Nikki said "I just don't know how to tell Neve this." ~I am sure she will take it just fine honey~ Her mom said.

"I hope" Nikki said "I love you both and I hope you will both be there for me when I have it." ~Of course~ Her mother said ~We wouldn't miss it~ Her dad added. "What if the child isn't what you expected?" Nikki asked. ~What does it matter what the child is~ Her mother said ~In any case it would be your child~ "True" Nikki said "I guess no matter what it is its still mine." ~Exactly~ Her dad said. "I am just so scared I don't know what to do" Nikki said. ~Just relax and let things flow as they should~ Her dad said ~It's all you can do~ "I guess so" Nikki said "Was everything ok when you had us?" ~At first~ Her mom said ~But the trouble began when you started coming into your powers~ "Do you think it would be the same for my child?" Nikki asked. ~No~ Her mom said ~You will have it much easier then we did. We aren't mutants and if your child is a mutant like you were then everyone at the school is there to help you.~ "I am glad to have you guys here to help me" Nikki said. ~And don't forget about your friends either~ Her mom said ~I can tell from watching how he acts with you, I know that Lloyd will watch over that child as if it was his own~ "I won't mom" Nikki said. ~Do you feel better now?~ Her mom asked. "Yea I do" Nikki said "thanks for helping me." ~Then go ahead and invite Lloyd back in~ Her mom said softly ~I am sure he is worried about you~ "Ok mom" Nikki said as she went to go get Lloyd. When she opened her door she saw that Lloyd wasn't there but his door was still open. Nikki went over to Lloyd's room to go get him. "Lloyd you can come into my room now" Nikki said. "Are you ok?" He asked softly. "Yea I am better now" Nikki said. "So what are you going to do?" He asked. "I am going to go through with it" Nikki said "No matter what the child is its still mine."

"I didn't expect you not to go through with it" Lloyd said "I mean what are you going to do now?" "I don't know" Nikki said. "Do you want me to stay with you for now?" Lloyd asked. "Yea you can" Nikki said. "Do you want to try and go back to our game?" He asked. "Sure" Nikki said. Lloyd offered his hand for them to do just that. Nikki took his hand. The two walked out of her room and into his and sat back down in front of the game which was still set up. Nikki was glad to be with Lloyd. They played the game for a few more hours until it was time for dinner. "Lloyd you hungry?" Nikki asked. "Yeah a little bit" He said "Are you?" "Yea I am" Nikki said. "Let's go then" Lloyd said starting to put the game away. "Ok" Nikki said as she got up and got ready to go. Lloyd offered his hand again before they headed out. Nikki took his hand and walked with him. Again they made it to the cafeteria. "What would you like this time?" Lloyd asked. "Hamburger" Nikki said "and a soda." "Sounds good" Lloyd said getting the same. The two of them ordered their food. Once they had it they went and sat down at the table they always went to. They were soon joined by Kitty, Neve, and Spyke. "Guys I have something to tell you" Nikki said. "Hmm?" Neve asked starting to eat her food now. "Guys I am pregnant" Nikki said. "How did this happen?" Neve asked looking Lloyd's way. Lloyd shook his head. "Its not Lloyd's" Nikki said "I am not sure whose it is." "You weren't with anyone else were you?" Neve asked.

"The only other ones I was with was Huber and Azazel and I know it wasn't Huber so I think it was Azazel who done it" she said. "I guess we will find out when the kid is born" Spyke said "Didn't Azazel look like Nightcrawler or something?" "Yea he does" Nikki said. "The child probably will too" Spyke said. "I don't know but I do know one thing" Nikki said "No matter what its still mine." "Of course" Neve said "That would be true anyway." "I am just scared about it" Nikki said "I know once I have it I am going to cut class and training." "Is that too much of a bad thing?" Kitty asked softly. "Not really its just going to be tough to catch back up" Nikki said. "Why would you have to?" Kitty asked. "I just would" Nikki said as she finished eating. "Why do you care so much about that stuff?" Kitty asked "I would be just fine not having to train all the time." "The training I can deal without but I was mostly talking about my academic classes" Nikki said as she got up and took her tray. Lloyd was finished not to long after she was and followed her. "It's not like no one in the school will help you catch up" He said softly. "I guess so" Nikki said "I guess I am stressing too much now." "That's understandable" Lloyd said smiling. "I guess I need to try and stay calm" Nikki said. "That might be a good idea" Lloyd said "Let's go back up to your room. "Ok" Nikki said as they head back. Lloyd waited again to see if she would want him to come in.

"Come on in Lloyd" Nikki said. Lloyd walked in behind her and waited to see what she would want to do. "We can talk about dreams" Nikki said "have you had any real strange ones?" "Not real strange ones really" Lloyd said "Most of mine have been about you." "What were they about?" Nikki asked. "I don't really remember them well" Lloyd said "But while you were gone it was of me trying to find you and fearing the worst." "At least we don't have to worry about it now" Nikki said. "I know" Lloyd said smiling "But will the child ever know their true father?" "I don't really know" Nikki said. "Do you want the child to know them?" Lloyd asked "It really should be your choice in that." "I don't want them to know" Nikki said "but sooner or later the child will learn." "That's a good way to look at it by that time they will have an understanding of what happened I would hope" Lloyd said. "I hope so too" Nikki said. "So what happens now?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. Lloyd sat on her bed near her wondering what they would do next. "Lloyd what would you think of helping me with the baby?" Nikki asked. "Of course I would" Lloyd said softly. "I am glad" Nikki said "I love you." Nikki was starting to get closer to Lloyd now. "I love you too" Lloyd said softly. "So what now?" Nikki asked. "I want to tackle you and hug you close before I leave but I am not sure if that is a good idea" Lloyd said. "I don't mind" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled and gently did just that smiling as he kissed her lips softly. Nikki was kissing him now and she was liking everything. Lloyd stayed there a while his hands traveling across her body.

Nikki was rubbing his back as she kissed him. Lloyd kept that going for a while longer before he stopped and just stayed on top of her looking into her eyes. "I love you so much Lloyd" Nikki said "and I don't want you to ever leave me." "I don't plan on it" Lloyd said smiling and hugging her tightly. "I am glad" Nikki said as she hugged him tightly. "I wish I didn't have to leave the room now" Lloyd said. "I know" Nikki said "but you have too." "I know" Lloyd said sitting up off of her now "Do you want me to go ahead and go?" "Not really" Nikki said. "I could wait for Neve to come in" Lloyd said "If you would like me to." "I would like that" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said staying on her bed. "I am glad to have you here" Nikki said "and no matter what happens my love will always be with you." "I know that" Lloyd said smiling. "So what do we talk about now?" Nikki asked. "I could always just hug you until she gets here" Lloyd said smiling. "That would be fine" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled and tackled her again to do just that. "I love you so much" Nikki said as she hugged him. "I love you too" Lloyd said moving her hair out of the way with his hands to kiss her forehead then her lips. Nikki kissed him. The two shared the hug a while longer before they could both hear the footsteps of someone coming towards the door.

"It must be Neve" Nikki said. "Should I move?" Lloyd asked quickly. "Yes please" Nikki said. Lloyd did so and was sitting on her bed as Neve came in "Oh hello" She said "I didn't expect you to still be here Lloyd you usually leave before I get here" Lloyd looked to Nikki for help as to what he should say to her sister. "We didn't know when you would be in" Nikki said. "So you had him stay until I came?" She asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "That's sweet" Neve said "You two have gotten closer" "I guess I should go now" Lloyd said. "Thanks for staying Lloyd" Nikki said "I will see you later." "No problem" Lloyd said "I was glad to, good night Nikki" He then got ready to leave. "Night Lloyd" Nikki said as she got ready for bed. Lloyd waved to her and walked out of the door. Once it was closed Neve started to get ready "I see you two have gotten much closer huh?" She asked. "Yes we are" Nikki said "and it feels great." "That's good to hear" Neve said she was laying down now. Nikki had laid down now. She tried to sleep but she couldn't get comfortable. Neve sensed her sister's trouble and moved to check on her. "Sis I may just skip class tomorrow" Nikki said "I can't sleep and I know if I am in class I could fall asleep." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Neve asked "People will worry about you, especially Lloyd." "I don't know" Nikki said "but I know I may not be able to focus in class but I can try to go." "It is up to you what you do" Neve said "I just want you to think about how the others will react."

"I guess so" Nikki said "I will try to go." "If you don't get enough sleep don't risk it" Neve said "I am sure the teachers will understand, but don't expect everyone to not worry about you." "I understand" Nikki said "but its the kid that is keeping me awake." Nikki headed to the restroom now and threw up. "Do what you think is right sis" Neve said while she was in the restroom "That's all you can do." "I will" Nikki said as she kept throwing up. Neve was hoping her sister would be alright and just waited for her to return to the bed. Nikki continued to throw up all morning. Neve was finally able to get back to sleep but when she found Nikki was still having trouble in the morning she knew that Nikki wouldn't be able to go to class. Nikki so didn't want to miss class but she knew she had to because of her being sick. Nikki continued to throw up. "What do you want me to do?" Neve asked softly to her sister. "Just get the assignments for me" Nikki said "and you can tell the teachers what's going on." "Alright" Neve said "And I bet you can count on seeing Lloyd come by to help you." "Yea he might" Nikki said as she kept throwing up. "I know he will" Neve said "And you feel better if you can alright?" She then started to make her way to class. "I will try" Nikki said as she continued to throw up all morning. The morning soon went into the afternoon and Nikki was so tired she was losing track of what time it actually was. Nikki was finally able to sleep for now.

She slept into the late afternoon and when she awoke again she found Lloyd there near her bed. "Hey Lloyd" Nikki said. "Are you alright?" He asked "Neve told me what happened this morning." "For now I am" Nikki said. "That's good" Lloyd said gently putting his hand on her back. "What assignments do we have?" Nikki asked sitting up now. "Not very many" Lloyd said softly as he gave her her work. "Thank you" Nikki said as she got off the bed and headed back to the bathroom to throw up. "You've been doing that all morning haven't you?" Lloyd asked. "Yes and I just started this morning" Nikki said as she kept throwing up. "How long do you think it will last?" He asked. "I don't know" Nikki said as she finally came back into the room. "Well as long as it may last" Lloyd said "I am here for you." "Thank you Lloyd" Nikki said as she got started on her work with Lloyd's help. Lloyd smiled and worked with her until her assignments were done. "Thank you for helping with the work" Nikki said as she laid back down. "Do you want me to stay while you rest?" Lloyd asked. "Yes please" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said sitting by her for now. Nikki had rested while Lloyd was with her. Lloyd stroked her hair softly as she lay in the bed to see if he could help soothe her. Nikki was glad to have him with her and as he stroked her hair she was falling asleep. Lloyd smiled and after she fell asleep she laid with him sharing his warmth with her. Nikki was sleeping peacefully until the baby kicked her awake. Lloyd was right there beside her still when she woke up from the kick, she could feel his soft hug from behind.

"Thank you Lloyd" Nikki said as she sat up now. "For what?" He asked softly. "For staying with me" Nikki said. "I was glad to" Lloyd said smiling "I'd do anything for you." Nikki had gotten up now and went to the bathroom and threw up. Lloyd just stayed on the bed waiting for her return. Nikki continued to throw up. Lloyd was sad and worried about her, he hoped that this sickness didn't stick with her for much longer. Nikki hoped this would pass soon because she hated not being able to eat or go to class. "What are you going to do about food?" Lloyd asked seeming to read her mind, "Do you think you will be able to keep any down?" "Not until later" Nikki said "my food won't stay down right now." "Will you at least be able to drink something?" Lloyd asked. "Not yet" Nikki said "nothing I do will stay down." "You are going to run out of energy quick like that" Lloyd said. "I know" Nikki said "but there is nothing I can do about it right now." "What about you stay in the bed and we bring you what you need to throw up so you don't have to get up?" Lloyd said "I can stay with you and help you if need be." "That's very kind but I am fine right now doing it this way" Nikki said as she continued to throw up. "If you are sure" Lloyd said "I just wish there was some way I could help you." "I know but there is nothing we can do right now" Nikki said as she finally was able to stop and go lay down. Lloyd was still there with her to help her rest. "Lloyd thanks for staying" Nikki said. "I would be too worried about you if I didn't" Lloyd said softly. "Would you be taking my work back to class?" Nikki asked.

"I will" Lloyd said "If you want me to." "I would like that" Nikki said. "I will" Lloyd said "But I am coming right back ok?" "Lloyd I wouldn't have it any other way" Nikki said "I would like you to keep bringing my work and helping me with it." "Of course" Lloyd said smiling. "Thanks you are helping me a lot" Nikki said. "No problem" Lloyd said getting up to take the assignments back to who they needed to go to. Nikki was glad to have some one to look out for her. It didn't take long for Lloyd to return he smiled as he shut her door behind him. Nikki smiled at him now. "Thanks for doing that Lloyd" Nikki said. "No problem" Lloyd said walking back over to her bed now. "I love you so much" Nikki said. "I love you too" Lloyd said hugging her close. Nikki hugged Lloyd close not wanting him to leave. The days passed after that rather quickly, whenever Nikki was having trouble and unable to go to class Lloyd and Neve were there to care for her. It seemed like ages before people had finally told her that the baby would be due anytime now. Lloyd was with her as he had been the past many days and weeks in her room resting now. Nikki was glad that she could have it anytime. She had of course over those months gained in weight and had been having trouble moving around but no matter what the problem Lloyd was there for her. Even staying by her the whole night a few of the nights. Nikki was glad to have her friends looking out for her. "You guys know I owe you" Nikki said.

"You don't owe me" Lloyd said "I am always going to be here for you, and that child is going to see me as it's father even though I am not." "I am glad you have been here for me" Nikki said "and I think the child will call you daddy." "That's good to hear" Lloyd said smiling as he began to rub her belly and the baby gently. Nikki smiled as he done that and the baby kicked. "Looks like that little one has a strong kick" Lloyd said smiling. "Yes it does" Nikki said. "Jean said she didn't have any idea if it was a boy or a girl right?" Lloyd asked. "Right" Nikki said. "Have you been thinking about names?" Lloyd asked. "No I haven't" Nikki said. "Would you like me to help with that?" He asked. "Sure I would like that" Nikki said. "Girls names or boy names first?" He asked. "Boy names first" Nikki said. "I knew someone named Ohan once" Lloyd said. "Interesting" Nikki said "What other names do you have?" "I have always thought that the name Lilac was pretty" He said. "That would be perfect for a girl" Nikki said "and I have always like Jason or Tommy for a guy." "Those are really common names though" Lloyd said "But yes I have liked them too." "True" Nikki said "but I think if its a girl I am using Lilac." Lloyd just smiled at her again and hugged her gently. "At least now you aren't having so much trouble keeping down food" He said. "This is a good thing" Nikki said "I am starving now." "You want to go get some food then?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said "I hope they have my favorite food."

"You talking about what Peter's mom made?" He asked. "Yep that would be it" Nikki said. "Let's go see" Lloyd said walking with her and helping her as needed to get to the cafeteria. Nikki was glad to have Lloyd with her. They soon made it downstairs and to the cafeteria. They did have what Nikki wanted. Nikki ordered what she wanted and got it and her drink and she then went to sit down. Lloyd was there with her eating the same thing. "Aren't you glad you got that chance to hang out with Peter and try this dish?" He asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said "I just wish I could have Peter and Illyana here for when I have the baby." "Do you want to see about the others going to get them?" Lloyd asked. "That would be good if they can" Nikki said. "Once we are done eating we can go ask the professor about it" Lloyd said. "Sounds good to me" Nikki said "I wonder if Blink would want to come." "Who knows but you know that that isn't a good idea don't you?" Lloyd said "With Huber still out there." "I forgot that" Nikki said as she ate. Lloyd ate with her and soon they saw the others coming to see them. "It's good to see that you are up and about better today" Kitty said smiling at Nikki. "I am glad to be up and about" Nikki said. "It won't be long will it?" Kitty asked softly. "Nope" Nikki said. "Are you scared?" She asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said "very scared." "I'll be here for you though" Lloyd said "We all will" Neve added. "Thanks guys" Nikki said. Nikki was glad to have her friends and family with her through all this. "Have you talked to mom and dad recently?" Neve asked softly. "No I haven't" Nikki said.

"I am sure they would like to talk to you" Neve said "Don't forget to call for them." "I won't" Nikki said "I know one thing they told me before is they wouldn't miss me giving birth." "That's good" Neve said "I was hoping they would be there too." "Guys I think I have names that I am going to use if its a girl I will use Lilac and for a guy I think I will use Emmett" Nikki said. "That sounds cool" Spyke said "Did someone help you with the names?" "Lloyd came up with Lilac but I came up with Emmett myself" Nikki said "Lloyd's other name he chose was Ohan." "Those are fine names" Neve said smiling. "I hope its a girl" Nikki said. "How come?" Neve asked. "I don't know I guess a girl would be easier to raise" Nikki said. "Why do you think that?" Kitty asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I think I read it somewhere." "As far as raising kids I don't know anything about it" Lloyd said "So your guess is as good as mine." "I know" Nikki said as she finished eating. Lloyd finished as well and waited for Nikki to be ready to go. Nikki was ready to go now. "Lloyd lets go to my room now" Nikki said. "Alright" Lloyd said walking with her. Nikki was glad to have Lloyd go with her. "So what happens now?" He asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I know one thing though I will be glad when I have this child." "Why do you say that?" Lloyd asked when they made it to the room. "Because its heavy" Nikki said as she went and laid down. "Is that the only reason?" Lloyd asked helping her into the bed. "No I would also be glad to be able to move a little more faster" Nikki said. "Are you not looking for a child?" Kitty asked.

"Yea I am" Nikki said. "What are you going to do now?" Lloyd asked. "Not sure" Nikki said. "You want to head back into your room?" He asked. "Sure" Nikki said. The two of them went on back upstairs. Once in the room Nikki went and laid on her bed. Lloyd followed her and sat next to her. Nikki was laying on her bed now. "Lloyd thanks for staying with me" Nikki said "and I love you." "I love you too" Lloyd said "and no problem." "I think I am going to rest for a bit" Nikki said as she closed her eyes. Lloyd smiled and stroked her hair as she did so. Nikki had rested now because it was hard for her. As she rested Nikki suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach, based on what Jean had told her the pass few days she knew that her baby was coming and she had to get Lloyd's attention about it. Nikki had awaken now and her water had also broke. "Lloyd go get Jean please" Nikki said "I think the baby is coming." "You got it" Lloyd said quickly as he got up and rushed out to get Jean. Nikki tried to keep from screaming. It didn't take Lloyd long to get Jean, he had turned into a bird and flew threw the school. She was soon with Nikki, "Alright we need to get things set" She said, getting everything they needed for the baby's arrival. Nikki finally had to scream. They helped her through it and it wasn't long before Jean was holding the baby in her arms. She was visibly shocked. "What exactly did this Azazel look like?" She asked softly. "I never saw him" Lloyd said Nikki was still recovering from the event at this moment.

Nikki finally was able to tell them. "He looked like Nightcrawler but he was red and when he teleported it was red as well" She said. "That explains this" Jean said holding up the small baby girl, when Nikki got a chance to look she saw that the baby had light purple skin, a bit of lavender hair, and red eyes. "She is pretty" Nikki said "can I hold her?" "Alright" Jean said handing her the girl gently. "I think I will call her Lilac" Nikki said "and she is adorable." "She is interesting I will give her that" Jean said a little unsure still, "Though I am sure that you will be able to raise her just fine." Lloyd was right there as well. "She is but she is mine" Nikki said. "And I will help" Lloyd said sitting next to her on the bed as she held Lilac. "I am glad" Nikki said as she called her mom and dad. ~Your baby is beautiful~ Her mother said speaking in her mind. "Thank you mom" Nikki said. ~I like the name that you picked out as well~ Her father said ~Lilac is perfect~ "Lloyd actually picked it out" Nikki said. ~And I am sure Lloyd will make a fine father as well~ Her dad said. "I think he will" Nikki said "Because he helped me a lot as well." ~It's good to hear that~ Her mom said ~See that you stay close to him for as long as you can and don't push him away~ "I will try not to" Nikki said "mom can I ask you something?" ~And what's that?~ Her mom replied. "Was it hard to raise me?" Nikki asked. ~Not at first~ Her mom said ~We were ready for you but not for your powers~

"How long did it take for you guys to get used to my powers?" Nikki asked. ~A couple months one you got a limited amount of control things were easier~ Her mom said. "Oh" Nikki said "mom I love you both and I am glad you guys have been watching over me." ~We will always watch over you honey~ Her mom said ~You and Lilac both~ Her dad added. "And of course Neve" Nikki said "I am glad." ~Yes and Neve as well~ Her mother said, Nikki could sense that both of her parents were smiling now. Nikki smiled now and she felt so much safer. "Is everything alright?" Lloyd asked now Nikki had been holding Lilac this whole time as she spoke with her parents with Lloyd beside her. "Yes it is" Nikki said "I was just talking to my parents." "May I hold her now?" Lloyd asked softly. "Sure" Nikki said as she handed Lilac to him. Lloyd held her carefully and it wasn't long before Jean came back with the things they would need to check her out fully and make sure she was ok. Nikki sat up on the bed now. Jean then took Lilac and placed her inside the small crib she had ready "I want to just run some tests ok?" She said softly. "That's fine Jean" Nikki said. "We will be back soon" Jean said, leaving the room now. Nikki tried to sit comfortably on the bed but she wasn't able to so she laid down then. "You ok?" Lloyd asked softly. "My back is hurting is all" Nikki said. "Do you want me to massage it?" Lloyd asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she laid on her stomach. Lloyd moved over her body to do so. He hadn't really massaged all that much but he wanted to help. Nikki was relaxing as he massaged her back.

"Is that ok?" Lloyd asked makings sure it felt ok for her. "Yes it is ok" Nikki said "it feels great." "Alright" Lloyd said and he kept it going. Nikki continued to relax as Lloyd massaged her back. Lloyd finished up and let her sit back up. "Thank you" Nikki said as she sat back up on the bed. "Your welcome" Lloyd said "I was glad to do it." Nikki was sitting on the bed commfortably now. "You look like you are doing better" Lloyd said smiling as he moved to lay beside her. "I feel better" Nikki said. "That's good to hear" Lloyd said. Nikki had sat up now on the bed. "So what now?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Will you have Lilac sleep in here?" Lloyd asked. "Yea" Nikki said "if I can find a place to put her crib and things." "It's a good thing we got that stuff the other day huh?" Lloyd asked. "Yea it is" Nikki said. "Do you want me to help you set it up?" Lloyd asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she got up and started setting up Lilac's crib and everything else. Lloyd helped where he could. The two of them finished setting up Lilac's crib and changing table and all her other things. "I'm surprised it all fits in this room" Lloyd said smiling. "Yea I know" Nikki said "it might be a little cramped but I think I can deal with it." "Do you think your sister will be able to too?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I may have to take some things out." "I wouldn't go that far just yet" Lloyd said "See what she thinks first." "Ok" Nikki said "where is my sister at?" "I think she is still out with Spyke" Lloyd said "Do you want me to go find her?" "Nah" Nikki said "I will see what she says when she gets in." "I hope everything with Lilac is ok" Lloyd said softly looking to Nikki's door. "So do I" Nikki said as she looked towards the door. "Do you want to go check on them?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled and moved closer to her to offer his hand. Nikki took his hand and grabbed her staff out of habit. "You won't need that" Lloyd said smiling, "I don't see you battling while here in the x-mansion." "I know but its habit" Nikki said as she put her staff back. Lloyd just smiled and walked with her on down to the infirmary. Jean was still there and had Lilac resting comfortably as she was still looking at things, both with machines and with Jean's own powers. Nikki just watched. "How much do you know about Azazel?" Jean asked softly, she still kept her eyes on Lilac as she worked. "Not much" Nikki said "to be honest I don't really know anything about him other than his name." "According to DNA, he doesn't seem to be truly human or mutant" Jean said. "So what can he be?" Nikki asked. "I am not sure exactly" Jean said "And what's scarier is that Lilac looks so much like Nightcrawler, I hope there isn't a connection." "I hope so too" Nikki said. "If there is one" Lloyd said "What could it be? Who are Nightcrawler's parents?" "I am not sure" Jean said. "Do you think Nightcrawler would know?" Nikki asked. "I can't be sure of that either, I think he was adopted" Jean said "I don't know how he would react if you asked him about it." "I want to know about him if he will tell me anything" Nikki said "also could I take Lilac with me?" "I don't see why not" Jean said "Just be careful and make sure you take some form of food with you." "Alright" Nikki said "I will go get that and then get her." "Do you want me to go with you?" Lloyd asked. "Sure you can" Nikki said "If your coming would you grab Lilac please?" "Sure" Lloyd said "I'd be glad to carry her" Lloyd walked over to the small bed that Lilac was on and gently picked her up, she was still very small and he wrapped her in the blanket that Jean had sitting nearby. "Thanks Jean" Nikki said. "Just make sure you watch over her well" Jean said smiling and waving goodbye to them, "And if you need any help just call."

"I will Jean" Nikki said as started walking towards the door. Lloyd walked with her and they walked towards Nightcrawler's room. Nikki then knocked on the door. "Yes?" Nightcrawler called from inside. "Its Nikki and Lloyd" Nikki said "can we talk to you?" "Ja" Nightcrawler said opening the door, "Is something wrong?" "I was wondering if you could tell me about your parents" Nikki said. "I don't know very much about them" Nightcrawler said. "That's fine" Nikki said "Lloyd would you please hand me Lilac?" Lloyd did so. Nightcrawler looked at her. "She's beautiful" He said softly. "Thank you" Nikki said "Also I have a favor to ask." "What would that be?" He asked. "Would you be willing to train her a little when she gets older?" Nikki asked "also would you be willing to be her godfather?" "Why me?" Nightcrawler asked. "She looks a lot like you" Nikki said "and I figured who better to train her than someone she could possibly look up to." "Wow" Nightcrawler said "I would be honored." "Thank you Nightcrawler" Nikki said "this means a lot to me." "I am happy to do so" Nightcrawler said. Nikki gave Lilac back to Lloyd for now and she then hugged Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler smiled and hugged her back. "It's strange that she looks so much like me" He said. "Yea I know" Nikki said "also does the name Azazel ring any bells?" "Not right off why?" Nightcrawler asked. "Because Azazel looks a lot like you but he is red" Nikki said "and this is his daughter that is why she looks like you." "I don't know anything about the name Azazel but at the same time I don't know much about my true father." Nightcrawler said, "But perhaps my mother would. "I have a bad feeling about all this" Nikki said "I don't know if we should trust your mom but I could be wrong about everything." "You have every right to feel that way" Nightcrawler said "My mother is dangerous, but if not us, at least I, must speak to her."

"I trust you" Nikki said "just don't really say anything about Lilac please at least not yet." "I wouldn't dream of it" Nightcrawler said "I will do my best." "Thank you and if you find anything out would you let me know please" Nikki said. "I will see if I can't find her tomorrow" Nightcrawler said "She is very hard to find at night." "Ok" Nikki said "I will most likely be in my room so you can let me know by coming and telling me if you find out anything." "I will do so" Nightcrawler said bowing to them. "And I look forward to training with little Lilac when she is older." "I appreciate you doing this" Nikki said as she hugged him once more before she left. Lloyd then walked with her back to her room, him carrying the stuff while she carried Lilac. "Thanks for the help" Nikki said as she went and sat on the bed with Lilac. "I was glad to do it" Lloyd said "What did you think of what Nightcrawler said?" "Interesting" Nikki said "do I have a bottle for her already made?" "I think so, Jean made it when she had her." Lloyd said getting the bottle for her. "Ok" Nikki said as she took the bottle from him and started feeding Lilac. "I just wish that I could have been there to stop Azazel from doing what he did to you" Lloyd said. "I know you do" Nikki said "but what's done is done." "I am just glad that I will be able to watch Lilac with you" Lloyd said "Maybe she will never have to meet her real dad." "I hope not" Nikki said "I don't want to even see her real dad again." "I know you don't" Lloyd said "And I can't promise I won't lose it if I do either but still there is that chance." "I know" Nikki said "and there is a chance I could lose it as well." "I wouldn't let that happen" Lloyd said "I would protect you both."

"True" Nikki said as she took the bottle away from Lilac and burped her. "Is she doing ok?" Lloyd asked sitting next to Nikki and Lilac now. "Yea she is fine" Nikki said as she heard a big burp from Lilac. "She seems happy" Lloyd said softly. "Yes she does" Nikki said as she laid her back on her arm and fed her more. "I wonder if she will call me father" Lloyd said. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Do you want me to?" Lloyd asked. "Yea I want you to be her father" Nikki said. "I would love to do so" Lloyd said. "I would love for you to be her dad" Nikki said. "Then that is what I will do" Lloyd said moving to stroke her back. "I am glad" Nikki said. "So what should I do now?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said as she too Lilac's bottle from her and burped her again. "She is doing very well for you" Lloyd said. "Yea I know" Nikki said as Lilac burped a big one. "Wow she is probably full now" Lloyd said. "I believe so" Nikki said as she seen Lilac was going to sleep. "She is as cute as you are when you sleep" Lloyd said. "Awe how sweet" Nikki said as she got up and laid Lilac down. "I just wish it was easier for me to rest beside you" Lloyd said. "I know" Nikki said. "What do you think the school will think of me acting as the father?" Lloyd asked. "I don't really know" Nikki said "They may approve of it like I did." "Should we go talk to the professor about it?" Lloyd asked. "It might be best" Nikki said. "Would it be a good idea to carry her out and go somewhere again?" Lloyd asked "With her sleeping and stuff?" "We can try to" Nikki said "or we can just wait until she wakes up and ask." "I think we should wait" Lloyd said. "Who knows when she will" Nikki said. "We can wait as long as it takes to ask that" Lloyd said "And besides I read that babies this young sleep very short periods but they sleep alot when compared to adults or older kids."

"Neat" Nikki said as Lilac woke up. "That was quick" Nikki said as she went to pick up Lilac. "I guess I was right huh?" Lloyd said smiling as she watched Nikki pick her up. "Yes you were" Nikki said "so you ready to go see the professor?" "I guess so" Lloyd said standing up now. Nikki had Lilac and she tried to get her diaper bag. Lloyd smiled and got that for her as they made their way to the professor's office. "Since its your idea you going to do the talking?" Nikki asked. "I can if you want me to" Lloyd said as they neared his door. "Ok you can do the talking" Nikki said. Lloyd then pushed it in and they saw the professor sitting behind his desk. He smiled at them, "I see that little Lilac is doing well" He said. "How odd would it be if she called me her father?" Lloyd asked softly. The professor smiled again, "If that is what you want then go right ahead" He said. Nikki smiled now and she was glad to here this. "And what about me staying near her to do that?" Lloyd asked "Even throughout the night?" "That is up to her roommate and sister" The professor said softly. "I don't mind it" Nikki said "the only one we have to ask is Neve." "Exactly" The professor said "And make sure you ask about it before you begin to move anything around." "We will" Nikki said. The two then made their way back to Nikki's room. "We will have to see what Neve says now" Nikki said. "I wonder what she will say?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "What doyou hope she will say?" Lloyd asked. "I hope she says yes" Nikki said. "So you want me to stay in there with you?" Lloyd asked softly. "Yes I would" Nikki said. "I am glad" Lloyd said.

"It would help me some" Nikki said. "Do you think you would be able to rest comfortably with me there?" Lloyd asked. "I don't really know" Nikki said. "We have at least rested a bit together when I have been here with you the past few months" Lloyd said softly. "True" Nikki said. At that point Neve came into the room. "Hey sis" Nikki said. "Hello" Neve said looking at little Lilac "Is she ok?" "Yea she is fine" Nikki said "sis would it be ok if Lloyd stayed in here with us?" "Where would he sleep?" Neve asked "With you?" "Yea" Nikki said. "I suppose it is ok" Neve said "As long as the teachers are ok with it." "The professor said it was up to us" Nikki said. "Alright then I guess it is ok" Neve said. "Thanks sis" Nikki said "so what do you think of your niece?" "She is cute" Neve said "Though does anyone know why she is purple?" "She is Azazel's daughter" Nikki said "and he is red so it only makes since I guess." "But what made her purple?" Neve asked "Your powers?" "I guess so" Nikki said "I am not real sure." "I guess he is going to stay here tonight then?" Neve asked as she moved to go into the bathroom so that she could change in peace. "Is she sleeping?" Nikki asked Lloyd. "Yeah" Lloyd said softly looking to Lilac. "Ok thats good" Nikki said as she got up and went and laid her down. "I don't know if she will sleep the night though" Lloyd said softly. "Who knows" Nikki said. "Are you going to get ready for bed too?" Lloyd asked. "Yea" Nikki said as she went to go to the bathroom to change. Lloyd just sighed to wait for the two girls to return. Neve was still there when Nikki came in, "What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Going to change real quick" Nikki said "also is something bothering you?" "No why do you ask?" Neve replied. "You just seem a little tense" Nikki said. "I am sorry" Neve said "I just keep wondering why it is so hard for you to get close to Lloyd I mean if I had a boy like that, that was willing to do anything in the world for me, I would be all over him all the time." "Maybe that's where we are different" Nikki said "you can get closer to someone quicker than I can." "That's not what I meant" Neve said "Maybe you don't think the way a normal person our age would for some reason. My hormones rage like crazy when I am around Spyke you can't tell me that yours don't when you are with Lloyd." "They do" Nikki said "and I am trying my hardest to get close to him." "Do you just do not know or have the instincts as to what is the best thing to do?" Neve asked. "I guess both" Nikki said. "What do you think would be best to fix that?" Neve asked "Him or me?" "I don't know sis" Nikki said "I guess I need to do it but I am scared because I had gotten close to one person and he left me alone." "Do you see any possibly that Lloyd would do that?" Neve asked softly. "No I don't" Nikki said. "Then what are you scared of?" Neve asked "You and me both know that he wouldn't do that I am even sure that Lloyd wouldn't want to take it any farther until you guys are together officially he would probably want some pleasure but not the main big thing most guys are all about." "I just don't know what to do to give him pleasure" Nikki said. "He might get just the same amount of pleasure from giving it to you as he would you giving him something" Neve said "Give him a chance to do what comes from his own mind and heart loosen that wall up a little." "Ok Sis" Nikki said "Thanks for the advice." Nikki had finished changing and went into the room with Lloyd.

"Everything ok?" Lloyd asked holding her to make sure Lilac was still comfortable. "You were in there for a good while." Neve came out as well. "We were talking" Nikki said as she went over to check on Lilac and Lilac was still sleeping. "I had to pick her up for a bit because she was making soft cries but she is ok now I think" Lloyd said as he moved to Nikki's bed, of course letting her get in first. "Maybe we need to make a bottle just in case she wakes up in the middle of the night" Nikki said. "Might be a good idea" Lloyd said moving to get the things needed for them to do so. Nikki made the bottle. Lloyd just waited for her to be finished. Neve was already laying down and fully asleep. Nikki had finished making the bottle and put it where she could reach it if needed. Lloyd smiled at Nikki as she made her way to him, he pointed to Neve who was already sleeping peacefully, "I guess she was tired" He whispered. "I guess so" Nikki said as she laid down. Lloyd hugged her close as best he could, he still wasn't used to the small bed. Nikki had fallen asleep now. Lloyd tried to get comfortable but wound up hugging her tightly before he fell asleep himself. Neither of them were a sleep long before they heard Lilac cry for them. Nikki was awake but would have to find a way out from under Lloyd's arm before she could get up. Though she didn't want to move it it was keeping her warm. Nikki had wiggled her way out now and went to get Lilac. Lloyd felt her doing so and he woke up as well, "Is she ok?" He asked groggily. It was easy for Nikki to tell that Lilac was awake because she needed to be changed as she picked her up. "She is fine just wet and she needs her bottle" Nikki said as she got Lilac to the changing table and changed her. Once she changed her she took her over to the bed and gave her the bottle. "I see your maternal instincts have kicked in at least" Lloyd said softly. "I guess so" Nikki said as she took the bottle and burped Lilac. Lilac let out a burp now.

Lilac was soon falling back to sleep peacefully in her mother's arms. Nikki was glad of this. Lilac was now ready to be laid back into her crib and Lloyd was offering the bed to Nikki with a smile. Nikki laid her in the crib and she then got back into bed. Lloyd instantly gave her a strong hug not wanting her to fall asleep quickly like she did last time. "I love you" Nikki said as she turned over and hugged him. As she was hugging him she slid her hands downwards and started massaging his lower. Lloyd was a bit shocked at this movement but he welcomed it. "What is that for?" He asked softly, he didn't think anything like that would come to her mind. "To give you a little pleasure" Nikki said as she moved her hand back up. Lloyd's body ached a bit from wanting more but he wasn't going to ask for it he simply began to kiss her as deeply as he could. As he kissed her she slid her hand back down and started massaging his lower more. She could feel that his body was enjoying it and it was touching her deeply too. Lloyd finally gave into temptation and began to massage her lower as well though he did so by instantly going under pants to get to it. Nikki was liking this and she could feel her body wanting to release. Lloyd felt his wanting to as well but he held it back not wanting to expose her to that just yet but he did keep massaging her. Not knowing when her release would come or even what it would be like. Nikki had to release but she hated to do it. "What's wrong?" Lloyd asked "Did you not like that?" "It was ok" Nikki said "I just didn't want to release like that." "Do you want to do that some other way?" Lloyd asked. "Nah its fine" Nikki said "so what now?" "I guess we could go back to sleep" Lloyd said "Unless you want a massage to your chest?"

"Sleep sounds good" Nikki said. "Alright then" Lloyd said hugging her close as he led his hand drift under her shirt at her lower back. Nikki had fallen asleep to this. Lloyd went back to sleep as well and the morning soon came, it was a saturday so they didn't have to worry about waking up early for classes. Lilac had awaken now and she started crying. Nikki had awaken now and she went to go get Lilac and she started feeding her. Lloyd was up with the sound of her voice as well. Neve woke up soon after, "How did the night go?" She asked. "It went good" Nikki said as she continued to feed Lilac. "So what are your plans for the day?" Neve asked softly. "Taking care of Lilac" Nikki said. "Besides that" Neve asked "Is anyone going to be coming to see you?" "I think Nightcrawler is the only one" Nikki said. "Alright then" Neve said as she left the room now. "I will be hanging with Spyke if you need me." "Sis be careful" Nikki said "I love you." "I love you too" Neve said before the door was fully closed behind her. Lilac was ready for a burp now. Nikki took the bottle from Lilac and burped her. Lilac had burped a big burp. "She sounds like she's full" Lloyd said smiling. "I think so" Nikki said. "So are you going to lay her back down to sleep?" Lloyd asked. "Yea it would be best" Nikki said as she laid Lilac down in her crib. Not too long after that they heard a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" Nikki asked. "Its me" Nightcrawler called to them "Kurt." "Come in" Nikki said. Nightcrawler walked on in and told him what little he had found out from his mother, She wouldn't tell him all the details about his father it seems like he had almost tricked her in the past and she hated him. But she did say that it was the appearance of his father that Nightcrawler inherited and that his father wasn't truly human or mutant. "That sounds like Azazel" Nikki said.

"Do you think that the reason Lilac looks so much like me is because we are in fact related as siblings in blood?" Nightcrawler asked. "Its possible" Nikki said "would you still train her?" "Of course" Nightcrawler said "That's all the more reason for me to do so." "I am glad" Nikki said "I guess your going to try and protect her as well." "With all my power" Nightcrawler said as he kissed his cross necklace and gently touched it to the child's soft forehead. "I really appreciate this" Nikki said. "I am honored to do it" Kurt said smiling again as he hugged her softly his tail gently swishing around her. "Nightcrawler I owe you" Nikki said. "You don't owe me anything" Nightcrawler said. The months went on and soon Lilac was about three and able to talk somewhat clearly. Nikki and Lloyd had their own place near the school that they stayed now to raise Lilac away from the school a bit. Every now and then though the would go and visit their old friends. Neve was still with Spyke and trying to figure out a place like Nikki's that they could go to as well. Neve and Nikki, with Lilac were currently out and about looking for a place. "I don't really see anything" Nikki said "also how is everyone doing?" "Things are fine for now" Neve said "Though I know everyone misses seeing you all the time." "I miss being there all the time" Nikki said "do you still train with the staff?" "Of course" Neve said smiling. "That's good to know" Nikki said "I hope to come back soon." "But your going to be staying at that house for the whole time aren't you?" Neve asked. "Yea" Nikki said "I just hope I can come back with Lilac." "I know you will be able to" Neve said "Kurt looks forward to training her." "Did Kurt tell you that Lilac is his sister?" Nikki asked.

"Yup" Neve said. "Sis do you think that Lilac will pick up on training quickly like we did?" Nikki asked. "Probably" Neve said "I mean she will start pretty early and we didn't." "Lets head back to the school for now" Nikki said "and lets see when the best time to enroll her is." "Sis don't get ahead of yourself" Neve said "She's not even old enough yet, nor has she came into her powers whatever they may be." "True I am sorry I just want to get her in now before anything happens" Nikki said. "What could possibly happen?" Neve asked "Nothing has happened to you in the years you have had her." "That is true" Nikki said "but you never know what can happen." "We can head back though if you like" Neve said smiling as they made their way back to the school. "That would be good since we couldn't find anything right now" Nikki said. "Maybe we will find something eventually" Neve said "I just hope Spyke would still be up for the idea of us staying together by then." "I hope so you two make a great couple" Nikki said. "You really think so?" Neve asked softly. "Yes I do sis" Nikki said. Neve smiled "So when are you and Lloyd going to officially marry?" She asked. "I don't know yet" Nikki said "he hasn't proposed yet so who knows." "He hasn't?" Neve asked "Have you guys even talked about it?" "Not really" Nikki said "I haven't wanted to bring it up." "How come?" Neve asked. "I just don't know if its safe for us" Nikki said. "Why wouldn't it be?" Neve asked "Who would stop you?"

"Me I am not really ready for commitment" Nikki said. "You mean you are still not fully over it?" Neve asked softly. "Yea" Nikki said "that and I just don't know if I can do it." "I am sure that everyone would be willing to help you through it sis you know that" Neve said as they walked up into the school now. "I know sis" Nikki said "I just don't have a dress or anything like that nor do I have the money to pay for a wedding." "Do you think that the professor and the school would help you pay for it?" Neve asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "but also another thing I don't think Lloyd has money to get a ring just yet." "I am sure he would find a way if given the chance" Neve said "Speaking of which is he taking care of Lilac now?" Nikki knew that Lloyd was supposed to be and that if they couldn't find him that Kurt would be taking care of her instead. "He is supposed to" Nikki said as she went to the house to see if Lloyd and Lilac was there. "Lloyd you here" Nikki called as she opened the door. "Yeah I'm here" Lloyd said "Something wrong?" "Nothing is wrong" Nikki said "isn't it your turn to watch Lilac?" "Yeah" Lloyd said as he walked in showing her in his arms "She's right here." "Ok" Nikki said "Lilac do you want to go to the school and look around?" Lilac just nodded. "Are you sure it's a good idea to take her this early?" Lloyd asked "I mean what will you really show her?" "I just want to show her around" Nikki said "its going to be ok." "It's too bad they don't have younger mutants and she doesn't have a preschool to go to" Lloyd said softly as he handed Lilac off to Nikki. "I know that would be nice" Nikki said as she took Lilac.

Lilac smiled and hugged her mom's shoulders as she held her. Nikki took Lilac around the school and she then took her to see Nightcrawler. "Why hello young Lilac" Kurt said smiling when he saw her. "Hi-Hi" Lilac said waving at him. "Lilac this is your brother Kurt but we call him Nightcrawler" Nikki said "so you don't have to be afraid he will be the one to train you when you get older." "Brother?" Lilac asked turning her head to the side. Kurt shook her little hand and smiled at her. "Yes I am your brother and I will help you learn things" "Ok" Lilac said simply. "These people are friends and trust me they will protect you when you start here" Nikki said. "When?" Lilac asked as if wondering when she would start here, it seemed that she was as impatient as her mother. "Either when you get older or when you come into your powers" Nikki said "right now your still a little young." "Aww" Lilac said "I want my powers to come." "They will sweetheart" Nikki said "Nightcrawler how long did it take you to get your powers?" "I can remember having my agility and teleporting powers at a very young age" Kurt said "But it took me a long time to learn combat, I never wanted to fight." "Cool" Nikki said "It takes time for powers to kick in I didn't get mine until I was like nine or so." "And even then it was because of a traumatic event right?" Kurt asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "So what are you going to do now?" Kurt asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I want to come back and work on my powers now." "Well take her back to Lloyd and then see if he will watch her for the rest of the day" Kurt said. "Works for me" Nikki said "also I want to talk a little more with you if that's ok."

"Alright" Kurt said "That is fine." Nikki took Lilac back to Lloyd. As she was leaving the school to return to her and Lloyd's house she heard a strange sound and voice. "Sorry to say but that child has to come back to where she belongs" It said as a tentacle like arm tried to pull Lilac away. Lilac screamed. Nikki tried to keep a hold of Lilac. "Let her go" Nikki said "she is mine and I won't give her up." Nikki saw where the voice was coming from it was a strange blue creature that almost looked as demonic as Nightcrawler and Lilac. "She must be brought to her true home" The voice said, his arms were extended out and trying to wrap around Lilac. "She is not going anywhere" Nikki said as she attacked him "she is my daughter and she is going to be raised here." The man seemed to simply absorbs Nikki's attacks and still pulled Lilac towards him. "Guys help" Nikki called as she tried to pull Lilac back. She didn't even need to call for help because someone was already on the way. Cyclops launched a blast towards the man's face and he was knocked back. "Thanks Cyclops" Nikki said as she grabbed Lilac and ran towards the school. "Mommy what's happening?!" Lilac cried "Who is that man?" "I don't know sweetie" Nikki said as she made it to the school with her. "What's happening?" Lloyd asked he had heard her screams and turned into a crow to get to her quickly. "Someone is trying to take Lilac" Nikki said. Nikki then took her to her old room and hid in there with her. Lloyd was right there with her, "Do you know anything about who he is?" Lloyd asked. "All I know is he is blue and looked like Nightcrawler but more demonic" Nikki said.

"Did he say anything about who he was?" Lloyd asked. "No" Nikki said. The two stayed hidden in the room until they heard Cyclops call to them from outside. "I think he's gone now" Cyclops said. Nikki was still a little scared about leaving but she left with Lilac and Lloyd. "I am going to talk to the professor for a minute" Nikki said. "That's understandable" Cyclops said "We should all go talk to him." "Works for me" Nikki said "but I want to talk to him alone real quick." Lloyd was willing to let her do so and he held Lilac as Nikki went in to talk to the professor alone. "What happened out there?" The professor asked. "We were attacked" Nikki said "I don't know who it was but he was blue like Nightcrawler." Nikki then asked "professor is there any way we can put Lilac in the school now?" She asked. "Why would you want to put her in the school at such a young age?" The professor asked, "She is only a child." "I was thinking it would be safer" Nikki said "I know she is only a child." "We are practically next door to you" The professor said "We made sure of that when you got that house. I can't enroll her officially as she is not old enough to attend classes but that doesn't mean that I can't protect her. Cerbro allows me to extend my influence. If someone comes after her again I will know before they get to her." "I would be grateful for that protection Professor" Nikki said "if we do get attacked again could we still hide in my old room?" "If you are close enough to it" The professor said "I wouldn't advise taking the risk to get here if you were attacked within your own home." "I understand" Nikki said "Thanks for this Professor."

"We are all here to protect you and little Lilac" The professor said "Just remember that." "I will" Nikki said as she left. Lloyd and Lilac were waiting for her when she left the room. "Can we go home now?" Lilac asked softly still a little teary from the whole event as she leaned towards her mom. "Sure Sweetie" Nikki said "also everything will be ok." "I know" She said smiling "Daddy already told me that." "That's good" Nikki said "I love you Lilac and the Professor also said we could use my old room if we are close enough to it not to try and risk it if we are attacked in the house." "Alright" Lloyd said "Is he doing anything else?" "He will be able to protect us by using Cerbro" Nikki said. "Oh ok" Lloyd said he then began to walk with her back home. Nikki walked into the house now. "Lilac are you ready for bed?" Nikki asked. "No" Lilac said simply, though she was rubbing her eyes. "Your sleepy" Nikki said as she picked up Lilac and took her to her room. Lloyd smiled and let Nikki take Lilac back to the girl's room. Nikki laid with Lilac for a bit. "Lilac you know if you need us you can always come and get me" Nikki said. "Mhm" Lilac said as she cuddled close to her mom. She didn't seem to be fighting sleep too much with her mom there. Nikki continued to lay with Lilac. It took a few minutes but Lilac eventually fell asleep. Nikki then moved and went to her room. She found Lloyd waiting for her. "Did she get to sleep?" He asked softly. "Yea she is asleep" Nikki said "I just hope she will be ok alone."

"I hope so too" Lloyd said "I know she will call to us if she needs anything." "Or come into the room to get us" Nikki said. "Either way" Lloyd said "Are you ok?" "I will be" Nikki said "I am just trying to keep my guard up." "I know" Lloyd said "I am too, that guy was creepy." "Its scary at how much he looked like Nightcrawler and Lilac" Nikki said. "Do you think he had a connection to Azazel too?" Lloyd asked. "Its possible" Nikki said "lets try to get some sleep now." "Good idea" Lloyd said hugging close to her. Nikki was falling asleep now and she hoped everything would be ok. Lloyd was right next to her helping her to fall asleep. He also hoped that things would be ok. Nikki was sleeping now and she didn't want to move. Lloyd rested right by her side and started to fall asleep between them before there was a small puff of purple smoke and he found Lilac between them. She seemed scared and awake for all of two seconds before going back to sleep between them. Nikki was still asleep. Lloyd just smiled and went on to sleep himself. He wasn't that surprised to see that his little girl could teleport she did look a lot like Nightcrawler. He just wondered what Nikki would think about it or if Lilac would remember how she did it. The morning came and Nikki woke up surprised to see Lilac in the bed with her and Lloyd. Both of them were still asleep. Nikki wondered how Lilac got into the room. Lloyd woke up soon after she did and smiled at her from behind Lilac. "How did she get here?" Nikki asked softly. "She teleported" Lloyd said smiling. "Amazing" Nikki said "she doesn't seem to be old enough to have powers."

"Maybe these manifest early" Lloyd said "We could ask Kurt about it." "Good idea" Nikki said "do we want to go now or wait?" "Let's wait and let her sleep a bit more" Lloyd said softly. "Ok" Nikki said. The two waited a little longer before they saw Lilac start to stir a little bit. Nikki smiled as she saw Lilac wake up. "Hey h-how..." Lilac started as she opened her eyes and realized she was in her parent's bed. "You teleported into here baby girl" Nikki said. "I tel-tel-tele.." Lilac couldn't say the word "What's that mean?" "It means you can move from one place to another without walking" Nikki said. "H-how did I do that?" She asked. "You must have just thought about being in the same room as us and it happened" Nikki said. "Its possible" Nikki said "we can go talk to your brother about it." "Ok" Lilac said starting to get up now. Nikki had gotten up as well and went to get her outfit that she wanted to wear. Lloyd led Lilac back to her room so he could help her get her own as Nikki finished up. Nikki had finished changing clothes now. Lloyd was still in Lilac's room helping her into an outfit when Nikki finished and came to them. "Are we ready?" Nikki asked. "Yup" Lloyd said "I think so, just let me change shirts." "Hurry up" Nikki said. Lloyd went on into their room to do just that as he left Lilac with her mother. Nikki walked with Lilac to the front door. Lloyd was soon there with them, "Ready" He said. Nikki opened the door and walked out with Lloyd and Lilac following. The group made their way back to the school. The group then went to find Kurt. Kurt was still in his room today they found his door closed. Nikki knocked on the door. "Kurt its Nikki Lloyd and Lilac we would like to talk to you" Nikki said. The group heard a soft thump, as if feet were landing on the ground and Kurt opened his door. "Sorry to bother you Kurt" Nikki said "but your sister done something surprising she teleported and we were wondering how it was possible."

"I cannot remember when I first manifested my teleporting powers but it is possible that she was powerful enough to do it at her age now." Kurt said "Do you remember how you did it?" Kurt looked at her and Lilac shook her head slowly. Nikki wondered if she should tell the Professor. "Kurt would you be willing to help her at this young of age?" Nikki asked. "All I can do is help to make sure she doesn't try to overuse it she is in no danger as long as she doesn't try to make it work" Kurt said "Her only worry should be getting stuck in walls or going some place dangerous but that shouldn't happen if she only teleports to places that she knows." "I would appreciate any kind of help" Nikki said. "I would be honored to" Kurt said. "Thanks Kurt" Nikki said. "So what should we do now?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Would it be ok if I watched Lilac a while?" Kurt asked "I want to talk to her alone for a bit." "Sure" Nikki said "After all she is your sister." "Do you want to go and train a bit honey?" Lloyd asked as they began to make their way out of his room. "Sure" Nikki said. The couple made their way towards the courtyard. "Wait do you want to head back home and get your staff right quick?" Lloyd asked "Or would you rather me just fly and get it?" "I will get it" Nikki said as she ran to the house to get her staff. Lloyd just smiled and waited for her. Nikki had grabbed her staff now and went back to Lloyd. Lloyd just smiled as she made it back to him. "Wow that was pretty quick" Lloyd said. "It was easy to find" Nikki said. "Yeah I know" Lloyd said "So what do we work on first?" "I don't know" Nikki said "target practice I guess."

"Do you want to go get one of the others?" Lloyd asked. "I am not real sure" Nikki said. "Well target practice would be hard with just us two" Lloyd said "But we could spar if you want." "Sparring works" Nikki said. "I warn you" Lloyd said smiling "I would have that staff ready to block I can go from a bull to a kangaroo in an instant." "I know" Nikki said as she had her staff ready. Lloyd then jumped back and readied himself to charge. Nikki was a bit surprised to see him go right into the bull he spoke of earlier and come right for her. Nikki blocked now. Lloyd then bounced backwards better then a bull normally would and went straight into an ape a punched towards her. Nikki decided to fight him now. Lloyd stopped moving so she would get a chance to fight back. Nikki fought him now. She had attacked with her staff at first and then shot off a shadow ball. Lloyd jumped away by turning from gorilla to bird and then came back to her side by turning to into himself. "Your pretty quick" He said. "Thanks" Nikki said. "What did you think of how I fought?" He asked. "I thought it was good" Nikki said. "So what should we do now?" Lloyd asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I guess hang out for now." "Do you want to go check on Lilac?" He asked. "Sure" Nikki said. He smiled and offered his hand for them to walk back to Nightcrawler's room. Nikki was happy to be with him for that little bit of time. Lloyd smiled again and walked with her to Kurt's room the found him talking to Lilac and helping her get control of her tail better. Nikki was glad to see them together. "How is she doing?" Lloyd asked "She is doing well" Kurt said. "I am glad" Nikki said. "We goin' home now?" Lilac asked. "Yea we better sweetie" Nikki said.

Lilac smiled and walked over to them to go on home. "Lilac before we go don't you want to give your brother a hug?" Nikki asked "and also don't forget to tell him thank you." "Thanks" Lilac said hugging Kurt goodbye before she went back to her mom. "Thanks for helping her Kurt" Nikki said "I am glad she has someone to look up to." "She can always look up to her parents as her role models too" Kurt said smiling. "True but your the only one that has the teleporting powers" Nikki said smiling. "Your role model doesn't have to be anything like you" Kurt said "I will see you guys later." "True" Nikki said "See you around." Nikki then took Lilac's hand and they walked home. "What did you and dad do?" Lilac asked as they walked home. "We trained a bit" Nikki said. The family soon made it back home "When will I train?" She asked. "When you get a little older" Nikki said. "Why don't you let her train now" Said the same strange voice from before, Abyss was back. "Perhaps her true father can help her train." "Never" Nikki said "I will not let my little girl go." Lilac hid behind her mother as the man shot an arm towards them. In the light of the house they could see that his skin was the same dark color as the smoke Nightcrawler made when he teleported. Lloyd changed into a mountain lion and lunged at him but when he tried to bite the arm he instead vanished into thin air. "Leave her alone" Nikki said "She is no concern of Azazel." "Where did daddy go?" Lilac asked softly against her mom's leg. "I see why he was attracted to you" Abyss said "Your kind of feisty." "I don't know sweetie" Nikki said "I am scared now." Nikki wondered what to do now. "Looks like you will have to fight me alone" Abyss said as he reached with his arm again towards them. Nikki could feel Lilac hug close to her and hear her scream and the next thing she knew she was in Nightcrawler's room. He was surprised to see them, "What happened?" He asked worried now.

"We were attacked again" Nikki said "and this time he has Lloyd." "He has Lloyd? What do you mean?" Kurt asked "How did it happen?" "Lloyd went in for an attack and then he vanished" Nikki said worriedly. "Do you know anything about this guy?" Kurt asked. "Not much" Nikki said "He is blue like you are but other than that I don't know." "Where was he at when he attacked?" Kurt asked "Your house?" "Yea" Nikki said "and it seems that whatever we do he absorbs it." "Including a person" Kurt said "We should tell the professor" He then moved to head out of his room. Nikki and Lilac followed. "We have a problem" Kurt said to the professor as they entered his office. "I know" The professor said "Lloyd has vanished from Cerebro I can't sense him." "He vanished after he tried to attack the enemy" Nikki said "I am scared now and the bad part is whatever we throw at this guy he absorbs it." "Do you know why this man is after you?" The professor asked. "No" Nikki said "and he is more so after Lilac then me." "Has he said anything in his attacks that would indicate why he wants her?" The professor asked as Lilac hugged closer to her mom at the thought of being taken by that man. "No" Nikki said "not unless you count what he told us before about letting her true father help train her." "So he has a connection to Azazel?" The professor asked. "Yea" Nikki said "I think it might be a brother to Kurt here because he had the blue skin color." "Just who is my biological father?" Kurt wondered out loud "What kind of a man goes around doing what he has done to so many women?" "Who knows" Nikki said "Professor could Lilac and I stay here for a while?" "Of course" The professor said "Your welcome to stay in your old room. And don't worry we will find a way to save Lloyd." "Thank you Professor" Nikki said as her and Lilac was about ready to head to Nikki's old room. "Will you be ok?" Kurt asked softly.

"I don't know" Nikki said "I probably won't be ok until we get rid of this guy." "Are you going to be ok without Lloyd?" He asked. "Not really" Nikki said "I feel like right now my heart has a hole in it." "You want to go after him don't you?" Kurt asked. "I want to yes" Nikki said "but I don't know if I could alone." "We also have no idea of where to go" Kurt said. "True" Nikki said "but I don't know if I can stand losing any of the rest of you to this beast." "There has got to be some way to stop him" Kurt said. "Yea but how?" Nikki asked "it won't be easy." "I don't know" Kurt said "But we will figure something out." "I hope so" Nikki said. "Do you want me to stay with you a while?" Kurt asked. "Sure" Nikki said "Kurt do you not know much about your family at all?" "Not besides my mother" Kurt said. "Oh ok" Nikki said. She looked at Lilac and noticed she was sleeping. "It's good that she does that" Kurt said "She has been through a lot." "Yea she has" Nikki said quietly. Kurt stayed with a little while longer as Lilac slept on Neve's old bed. "Kurt do you guys see my sister any more?" Nikki asked. "Of course" Kurt said "Why would you ask that?" "Just asking" Nikki said. "Do you want to rest some as well?" Kurt asked. "I don't know if it will help me" Nikki said "but I can try it." "Rest is always helpful" Kurt said. "Yea it is" Nikki said "I guess I will rest for a bit also Kurt could you come and get us up when its time to eat please?" "Of course" Kurt said "Do you want me to stay as you fall asleep?" "You don't have to" Nikki said as she went and sat on her bed. Kurt smiled and moved to give her a soft hug before he made his way to leave. Nikki had laid down on the bed but she didn't fall asleep. She rested for a moment. Nikki wondered why this guy was after her and Lilac. As she laid there the hole in her heart continued to hurt.

Her mind kept drifting to Lloyd she wondered if he was ok and what exactly had happened to him. "Your worried about him aren't you?" A new voice said, Neve's. "Yes I am" Nikki said as she sat up "whoever this guy is whatever we throw at him he absorbs it." "I am sure Lloyd is all right" Neve said "You got to remember all the other times you guys were separated. He won't give up." "I know that" Nikki said "I just can't get over losing him." "You haven't lost him" Neve said "We will get him back." "Good luck with that" Nikki said. "You got to believe that we will save him sis" Neve said. "I do believe" Nikki said "but he absorbs attacks and people so it won't be easy." "We will just have to figure out something for him to absorb that would still hurt him" Neve said. "A bomb" Nikki said "but that would most likely hurt Lloyd as well." "True" Neve said "But if we figure out exactly where everything goes he absorbs then maybe we can save Lloyd first." "Maybe" Nikki said as the hole kept getting tighter. "I love you sis" Neve said "We all do and I know that we all will try and figure out a way to help you." "I love you too sis" Nikki said "and I know we will figure out a way to get Lloyd back and destroy the enemy." "You mean defeat not destroy" Neve said "We don't need to destroy anyone just yet." "True" Nikki said as she looked over at Lilac still sleeping. "You got to remember we are the good guys sis" Neve said with a smile, "Good guys don't destroy the bad guys, only defeat them." "Yea I know" Nikki said "I guess its about time to eat." "I think so yeah" Neve said "When did little Lilac last eat?" "Its been a while" Nikki said as she went to wake up Lilac. "Hmm?" Little Lilac spoke softly as she woke up. "Are you hungry?" Nikki asked. "Mhm" She said softly. "Lets go get you something then" Nikki said.

"Ok" Lilac said getting up. Nikki had gotten up too and the three of them walked to the cafeteria. "So what do you want to get?" Neve asked both Nikki and Lilac. "I don't know" Nikki said "do they still serve my favorite dish?" "Yup" Neve said smiling. "Cool I think that is what I will get" Nikki said. "What do you want Lilac?" Neve asked "Or what do you want to get her Nikki?" "Chicken fingers and fries" Nikki said "unless Lilac wants something different." "Works" Lilac said smiling. Nikki ordered hers and Lilac's food. Lilac smiled waited for her food. Nikki got their food now and took it to the table. "Here sweetie" Nikki said giving her the food. "Thanks" Lilac said as she started to eat. "Your welcome" Nikki said as she sat down and started eating as well. Neve had herself a simple burger and fries and did the same. Nikki ate a few bites of her food and she couldn't eat anymore. She was still worried about Lloyd. "Don't worry we will find him mein friend" Kurt said softly as he came up to sit next to them. "I know we will" Nikki said. "Hey bro" Lilac said smiling softly food still in her mouth. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Nikki couldn't help to laugh. "What?" Lilac asked her face still messy and mouth still full of food. "Sweetie you need to chew your food up first before you speak" Nikki said. Lilac nodded and chewed the rest of her food. Nikki tried to finish eating her food now even though it was cold. "So what do you want to do now?" Kurt asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "I say we go after your husband" A new voice said, it was Kitty. "And maybe Kitty and I will be able to help with this guy" Rouge added while standing next to her. "We could try" Nikki said "but what we have to watch out because he can absorb anything we throw at him." "Exactly" Rouge said "If I touch him we will be able to see what he is capable of and he will be weakened, and if he tries to grab anyone I can phase them right through him" Kitty added.

"Do you think it would work?" Nikki asked. "It could very well work" Logan said coming on the scene "As long as all of you are careful." "I hope so" Nikki said. "So just how are we going to call this guy out?" Rouge asked "And where?" "I am not sure on how to do that" Nikki said "but I know one thing Lilac is staying here when we go to fight." "Of course" Jean said "And I will watch her." "I appreciate it Jean" Nikki said "We better get together and make a plan first." "Well we got our basic strategy at least" Neve said. "True" Nikki said "but the main thing is how do we want to attack him?" "Well considering most of the attacks probably won't do anything until we weaken him" Jean said "It might be best to just do as many attacks as we can that are ranged to distract him." "True" Nikki said "so who is going to be doing the attacking?" "Probably all of us that can strike ranged" Cyclops said coming up to them, "That is once we draw him out." "The hard part will be drawing him out" Nikki said "he only seems to come out when Lilac is around but I don't want to risk her." "Maybe I can fix that." Kurt said "With the professor's permission we could enlist the help of another mutant, one not part of the x-men." "Who?" Nikki asked. "Mein mother if she will help us" Kurt said "We will probably have to give her something in return." "If she will help" Nikki said "but what would she want in return?" "I don't know" Kurt said "But I do know that she never does anything unless it would benefit her." "Do you think it would benefit her?" Nikki asked. "Maybe" Kurt said "Perhaps we can all use this event to learn more about mein father." "Lets hope so" Nikki said. "I will go and see" Kurt said. "Be careful" Nikki said "So do I need to stay here or help fight?" "You have good ranged attacks don't you?" Jean asked. "I guess so" Nikki said "but I don't know how easy it would be for me to use them and still be worried about Lloyd."

"Would you rather stay behind?" Neve asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I know I could help but I also want to stay behind." Kurt then came back and his mother was beside him. "I will go" Nikki said. "So what is the plan Mystique asked. "We need to draw out an enemy and have a few of us attack ranged to distract him" Nikki said "and then Rouge and Kitty will weaken him." "What will I be doing" Mystique asked. "I was hoping you could shapeshift to Lilac" Nikki said "since her and I are the two he's after." "Great minds think alike" Kurt said "That was my plan too." "I guess so" Nikki said "Mystique would you please do this?" "I guess I can" Mystique said "Though you will owe me for this." "I know" Nikki said. "As I am saving Lilac in doing this you both will have to help me when she becomes stronger" Mystique said. "I understand" Nikki said. "So when are we planning to go through with this?" Mystique asked. "Now if everyone is ready" Nikki said "I want this guy gone and Lloyd back." "How exactly will we call him out?" Neve asked. "With me there and Mystique posing as Lilac we most likely won't have to call him out" Nikki said. "So Lilac is going to be staying with me while the others hide in wait and you 'go home'?" Jean asked. "Yea" Nikki said "and thanks again for keeping an eye on her Jean." "No problem" Jean said as she walked with Lilac towards her room. "Is everyone ready?" Nikki asked. Mystique calmly walked over to Nikki and offered her hand for her to take it as she changed into Lilac and then with Lilac's voice spoke "I am" She said. "Lets go then" Nikki said taking Mystique's hand. The group made their way outside the others trying to stay out of sight. Nikki and Mystique walked towards Nikki's house. "And here we are again" The evil voice that was Abyss spoke again "How many times are you going to come here out in the opening or come towards your home and run into me before you give up?" "I won't give up" Nikki said "you don't scare me anymore."

"Really now?" Abyss asked "What makes you so much braver?" Mystique pretended to be scared following her role at this point. "I just know what I am dealing with now" Nikki said as she fired off one of her shadow balls into the air. The others took the chance to attack at this point and Abyss was a little thrown off guard as Cyclops, Storm, Gambit, and even Spyke began to try and strike him with projectiles. Though he was able to send them away without a thought "Didn't you learn last time that nothing like that can hit me?" he asked. "I guess I forgot" Nikki said as she looked at Rouge now. "Just keep him distracted" Rouge whispered. "Why don't you tell me what you want my daughter and me for?" Nikki asked as she got a shadow bolt in her hand. "You aren't really needed as much as she is" Abyss said "Her true father wants her." "Tell her father that he won't have her" Nikki said "and tell him I said so." "I couldn't tell him that if I wanted to" Abyss said "I can't talk to him only him to me." "Fine then" Nikki said "I am taking her with me and keeping her safe he won't see her at all." "You know we could make a-" Abyss started to speak again before their was a flash as Rouge was able to get behind him and touch his neck to knock him out. "How long will he be out Rouge?" Nikki asked. "I couldn't even tell you" Rouge said as her body began to flash blue and she fell to the ground. "Wow this guy is strange his body isn't even real, he has a different world inside him." "How are we to get our friends out now?" Nikki asked hoping Mystique could tell them. "Do you feel where Lloyd is?" Kurt asked knowing that sometimes Rouge would get memories of who she touched. "Yeah" Rouge said "He's still alive, in the same area that Nikki was before when she was with Azazel." "How do we get him out?" Nikki asked. "You can't" Abyss said speaking again though he was weak, "Father won't let him out until you let him see Lilac alone." "He won't see Lilac alone" Nikki said "I am going to be there when he sees her."

"Then you will have to send her to him when she is older" Abyss said "He will keep your friend safe and well fed until you do." "Fine he can see her" Nikki said "Just as long as he lets Lloyd go." "You want your friend back don't you?" He asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said. "When do you want her to see him?" He asked. "Now" Nikki said "I also want to see him now." Nikki then looked back at Mystique and wondered if she wanted to fight him now or wait. "Well I don't really know if he wants to see her at this young of an age" Abyss said standing up now, "He was more keen on taking her by force." "He will not be taking her then" Nikki said "she is mine and I will be taking care of her." "It might be better just to train her for combat and then send her to him when she is older" Cyclops said softly standing next to Nikki. "I guess" Nikki said sadly "I just don't want to lose her." "And you won't" Kurt said "We will make sure of it." "Thanks guys" Nikki said "but I know if she goes to him she won't be home." "We will just have to see what happens" Kurt said. "Yea we will" Nikki said sadly as she took off back towards the school. Kurt teleported to follow her and make sure she was ok. Neve was there as well. "I am sorry guys I just need time alone" Nikki said. "Alright" Neve said "What do you want me to tell Jean? Do you want her to keep Lilac still?" "Yes please sis" Nikki said "and tell Lilac I will be in later." "Ok" Neve said. Nikki had stayed outside for the longest time not wanting to go in at all. "Are you ok?" Storm asked coming in now. "Not really" Nikki said as she stared at the ground. "You just have to believe that things will work out" Storm said. "I know I am just scared is all" Nikki said "I feel like everything I have worked for is gone." "What do you mean?" She asked "I am sure you will get Lloyd back."

"The only way Azazel will even let him go is if I give him Lilac" Nikki said "that is when she gets older." "Well if you can wait for him then you will be able to see him again" Storm said "And besides he said that Azazel only wanted to see Lilac when she was older. He wanted to take her if he saw her now." "I am just so scared" Nikki said "I feel so alone and I don't know how long I can wait." "So what would you want to do?" Storm asked. "I want to destroy him" Nikki said "He has taken my best friend/lover away from me." "Maybe there is a better way" Storm said "Better then destroying him." "What could be better than that?" Nikki asked. "Why destroy him?" Storm asked "That's no better then being evil. We just need to defeat him, save Lloyd, and stop him from ever hurting you again." "I don't know what I am anymore wheather I am good or evil" Nikki said "besides he has already hurt me what else can I do." "You will probably have to sort that out yourself" Storm said "Within yourself." "It seems impossible" Nikki said "I feel torn between both sides." "I was told by Neve once that you have the ability to talk to your parents in your mind" Storm said "Why don't you ask them?" "I could do that" Nikki said "Thanks Storm." "And just remember we are all here for you to talk to if you need to" She said leaving Nikki now so she would have her space. Nikki then relaxed and tried to focus on talking to her parents. ~You called us?~ Her father spoke. "Of course" Nikki said "I want to know something if you can tell me." ~And that is?~ Her mother asked. "Am I good or evil?" Nikki asked "because I feel torn between both of them." ~You really shouldn't worry about that~ Her dad said ~As long as you do what's right~ "I want to know though" Nikki said. ~Your not good or evil honey~ Her mom said.

"Then why do I feel so torn between both?" Nikki asked. ~Because you are neither one~ Her dad said ~What you need to is decide what is right or wrong in your heart and go with that, its all that matters. What is it that has brought on these feelings?~ "Me losing Lloyd" Nikki said "and I can't get him back until Lilac gets older." ~Will he be ok until then?~ Her mom asked. "I hope so" Nikki said "I don't know how long I can live without him anymore." ~You have Lilac to worry about honey I am sure that she will help keep you going~ Her mom said. "I hope so" Nikki said. ~You wouldn't want to leave her behind would you?~ Her mom asked. "No I don't" Nikki said. ~Then there you go that should be enough to keep you going~ Her mom said. "Yea it should" Nikki said "and just remembering all the good times with Lloyd." ~Exactly~ Her mother said ~He is still with you no matter where he is just like us~ "I feel better know" Nikki said "thanks mom and dad." ~Alright~ Her dad said ~And just remember we are here if you need us~ "I remember" Nikki said. ~Go back to your friends now~ Her mom said ~They are probably worried~ "Yes mother" Nikki said as she got up and went back inside the mansion. "Are you ok?" Neve asked she had been waiting for her. "Yea" Nikki said "I am fine now talking to mom and dad helped." "That's good to hear" Neve said. "I am hungry now" Nikki said "does Jean still have Lilac?" "As far as I know" Neve said. "I guess I will head to the cafeteria" Nikki said. "Yup" Neve said "I am hungry too." Nikki and Neve walked together to the cafeteria. "I will get the same thing I always do" Nikki said.

"Don't you think you will get burned out on it?" She asked. "Nope never" Nikki said "it is too good and everytime I eat it I think of Peter and his family." "True enough" Neve said "I wonder how much Kitty likes it?" "I don't know" Nikki said "you will have to ask Kitty." "You don't know if she has ever tried it do you?" Neve asked. "No I don't" Nikki said "am I suppose to keep tabs on everyone?" "I didn't ask you that now" Neve said shaking her head, "I just didn't know if you had asked around to see who liked your dish, you brought it here after all." "I guess I could have asked around" Nikki said "but I didn't think about it." "That's ok" Neve said "We will just ask her when we see her." "I guess we could" Nikki said. "Up to you really sis" Neve said. "I say you ask" Nikki said. "Alright then" Neve said as the two sister's got their food and walked to the table. Nikki kept thinking about Lloyd but she kept remembering the good times she had. "Its like he never existed" She thought to herself. ~He will always be with you~ Neve spoke to her by mind ~You do have a picture of the two of you right~ "Yea I do" Nikki said "but with him not being here it still tears me up inside." "I know" Neve said, at that point Jean came over to them with Lilac. "Hey sweetie" Nikki said when she seen Lilac. Jean had already got food for Lilac as she sat down next to her mom "Are you ok?" She asked softly. "Yea I am" Nikki said "did you have fun?" "I guess" Lilac said "Didn't really do anything." "Oh" Nikki said "I am sorry that I left you baby girl." "It ok" Lilac said "Ms. Jean said that it was because you were worried about me." "Yes I was" Nikki said "and I still am." "I am here and I am fine" Lilac said smiling.

"I know" Nikki said as she kissed Lilac on the head. Lilac smiled and then went back to eating her food. Nikki went back to eating as well. Nikki then saw Kitty and Rouge coming over to her. "Hey guys" Nikki said. Nikki then turned to Neve. "Hey Kitty have you tried the dish that Nikki brought from Peter's house forever ago?" Neve asked "Of course" Kitty said "I don't eat it very much though I am not really a meat person." Nikki smiled at this. Kitty smiled back at her "Of course I would eat she brought it here for all of us right" She said. "Yea true" Nikki said "I wanted everyone to try something new and different when I brought it back." "Yup and by now I am sure everyone has tried it at least once" Kitty said. "Kitty how is Peter and them doing?" Nikki asked. "As far as I know they are ok" Kitty said "I talked to them the other day." "That's good to hear" Nikki said as she finished the last of her food. "What are you going to do now?" Kitty asked softly as she saw Nikki finish up. "I don't know" Nikki said. "I'm done mommy" Lilac said. "Ok sweetie" Nikki said "are you sleepy yet?" "A little" Lilac admitted. "Are you wanting to go to bed now or wait?" Nikki asked. "I guess" Lilac said yawning softly. "Ok sweetie" Nikki said as she walked with her to the room "I am sorry to leave guys." "It's fine" Neve said smiling "I will see you when we come up" "We not going home?" Lilac asked. "No sweetie its safer if we stay here" Nikki said "if there is something at the house you want I can go get it after we lay you down." "My bear" Lilac said "The one daddy gave me." "I will go get it" Nikki said as she kissed Lilac and started walking to the door.

"Ok" Lilac said as she followed. "Lilac please stay here" Nikki said "I will go alone and get it I don't need us getting attacked right now." "Ok" Lilac said. "I love you sweetie" Nikki said as she walked out the door and down the steps to go outside. Nikki headed for the house once she was outside and she hoped everything would be ok. No one seemed to be after her as she went on inside the house. Nikki headed for Lilac's room and got her teddy bear. Once she got that she went back outside pulled the door shut and headed back to the mansion. Still nothing seemed to attack her. Nikki was glad when she got back to the mansion and got up to Lilac. Lilac was laying down when she arrived. "Here is your bear" Nikki said softly. "Thanks mommy" Lilac said softly. "Your welcome sweetie" Nikki said as she kissed her and changed clothes and laid down. Lilac soon got to sleep as Neve then came into the room to make sure they were ok. "I think she will be ok now" Nikki said softly. "That's good" Neve said as she looked to Lilac "She's so sweet when she is asleep like that." "I know" Nikki said "she looks like an angel when she sleeps." "I am just glad she is here and won't be going to a normal school" Neve said "I don't think other people would like her too much." "I am too" Nikki said "at least she has family here whereas other schools there wouldn't be anyone." "Yeah" Neve said "I love you sis." "I love you too sis" Nikki said "at least now our family can be together." "I know" Neve said "Most of it anyway" Nikki saw that Neve missed Lloyd too. "Yea but at least we still have each other and Lilac for now" Nikki said "how are you and Spyke doing?" "Closer and closer" Neve said smiling "In fact I am going to be with him since Lilac has my bed." "Sis you don't have to leave just yet" Nikki said "I won't be sleeping anytime soon." "What else would you like to talk about?" Neve asked. "Just talk" Nikki said "when are you guys going to tie the knot?" "I have no idea" Neve said a little embarrassed by the idea though she did want to. "Ok" Nikki said "just let me know when."

"Don't worry sis" Neve said "You will be the first to know." "Ok" Nikki said. "Now you and Lilac get some sleep" Neve said "And I am sure when she gets older she will be just fine when she goes to save Lloyd." "I know she will she is stronger than I am" Nikki said "and right now I don't think sleep is on my agenda." "So what will you do?" Neve asked smiling. "I don't know" Nikki said "its just so hard to sleep when the one you love isn't here." Neve smiled "I know sis" She said "But just think about him, I am sure you will dream with him by your side." "I guess I could try" Nikki said. "It would probably be best that way" Neve said. "Thanks for the help sis" Nikki said "sis you know your more than welcome to share a bed with me or I can always take the floor if you wanted to stay with us." "No no" Neve said smiling "I am actually quite happy with the idea of laying with Spyke." "Ok" Nikki said "you know the offer will still stand for future use." "Yeah I know" Neve said "But I don't think it needs to. We are adults now so the professor is ok with us sleeping together and he enjoys my commpany." "Ok" Nikki said. Neve smiled and moved to give her sister a bye hug. Nikki hugged Neve back. "I'll see you in the morning sis?" Neve asked as she broke the hug and moved toward the door. "See you in the morning" Nikki said as she laid down on the bed and tried falling asleep. She tossed and turned a bit but she eventually found herself drifting to sleep and as she and Neve had hoped she did in fact have dreams of Lloyd. She saw herself running with him and Lilac. Nikki was smiling as she seen herself running with her family. She could hear in her mind Lloyd and Lilac laughing with her. "This is the most fun we have had" Nikki said. "I know" Lloyd was telling her, "And just think we can do this all the time, all you need is to want it."

"Yea I guess so" Nikki said. The two slept peacefully that night and for many nights after that. As the years passed Lilac grew up. At about age five she heard about what happened to Jean though she didn't fully understand it or why she had seemed so mean then. A few months later Jean was back to normal but even Lilac felt something was different about her. This was just before Scott and Jean married, Lilac was the flower girl. That wasn't the only marrage that happened at that time either. Spyke and Neve had the same idea. Soon after the two had a little boy of their own, young Nolen. Though his powers, if he had any, hadn't shown up yet Lilac was friends with him quickly. Soon enough Lilac was in her early teens and fully training she had mastered her new hellfire bolt attack and still trained with both her mom and Kurt. Now at age sixteen, her mom and the professor thought that she was ready. Nikki was ready to let her go and do what she had to do. Nikki kept telling herself not to cry. "What's the matter mom?" Lilac asked "You don't think I can do it?" "Its not that" Nikki said "it just seems like yesterday you were a baby and now in the blink of an eye your a teenager." "That's what you keep telling me" Lilac said "But I want to save dad." "I know you do" Nikki said "and I know your ready to do it so I say go for it." Lilac looked up to the sky above her, "I can really feel him calling now" She said "Can't you uncle kurt?" "Ja" Kurt said next to her. "We all really have to prepare for a fight now."

"I am" Nikki said. "Are you ready for this?" Neve asked her sister both older now, and both mothers. "Yea" Nikki said "its now or never."

"Yup" Neve said and the group followed Lilac and Kurt to where the ritual was to begin. Nikki was hoping that this would work. "So what is the plan?" Neve asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said. "We are to be part of a ritual" Kurt said "That much I know after that it is best we all attack as one." "Alright" Nikki said as she was prepared to attack at any time. The group made their way farther into an area that none of them knew. Yet both Kurt and Lilac seemed to know exactly where to go. "Will all of this work?" Nikki asked. "I hope so" Neve said "If it doesn't we will just blow this place skyhigh" Forge said, he was a full member now and actually went on more missions. He was also older and less prone to joke about things. Nikki was ready for anything. The group traveling here was a bit different then the normal x-men. It contained Wolverine, Rouge, Kitty, Neve, Lilac, Kurt, Nikki, Forge, and Storm. Nikki believed that it would work. Soon enough the group arrived and saw that their was a large crowd of people waiting outside these strange pillars. "I think we should hang back" Storm said "Azazel would only be expecting his children I am sure." Nikki hung back like Storm had said. Though she was farther back she could still see all that went on with her daughter. Lilac looked around with Kurt close to her side and felt the sudden urge to join hands with both him and the others around them. All of which looked different then any human or mutant she had ever seen before. "Are we ready?" Lilac asked.

Kurt didn't respond and soon Lilac knew why. ~My children~ A deep voice called that Lilac could only guess was Azazel ~Join hands and come to me~ As much as she wanted to resist it was impossible for Lilac to do little more then obey. Lilac did what she was told to do. At that moment the others from farther back felt a sudden jolt in power knock them backwards and Lilac could feel herself and her "siblings" around her lift into the air. Nikki was standing back up and she was prepared to fight when the time came. As if on cue the others saw a portal open up near the other mutants and once it was large enough it began to suck them inside. "That's our cue" Wolverine said and he began to charge full speed into the portal behind them. Nikki followed him. The others did as well and soon found themselves in the same hellhole as before. Nikki knew it all too well. Nikki hated this place and now she wished she had stayed behind. "Over there" Storm said seeing the other mutants not to far away from them around a larger section of the floating platforms around them. Nikki followed now. "I really hate this place" Nikki said to herself. "I know you do" Neve said "I can feel that hatred too." "I wish I would have stayed behind" Nikki said "I am about ready to explode." "I might be able to help you with that" A strange voice called to her. A mutant stood before them that was covered in tattoos. "Name's Kiwi Black" He spoke again, with a strange accent. "I am Nikki Willows" Nikki said "how can you help?" "You said something about wanting to explode?" He asked "I can make that happen" He didn't seem so nice at that point and was almost taunting them. Nikki's anger was at the boiling point and she fired her attack. The large man that she was facing down punched the ground hard and brought a hard well to block the attack. Wolverine looked at Forge. "You guys go on me and Forge will handle this yo-yo" He said. "Ok" Nikki said as she and the others went on.

Neve and the others soon came upon what looked to be a house or mansion of some kind. "Now was that here before?" Neve asked. "I don't think so" Nikki said a little frightened now. "Do you think he could have built it somehow?" Neve asked. "I am not sure sis" Nikki said. "Well I don't think that matters" Kitty said "Everyone is going inside it." "Lets go then" Nikki said. The group then made their way into the strange house. They found stairways leading in almost every direction from the main hall that they entered at. But even though they had just followed Lilac and Kurt inside they didn't see them anywhere. "I am scared now" Nikki said a little frightened. "Maybe we should split up?" Kitty offered. "I don't think it would be safe to do that" Nikki said. "So what would you suggest?" Kitty asked. "I am not really sure" Nikki said "we could try and split up but who knows where we will meet back together." "Why not meet back here" Kitty said "I am sure if we backtrack we won't get lost." "We could try" Nikki said "So who is going to be paired up?" "Nikki with Neve" Storm said "Rouge and Kitty as a pair and I will go alone." "Ok works for me and lets try and stay in touch if we can" Nikki said. "That's what the communicators are for" Neve said smiling. "I know sis I just don't know if they will work in the house here" Nikki said. "As long as we all stay in the house I don't see why they wouldn't" Neve said as she began to walk away from the others with her sister. Nikki and Neve stayed together. "This place is like a maze" Nikki said. "I know" Neve said "But as long as we stay together we should be fine." "Should be being the key words" Nikki said as the two of them continued to walk around. "So where might the two of you lovely ladies be heading?" Asked a voice that Nikki had come to know all too well Huber. Nikki turned but she didn't answer.

"You can't tell me you don't recognize me" Huber said. "I do recognize you" Nikki said "I am just in shock to see you again." "And why would that be?" Huber asked. "I thought you never left your house" Nikki said. "I try not to" Huber said "But sometimes I have to." "Oh" Nikki said "So what brings you here now?" "What do you think brought me here?" Huber asked "The possibilities for power." "True but I figured you were also here to try and take me back" Nikki said. "Nah" Huber said "There is more power here then even you had to offer." Nikki then wondered what else to do because she knew part of the power here was her daughter. "So what are you going to do about me being here?" Huber asked. "I really don't know" Nikki said as she looked at Neve to see if she had any ideas. ~How about we fight him?~ Neve offered by mind. ~After all he has done to you you really should.~ Nikki nodded in an agreement and she pulled out the staff and got prepared to fight now. "Oh now what's this?" Huber asked "You're going to fight? Do you not remember how I could fight before my still naive Nikki?" Not really but I don't think it matters" Nikki said as she focused on using her powers now. As Nikki struck she saw that Huber just vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared behind her to strike with so much force that he knocked her against the wall. Nikki got up and she then looked at Neve and then tried to attack again. ~How did he do that~ Neve said ~That looked like Kurt's move~ She then tried to launch her own attack but Huber blocked it too. "He is absorbing all the powers here" Nikki said "That is why he was able to do that." ~So what should we do?~ Neve asked ~Run...~ Huber told them both as he changed into a fierce beast that neither of them had seen before, it was something almost demonic in nature. Worse then even Azazel himself. Nikki and Neve began to run. "We can't fight him alone" Nikki said "and I don't want to drag the others in on it."

"What should we do?" Neve asked as she ran with her sister. "Keep running" Nikki said "I don't know of anything else to do." "You think Wolverine or Forge would be able to handle him?" Neve asked as they neared the door to the house. "Maybe" Nikki said. They could see him behind them as they went but once outside the house Huber vanished from behind them. "Where did he go?" Nikki asked as she stopped running. "Something about the way he vanished just didn't seem right" Neve said "Was he real?" "He sure seemed real enough to me" Nikki said "but I can't be sure." "Who knows what can happen in this place" Neve said "Let's get back in there we have to find the others." "Alright lets go" Nikki said as she was prepared to fight again. "Maybe this time we will be able to handle him better if we come across him" Neve said. "Maybe" Nikki said. The two then went back inside and walked the way they had started going before. "Lets hope we can find everyone in this maze" Nikki said as she was keeping her guard up. "I hope so too" Neve said as they went deeper inside and eventually came across what seemed to be Kurt waiting for them. "It could be another trick" Nikki whispered to Neve. "You're probably right" Neve said "What would be a good way to tell?" "I don't know" Nikki said. "Is there something we could ask him that only Kurt would know?" Neve asked. "I think I have something" Nikki said "Kurt who is my lover?" "Lloyd" Kurt said simply "A shapechanger." "Correct" Nikki said "how old was I when I came to the x mansion?" "You were nineteen if I remember correctly" Kurt said "And you were scared of me at first." "Right again" Nikki said "who is my daughter and your sister?" "Lilac" Kurt said "Who I came here with." "Correct" Nikki said "who is my twin sister?" Kurt didn't say anything to that he just looked at Neve now. Nikki wondered what was going on. "I am here to see my father" Kurt said just staring into no where. Nikki looked at Neve. "Lets get out of here" Nikki said.

"You don't want to leave him" Neve said "And Lilac is still in here somewhere." "True" Nikki said "Kurt where is Lilac?" "I do not know" Kurt said softly. "You were supposed to keep an eye on her" Nikki said softly "but its ok we will find her." Kurt didn't seem at all phased by what Nikki had said. Neve looked at her friend. "Something is wrong with him" She whispered to her sister. "I know" Nikki said softly "So what do we do?" "We need to make sure he comes with us and look for Lilac" Neve said. "Ok" Nikki said "Kurt would you come with us?" Kurt just stood up now. Nikki walked with her sister hoping to find Lilac and the rest of the group. When they went deeper into the house the finally came across Lilac sitting in the middle of an empty room alone. "Lilac sweetie" Nikki said "are you ok?" "Mom?" Lilac asked still looking into the darkness like Kurt had been. "Yes sweetie" Nikki said. "Can-Can we go home?" Lilac asked. "We can after we find everyone else" Nikki said as she went over to her daughter. "Who else do we have to look for?" Neve asked. "Storm Kitty Rouge Wolverine and Forge" Nikki said. "Alright let's find them then" Neve said walking with them. "Lilac come with us" Nikki said as she got up and hoped her daughter would follow. Lilac did so though she didn't say anything as they walked back to the main hall. "Hello" Nikki said "Is anyone here?" "Right here" Storm said coming up with the others. "Lets get out of here" Nikki said "now that everyone is here." "Good idea" Kitty said "This place is creepy." Nikki walked over to the door and opened it. They walked on outside and didn't see anything they hadn't before. They even saw Wolverine and Forge walking up to them. "Lets get out of here now" Nikki said as she continued to walk outside. "Now you wouldn't be trying to leave my world without seeing me now would you?" A voice that Nikki knew all to well as Azazel's called to her. "I guess so" Nikki said "I am sorry Azazel."

"I don't think you're that sorry" Neve said "Now where is Lloyd Azazel?" "I am sorry I can't tell you that." "We had a deal" Nikki said "you got to see Lilac and you said you would let Lloyd go." "True but I didn't get much chance to talk to her" Azazel said "Not alone anyway." "You only wanted to see her you never said anything about talking to her" Nikki said. "Ah yes" Azazel said "You are right." "So if you want to talk to her then you talk to her now" Nikki said. "I am just wondering what she thinks of me" Azazel said simply. Nikki looked at Lilac. "Go ahead and tell him" Nikki said softly. "I don't know what to think of him" Lilac said her voice almost hazy. "Its just a simple do you like him or not" Nikki said "or do you like Lloyd better?" "I don't know him" Lilac said honestly "And I want Lloyd back." "You heard her Azazel" Nikki said "Let Lloyd go now." "Fine then" Azazel said and out of no where they saw Lloyd falling towards them from high above he seemed to either be asleep or knocked out. Nikki tried to catch him. Nikki was able to get to him in time though she broke his fall more then she caught him. Nikki was glad to have Lloyd back. "Now lets get out of here" She said. Lloyd still seemed to be knocked out even as Wolverine helped them both up. "Thanks Wolverine" Nikki said. She wondered what Azazel done to Lloyd. Lloyd was starting to stir just a little bit. Nikki walked outside now and she was ready to leave. "Guys lets get going please" Nikki said."That's probably a good idea" Kitty said "But how do we get out?" "Azazel let us out now" Nikki said "you got what you wanted." "I did not" Azazel said "I wanted out, just as you do." "You got to see your daughter" Nikki said as she opened the door. "You will not leave here unless my army and I get to go too" Azazel said.

"It won't happen" Nikki said. "Do you plan on destroying me?" Azazel asked. "Maybe" Nikki said. "And how will you do that?" He asked.

Nikki looked to her friends for help now. "We will all attack as one and obliterate this world" Forge said ready to blow this place to smithereens. "Works for me Forge" Nikki said as she focused her powers. "I would think it be best to head for the portal before we go all out with an attack" Storm said as everyone made a run for it. "Lets go" Nikki said "Quickly." The group made it to the portal just as everyone was ready to launch an explosive attack. Nikki had fired off her attack last. Once it was all together the attack seemed to cast off an explosion that knocked everyone back. And Nikki blacked out. When she came to she saw her friends around her, all of them, but at the same time she saw the burned cinders of bodies, those that could be the bodies of Azazel's other children. "Did we win?" Nikki asked. "I think so" Neve said coughing a bit as she got up. "I am glad" Nikki said as she got up and coughed. "Nikki?" A familiar voice called to her, Lloyd was close to her and awake now. "I am here" Nikki said as she went over to Lloyd. Lloyd coughed a bit more and tried to smile at her. "It's good to see you again" He said softly. "Its good to see you too" Nikki said as she kissed him on the forehead. "Is Lilac here?" Lloyd asked as Nikki helped him up. "Yea she is here" Nikki said "Lilac come over here." Lilac walked up to them. "She's just as beautiful as I thought she would be" Lloyd said smiling. Nikki could see a blush on her daughter's face which looked almost strange on her purple skin.

"Lilac are you ok?" Nikki asked "also has anyone seen Kurt?" "I am fine mom, just glad to have dad back" She said "And I saw Kurt over there somewhere." "I am glad your ok" Nikki said "and I am also glad to have Lloyd back." Nikki then went over to see Kurt. "Kurt are you ok?" She asked. "Ja" Kurt said "I think so How is everyone else?" "I know Lilac Lloyd Neve and I are fine" Nikki said "and I believe everyone else is too." "Let's get out of here then" Kurt said. "Good idea" Nikki said. The group then made their way back towards the school. "I think I am going to crash" Nikki said. "I probably will too" Lloyd said "I haven't slept in our bed in too long." "I know" Nikki said "Lilac are you ready to sleep in your bed?" "I don't know" Lilac said "Is it big enough for me?" "I don't know" Nikki said "if nothing else you can take the couch." "I wouldn't want to do that" Lilac said. "Well I don't know what else to do" Nikki said "unless you want to stay at the school now." "Would that be ok?" Lilac asked softly. "Sure" Nikki said "Lloyd what do you think?" "As long as she comes to visit every now and then" Lloyd said smiling. "That would be good if you do some times" Nikki said. "Don't worry" Lilac said "I will." "Ok then you can go to the the school" Nikki said. "Ok" Lilac said softly. "I love you sweetie" Nikki said "also please stay with your brother." "Don't worry mom" Lilac said "I will I will also keep watch on my cousin too." "Alright" Nikki said "and you bring your cousin with you when you come home please." "Of course" Lilac said smiling "I am sure Aunt Neve would like to come by too." "I would hope so" Nikki said "also Lilac take this staff with you please." Nikki then handed Lilac her staff. "But this is your staff isn't it?" Lilac asked.

"Yes" Nikki said "but I would like you to have it." "Ok" Lilac said smiling softly. "Thank you Sweetie" Nikki said "I am glad to give it to you because I know you will use it wisely." "Of course" Lilac said "And It will help me always remember you." "I am glad you will remember me" Nikki said. "So what happens when we get home?" Lilac asked. "I am going to crash for a bit" Nikki said. "That's probably a good idea" Lloyd said "I need it too." The family finally made it home. "Lilac you can go and register at the school alone" Nikki said. "Aren't I already registered?" Lilac asked. "I forgot that" Nikki said "did you get your schedule yet?" "Yup" Lilac said "It's still at the school though." "So you going to pick it up?" Nikki asked "or are you going to get it when you start?" "When I start" Lilac said. "Ok" Nikki said. The group soon made it back home safely. Nikki and Lloyd went to their house and laid down. "It feels so good to be back home" Lloyd said "And out of that hellhole." "I am glad to have you back" Nikki said "and I agree with you." "I love you" Lloyd said softly. "I love you too" Nikki said. The two calmly laid down to go to sleep now. Nikki was glad to have Lloyd back now and she was sleeping better than she had before. Lloyd hadn't had a good night sleep in so long that he didn't know how long he would even be asleep. Nikki didn't know how long she would sleep either. Eventually Lloyd woke up and saw that Nikki was still sleeping next to him. Nikki had started to stir. Lloyd just smiled and watched her wake up. "Morning Lloyd" Nikki said. "You feel better?" Lloyd asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said "do you feel better?"

"Yeah I do" Lloyd said "Especially since I am here with you again." "I am glad your back" Nikki said "So what do we do today?" "I don't know" Lloyd said "What do you want to do." "I don't know" Nikki said. "How about we check on Lilac?" Lloyd asked. "Ok" Nikki said. The two then went back to the school. Nikki was glad to have him back. Soon enough they made it to the school. The two of them went to see Lilac. It didn't take long for them to find her in the same place that Nikki always trained. "I am surprised" Nikki said "this is the same place I used to train." "You shouldn't really be surprised" Lloyd said "She is your daughter." "True" Nikki said "I just wonder how she knew where to train." "Didn't you show her when you trained with her?" Lloyd asked. "I don't remember" Nikki said. "Oh well" Lloyd said smiling "Lots of time has passed." "True" Nikki said. Nikki watched as Lilac had trained. "She's doing well don't you think?" Neve said coming up to watch with them. "Yes she is" Nikki said "I guess I trained her well. "You and me both" Neve said smiling. "And of course I helped" Kurt said joining them. Lilac was training with her uncle Spyke just as Nikki had done. "True" Nikki said "everyone has helped train me and Lloyd and now they are training Lilac." "Yup" Neve said "And eventually they will help train my son as well." "Sis are you going to train him as well?" Nikki asked "like I did with Lilac." "Of course" Neve said "When he comes into his powers anyway." "What powers do you think he will have?" Nikki asked. "There is no way to tell that" Neve said. "I guess we will have to wait and see" Nikki said "also sis would you let Nolen stay one day with us?"

"Sure" Neve said "He would be safe there I am sure." "Yea" Nikki said "it would also give him and Lilac time to get to know each other." "Right" Neve said smiling. "Sis you know one thing if you ever need help you can come and get me" Nikki said. "I know that" Neve said "But what brought that up?" "I figured I would tell you know" Nikki said "this way if you and him came over then we would both be there." "True" Neve said. "Where is Nolen at right now?" Nikki asked. "In his room" Neve said. "At least he is safe" Nikki said. "Of course" Neve said "I try to make sure he stays out of danger right now." "Sis what do we want to do?" Nikki asked "I want to hang out like we used to." "I don't really know" Neve said "We both have no need to spar anymore." "Yea I know" Nikki said "do you think going to the park would be safe?" "I don't know" Neve said "I guess we could." "It would be nice" Nikki said "Lets go for a bit." "Alright" Neve said smiling. "Lloyd Neve and I are going to go to the park for a bit" Nikki said "you can hang out with Spyke." Nikki and Neve headed to the park. "What made you want to go to the park?" Neve asked. "I thought it would be good" Nikki said "and its close by." "True enough" Neve said "But what do we do there?" "Just hang out and talk" Nikki said. "But what do we talk about?" Neve asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said "I guess about how we have come so far and how we both have kids or we can just catch up on times we were apart." "We haven't been apart in years sis" Neve said "You have always been able to talk to me." "I don't know what else to talk about then" Nikki said "but I just want to spend time with you for a bit."

"I understand that" Neve said "But you should remember to spend time with Lloyd too. He's the one you haven't been with for a long time." "I wanted to talk to a girl" Nikki said "with Lloyd gone as long as he was I don't know what to talk about now." Neve smiled "Naive to a fault are you?" She said teasing. "Yea I know" Nikki said teasing back. "Let's head back sis" Neve said. "Ok sis" Nikki said "so what should I talk to Lloyd about?" "You could always tell him about what happened while he was gone" Neve said "About my son, about Scott and Jean leaving, about how Lilac has learned to battle like you." "I like those ideas" Nikki said "Thanks sis." "Yup" Neve said as they began to make their way back to the school. "I am glad we had the talk" Nikki said as they made it back. Nikki then went back over to Lloyd. Lloyd was waiting for her at the porch of their house next to the school, with both Lilac and Kurt. "Hey everyone" Nikki said as she made it to the porch. "Did you have fun at the park?" Lloyd asked softly. "Yes we did" Nikki said. "So what are your plans now?" Kurt asked. "Spend time with Lloyd and Lilac" Nikki said "so what are you going to do Kurt?" "I thought I would stay here a while if that is alright" Kurt said "I want to spend time with Lilac as well." "That is fine with me" Nikki said. "Shall we go inside then?" Lloyd asked offering the door to everyone. "Sure" Nikki said as she walked inside with everyone. Lloyd then walked closer to Nikki and smiled "Anyone as hungry as I am?" He asked. "I am" Nikki said. Everyone else agreed to the same. "You want to head back to the school to get some food there or order something so we can stay here?" Lloyd asked. "It don't matter to me" Nikki said. "Nor does it me daddy" Lilac said. "I'll order something then" Lloyd said smiling "I would like to stay home." "It sounds good to me" Nikki said.

"Alright" Lloyd said moving to the phone to do just that "Is pizza good for everyone?" "Yes" Nikki and Lilac said together. Lloyd then ordered two large pizzas and then went back to the others. "I am glad about this" Nikki said. Nikki then started talking about how she trained Lilac and everything that Neve told her. "Wow so they did finally tie the knot" Lloyd said smiling referring to Jean and Scott "That's good to hear." "I am glad they did" Nikki said "it was a beautiful wedding." "Was Lilac the flower girl?" Lloyd asked smiling. "Yes she was" Nikki said. "I wish I could have seen you" Lloyd said. "It would have been nice to have you there" Nikki said. "I am glad I am back" Lloyd said "Glad that I am back with you." "I am glad to have you back" Nikki said "it was too hard to have you gone." "I know" Lloyd said "And you have raised Lilac well." "Thank you" Nikki said "although I have had some help." "I know" Lloyd said as the doorbell rang "I just wish I was here to help too." "I know you do" Nikki said "but at least you are here now." "And I am glad" Lloyd said as Neve got the food "I don't know how much longer I could have lived in that hell." "I have a feeling you wouldn't have survived any longer than you did" Nikki said. "What makes you say that?" Lloyd asked. "Because I know that I couldn't have done it" Nikki said "so I said that you probably couldn't do it either." "Oh" Lloyd said as he got him a slice of the pizza and offered a piece to Nikki. Nikki took the pizza and started eating it.

Lloyd just smiled and got a piece for himself. "Are you going to sleep at the school tonight Lilac?" He asked. "I was thinking about me staying here at least for tonight" Lilac said "can brother stay too?" "Sure" Lloyd said. "Yay" Lilac said. "Where is he going to sleep?" Nikki asked. "I would guess the couch" Lloyd said "If he is ok with it." "Would you be ok with it bro?" Lilac asked. "Yeah I am ok with it" Kurt said. "I am glad" Lilac said. "Its good to have the family together" Nikki said. "Even though we aren't connected under the best circumstances" Kurt said. "True" Nikki said. "It's still good to have a family though" Kurt said "I never really had one before since my mother doesn't exactly agree with how we think." "You know you always will have a family" Nikki said "I love you all." "I love you too" Lloyd said smiling as surprised Nikki with a kiss on the cheek as he finished his food. Nikki smiled and she finished her food as well. "Welcome to the family again Kurt" Nikki said. "I know" Kurt said smiling. Nikki smiled at her family. "I know things I am grateful for and that is Lloyd being home, my sister, my daugther and Kurt" Nikki said. "I think we are all grateful for that" Lloyd said smiling. Nikki just smiled. "What do we do now?" Lilac asked. "Once we all get finished eating I think I would be happy laying down to get some rest for the night" Lloyd said. "So would I" Nikki said. Lloyd smiled as he was done eating. Nikki was done eating as well. "You want to head up now?" Lloyd asked smiling. "Sure" Nikki said "Night everyone." "Good night" Kurt said smiling at them as he finished up. "Night guys" Neve and Lilac said. Nikki and Lloyd then went up stairs and Nikki went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get changed for bed.


End file.
